Crazy
by danceswpenguins9
Summary: TR/OC An average girl's bizarre dream lands her on the Hogwarts express, & soon she's stuck in the magical world with one goal: to change Tom Riddle's fate. But everything she thought she knew about Lord Voldemort is challenged. Ch. 18 up!
1. Ch 1: That Night

Crazy

Prologue: In Which A Series Is Concluded

She closed the final and last Harry Potter book, The Deathly Hallows, with a snap and tossed it onto her bed, a disgusted look on her face. Not only was she frustrated with how the story had been concluded, but she also had read the entire novel in one manic night. Consequently, the lack of sleep only made her frustration turn to anger as she pondered over just how she would have liked the Harry Potter saga to end.

For one thing, Tonks and Remus Lupin would not have died. That was just totally unnecessary. But even more than that, she wished Rowling would have let Lord Voldemort see his disastrous mistakes, repent for them, and triumph over his own inner demons. In fact, the entire tale of Tom Riddle was horribly tragic, and she was bothered by it. While everyone else reading the books was happily celebrating their favorite character's happy ending, Tom Riddle had been defeated.

Worse than that, he had been defeated because he never knew how to love. _How depressing is that? _She was upset by his entire story. She wished someone could have done something. Surely it would have been possible to somehow save Tom Riddle? Was it too much to ask of J.K. Rowling to write in some redemption and a happy ending for the villain?

Yes, she supposed it was. Then again, she had always had a bit of a soft spot for Voldy. Something about the complete lack of moral decency and psychotic tendencies was just…hot. Though the slit nose and red eyes weren't too attractive. Yep, she admitted there was something mentally wrong with her that she was attracted to a complete sociopath. But he was a _cute_ sociopath, at least before he went all slimy and snakish.

Sighing, and unbelievably tired, she collapsed back onto her bed. There had to be other girls out there like her, right? Other girls who just wished they could somehow… jump into the story and save a young Tom Riddle from his own self destruction, using only wits and feminine charm? Then again, she had not much feminine charm. Not too much in the wits department, either. But still, how hard could it be to convince a boy not to give in to his own psychotic tendencies?

The answer (she would soon find) was it could be very hard.

* * *

Chapter One: Later That Night

THUMP!

"OW!" she swore loudly as her butt connected, hard, with the floor. She had finally managed to fall asleep around five in the morning, the Harry Potter book sitting sad and dejected on her desk top. Though she still wasn't content with how it all ended, she had given in to fatigue. Only to be woken up by…what? Falling out of bed?

She sat up and stared around in the darkness, blinking. Her eyes were sore and dry from straining them over the pages of the novel. Something felt strange, though. Her room wasn't normally this dark. She realized the glowing numbers of her alarm clock were missing. _Huh?_ Not only had she fallen out of bed but now the power was out too?

She reached out blindly, trying to find the side of her bed to get back into it. Her hand connected with nothing but cool air.

She stood up, walking uncertainly forward in the pitch blackness. She stuck her arms our awkwardly, hoping they'd hit some of her furniture. After several steps, her limbs still hadn't connected with anything.

_What's going on? _She thought wildly to herself. Her room was certainly not that big. _If only there was some light so I could at least see…_

Almost as soon as she thought it, a small light flickered to life in the distance… Distance? She was most definitely not in her bedroom. Or any other room. She walked towards the light, wondering vaguely if this was a dream.

It probably was. It made sense; this was the weird sort of stuff that always happened in dreams, right?

The light only grew as she neared it, until a large area was illuminated. The floor was some sort of polished white stone, and glancing up, she could see the high, glass ceiling. The light turned out to be a lamp, now burning brightly next to a row of stiff looking chairs. She was, apparently, alone in this strange place.

It was a hall of some sorts-Ah! Now it made sense. She was, indeed, dreaming. Her mind reeled back to some of the last pages she had hurriedly read in the novel. When Harry had "died", he had gone to King's Cross. So now, she was simply dreaming of it.

She smiled, happy with herself for figuring it out, only to frown a moment later. She really didn't want to be dreaming of this. Isn't this where Voldemort went, after he was killed…?

And, as if on demand, a small whimpering sound met her ears. Groaning, shewondered if she could wake herself up from this nightmare. She closed her eyes, counted to three, and snapped them open again. Nope. She was still in King's Cross. And there was that struggling, shuddering noise, the noise of a tortured animal. She knew what it was, but didn't want to see it.

It was one thing to read something in a book, imagine it. It was another thing completely to see and hear it in the flesh.

But it was so pitiful, pathetic sounding… As if it was in eternal agony and no one cared to comfort it, stop the pain. It cried, writhing around, far too cold and broken. She sighed, turning around to the noise.

Another set of chairs was visible just a dozen steps away, underneath which lay, shoved, the…was it…_human_? It shuddered, gasping for breath, when her eyes landed on it, and she shuddered too. It was utterly disgusting. And far too real looking.

_Okay, I really want to wake up now. _She thought. _Honestly, it's just a book; I don't want it to be real for me. Please, let me wake up._

But she didn't wake up, and now she was close to crying. She remembered musing over how she would like to be in Harry Potter's world and save Voldemort, but she took it back now. She took it all back and just wanted to wake up in her own bed, far away from that ruined thing that cried and jerked.

Damn her overactive imagination. She took a deep breathe, and willed herself to walk nearer the…she supposed it was indeed a child.

Kneeling down in front of it, she noticed it stop flailing about and become still. She felt chills shoot up her spine, and she shivered, reaching out her hand. She touched the child's cold, clammy skin, and it stopped whimpering. A single tear fell from her eye, because it felt so real, and its tortured eyes stared up at her. They were a haunting shade of dark blue that seemed to pass right through her.

"Unbelievable."

She gasped and whirled around, surprised by whoever had softly spoken. Albus Dumbledore stood before her, a small, appreciative smile on his face.

_Alright, makes sense he's here. He was in King's Cross in the book too. _She thought, still desperately clinging to the hope it was all a bad dream.

"What's unbelievable?" she asked him. Her voice emerged small, suffocated in the enormous hall.

"Your presence here," He answered calmly. "I had believed no one existed capable of…" He trailed off, apparently thinking.

"Helping him?" she interrupted. Dumbledore looked surprised she knew what he was thinking.

"You know of him, then?" he asked her, a single eyebrow rising just a millimeter higher.

"Yes. Shouldn't I?"

"I do not know. Should you?" Dumbledore retorted, the same pleased smile on his face.

"Well, I'm not exactly from your world… Actually, I'm just dreaming of your world. This isn't real," she told him, a bit angry with him for playing dumb.

"Isn't it? Doesn't it feel real? Doesn't _he_ feel real?" Dumbledore questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"That's not the point… I mean… in the book, you said no one could help him," she accused.

Dumbledore seemed to not notice her reference to a book. "I didn't think anyone could. However, your presence here seems to have proved me wrong. Obviously, you have both the capability and the willpower to help. Or else, you would not have been brought to this place," he explained calmly.

She made a face, looking around the abandoned train station. "I thought only dead people were supposed to come here," she told him.

"No, not exactly. This is a place free of such restrictions. Life, death, and all of the realities merge into one here," he mused, more to himself than her. Behind them, a small whimpering started up again and she turned around, returning to her place by the hurt child.

She reached out a hand again, touching him lightly, and again he was soothed. "Right, Dumbledore," she called over her shoulder. "What does all this mean? Do I get to wake up soon?"

He chuckled lightly. "It depends. Will you accept the challenge?"

She looked back at the loony old man. He was watching her, a fond expression on his face, as she comforted the child. "Challenge?"

"Will you help him? Help him avoid an eternity spent, dying and unwanted, caught in this place?" Dumbledore asked. She narrowed her eyes, thinking again that this was far too real.

"How can I do that? He's just a character in a book for me. I'm not a witch, I can't do magic! There isn't a Hogwarts where I come from!" she yelled, getting frustrated.

Dumbledore just closed his eyes, thinking, before speaking. "It does not matter. You can leave this place, and go anywhere. Whether it be his world, or yours. Do you accept the challenge?"

She was about to say no, just let me wake up back home, when she glanced down once more at the child. He was watching her, breathing heavily as if it was too much labor. Something strange stirred in his deep blue eyes, like recognition, safety. It was alarming, but somehow it made the single word leave her mouth before she even thought about it.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then good luck. If you fail, you return back to your world. To succeed, he must want to be saved. You cannot help those who do not want to be helped," Dumbledore told her sadly. A whistle blasted from close by her, making her jump nearly out of her skin.

"I do believe, then, it is time to part ways. Goodbye for now," Dumbledore said happily, as a train chugged loudly up along side them. It was a deep red, gleaming beautifully beneath puffs of smoke.

"I-I don't underst-" she began to say, confused.

"Board the train, my dear," He explained, bowing. She uncertainly walked over to it, leaving behind the child, which instantly began crying in her absence. She could see her reflection in the polished metal of the train, and she reached out to it, wondering if it would be cool to the touch.

Surprisingly, it was _nothing_ to the touch. Her hand passed right through, as if the train was just a mirage, a smoke-and-mirrors trick. She lost her balance, falling forward through the side of it.

It was her second, and more painful, fall of the evening. But she didn't have much time to assess what had just occurred as her senses were all immediately bombarded with information. The inside of the train was bright and alive, filled with the sounds and sights of students bustling through the corridor outside. She was in an empty compartment, wearing her pajamas. Her Sponge Bob Squarepants pajamas. She grimaced in embarrassment, looking around to see just how realistic her surroundings were.

_This really doesn't feel like a dream. I don't think it is,_ she thought_. But it must be… how else can it be so real feeling? … I'm not gonna lie, I'm getting a_ little_ freaked out…_

The compartment door slid open then, interrupting her thoughts, to reveal… a short, spectacled girl with medium brown hair pulled into pigtails. She recognized the girl as Moaning Myrtle, though obviously still alive and not at all dead. Myrtle had taken two steps into the compartment, tugging a heavy trunk along behind her, before she realized there was someone else in there.

"Oh! Jeez! What are you _doing_ down there?" Myrtle inquired in her nasally voice, tilting her head.

She climbed to her feet under Myrtle's curious gaze, glaring ruefully. "Just taking a nap," she replied sourly, rubbing her sore elbows.

"Oh," Myrtle sighed, pushing her glasses up. Myrtle stared a moment longer before giggling sheepishly. "Nice clothes," she mocked shrilly.

It was then she realized that Tom Riddle had gone to Hogwarts somewhere in the 30's or 40's. She supposed she probably did stick out like a sore thumb. Still, Myrtle didn't have to mock her like that. She thought Myrtle was the one always getting made fun of!

"Thanks! Nice specs, four eyes," she spat. Instantly, Myrtle's face fell.

"Ooh, I didn't mean to make you mad! It's just a bit strange, that's all," Myrtle whined sadly.

Her heart panged for Myrtle, and she felt a bit guilty about snapping at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I know my clothes are a little weird," she sighed, collapsing onto one of the comfortable seats. Myrtle made a noise of agreement, then tugged her trunk over to the luggage rack and attempted to hoist it up.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, wondering if she would have to keep humoring all of her weird dream companions. Because this had to be a dream. Had to be. No way was this real.

But then Myrtle dropped the trunk, which landed on her foot (causing a great deal of pain) and she changed her mind. Okay, maybe this was real.

_What the HELL am I going to do!? I'm in Harry Potter land! In the 40's! and Moaning Myrtle is attempting to 'accidentally' murder me with her trunk! _She thought, starting to panic, hopping up and down on her good foot while attempting not to yell in pain. Though, Myrtle had given up on getting her trunk in the luggage rack and was apologizing profusely now.

"Oh, I'm horribly sorry! I can probably fix it though! See, I've been working on this pain alleviating spell, I'm getting okay at it!" Myrtle said tearfully.

"No," was all she groaned in response, holding her aching foot and glaring at Myrtle. Her throat felt a little strange…

"Honestly, I can help!"

"No!" she screamed at the other girl. Her throat was really feeling odd, like she was choking on something. And was it just her or were the walls closing in?

_Yep, they're definitely closing in. Now all I need is a bright white light and then this whole ordeal will be done with, _she thought. She was now at the point of gasping for breathe, and she plopped back down onto the seat, gripping the edges of it.

"Oh my god! You're hyperventilating! Wait, I think I know another spell… maybe…" Myrtle said thoughtfully.

Shaking her head furiously, she attempted to get away from Myrtle, wishing she had a paper bag on hand.

"No, no I forgot it… Uh oh! Breathe! Just breathe! Hold on, I'll go get someone!" Myrtle finally offered worriedly.

With that, the brown haired girl left her alone with her panic attack. Her thoughts kept cycling over again, going something like this: _I'm in Harry Potter land, I'm in Harry Potter land, I can't breathe, this is crazy, damn Dumbledore, I'm in Harry Potter land, this is crazy, STILL CAN'T BREATHE! _

She crawled into the corner of the compartment, breathing heavily, and still not getting any better. She saw Myrtle's head reemerge in the doorway, and if she had enough air left, she would have groaned.

"Come on, she needs help! I think she's dying!" Myrtle whined frantically, pulling on someone's arm insistently. "See! See, she's turning all funny colored and wheezing!" Myrtle declared, pointing triumphantly.

Whoever she had brought to the compartment entered, turning to call over his shoulder. "Bring Degroughe back here!" he yelled, before turning around to face her, wand in hand.

_Oh shit,_ she thought. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and she faintly remembered squeaking before her sight went black.

* * *

"D-did it work, Tom?" a male voice asked nervously.

She was vaguely aware that there were people around her. She was also aware that she was lying flat, and there was air in her lungs again. Beautiful, magnificent air in her lungs. She was breathing quickly, greedily, but she still didn't open her eyes.

What had happened? She really should open her eyes and find out what had happened, what was going on. But she didn't, afraid of what she'd see. _Maybe if I just lay here and wait a bit longer, I'll somehow be back home…_she thought hopefully.

"Yes," A second male voice answered from directly above her. It was medium toned, not too deep but not too high. It was the voice from before, the voice that had called for someone named Degroughe… Tom.

_Ooooh shit, _she thought, aware of a cool hand on the back of her neck. Had she just passed out in front of Tom Riddle? Yes, she had recognized those dark blue eyes instantly, just before conking out. But… what had he done that 'worked'? _Oh dark lord..._

"Where'd you learn that spell at, Riddle?" another voice asked from farther away.

"Doesn't matter," Tom Riddle replied dismissively, and his hand moved from the back of her neck to the side, where her pulse beat frantically.

She gulped down another mouthful of air, terrified to open her eyes and see the young Voldemort. Really, this was a lot harder than she had ever imagined.

However, she'd _have_ to do it eventually.

With that, she opened her eyes. Riddle's own met hers, coolly surveying her face. His hand moved from her neck as he leaned back. She was lying on the floor, and…_oh jeez_. The compartment was filled with people, all gathered around the girl who had fainted and Tom Riddle, kneeling beside her.

"Is she okay? I can't see, will you move!? Is she okay!?" Myrtle's whiny, impatient voice called somewhere out in the hallway.

"She'll be fine…" Riddle said slowly, tearing his eyes away from hers. She was glad he had looked away; she couldn't take much more of his intense stare. "Where's Degroughe? I called for him five minutes ago," he demanded of those around him.

"I-I don't know, I'll go look for him." One of the boys disappeared from the compartment.

Riddle's eyes returned to her, and narrowed just a bit. "What's your name? What year are you in?"

"Year?" she asked, blinking. She decided it was better to just play dumb for now. Play very very very dumb until she met someone who could help…" I… what happened?" she asked innocently, blinking up at him.

"Apparently," he answered slowly, "you were having trouble breathing and passed out. Can I ask why?"

"I…I don't know," she answered, and it was obvious he knew she was lying. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I see. You don't know your age or why you've become ill. I assume your name is a mystery as well?" He hissed, evidently not liking her avoiding his questions.

"Er…" she gulped again, distracted a bit by the way his black hair fell into his eyes, and his bottom lip was a bit pouty, despite how thin the rest of his face was..._Damn his evil good looks_… Seconds ticked by…

"Where'd that girl go? The one who came and got me?" he asked suddenly, impatiently, searching the crowd around him.

There was a jostling as everyone hurriedly moved aside, pushing Myrtle forward. She stumbled into the small room, blushing noticeably in front of Riddle.

"Y-Yes Tom?" Myrtle asked, smiling shyly.

"Who is she?" He asked quickly, nodding down at where she lay on the floor, shivering despite herself.

"I don't really know," Myrtle confessed. "She was in here when I came in, I didn't get a chance to talk to her really."

Riddle looked suspiciously back down at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the train lurched to a stop. His arm shot out to steady himself against the seats, but several of the other students fell over. At the same time, the boy who had left earlier to look for "Degroughe" returned, stumbling into the room.

"He was in the trolley compartment with Bettina, snogging!" he announced, laughing. "He'll be here in a minute."

"Its no matter now, we've arrived," Riddle snapped angrily, standing up. She sat up finally as well, rubbing her forehead. _Well, he seems to have everyone well trained. They all do as they're told, like little puppy dogs,_ she thought sarcastically. Though, looking around, there was something odd about how the other students looked at Tom Riddle. As though they were staring at some fearful deity, both scared and awed at his presence.

"Go on to the castle, there's nothing more to see," he told the crowd, most of whom seemed disappointed that more hadn't happened. They all shuffled out, some grumbling about how they 'hadn't yet changed into their school robes' and such. Only a couple of boys remained behind, Riddle's lackeys, perhaps.

Riddle glanced down at her once more before offering his hand to pull her up. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. _Why, Voldemort has manners…?_

"Come on," he told her impatiently. She took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. "The Head Boy, Gary Degroughe, is going to take yo-" he began, business-like, but was interrupted.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" An abnormally tall boy emerged in the room, his sandy hair sticking up at odd angles. "Lestrange stormed in on Bettina and me to announce there was some 'emergency' down the train! What's going on, Riddle?" The boy eyed Riddle's hand, which was still holding hers from when he had helped her to her feet. "This hardly looks like an emergency," the boy said slyly.

Riddle's eyes flashed and he dropped her hand like it was on fire, but a second later his face was composed into one of polite disinterest. "This girl," he gestured to her, "was suffering some sort of attack. She lost consciousness." He thought for a moment before adding venomously, "It's a good thing our _Head Boy_ was so easy to find."

The sandy haired Head Boy spluttered for a moment. "Well, I…I-It's no matter. You look like you took care of things just fine, Riddle."

"He sure did! He used this bloody brilliant spell to…er… well I don't know what it did exactly but it fixed her!" Lestrange blurted out excitedly. "_Bloody_ brilliant."

Riddle's eyes narrowed yet again, before he rolled them with disgust at Lestrange's flattery. "Things are not 'just fine'. She claims to have no memory of who she is."

Degroughe's look of shock was actually pretty amusing to her, as she curiously watched the conversation going on. "No memory…? What? Doesn't anyone know her?"

That was a no.

"Well, what…I'm not sure…" the Head Boy began uncertainly.

"Perhaps," Riddle suggested carefully, "You should take her to the castle. Tell Madam Mirram and the Professors about her… _problem_. They'll want to get to the bottom of it."

"I…yes, yes I'll do that," Degroughe agreed. "Very well, come with me then, um… girl." He took her roughly by the arm and led her from the compartment. She stumbled along behind him, having trouble keeping up with his long, quick strides. _What_ had just happened?

She was damn near sure that the future Lord Voldemort had just helped her recover from a panic attack, then interrogated her without the use of any torture curses, though that made sense because… well, using the Cruciatus on her in front of his adoring fans might be a bit of an indicator that he wasn't all sweet and smart and gentleman-ly… Though he _had_ helped her up… Evidently, good manners were important to a future psychotic serial killer… She frowned when she realized her first impression on said psychotic serial killer hadn't been very…well, impressive…Why did Myrtle have to grab _him,_ of all people, to drag into the compartment to witness her passing out like a complete wuss!?

However, she was tugged from her thoughts as Degroughe pulled her down from the train, and she landed roughly on her feet. It was already pitch black outside, though lit by the odd lantern here and there. She was underneath a vast dome of black, littered with stars, her arm still being practically torn off by a hurried Degroughe.

"OY!" she finally yelled at him, yanking her arm back. "I'm not Raggedy Ann, you oaf!"

He turned around, mouth open in surprise. "Who's Raggedy Ann?"

"Never mind. Are we taking those-" she gestured at the 'horseless' carriages a few yards ahead of them "-to the school?"

"Yes," he said uncertainly, perhaps wondering how she knew about the school if she couldn't remember anything.

"Right. I can help myself to them, thank you very much," she snapped, rubbing her sore arm, sure a bruise in the shape of his hand would soon show up. She climbed up into one of the carriages, followed by Degroughe and a blonde witch.

"Er, so, you've absolutely no idea who you are?" Degroughe asked her awkwardly.

"Mm, I wouldn't say that," she shrugged. The blonde witch was watching her and the Head Boy curiously.

"But, Riddle said… he said you don't have any memory," Degroughe pointed out.

"He _assumed_ I don't have any memory," she corrected him. "Why do _you_ assume he's correct?"

"So you _do_ have a memory?" Degroughe asked, confused.

She sighed, wondering how on earth he'd been picked for head boy. "Of course I have a memory. Every one has a memory, I've never heard of anyone memory-impaired… " she mused thoughtfully, unwilling to tell him anything and hoping to avoid answering his questions. "Though I suppose you can erase someone's memory. But that doesn't get rid of it; the ability to remember is still there… I suppose you could destroy someone's memory… Wouldn't that be awful? They'd go around forgetting everything that just happened the moment before… Imagine trying to introduce yourself…" she trailed off, forcing a thoughtful look on her face.

Degroughe just stared at her, clearly confused.

They arrived at the castle then, and the blonde witch exited the carriage first, obviously rushed to get away from the loony girl babbling about memory-less-ness.

Degroughe jumped down, and turned around to wait for her. She emerged, staring up in wonder at Hogwarts.

Really, J.K. Rowling wasn't joking. It _was_ amazing. It towered above them, large and regal, its windows glowing warmly in the night.

Degroughe seemed afraid to interrupt her staring at Hogwarts, however. Perhaps her snapping at him before and then rambling on had scared him off. He cleared his throat loudly, and she ignored him, wondering how she could have lived in her own world, unknowing a place like this actually _did_ exist. It was…just magnificent.

Degroughe cleared his throat yet again, louder, as more students emptied from the carriages around them. They bustled past her, up into the imposing structure. She was aware that Riddle and his crew of fan boys had exited a carriage nearby, and Tom Riddle's eyes landed on her, practically burning their presence onto her skin.

"Um, can you please come with me?" Degroughe finally asked. She nodded without looking away from the castle, following his lead up into Hogwarts.

They entered the entrance hall, which was just as beautiful as promised. Torches lined the hall, their fire reflecting off of the stone floor and suits of armor, and tapestries adorned otherwise blank stretches of ancient wall.

At the end of the hall were two large doors, swung open to admit the students to the Great Hall. She stopped yet again to admire it all, her mouth hanging open.

"Its beautiful," she breathed. Degroughe merely shrugged in response. "No, really, you have no idea how lucky you are to go here," she told him truthfully.

"Right," he agreed, not really meaning it. "I really should take you to the professors now, and the headmaster. I don't care to figure out what your problem is, I'll leave it up to them… I mean, unless you want to tell me?"

She shook her head, because just then, Albus Dumbledore had emerged into the entrance hall. The sight of him brought back memories of her time spent in the strange, warped version of King's Cross.

She suspected that this, much younger, Dumbledore would know nothing of what happened. All the same, she was inclined to take out her anger on him. It was, after all, his older and possibly dead self that had sent her, unprepared, into another universe.

"Dumbledore!" she snarled, starting forward.

The auburn-haired wizard turned around from the group of first years that had been following him, his expression politely surprised.

"Yes, Miss…?" he seemed to realize he did not know her name.

"Professor Dumbledore, no one knows who this girl is! She refused to tell anyone her name on the train," Degroughe started in, interrupting her before she could say anything. "I'm not even sure she's a student here. We all thought she had some kind of amnesia, but I mean… Obviously not if she knows you and the school… Riddle said she was ill though. She passed out or something."

She glared at Degroughe, opening her mouth to make a sarcastic retort to him.

However, Dumbledore's eyes had narrowed at the mention of Riddle's name, and she saw something close to suspicion in his eyes.

"Tom Riddle was with her when she…became ill?" Dumbledore inquired carefully, quietly.

"Well, I'm not sure if he was around her… He called for me after it happened; I got there after she had woken up… Sir, she wouldn't tell me anything, I tried to ask her if she really couldn't remember," Degroughe explained worriedly, speaking far too fast to be understood.

"You know I'm standing right here, don't you? I can here everything your saying," she finally snapped at the Head Boy, frustrated.

Dumbledore smiled calmly at her, though that strange suspicion lingered in his eyes. _What…Does he think Riddle hurt me or something? _she thought to herself before realizing that was, indeed, what Dumbledore thought.

"You are not a student here," the Professor said kindly. "Correct?"

She frowned, nodding reluctantly.

"Ah. Then something odd _is_ afoot." Dumbledore tilted his head slightly. "We need to talk."

She nodded again. Dumbledore wasn't called brilliant for nothing. He was definitely picking up on…well, something.

"Very well. Gary, please take our guest to my office and wait with her there. I'll be with you shortly once the sorting ends," Dumbledore told the Head Boy.

Degroughe nodded reluctantly. They left Dumbledore to lead the first years, and a dingy old hat and stool, into the Great Hall.

Degroughe rushed her through the halls so quickly that she hardly had time to appreciate the castle's beautiful interior. Before five minutes had passed, she found herself shoved into the Professor's small study on the third floor.

It was slightly disappointing, because she had been expecting some great office like what was described in the book. She had to remind herself that Dumbledore was only just a teacher now, not the Headmaster.

She and Degroughe sat in dead silence for a few moments, the Head Boy quietly scuffing his foot against the carpet.

Then, a question came to her. "How old is Tom Riddle?" she asked curiously.

Degroughe looked over at her, raising his brows. "Why the hell do you want to know that?" he began angrily. "You just got onto the Hogwarts Express to come here, a school you don't even belong at! And your about to be in a ton of trouble-"

"What makes you think I'll be in trouble?" she asked, interested.

"I…Well, you don't go here! I mean, you're obviously a witch, if you know about this place, but still! What's going on?" he demanded, glaring at her. "How do you know Dumbledore? Did you come here just to see him or something?"

She stared at him for a minute, before calmly observing, "Your nostrils flare when you're angry."

His head drooped in defeat. "You're not going to tell me anything, are you?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"So that whole 'I may or may not remember who I am' thing is a lie? You just don't want anyone to know what the story is?" he accused, finally catching on.

She smiled mysteriously. "Now I can actually believe your head boy," she stated, glad he wasn't completely stupid.

He frowned, however, confused again. "What?"

"Never mind," she sighed. "How old is he?"

Degroughe's eyes narrowed, a sly smirk spreading on his face. "Why? You interested?"

"Of course not!" she denied automatically, a bit too quickly. An embarrassed flush spread over her face.

Degroughe chuckled to himself. "Came all the way to Hogwarts to find yourself a boy to fancy, eh?"

"No! You're such an idiot," she groaned, slumping down in her seat.

"Then why _did_ you come to Hogwarts?" he asked quickly.

"Still not telling you," she taunted.

"Fine," he snapped, turning away from her.

"Fine, idiot," she snapped right back. The room was silent for about a whole minute. She was beginning to enjoy the peaceful silence, had even closed her tired eyes to rest, when he spoke again.

"Is that why you fainted?"

She groaned, refusing to open her eyes again. "What?"

"You saw him, and were just so overcome by his 'fanciful' presence, that you just right out and fainted?" Degroughe laughed hysterically. "Just swooned over him, right?"

She gave him a minute to quite laughing, but when he showed no signs of stopping, she reached out blindly to smack him.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it," she pointed out. "If you're going to tease me about him you might as well answer my question."

"He's in fifth year. But you might as well give up on whatever fantasies you have," Degroughe warned her.

"Why? Already claimed him, have you?" she asked, smirking.

He snorted. "Please, I have plenty of _females_ interested in me-"

"Undoubtedly."

"-I don't need to play on both sides of the field. I'm just warning you, that's all. Don't count on winning Riddle over. He _won't_ be interested," Degroughe concluded.

"Why?" she asked, curious enough to finally sit up and open her eyes, looking over at the older boy.

He shrugged. "I don't think I've ever seen Tom Riddle with a girl. Books, sure. Those Slytherin cronies of his, yeah. But never a girl."

"Cronies? You mean that Lestrange guy?"

"Yeah. Lestrange, Avery, Rookwood… Malfoy occasionally. They follow him around like he's their idol or something. Just seem to annoy him, though," Degroughe shrugged again.

"Well, he sounds like a lovely and friendly chap," she drawled sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, _lovely_," agreed Degroughe. "If you're going to be staying here, don't hang around him."

She looked at him, questioning.

"I mean it. I'm not trying to be all nice and warn you, 'cause trust me, I don't like you, but… He's trouble," Degroughe stated.

"Gee thanks, I love you too," she said, a fake grin on her face. "Now how about a group hug?"

"I'll pass."

"Good."

The office door opened then, and Dumbledore entered at last. He glanced between the two of them, obviously aware some conversation had just concluded, before walking around his desk and sitting down.

He took something out of his desk drawer, sitting it before them. "Lemon drop?"

They both shook their heads. _No, I don't want a freaking lemon drop, Dumblydore! _

"They are a favorite of mine, I must confess," he said, eyes twinkling, as he took one. They all sat a moment longer, waiting for Dumbledore to say something. He finally seemed to realize he was expected to talk, and cleared his throat.

"Very well, Gary, thank you for escorting Miss…that's right, we don't know your name. Well, thank you nonetheless, Gary. You may return to the Great Hall, I believe dinner has just started," Dumbledore told the Head Boy politely. Degroughe looked thoroughly aggravated that he wasn't going to get to stay and listen in. He nodded, grumbling under his breathe, and left.

Dumbledore watched him go, and once the office door had clicked shut, turned to her. "Very well. What brings you to Hogwarts?"


	2. Ch 2: Snappy Little Sorting Hat

Crazy

Chapter Two: Snappy Little Sorting Hat

"So, you are a time traveler from a universe somewhat farther in the future than this one, and you've been somehow brought here in order to accomplish some challenging task which will, in some way, prevent a horrible event from occurring in the future of _this_ universe," Dumbledore concluded calmly, somehow managing to say _all_ that without laughing and only pausing once. "Correct?"

"Er…yeah," she confirmed lamely. Dumbledore set his elbows on his desks, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on his fingertips. He looked thoughtful, staring at a space just above and to the left of her head.

_He doesn't believe me…_she thought, devastated. _He isn't going to believe me. He'll call me crazy and throw me in St. Mungo's with all the other crazies…Because really, I sound crazy. Maybe I'm…what's it called? Paranoid schizophrenic? And this is all in my head…_

Dumbledore folded his arms, apparently done thinking. "Does this task involve Mr. Riddle?"

She stared at him a good ten seconds, completely dumbfounded as to how he knew that. Then again… They didn't call Dumbledore a genius for nothing. "How did you…?"

"Never mind, you shouldn't answer that. I understand that you cannot tell me what this task you must accomplish is. Likewise, you cannot warn me of whatever event will happen in the future," Dumbledore said wisely. "I'll ask no more questions pertaining to those topics."

She nodded, still a bit shocked at how quickly he'd caught on. And did he actually _believe_ her?

"I only assumed Mr. Riddle was somehow involved because of the incident on the train," Dumbledore explained. "What happened?"

"It was nothing," she answered, a bit too quickly.

"You weren't…hurt?" he surveyed her face, searching for the truth. And oh yeah, she definitely wasn't imagining the suspicion in his eyes.

"No. Why would Tom Riddle hurt me?" she asked. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"I did not intend to imply that Mr. Riddle was responsible for your mishap," he said carefully. "However-"

"I just passed out. It's a bit of a shock, you know. Entering another universe," she shrugged, hoping he'd leave it alone. He did.

"Of course. Can I assume you'll be staying at Hogwarts for now?" Dumbledore asked briskly, standing up to get the sorting hat from where he had left it, sitting just by the door. _He believes me!?_

"Yeah, if that's okay…" she said uncertainly. He returned to the desk with the hat, taking his place opposite her.

"Indeed. You will have to stay here under the pretense of being a student, I'm afraid… I notice you have no belongings with you. Do you still have possession of your wand?" he glanced at her over the top of his spectacles.

She gulped. Now came the difficult part, she thought. Telling him she wasn't a witch at all and she didn't have a wand…She wondered just how to explain that, when something rather hard poked her in the lower back.

"Ouch!" she jumped up, a hand shooting to her back to investigate. Something long and thin was stuck into her back pocket. She pulled it out, surprised to see a dark red wand held in her hand.

_This is just too much. Where the hell did that wand come from! And what good will it do me? I still can't do magic! _

Dumbledore was watching her, looking thoroughly amused at her antics.

"Uh, yeah, looks like I've got it…" she mumbled, unsure, sitting back down.

"Excellent. You look like you'd be in sixth year…?" he guessed.

"No! Uh, no actually, I'm fifteen," she lied. She had to be in Riddle's year, even if that did mean _adjusting_ her age a little bit. Besides, she was doomed to fail all of her classes, anyway. Not like that mattered.

"Ah, yes. I'll arrange a schedule for you personally, you'll receive it tomorrow morning. So, really the only matters left to take care of are what house you'll be staying in and what we shall call you," Dumbledore said.

"Oh," she scrunched her mouth to the side. What alias should she use? Dumbledore nodded, as if waiting for her to announce her grand mysterious code name.

"Jayna," she blurted out finally, then rolled her eyes at herself. _Jayna? All of the names in the world and you have to pick your __Star Wars__ video game name? He ain't Yoda, this ain't the Millennium Falcon_! she harassed herself. _Lay off,_ _it was the only name I could think of under the pressure! Gah. Didn't someone once say you know you're crazy when you answer the voice in your head? _

"Jayna…Miss Jayna Barrows," Dumbledore corrected her. "I know Madam Barrows personally, and while she has no grandchildren, I'm sure she'll be delighted to 'adopt' you as one."

"Okay," She nodded. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Hmm, as for a cover story, we'll say… Your muggle father passed away while you were very young, and recently…" Dumbledore thought for a second. "Your witch mother was ruthlessly murdered by a pack of vampires and their bloodthirsty pet kneazles while vacationing in the Florida Keys. So now you've come to live with Grandmother Barrows and attend a new school."

She blinked at him. "_Riiight_. Muggle father, witch mother murdered by…" she strained to remember the whole bizarre story Dumbledore had cooked up. "Murdered by vampires and… bloodthirsty kneazles in Florida. Okay."

Dumbledore beamed at her. "Wonderful! Now for the sorting." Without much further ado, he reached across the table and plopped the large, possibly moldy, hat onto her head. It fell down to her nose, and she scrunched her eyes tight.

_Slytherin!_ she demanded instantly of it, already knowing it heard her thoughts. She had to be in Riddle's house.

"Now, now," the hat chided quietly to her. "You really don't belong in there."

_I have to be in there! I can be evil!…umm…Put me in Slytherin or I'll set you on fire! See, evil! _she attempted to persuade it.

"That wasn't evil. Nice try, though," the hat cackled. She growled.

_You don't understand! I have to be in Slytherin!_ she told it desperately.

"Why? That keen on getting his attention?" the hat asked. If it were possible for nasty old hats to smirk, this one certainly would have.

_What? _she asked stupidly before realizing that the hat didn't just hear her thoughts…it could see her thoughts. And she'd been imagining, quite clearly, Tom Riddle, heir of Slytherin. _Grr. This is a total violation of privacy._

"You're telling me. I really don't want to imagine him in the nude, either," the hat said distastefully.

_Hey! I wasn't imagining him in the nude, maybe just scantily clad-_ she attempted to defend herself, but the hat just sniggered.

"Please. The point is, you don't belong in Slytherin. You belong in any other house but that. You're very intelligent, brave, loyal, hardworking-" it listed off.

_I don't care! I have to be in Slytherin! How else will I get his attention, get to be around him long enough to…um…_she paused, not wanting to say 'save him'.

"Long enough to get him scantily clad?" the hat suggested. She huffed audibly, and it sighed into her ear. "My apologies. Allow me to explain: You do not need to be in his house to get his attention. You already have it."

_Huh?_

"If _your_ memory serves _me_ correctly, he's been watching you like a hawk since you met. Besides, opposites attract. RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted without further consultation.

_You…you…horrible old…patched up, broken down, pathetic…piece of clothing! _She ranted. She felt the hat lift off her head, still laughing at her, and saw that Dumbledore had removed it.

He sat it down on the desk, smiling. "That took a great deal of time."

She frowned. "Sorry."

"Ah, don't be. It_ is_ an important decision, obviously well-made. Now, if we hurry, I do believe we can make the end of the feast," Dumbledore told her, opening his office door and gesturing her out.

She exited, and began following him down the hallway. "I'll instruct the Headmaster to introduce you to the school as a new student," he explained. "You can join the Ravenclaws at their table; I'm sure one of your classmates will show you to the Ravenclaw common room and dormitories."

She nodded, a bit nervous as they treaded down a staircase towards the Great Hall. She really didn't want to be introduced to the entire school. She got stage fright easily and the last thing she needed was another hyperventilating fiasco.

They arrived, Dumbledore swinging the doors wide open in front of her and beckoning her to follow him up to the staff table.

She gulped as they made their way. Most of the student body was beginning to notice her, and now about half of their curious faces were turned towards her, watching. Several were whispering, pointing, and she really wished she knew how to use her wand to make herself invisible…or at least more confident.

Dumbledore had reached Headmaster Dippet, and was bent over the staff table, whispering. After a few minutes, Dippet nodded and stood.

He pointed his wand at his own throat, amplifying his voice. "Attention?"

The hall fell quiet, all faces turned to the Headmaster. Distantly, she could make out the face of Tom Riddle at Slytherin's table, focused on the Headmaster, looking rather irritated at two chattering boys sitting nearby-

"We have one more new student to introduce," Dippet announced, his voice now returned to the normal volume and tone. "This is Jayna Barrows," he nodded over at her. She forced what she hoped came across as a I-could-care-less smirk on her face. "She'll be transferring into the fifth year and has already been sorted into Ravenclaw house. I do hope you'll all make her feel welcome." With that, the Headmaster resumed his seat at the staff table.

'Jayna' looked up at Dumbledore. He smiled and gestured her to the Ravenclaw table immediately to her right. Shrugging, she walked over, praying to whatever God exists she didn't trip or anything. The Ravenclaws began clapping, and a couple of girls slid apart to make room for her on the bench.

Eventually the other students returned to their desserts and conversations, and she relaxed now that she wasn't the school's center of attention.

One of the girls she had sat next to her turned towards her. She had murky brown eyes and dark red hair plaited down her back. "Muriel Weasley, welcome to Ravenclaw," she greeted her formally.

"Um, thanks," Jayna smiled. _Muriel Weasley, like Great Auntie Muriel? Wow._

"I'm Victoria Johnson. Or just Tori," the girl to her right spoke up, grinning. "You missed most of supper, all the good food's been picked over," she joked.

Jayna laughed. "I'm so hungry right now, I could care less what I eat," she remarked, grabbing some sort of ginger snap type thing and scarfing it down.

"So why would you transfer here in your fifth year?" Muriel asked.

"Oh…My mom died recently… Kneazles…" Jayna mumbled through mouthfuls of food.

"Measles?"

"Kneazles," Jayna corrected.

"The cute little cat things killed your mum?" Muriel repeated, mouth open.

"Yes."

Muriel glared at her, evidently thinking she was being lied to. Which she was. "Fine, you don't have to tell! I was just making conversation."

"Well then make conversation about something less rude and invasive," Tori advised to Muriel before turning back to Jayna. "So are you the girl who fainted on Tom Riddle on the train ride?"

"Yes, that's really 'less rude and invasive', Tor," Muriel snapped. Tori shrugged.

"Just asking. I would faint on Riddle any day. Maybe then he'd actually look my way for something more than to ask if I'm done with a certain library book yet," Tori complained.

"I didn't faint _on_ him, I fainted_ near_ him," Jayna corrected her.

Tore gave her a wink. "Smart girl."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, you caught his attention, didn't you?" Tori asked, waving generally in back of her. Jayna twisted around in her seat, looking for whatever she was talking about.

_Oooooh damn._ _Tori and_ _the sorting hat are right: Riddle is watching me like a hawk. A hawk with rather chiseled facial features. Albeit a little thin facial features. _He had a slight malnourished look to him, maybe from staying at the orphanage all summer, she supposed…

She snapped out of whatever thoughtful reverie she had been in, though, when he raised a single eyebrow in her direction. Had he just been watching her, watching him? Yep, he caught her staring.

_Shit, _she swore, turning back around. _Well _he_ started the staring!_

Tori was laughing rather hysterically beside her. "Heh heh heh, very smooth, Barrows." She gave her a thumbs up.

Jayna grimaced, helping herself to some pudding, and tried to change the subject. "So, what classes are you taking?"

"Mm, the usual: charms, transfiguration, herbology, potions, defense, magical creatures, and ancient runes. Though I hate runes, my mom made me take it," Tori said, making a face. "You'll probably be in most of those with me, though I'm not sure what extra classes you're taking…"

Jayna shrugged, remembering Dumbledore's promise to make a schedule up for her.

The feast was drawing to a close at this point, as Jayna and Dumbledore had only arrived for the tail end of it. Prefects, Muriel and Tom included, were rounding up first years and taking them to the house common rooms. Tori finally managed to drag Jayna away from the cream puffs and up to the Ravenclaw Tower.

The Ravenclaw Tower was like a second library. The middle was filled with comfy furniture, but the perimeter was lined with tables and book case after book case. The only breaks in these were the two stairs cases, leading to the boy's and girl's dorms.

Jayna obediently tagged after Tori up the staircase, after sadly noting that the Head Boy was lounging in front of the fire with some girl (_why does that annoying prat have to be in my house? Doesn't he have some special Head Dorm of his own?)_. There were three other girls in fifth year, named Charlene, Grace, and Rochelle…or Rachel…Or something else with an R…Jayna was rather tired and not really paying attention. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a long time, after all.

She collapsed onto her bed, not bothering to inspect the mysterious trunk that had appeared at the end of it, her 'name' written neatly on a tag. Within minutes she was asleep, and dreaming…

She was out on the Hogwarts grounds…Wearing nothing but the sorting hat… which for some strange reason was on fire… And Tori was attempting to put her out with a broomstick…meanwhile, Tom stood watching a short ways away, his eyes reflecting the fire…

His nose sunk back into his face, becoming nothing but two slits…his already too-thin face became scarily gaunt, the pale skin hanging from the refined bones… he came closer, perhaps to help her put the fire out… But he reached out a long, thin hand, and as soon as he touched her, it was like she was ice all over…freezing cold, like the child at King's Cross…

Jayna bolted up in bed, drenched in sweat. Her sheets were twisted about her, and she shook her head. _I'm not going to get any decent sleep for a while, am I?_ she sighed and fell back onto the bed, kicking out and punching her pillow with frustration.

* * *

Needless to say, the night passed incredibly slowly for Jayna. Just when she'd fall asleep for any length of time, her mind would kick into overdrive and she'd dream of herself, in some dire, life threatening situation. Tom Riddle would always show up, always appear to help her, only to turn on her at the last second and…and…she wasn't sure what the word was.

_Contaminate_, she realized. He would always contaminate, taint her, with a dark, dead, cold feeling that would settle over her chest, and she'd drown, suffocate underneath it.

It was so bad she'd wake up coughing and sweating, certain she'd see a pair of dark blue eyes inches from her own.

Around six in the morning, Jayna gave up on sleep and shuffled, swearing and muttering furiously under her breathe, into the bathroom. It was a huge room divided into separate stalls, and she randomly wandered into one. Her eyes landed on the small tub, and she decided to take a bath. Heck, she had plenty of time to waste before breakfast.

Jayna jerked the faucet on, filling the bathtub up with warm water, still in a foul mood.

_I don't operate well without sleep, _she grumbled to herself. _I always end up getting loony. This isn't good. I need to be completely sane if I'm going to attempt to befriend Riddle…_The bath had filled up, and she relaxed down into the water, vaguely wondering how to befriend a psychopath.

He hadn't grown up with a family or any loving sort of relationships… He'd lived in an orphanage with no caring adult to look after him; consequently, he was completely self reliant. He did everything for himself, and saw no need for friends or companions. Just servants. He didn't know love or trust, and he was also the descendent of a fearless, hateful wizarding line.

Tom Riddle was, by any definition, an antisocial personality, with a bit of paranoia to boot.

_Well, good thing I took psychology…_Jayna thought sourly. _I know what disorders he has, just not how to get past them…I suppose I already have his attention, so that's good… though I only have his attention because he knows I'm hiding something and is curious slash paranoid and wants to know what…_Jayna decided the only real plan she had, so far, was to just keep Riddle interested in her secret long enough to…to what? Woo him?

She snorted out loud at that before sinking farther down in the soapy water. 'Woo him', that was hilarious. She didn't ever 'woo' men! She was by no means seductive, or enthralling, or beautiful, or charming, or any other thing that made men fall in love. _It's hopeless, _she admitted, pouting.

The water had long since turned cold, and all the bubbles had popped, by the time Jayna forced herself to get out of the tub and find something else to do with her time (besides sitting around feeling horribly sorry for herself). She pulled on the same pants and shirt she had worn the night before and reentered the girls' dormitory, deciding to search for some time-appropriate clothing.

The other fifth year girls were all still asleep as she kneeled on the floor in front of the huge trunk she had noticed the night before.

The lid creaked slightly as she opened it, and her eyebrows shot up as she realized it was ridiculously large in there…In fact, she was positive it was the size of a small room in there…

Jayna glanced around nervously to make sure all of her dorm mates were still fast asleep. Convinced, she leaned into the trunk, attempting to see the far walls of it.

"Eek!" Jayna cried out, surprised, as she tumbled head first through the opening and down into the trunk-room (for lack of a better word). She expected to crash head first onto the floor, but instead, she landed lightly on her feet. Immediately, she looked up.

A small spiral staircase led up to the small, rectangular opening in the ceiling. As she watched, it swung shut, closing the lid of the trunk and ensuring her privacy. _Wild_, she thought to herself. _All I needed was some clothes, Dumbledore; you didn't have to give me a whole room! _

The room had a large, golden rug, and a large sofa and comfy looking chair in it. Also, along the front wall was a wardrobe and dresser, she noted happily. There was also a small desk in the corner, and books. Lots and lots of books filled shelves that lined the dark blue walls. Curiously, she went up to them, reading some of the titles.

_A Multiverse: Theories of Space And Time; Fiddling with the Future_; _A Recent History of the Wizarding World_; etc. etc. There were space and time travel books, almanac-type books chronicling every year for the past three decades, and complicated spell books. There were even seemingly random books, like _100 Best Beaters of the Quidditch World Cup_ and _Mannerisms of the Twentieth Century_.

Even more impressive and random than the books was a huge, ornate mirror hanging from one wall. It looked ancient. Curious, Jayna walked over, stopping just in front of it.

_What the…?!_ The mirror showed Jayna her reflection…only…she was… _golden_. We're talking angelic rays of light practically shooting out from around her; all she was missing was the halo.

Jayna was shaking her head, slightly disturbed by the mirror, when she heard a small chiming sound.

Looking around, she spotted a little clock on the desk proclaiming it was seven thirty. Realizing she better leave her trunk before the other girls woke up, she hurriedly crossed the room to open the wardrobe.

It had the school robes and uniform in it, along with plenty of 'muggle' clothes: skirts, blouses, sweaters, shoes, boots, gloves, hats, scarves and the like. There was a traveling cloak, a heavier jacket, and a bag for holding books. She changed into the uniform, grabbing the bag and stuffing her school books into it. They had been sitting, prearranged, on her desk top with parchment and quills.

Jayna climbed the narrow, metal staircase to the top, pushing uncertainly up on the hinged lid of the trunk. It swung open, allowing her to exit. She stuck her head up cautiously, glancing around. Tori was just stirring in her bed, Muriel was furiously slamming her hand on her clock, evidently attempting to smash the time out of it.

Quickly as she could, Jayna climbed up out of the trunk, whirled around, and shut the lid.

"Ugh?" Muriel turned towards her, blinking sleepily. "Oh, you're up." She yawned.

"Yeah, I was up most of the night," Jayna told her, distracted, hoping no one had seen her appear.

"So was I. You kept waking everyone up crying and yelling," Muriel snapped back. Jayna just shrugged, noticing that a piece of paper had appeared on her bed.

Picking it up, she identified Dumbledore's elegant, slanted handwriting:

"Miss Jayna Barrows,

I hope the belongings I've procured for you are satisfactory. Be assured the trunk is a secure place; the lid will only open for you. Should you need anything more, do not hesitate to see me. As promised, I have arranged a schedule for you.

Sincerely,

Prof. Albus Dumbledore"

What followed was evidently her school schedule, but she was alarmed at how many classes she was taking. _Dumbledore, _she groaned. _Why on earth would I want to take all these classes?_

She was supposed to be taking Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, _and _Transfiguration today. Tomorrow was Divination, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. With a midnight Astronomy class thrown in for good measure.

"I'm going to fail," she whispered sadly to herself, eyeing her wand on her bedside table. She would look like a fool waving that thing around and having no idea how to use it.

"Huh?" Tori had finally risen from bed, rubbing her eyes, and leaned over Jayna's shoulder to read the piece of paper.

"Oh, it's not that bad," she told her soothingly. "Divination will be horrid, I can tell you that… Astronomy's a bit boring too… the other classes aren't horrible, though…Wow, you're really taking a full load," she observed.

"Yeah," Jayna said, flopping back onto her bed.

"Right, well, let me get dressed and we'll go down for breakfast, eh? I'm sure that'll cheer you up," Tori said happily, pulling a sweater over her head.

"Not if Riddle's there," Jayna grumbled.

Tori rolled her eyes. "That's so cute."

"What?"

"Pretending you're annoyed by him and you've only known him one day. Someone's crushing," Tori grinned mischievously, pointing her wand at her own head. Her hair was instantly tamed into short, sleek brown locks.

Jayna was reminded of her own hair, which had air dried into some bizarre sort of curly, brillo pad 'do. She sat up, pulling it up into a messy bun. "I'm not crushing. Riddle gives me the creeps, the way he stares, all creepily…" she explained eloquently.

Tori seemed to get what she was trying to say, though, and her face turned serious. "Yeah, he is a bit odd," she agreed. "A bit of a loner, too. Shame he's so cute, it's a waste."

Jayna frowned, thinking for the bazillionth time of the little boy caught at King's Cross. _Yeah, it is a waste. _

Tori shrugged after a minute. Nothing seemed to keep her attention for long. "Anyways, I'm starving. To breakfast?" she held out an arm, escort style. Jayna laughed and grabbed her wand and bag before standing up to slip her own arm through Tori's.

"Certainly, m'lady," she replied. The two headed out of the dormitory, leaving a disgruntled Muriel glaring at their annoyingly cheerful backs.

They made it all the way to the Great Hall without incidence, but then earth shook, hell's fires roared, and a great evil creature came looming out of the shadows at them.

"Degroughe," Jayna greeted the Head Boy, scowling. He really was freakishly tall, she decided.

"Miss…Oh, that's right, I don't know your name," he retorted, crossing his arms.

"Jayna," Tori supplied helpfully.

"Oh, is that your alias?" he snapped at Jayna, ignoring Tori.

"Yes, yes it is, idiot."

"I'm not a idiot, I just don't like you or your secrets," Degroughe said, smirking.

"You've already said that. Repeatedly," Jayna told him rolling her eyes. "Have a good day, idiot," she said fondly, and brushed past him.

"You really ought to start showing me respect, you know I am Head Boy, I deserve-" Degroughe started to rant from somewhere behind Jayna, but she ignored him and made for the Ravenclaw table, spotting pancakes and…ooh, bacon!

Tori was laughing as she sat down beside her. "You better not push him too far, he'll start handing you detentions," she warned.

Jayna shrugged. "He just pretends to hate me, we're really quite close," she lied, laughing. She buttered a piece of toast, glancing around the hall. It was only about half full. She noted that the Heir of Slytherin wasn't present at his table.

About twenty minutes later, after most of the school had arrived for breakfast and a couple hundred owls had come zooming in, Tom Riddle still hadn't arrived at Slytherin table.

Jayna stalled as long as she could before reluctantly leaving for her first class of the day, Herbology. She had it with her fellow Ravenclaws and quite a few Hufflepuffs, however, so it wasn't that bad. Additionally, it didn't seem to require much wand use, just following instructions and knowing material from the book. _Heck, I might just pass this one, _Jayna thought happily to herself.

Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky with her second class, History of Magic. Jayna took a seat in the back between Muriel and Tori, noting that a certain dark-haired prefect had already seated himself in the front row of the classroom. She could practically tell just from his stiff posture and the way those students around him nervously glanced over that he was none other than Tom Riddle.

"We have this class with the Slytherins?" Jayna whispered to Tori.

"Yep."

Jayna made a face, not only at the gang of Slytherins currently strolling into the room, but also at Professor Binns, who glided through the wall, yawning. _Since when do ghosts yawn? What is the purpose of yawning when you're a ghost? _She mused. _Not as if you're lacking sleep, like some, more alive-ish, people…_She pictured her big comfy bed, wondering if she could con a sleep potion from the school nurse…

But then the transparent professor began his lecture, something about distinguishing between beings and beasts, and Jayna found herself zoning out… Desperately, she tried to pay attention to the teacher, but his voice was dull and monotone. Already, half of the class had fallen asleep. Beside her, Tori was doodling pictures of dragons on the cover of her book… Tom Riddle was also drawing or writing something in the front of the classroom…

Shocked, Jayna realized he was taking notes.

Taking _notes._ She stared at the back of his head. _What sort of sick freak are you…? I'm trying not to fall asleep with my eyes open and your bloody note taking!? He's talking about… _What was Binns talking about?

"…And so, werewolves were forced to be considered under the being classification during their human stage of the moon cycle. As well as the pygmy pojoa, which is often described as a small, orange creature capable of shape shifting into…."

_He's talking about pojoa oompa loompas, Riddle, it's not important. Are you honestly that interested? _Yes, judging by the hurried way he was scribbling and the slight tilt of his head, he really was interested.

_You sick, sick boy. _Riddle continued writing for a few minutes, and Jayna watched him, for lack of better entertainment.

Finally, the torturously long class ended. "…Dear me, is that the time?" Binns glanced up from his notes towards the clock. "Time does fly. We'll continue our discussion of merpeople's historical struggle for rights tomorrow. Class is dismissed."

_Thank God! _Jayna practically jumped from her seat, eager to leave.

All around her, students finally seemed to realize that they had been given permission to flee, and several made for the door. Then-

"AAAAAYYY!" Everyone froze, glancing wildly around to identify whoever had screamed. Grace, one of the Ravenclaw girls, was jumping up and down and pointing under a nearby book case.

"Eeek! Don't you see it?! There's a snake under there!" She screamed frantically, shaking and grabbing onto her best friend, Charlene.

"Ugh," Charlene made a face. "I hate snakes, they're so disgusting." Grace had her in a death grip, whimpering.

"Ouuuugh, please someone-Charlie, get rid of it!" She demanded of a boy next to her. He rolled his eyes.

"And how would you like me to do that?" he asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, just get rid of it, I don't care if you kill it-" Grace demanded in a whiny tone. Charlie shrugged, pulling out his wand as if to obey her.

"Wait!" Jayna snapped, walking over to the girls and the book case. "You don't have to kill it. If it's scaring you so much, just leave," she told Grace. The girl pursed her lips.

"It's not _scaring_ me," she began, indignantly. "I just don't like snakes-"

"Whatever," Jayna interrupted, annoyed. She kneeled down beside the book case, glancing under. Indeed, there was a small, green snake curled up underneath it. She laughed. "It's just a little garden snake, Grace, it's not going to hurt anyone."

Jayna wasn't exactly a girly-girl, and snakes didn't freak her out. Actually, she thought they were quite cute, with their little flicky tongues and whatnot. So, she reached under and gently picked the snake up, pulling it out from under the lowest shelf. It wound itself around her hand.

"Uh," Grace shivered and backed up. "I can't believe your holding it! That's gross," she declared.

Jayna just shrugged, deciding to take the snake out onto the grounds to let it go. She grabbed her bag, ignoring a confused look from Tori, and headed for the door.

Which is about the time she felt an already-too-familiar burning on her neck that told her Tom Riddle was watching. And had been watching the entire time. She didn't look back to meet his gaze; instead, she stared straight forward as her heart began pounding somewhere in her throat.

Suddenly nervous, Jayna darted out the door and power walked down the hallway, refusing to look back even when she heard footsteps echoing.

_Stupid, stupid stupid girl… _she lectured herself. _Tom Riddle, heir of Slytherin, and parsletongue, likes snakes! Drr! Why'd you have to go rescue one while he's watching!? As if he needs more reason to be suspicious of you! Though… on the other hand, now I've _really _got his attention. I suppose that's a good thing. Though… on the_ other_ other hand, I don't want his attention right now._

_He scares me more than I thought he would._

Jayna had arrived at the grand staircase and jogged down the steps, still hearing the footsteps echoing behind her. She glanced down at the small snake still entwined around her fingers, and mentally cursed at it. _This is all your fault, you little jerk! Now I've got the future Dark Lord following me! It's all your fault! _

The snake flicked its tongue out at her, as if to say "Pssh- you like it" or something equally rude and annoying.

She reached the front doors, and shoved one open, hard, hoping it would shut faster than normal and bonk Riddle on his perfectly straight nose as punishment for following her.

She was already halfway down the stone steps leading to the grounds when he finally spoke up.

"Strange."

Jayna stopped. Riddle hadn't spoken very loud, but she had no doubt it was directed at her. He sounded rather bored.

She turned around on the stairs, glancing up at him. He had stopped just outside the doorway, and was now coolly looking down at her, as if waiting for her to make a move. His wand was out, and he lazily twirled it through his fingers, blue eyes focused on hers.

_He's a control freak, _Jayna decided. He carefully controlled his expression, his voice, all interactions with other people…He even knew how to control conversations, for crying out loud! For example, right now, he was expecting her to ask 'What's strange?' or something of the like.

_Oh ho. I don't think so, _Jayna thought before retorting, "It _is_ strange. You've been following me all this time and just now decided to speak up."

Riddle raised an eyebrow, something Jayna was already beginning to think of as his signature expression. "I meant it is strange you are in Ravenclaw and have a pet snake."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Is it?"

Riddle descended the steps slowly, stopping three higher than her, so that she was forced to look almost straight up into his face.

"Yes. It is," he said softly. "What is your name?" His eyes were making hers burn and prickle uncomfortably.

_Doesn't he ever blink? _"What, you weren't at the assembly?" she asked after a moment, giving him just a bit of attitude.

"I was there. Headmaster Dippet said your name was Jayna Barrows. I want to know your real name." Riddle's voice was nothing less than demanding, and he stopped twirling his wand, holding it still at his side.

_Honestly, I don't think he's blinked this entire time! Don't his eyes get dry? _"Then perhaps you should ask nicely," Jayna advised him.

His eyes narrowed and she knew she was in dangerous territory. Time to change subjects! "Where d'you reckon I should let it go?" she asked suddenly, looking down at the snake and away from his icy glare.

Riddle smirked slightly, noticing her abrupt change of topics. He opened his mouth to say something snide, but shut it as the small serpent in Jayna's hands let out a long, raspy hiss. Riddle's eyes snapped down to it, and he watched it for a moment before saying, quietly, "The greenhouses."

"Huh?"

Riddle's eyes returned to hers and he repeated, annoyed, "Let it go near the greenhouses."

Jayna grinned, holding the snake up to her face to look at its huge, golden eyes. "What, did he say he'd like it better there?"

"Obviously," Riddle snapped sarcastically, though Jayna knew better. _He did say that, didn't he, Riddle? How many people know about your little snake-whispering ability?_

Jayna just shrugged again and turned around, starting down the stairs again. She only stopped once her feet hit the grass, and then she turned around to call back up to Riddle. "You coming?"

He was still standing where she left him, and he gave her a dirty look. "Why would I want to go anywhere with you?"

Jayna smacked a hand over her heart, faking a hurt look on her face. "Ow, that hurts! Seriously, ouch…" She rolled her eyes and left him on the front steps.

For a whole four seconds. "On second thought," he called after her, "maybe I will accompany you." She slowed down her pace and Riddle caught up to her easily.

They walked in the direction of the greenhouses, and Jayna gave Riddle a skeptical look. "Why the change of heart?"

Riddle glanced at her, then forced a small and rather fake smile onto his face. "No change of heart. I just realized there is no reason for me to be so rude to you. I apologize."

"Right," Jayna replied doubtfully.

"I assume you are feeling better?" he asked, again faking an expression, only this time of concern.

_Ooh, I'm not gonna fall for that, Riddle. You may have perfectly sculpted facial features, but I know you're just a big fake. _"Huh? Oh," she waved a hand. "I'm fine; I just had a little spaz attack on the train."

Riddle nodded. "What caused it?"

Jayna pursed her lips. "I'm claustrophobic," she lied.

Riddle's eyes flashed, but his face remained perfectly calm. "I see." They had arrived at the greenhouses, and started down a path between two. Jayna kneeled down, holding her hand to the ground. The snake unwound itself from her fingers, slithering across the dirt and between two bushes.

Jayna watched it go before standing up, turning around to come face to face with Riddle. She gulped, unable to conceal her surprise, and took a step back. Glancing around, she realized she was completely alone with him and hidden from the rest of the students by the forest on one side and greenhouse walls on the others. _Gah, stupid!_

"I do not appreciate you lying to me on the train," Riddle said quietly, taking a step forward. She matched it with another step back.

"I wasn't lying, my name's Jayn-"

"There are never transfer students at Hogwarts. I want to know who you really are and why you are here," he demanded, again stepping forward. She felt her back hit the wall of the greenhouse and knew she was trapped.

Angry and afraid, Jayna snorted. "You really think there's some grand story I'm hiding from you, huh?" His jaw was clenched so tight she could practically hear his teeth grinding. "There's no great secret I'm keeping, I'm just a kid who had to move and, obviously, had to change schools. That's it."

"Why did you move?" he persisted, unwilling to leave her alone until he knew it all. She realized that Riddle wasn't doing this just because he wanted to know her secret. It was also because he wanted to manipulate her, intimidate her, into telling.

_He's used to getting his way. He needs to prove he's got the power. _Jayna glared, her fear turning to righteous anger. "None of your damn business," she snarled at him, meeting his challenging eyes.

Riddle stared at her, eyes burning, jaw set in a fury. "You'll soon find I am not the kind of person you want to defy," he said softly.

"Yeah, and you'll soon find I could give a shit less. I understand you like bullying people, pushing them around! You're used to getting your own way! But that isn't going to work with me, you crazy ass," Jayna fumed.

Riddle stared at her, maybe a bit taken aback by her yelling and swearing. Jayna had a feeling girls didn't behave quite that rudely in this day and age, but she could care less. Riddle seemed almost too angry to speak, but toxic, psycho, pissed-off rays were radiating out from him.

_Okay, I've said my piece. Time to retreat now, _Jayna thought. She strode away from him, pausing only to glance over at the bushes where the snake had disappeared. Its yellow eyes were glowing underneath the leaves, and she frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Sorcio," she told the snake, sniffling tearfully, before stomping away. She didn't look back. But if she had, she would have seen Tom Riddle repeat, confused, "Sorcio?" before continuing to glare at her back and think furiously of the challenge she had just presented him.


	3. Ch 3: Poisoned Cupcakes

Crazy

Chapter Three: Masterminds and Poisoned Cupcakes

No one had ever pissed her off that much before.

Jayna had reached the large front doors of the school, and tugged one open, entering the castle's warm interior. She glanced over her shoulder before the door had shut all the way and spotted Riddle. He was standing still, far out on the grounds, staring off at the lake as if deep in thought.

_Thoughts of global domination and mass destruction, no doubt. The damn psychopath! I can't believe he's so determined to have the entire world obey him! And why's he so obsessed with knowing my secret? Crazy! He's completely crazy; I don't know why I agreed to try to save him._

Jayna stopped walking suddenly. _I agreed to try to save him._ Her anger dissolved, replaced by some strange emotion she had never felt before… It wasn't guilt, it wasn't confusion, it was something that had no word to describe it…

Was Tom Riddle really worth saving? Jayna mentally smacked herself. _Of course he's worth saving. He hasn't become a murderer yet, he hasn't split his soul. He's still human…ish._ Humanish.

Really, she should at least try to see if he was anything more than a cold, cruel nutcase before condemning him. It was kind of hard with him interrogating her all the time, though.

But…she had seen the child at King's Cross, and that was him, wasn't it? That little vunerable thing was certainly the remnants of a human. But it was weak and needy, the exact opposite of Tom Riddle.

At a loss for any explanation, Jayna sighed and headed into the Great Hall. Lunch was already ending, but she snagged a leftover sandwich from the Ravenclaw table. Tori and Muriel were nowhere to be found, so she sat down on the bench alone to mull things over.

Fighting with Riddle was certainly not getting Jayna anywhere. If she wanted to save him, she would have to show him there was more to life than just… breathing. And occasionally killing people…chatting with snakes in your spare time... splitting your soul on the weekends, after you've done all your homework…

Right. She was going to have to somehow be his friend. Jayna sighed again. _Does this mean I'm gonna have to be nice?_

Jayna realized then that the few students left in the Great Hall were leaving, and jumped up. She really didn't need to be late for Potions, so she hurried out the doors and down into the dungeons, arriving one minute before class began.

Potions was with the Gryffindors, and Transfiguration was with the Hufflepuffs again. Relieved, Jayna realized she wouldn't have to deal with Riddle any more today. _Thank goodness for small miracles_.

Professor Slughorn took up most of the class time demonstrating and discussing impressive potions they "might just" get around to making that year before giving the class a pop quiz, just to see what they already knew. And, oh yeah, Jayna failed that royally.

Transfiguration was slightly more entertaining, as Professor Dumbledore reviewed the topics of study for the year before changing himself into a fox, polar bear, and iguana. Then, he dismissed the class, and a relieved Jayna exited the classroom with Tori. As of yet, she hadn't had to use her wand in front of anyone. Her humiliation and embarrassment was put off for at least another day.

"So what happened after History?" Tori asked, giving her a curious look.

"Huh?"

"You left with your snake friend and Tom Riddle followed you. Did anything happen?" Tori had walked ahead of her and turned around. She was now walking backwards, surveying Jayna's face.

"No, I just let it go out by the greenhouses," Jayna said, catching her bag as it slid off her shoulder and heaving it back up.

"Oh. So then what did your boyfriend want?" Tori asked, grinning mischievously.

"The usual. Hot steamy sex in the Quidditch Pitch. Practically had to curse him off me, darn my good looks," Jayna told her sarcastically. Tori's mouth fell open and she stopped walking.

She stared at Jayna for…one mississippi…two mississippi…Jayna counted to seven before Tori seemed to snap out of it.

"You're bad!" Tori announced, a shocked smile spreading across her face. "Very bad." She started laughing.

Jayna shook her head, smiling in amusement, and attempted to walk around Tori. She started down the stairs to the ground floor and dinner, and Tori caught up, still laughing heavily.

"I can't believe you said that, Barrows," she choked out.

"I know, scandalous, right?" Jayna said, already realizing she really wasn't fitting into the 1940's society… Perhaps she should read that book on mannerisms in her trunk. Maybe then she could control herself and not stick out like a sore thumb… er…no, no that wouldn't work…However, she_ had_ managed to avoid Tori's question about what Riddle wanted, and that was really the goal.

The two girls arrived at dinner, Tori still chuckling in amazement, and Jayna did a quick scan of the Slytherin table. _Surprise! Future Dark Lord, missing in action,_ she thought wryly to herself. _When does he eat if he never comes to meals?_ _And where is he?_

Jayna found she didn't have much of an appetite suddenly. There were several more pressing issues at hand. Mentally, she made a list of things she should be doing other than sitting at dinner, dodging Muriel's questions about her past.

To Do:

1. Try to do simple spells in private and see if I have any magical ability.

2. Come up with a better background story and practice it, just in case I ever have to tell about my past.

3. Learn how to act like a proper girl from the 40's.

4. Find out where Young Voldemort spends his meal times (for curiosity's sake)

5. Sleep.

Jayna decided number five on her To Do list looked most promising. Yeah, sleep was definitely more appealing than the others.

Muriel was in the middle of some story she was telling to the surrounding girls, so Jayna just whispered to Tori.

"I'm going up to the common room, see you later," she told her, grabbing her bag and rising. Most of the school was crowded in the Great Hall, so the castle halls were deserted as she walked up to Ravenclaw Tower.

Actually, it was rather creepy. No sound except for her own footsteps, no sights except for the occasional ghost drifting through a wall.

And then…_ah, finally some noise._ Jayna had come across the library, and the sound of books met her ears. That may seem strange, but books were literally flying and flapping around, returning themselves to their proper shelves from the return desk. She paused, looking inside with appreciation.

The library had truly just become her favorite place in the castle. There was just something peaceful, beautiful, and magical about it. It buzzed with hidden magic and knowledge, and the setting sun blazed through the high stained glass windows. There were rows and corridors of books as far as the eye could see, and tables in the center of the room, all deserted…Save one.

_Wow. Mystery solved. _The table farthest from the door was set into its own little alcove and partially concealed by a bookcase. On it was a stack of books about two feet high, some old and dusty, other worn with torn pages. Next to the stack of books sat Tom Riddle, eyes rapidly scanning the pages of a gold-covered textbook.

He was literally so absorbed in his reading that he hadn't noticed Jayna standing there in the doorway, watching him.

Jayna was at a loss for words. _Why does that boy like learning so much? _Tom Riddle was intelligent, sure. But she had never imagined he'd be such a bookworm. _The future dark lord of the wizarding community… is a nerd. _

_Weird…_was all she could think. It made sense he'd want to learn about dark magic and such, but she highly doubted anything in "Secrets of the Animagus", the book he was currently pouring over, would come in handy while murdering thousands of innocent.

But, hey, ya never know. Jayna stifled a yawn before quietly backing out of the library and down the hallway. Riddle never even looked up.

She dragged herself the rest of the way to her dormitory before collapsing into bed, dead tired. She drifted off to sleep, thinking about Riddle, holed up in the library…

Something about seeing him so interested in a book gave her hope. A small little bit of hope, yes, but hope nonetheless. If he loved books so much, that showed he was capable of some sort of fondness, right? Even if it were for pages of paper bound together, it was a kind of affection…. Er…Right?

_Gah, who knows? _she grumbled to herself before falling asleep.

That night, she dreamed yet again, of Riddle and many bizarre scenes. Books with red slanted eyes attempting to steal her pancakes and snakes with black spiky hair slithering up her arms and legs…None were quite disturbing enough to wake her, however, and she woke up the next morning content.

Until she realized she had overslept.

A lot.

* * *

It took Jayna roughly three minutes to get dressed, grab her books, and rush out of the fifth year girl's dormitory. It took nearly another ten minutes to even find her Divination classroom, making her approximately twenty two minutes late. She paused outside the doorway, wondering if maybe she should just skip the class completely… Frowning, she mentally lectured herself for thinking that way and pushed open the door.

It made a loud creaking sound, drawing the classes attention towards the back of the room, and her.

_Wonderful. _She made a face, glancing around for a spare seat. Apparently, divination was a popular class (even though she found that hard to believe) because it looked like every seat was filled.

"Ah, I was wondering when I'd finally meet you!" A wispy voice called from the front of the room, capturing Jayna's attention. It was the professor, a tall, bird-like woman. She was draped in shawls, strings of beads, and had her hair toppled up on top of her head.

"I've felt many vibes from you, my dear, you're quite a turbulent young woman! And your name is… Jayna, correct?" the woman asked, drifting through the mismatched chairs and tables towards her.

"Uh, yeah." Jayna replied, slightly confused, raising her eyebrows.

"A pleasure! I've been looking forward to this! Dumbledore told me about you, you seem most fascinating."

Jayna's raised eyebrows were reaching new heights, as she couldn't understand just what this woman was babbling about. Why would Dumbledore tell her, and what exactly had he said? And why wasn't she mad at her for being so late?

"But never mind that now, you're a bit late to class dear, but I expected that," she tapped her forehead knowingly. "Come up to the front, have a seat. I was about to introduce to the class the concept of the crystal ball!"

Jayna nodded, and realized she hadn't yet removed her hand from the doorknob. She dropped it, pulling her bag farther up her shoulder self consciously, and followed the teacher to the front of the room, weaving through the maze of furniture.

"Professor Trewlawney?" A girl somewhere in the back was asking a question, but Jayna only heard the name. Trewlawney? Like, the Professor Trewlawney from Harry's time? That was impossible, unless it was a relative… Dimly, Jayna remembered the books mentioning Trewlawney had a psychic grandmother or something like that. So this was her. _Right, makes sense. _

Jayna had reached the front of the long, narrow room, and glanced around for a seat. There was one, she realized, and she started forward-

_No way. No way, no way, no way! _She thought frantically, stopping suddenly and standing frozen in place about three steps from the empty chair. Tom Riddle raised an eyebrow at her in his typical cool, unconcerned manner. Cool, unconcerned, _annoying _manner.

_Why does the only empty seat have to be next to him? Is the world out to get me? Is _he _out to get me? _Jayna thought grumpily, before realizing it probably was just because the rest of the students were scared of him that he had been left alone. Sighing, she stomped over to him.

Jayna pointedly dragged her chair as far from his as possible before plopping down into it and shrugging her bag off her shoulder. Trewlawney had been answering the girl's question, but now returned to her place in front of the class and began talking about "gazing into the foggy depths of the universe through our dearest and most famed fortune telling friend, the crystal ball". Jayna wasn't paying much attention to the professor, as usual, though.

I nstead, she was furiously wrinkling up her nose and thinking. _Why the hell is he taking Divination anyway? That's not a future dark lord type class, is it? Wouldn't he be better of with like, New Age Torture Methods or Dark Minions, A Beginner's Course? _

Riddle's eyes were focused on the professor, but every now and then they would flick over to Jayna, almost as if her frustration at sitting next to him was somehow amusing to him. _Something funny, you evil jerk? _Jayna thought, annoyed.

The next time his eyes found hers, she stuck her tongue out. Sure, it was juvenile, but it was the only silent, insulting thing she could think of short of flicking him off or biting her thumb, and that was a little too Shakespearean for her tastes.

Riddle's eyes widened just a smidgen before a slight smirk twisted one corner of his mouth up.

"That's attractive," he whispered sarcastically, his voice barely audible.

Jayna narrowed her eyes at him, seriously considering flicking him off. However, she fought the temptation by clenching her hands into fists and continued trying to ignore him. She tried to listen to Trewlawney instead, but, let's face it, that wasn't ever going to happen.

After another minute or so, Riddle reached forward into his bag, drawing out a piece of parchment and a quill. He leaned forward slightly, taking notes in an elegant, slanted penmanship.

_Even his handwriting is perfect, _Jayna thought, rolling her eyes.

After Riddle had carefully written down whatever he thought was so important, he tucked his quill back inside his bag and turned to her.

"Should I start, or would you like to?" he asked, his fluent, smooth voice bored.

"Start what?" Jayna asked, a wee bit lost. He clenched his jaw and gave her a sour look, obviously annoyed by something.

Jayna glanced around, and saw that Trewlawney had concluded her lecture and now the students were all gazing eagerly into their crystal balls. "Oh! Um, right."

She shrugged, pulling the crystal ball on their table closer and bending over to look into it. "What am I looking for?" she asked after a moment, glancing up at Riddle.

Without a word, he pushed the piece of parchment he had written on earlier towards her with one long, slender finger.

_Oh. He was copying down directions. How very helpful. _Jayna gave him only a slightly sarcastic smile before looking it over. _Okay, look for simple things at first. Variations in color, consistency. Gosh, I hate his handwriting; it's more perfect than computer font for crying out loud! Right, shut up, focus._

Peering forth into the crystal ball, Jayna saw-

Nothing. Light gray fog, swirling, swirling. _Just concentrate a little harder, maybe it'll change. _Nope, nothing changing. Frustrated, Jayna sighed heavily, and tried tapping on the thick glass of the ball.

"Well?" Riddle's voice interrupted her, impatient.

"Not a damn thing," she announced, slumping back away from the ball and shoving it in his direction.

His face registered surprise, most likely at her swearing, for less than a millisecond before he covered it up. Riddle drew the ball closer to him before lowering his face to its level and studying it through narrowed, focused eyes.

_Is he actually interested in this sort of thing? I find that hard to believe. Maybe, it's part of his little quest to become head boy… _"So, are you taking every class available or something?"

Riddle's deep blue eyes darted to hers, before returning to the ball. "Of course not," he told her dismissively.

"Oh really? What classes aren't you taking?" Jayna asked, studying her nails as if she wasn't really interested.

"Muggle Studies," he said, now sounding slightly irritated that she was distracting him from his fortune telling friend, good ole Mr. Foggy.

"And?" she probed.

With a frustrated sigh, Riddle sat up from the ball and turned on her. "That's it," he ground out.

Jayna leaned forward, mouth slightly open, in surprise. "You're taking every class available _except _Muggle Studies? What, are you trying to be the best student in the school by acing every class or something?"

"Something like that, yes," Riddle answered curtly. "Now may I please return to the task at hand, _uninterrupted_?" he emphasized the last word.

"No," she shook her head. "That's ridiculous, how do you have time for it all? Do you use a time turner?"

Jayna was delighted to see her interrogation was really starting to grate his nerves. His lips were pressed into a thin line, his hand clenched on the edge of the table.

"Yes, I do," he finally said quietly, almost grinding his teeth.

She felt like giggling. _Hoo hoo, hee hee, now who's amused? _"Wow, you know I had you pegged for a over achiever, but this-"

"'You had me pegged'?" Riddle repeated, sounding offended.

"Yeah, you know, you just sort of seem like a little over achieving, anal retentive control freak. But this, this is a whole new level of sadness."

_He is PISSED! _Jayna thought wildly, watching as his eyes narrowed dangerously, and his jaw worked. _Uh oh… maybe I pushed a wee bit too far… heh… Oops. _

Riddle opened his mouth, shut it again, and rethought his decision. Jayna frowned nervously, wondering just what was going through his head.

Finally, he spoke, his voice low and completely lethal. "As interesting as your analysis of my character has been, may I remind you we have an assignment?" he gestured at the crystal ball. "Additionally, I care very little for your opinions, so please, in the future, keep them to yourself."

With that, Riddle returned to gazing intently into the crystal ball. _Right. He's not the type to bicker or argue. He's a much more strategic fighter. Duh, Jayna, makes sense, he's an evil mastermind!? Remember?_ Jayna couldn't help but feel an ominous dread settle over her as she realized he'd get revenge at one point or another. _Eek._

"Look, I didn't mean to piss you off or anything. I'm sure I don't know you enough to be judging you, it's just… Well, you're kind of a dork," Jayna said hurriedly, before wincing again when she realized that she was only succeeding in aggravating him more.

"Yes, and your hair kind of looks like a rat nest," Riddle snapped, not bothering to look up from the ball.

Jayna's mouth fell open all the way. _Did he just__… yes he did! _Unable to stop herself, Jayna started laughing hysterically.

Riddle glanced up finally, startled by her unexpected reaction.

Jayna tried to stifle her laughter, fighting the smile from breaking out on her face. _I can't believe he stooped to something like insulting my hair! _"It probably does," she agreed, nodding. "I didn't even think about it when I woke up, to be honest."

Riddle's eyes burned into hers, as if she had thrown him off and he was trying to get a hold of her.

_He better not try legi-lemon-ing, whatever, me, _she thought, staring back into dark oceans of blue. Oceans suffering a hurricane, if eyes were the windows to the soul, then Trewlawney ought to be calling him turbulent, not her-

And then he looked away, the blue was gone, and her vision slowly focused back to take in the classroom, Riddle beside her, and Trewlawney at their table. Jayna felt sort of disoriented, lost… It was alarming, but she didn't know why.

Distantly, she heard Trewlawney speaking.

"Not so well," Riddle's polite, respectful voice answered the professor, and Jayna felt like she snapped back to reality.

"Really? I was certain you'd have seen something, you're one of my most talented students," Trewlawney told Riddle, before her eyes flashed to Jayna and back. She seemed to be thinking for a moment before a mysterious smile lit up her face. "Then again, it is hard to concentrate with so much energy in the air."

"Huh?" "Excuse me?" Jayna and Riddle both chorused at the same time.

Trewlawney looked between them, still smiling. "Oh, you know," she replied, giving them an exaggerated wink that made her look slightly deranged. She turned and wafted off.

"Batty, that one," Jayna said slowly, shaking her head, still a little dazed.

"For once, I agree with you," Riddle said carefully.

Jayna said nothing as he refocused for the umpteenth time on the crystal ball, letting him concentrate this time because she really didn't feel like being cursed into oblivion.

A few minutes later, she started biting her nails. It was an old habit that she thought nothing of, but a sharp glance from Riddle stopped her and she sat still like a good girl.

Class ended soon after that, with neither of them exchanging further words. Jayna still got the feeling her earlier comments hadn't been forgotten and would most likely come back to bite her in the ass soon. But hey. _Still living and breathing for the time being, right? _

Riddle had rose from his seat as soon as Trewlawney dismissed the class, gracefully weaving through the furniture and out into the hallway, strangely well coordinated for someone of his height.

Jayna trudged dutifully after him and the rest of the class, digging her schedule out of her bag as she wandered down the corridor. _Right, I've got an hour before Charms…_

She decided to get something to eat from the Great Hall and then go find somewhere to think. Jayna wanted to go over everything that had happened thus far, make sure she hadn't missed anything, or not picked up on something…

She felt vaguely pathetic, going over conversations in her head like that. She was sure no one else did that, but hey, no one else had ever had to deal with the likes of Tom Riddle. They all just avoided him. Like she should. If she was smart.

Jayna arrived at the Great Hall a few minutes later and grabbed a muffin from the Ravenclaw table. She saw Tori and Muriel, but ducked away and out the doors before they could spot her.

_Hmm where to go to think…Peace and quiet… _Jayna imagined the library, the very center of all things peaceful and quiet, but knew she couldn't go there. Most likely the Heir of Slytherin would be there, enjoying his little love affair with all things hard covered and paperbacked.

Jayna decided to spend her time in her trunk until Charms class, and rethink everything, practice some spells. Charms undoubtedly meant spellwork, after all, and she had yet to try anything.

She took a slightly longer route than necessary up to the Ravenclaw tower, passing by the library and casually glancing in. As predicted, Tom Riddle was at his favorite little library table, several books open around him. His nose was less than an inch from the pages of one. _Dork._

When Jayna finally arrived at the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory, it was deserted. She took her time climbing down in her trunk before flopping down on the couch and enjoying her muffin.

She replayed the day's earlier conversation with Riddle, analyzing what she could remember of his facial expressions, his tone. She got little new information from it. _Gah if only I could have a pensieve, I could go over my memories… _

Jayna vaguely remembered Trewlawney calling Riddle one of her better students, though. That was a bit strange. _What's that mean? He actually does possess some divination skills? Maybe, since he's so good at mind reading, he is kind of… _she searched for a word that would describe it other than psychic, because that hardly fit.

_Bah, who knows!?_ Trewlawney had said a lot of odd things, like how he couldn't concentrate because of all the energy in the air, wink wink. What was that supposed to mean? She must have heard them fighting, maybe she meant that sort of energy…

Jayna's thoughts were interrupted by the small clock in her trunk chiming the half hour, and she was reminded that she only had thirty minutes before her Charms class (and certain doom) began. She pulled her reddish brown wand out of her bag, holding it uncertainly in front of her.

_Right. Spells. _"Um… lumos," Jayna tried, carefully watching the tip of her wand. It stayed the same, didn't even flicker or glow. "er… accio!" She pointed it half-heartedly at a pillow on the couch. Nothing.

_This is not going so swell. Okay, try again, this time-mean it! _Pointing her wand firmly at the pillow, Jayna imagined it flying towards her, and said loudly and firmly "Accio pillow!" The pillow twitched. Or was it her imagination?

"Oh, come on, accio PILLOW!" It flopped over.

"Accio pillow! Accio pillow! Grr!" Jayna continued repeating the spell, over and over, watching the pillow toss and turn and twitch like it was being tortured.

And then it went up in flames.

"OH SHIT!" she screeched, jumping up and away from the bright orange fire that was once a yellow and blue pillow.

"Uh-aguamenti!" she pointed her wand, panicked, desperately needing something to put out the fire.

And to her relief, a stream of water exited the end of her wand, sploshing onto the flames and extinguishing the fire.

Jayna stood in front of the couch, breathing heavily and watching thin trails of smoke snake up from the charred remnants of the pillow. _Ohh… I can't go to Charms. I can't. I'll set something on fire! I'll do something horrible and embarrassing and what if… what if the class is with the Slytherins? Then Riddle will see how pathetic I am and…No. No way am I going to Charms class._

Mind made up, Jayna stubbornly sat down on the floor and moped.

* * *

_Okay, I need some way to weasel out of Charms class…_Whenever Jayna had needed an excuse out of class at her old school, she'd always faked sick. Unfortunately, faking sick in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing would likely be much more difficult than just coughing a bit and saying her tummy hurt.

_I could throw myself down a flight of stairs, _she pondered thoughtfully. Then she'd need bones regrown and such. That could take up Charms class. Hell, she might even get out of the rest of her classes.

There was the slight negative of possibly breaking her neck, however. Jayna didn't really want to die.

_What else? I could take a charge at the Whomping Willow, though there's really no way to pass that off as an accident. It would be suicidal. _Mind reeling, desperate to find some plan, Jayna pulled herself up from the floor and began pacing about the room, twirling her wand through her hand. In a way, the motion reminded her of Riddle, and the image of him came into her mind unbidden. Him, twirling his wand lazily, gazing down at her on the steps like some sort of tall, sculpted statue of a God…

Droolworthy God… _Future Dark Lord…_she had to remind herself, smacking her forehead. Sighing, she held her wand still.

"Lumos," she growled. Nothing. "Incendio!" She pointed it at another pillow, figuring that if the spell either worked or failed, the worst outcome would be another incinerated item. But, no dice.

Jayna knew she couldn't skip Charms forever. But she needed to get out of it, at least today, until she could find some way to learn spells. Right now, she was worse than an amateur. Worse than… Worse than Neville Longbottom, for crying out loud!

And then, an ingenious idea came to her. Giggling crazily, she threw her bag over her shoulder and climbed up out of the trunk.

The clock told her she had less than fifteen minutes to work with… Jayna ran through the common room, out into the seventh floor of the school and up and down corridors, still not finding what she was looking for…

Where the heck was a mischievous poltergeist when you needed one?

Stomping down a flight of stairs and down another corridor, Jayna hardly paused to consider the insanity of her plan. She was, however, beginning to lose her hope that she'd be able to find him in time…

Until a lovely cackling noise met her ears.

"Ooh ickle firsties!"

"Peeves?!" Jayna called out, spinning around and spotting a group of young students, soaking wet, running out of an abandoned classroom. The 'ickle firsties' took off down the hall, and Jayna dashed into the room they had just exited.

Indeed, Peeves was there. Somehow, he was less that Jayna had imagined. He was little, kind of funny looking, definitely not very easy on the eyes. However, he was a jerk. Exactly what she needed right now.

"Hey, Peeves, can you do me a favor?" she asked, staring straight up to where he was hovering, close to the ceiling.

"Why would I do that, crazy cootie?" he asked, floating down to her and resting his chin thoughtfully on his little pudgy hand.

"Because you might have some fun with it," Jayna told him, desperate.

"Ah? Continue," he nodded, reaching out and giving a lock of her hair a tug. He cackled at the wince of pain on her face.

"I need you to…uh… incapacitate me. I mean to say, I need you to make it so I won't be in any condition to go to class for, oh say, an hour. But no permanent damage and nothing too painful, 'kay? Think you can do that?" Jayna asked hopefully.

Peeves looked thoughtful. "I may have an idea… No permanent damage?"

"None."

He laughed evilly. "You're right; I will have fun with it! Wait here, we'll have you incapacitated in no time, crazy cootie!" With that, he gave her a gleeful grin and went zooming from the room. Jayna nervously waited for him to return.

_Ooh, what am I doing? I just invited a poltergeist to incapacitate me! This can't turn out well! What if I really get hurt? Is it worth it to save myself the embarrassment and humiliation of not being able to do spells in front of a Charms class (and possibly Tom Riddle)? _She thought seriously before realizing that yes, yes it was worth it.

Besides, they'd decided on no permanent damage, right? And in the books, Peeves had never actually harmed anyone, just pulled harmless pranks. _Really, it's not like my life is in danger…I think._

It was about the time Jayna heard Peeve's maniac laughter echo down the hall that she realized how stupid her plan was.

But then Peeves flew through the doorway and it was too late.

"Bombs away!" he squealed, throwing something down at her. It was some sort of liquid; it splashed over her and soaked in through her clothing and skin. The glass vile it had been contained in landed and shattered on the stone floor.

"Eugh," Jayna held out her arm, watching the purple stuff bubble and froth, absorbing into her. "What is it?"

But Peeves didn't answer, instead he just continued laughing frantically and flew from the room, screeching about what a pleasure it was doing business.

Jayna just shook her head, watching him go, before glancing down once more at her arm-and screaming.

_Damn it, I'm furry! _Jayna thought angrily. Thick, black fur was erupting from her skin, everywhere, and as she watched several more splotches of it exploded and grew.

"Yuck," she said, making a disgusted noise. _Well, at least it didn't hurt at all. And hopefully it won't be permanent. Heh. I really don't want to be mistaken for a werewolf. _

"Is anyone-YOW!" Someone had entered the room, probably drawn by the sound of her scream. Jayna turned around, still making a grossed out face at the sight of her furry arm, to see who had discovered her.

She sighed. _Just great. Of all the people to come along and see me hairy, it has to be idiot boy, _she thought. Gary Degroughe stared at her in disgust, eyes bulging from his face.

"What the hell happened to you? Are you all right?" he asked, both repulsed and concerned.

_Aw, how sweet. _"Course I'm not all right!" she told him, taking a step forward and holding out her arms like, _duh, see! _as the fur continued to spread.

"Wait-Barrows, is that you?" he asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

She groaned. "No, idiot, its teen wolf," she drawled sarcastically. Degroughe just gave her a confused look. "Never mind," she waved a hand dismissively, realizing that that movie had yet to be made.

Degroughe just shook his head, his pleased smirk growing wider. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Peeves," she told him, groaning. _Probably shouldn't mention the part where I asked him to do this, _she thought, secretly rather pleased with the situation. This was definitely an excellent excuse to skip Charms, and it hadn't even hurt a bit! Of course, she was a little repulsive looking right now… _Please, no permanent damage… _

"Heh, remind me to thank him," Degroughe said, chuckling.

Jayna gave him the death glare. "Right, are you just going to stand there making fun of me, or take me to the Hospital Wing? Like any responsible Head Boy would?"

Degroughe made a face, then rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, come on. I'll take you to see Mad Mirram."

He gestured for her to follow, exiting the room. She tagged along behind him down the hallway to the Grand Staircase, relieved to see the castle was mostly empty. Most of the students were probably in class right about now. _Good, no one will see that I've turned into a giant walking carpet…_

"Why'd you call her that?" Jayna asked suddenly, picking up on his comment about 'Mad' Mirram, and trying to catch up with the Head Boy's long strides.

"Huh?" Degroughe turned back to her, and at the sight of her furry face another grin broke out on his face.

"Stop smiling!" Jayna growled warningly.

"Sorry…" Degroughe apologized, obviously not meaning it.

"You called her Mad Mirram?" she reminded.

"Oh, well… You'll see for yourself," he told her, shrugging. They had arrived at the Hospital Wing entrance then, two small oak doors with something in Latin engraved across them, and Degroughe pushed one open. He lazily strolled into the infirmary, flopping down on his back on the pristine white sheets of one of the many cots.

"Maaadam Mirram! We've got another Peeves attack!" He called out in his low, grumbly voice, head lolling towards the back of the room.

Jayna took in the Hospital Wing, really just a big rectangle filled with rows of cots and curtain dividers. There were windows shaped like stars and moons high up on the wall, all tinted to allow only a small amount of light in. Near the back were several doors, one of them evidently opening to the nurse's office, because Mirram emerged from that doorway, looking slightly harassed.

She was a short, stout woman with frizzy brown hair and glasses hanging from a chain around her neck. She took one look at Jayna and Degroughe before groaning.

"You," she snapped, pointing a finger at the Head Boy and advancing, "better get those feet down off that clean cot!"

Degroughe gave a "hmph" noise and did as he was told, plopping his feet down onto the floor. Mirram then turned on Jayna, walking over and peering up at her face, scrutinizing.

"And you! What the hell happened to you?" Mirram demanded, her tone surprising Jayna. For a nurse, Mirram wasn't very caring. In fact, she was rather pissed off… _hence Mad Mirram, eh…_

"Uh. I dunno, I think it was some kind of purple potion," Jayna said, shrugging. "Peeves chucked it at me."

"Right. What class should you be in right now?" The nurse inquired, looking over Jayna's fuzzy face suspiciously.

Jayna gulped. This nurse was good. "Charms," she finally admitted.

"Well, don't worry, you'll be back in Charms in no time," Mirram said. "The advanced potions classes were brewing some kind of elixir up this morning, I'm willing to bet that's what you've been exposed to… Sit, I'll get the antidote." The woman grabbed Jayna's arm and jerked her down on the cot beside Degroughe. She turned and strode briskly back into her office.

"She's pleasant," Jayna muttered under her breathe to Degroughe.

"This is one of her good days," Degroughe joked, starting to smile. Then he seemed to catch himself actually being civil to her and made a face. "I should get going, I've got a class. Mirram will clean you up."

Jayna nodded, and couldn't help but think, _yeah, she'll clean me up… unfortunately. _It sounded like she'd be forced to go to Charms anyway, if the potion was that easy to fix.

Degroughe stood, taking three huge strides to the door. "Bye, Barrows," he called over his shoulder.

"Bye," Jayna called back. Madam Mirram reappeared from her office then, a small roll of parchment, a quill, and a glass vial in hand.

"Right, I need your name and year for the records, then we'll fix this," Mirram said briskly, shoving her glasses onto her face and poising her quill above the parchment.

"Jayna Barrows, fifth year," Jayna said dully.

Mirram looked up from the parchment. "Barrows?"

"Yes."

Mirram made a loud "Hmmmm"-ing noise and jotted down the information before shoving the small antidote in Jayna's hands. "Drink it."

Jayna took a deep breathe and swigged down the vial's contents. It tasted vaguely of peppermint, definitely not a bad taste for a potion. As soon as the last drop had passed her lips, Jayna felt the change start.

The black hair coating her body seemed to thin visibly, withering, before finally shrinking back into her skin. It was kind of disturbing to watch. Jayna felt her face, feeling only smooth skin once again, and was both happy and disappointed. Happy she was no longer Chewbacca, disappointed she'd still have to face Charms class.

"Better?" Mirram asked, holding out her hand for the empty vial.

"Much. Thanks," Jayna said as she handed over the glass. She resumed checking over her body to make sure there were no lingering effects.

"Good. Now you get to make a visit to Professor Dumbledore's office," Mirram announced.

"What? Why?" Jayna asked, bewildered.

"He specifically asked me to inform him if you came to the Hospital Wing. However, I have more important things to do, so you can tell him yourself," Mirram explained snappishly, starting to walk back to her office. "And don't even think about not going, I'm sending a Patronus to him to let him know you're on your way."

"Alright," Jayna said grumpily, pouting. _Why does Dumbledore want to know if I go to the Hospital Wing? Is he really keeping that close a watch on me? Or is it something else?_

Mirram had turned around and was glaring at her, so she stood up and made for the door. Something fast and silver went whishing by her, Mirram's Patronus, probably. Jayna retraced her and Degroughe's earlier steps, heading towards the Grand Staircase. Dumbledore's office was on the third floor, and she took her time climbing the stairs, stomping her feet a bit harder than necessary.

She slipped on a wet spot on the stairs, almost falling and then proceeding to grumble to herself about how ridiculous it was to make a staircase out of marble, anyway.

Eventually Jayna passed by the Transfiguration classroom and glanced in. Seeing it was deserted, she kept walking until she had reached Dumbledore's study, knocking once on the door.

It swung open, and a young Albus Dumbledore was looking back at her. It was still rather strange for Jayna, seeing him so young and youthful. She was used to old gray haired Dumbledore, and this new energetic one threw her off.

"Please enter, Miss Barrows," Dumbledore requested, standing aside. She did, taking a seat opposite his desk.

Dumbledore surprised her, however, and sat beside her instead of in back of his desk. "I do hope you're not offended by my taking a personal interest in your time here, Jayna."

"Not at all," she told him, not really thinking it worth arguing. Dumbledore would do whatever he wanted, after all, and no little comments she made would stop him.

"I assure you, I'm only doing it to ensure your safety and success," he continued.

"Uh huh," she agreed again, slumping a bit lower in her seat to get comfortable in case she'd be there for a while.

"Which brings us to the reason for your current visit. Why were you in the Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward slightly. Jayna saw the same curious suspicion in his eyes that he'd displayed just days earlier, the first time they'd met. The suspicion had first appeared when he heard about her passing out near Tom Riddle.

"Well…" Jayna started, unsure whether or not to tell him the truth. _If I just lie, he'll probably know and get more suspicious. If I tell the truth… he'll know I'm not a witch. Maybe I could fudge the truth a little, say I'm just having a lot of trouble… _

She sighed. "I asked Peeves to do something to me so I'd have an excuse to miss Charms," she blurted out finally.

Dumbledore actually looked surprised, like he hadn't been expecting that. "Why would you want to miss Charms?"

"Because, I suck at spellwork. I mean, I'm really awful. I can only get a few spells to work…" Jayna lied, and then shrugged. "You can't really blame me for wanting to miss the public humiliation, can you?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Of course not. When is your next Charms class, Miss Barrows?"

"Friday, I think…" she answered.

"Well, then, why don't you come see me Thursday? I think I may be able to teach you some of the class material ahead of time. Would that help you to avoid public humiliation?" he asked.

She stared, sitting up in her seat. _I knew there was a reason I liked you, Dumbledore! _"Are you kidding? That would be great! Thank you, Professor!"

"Of course," he said, smiling. "If you need help with anything, Miss Barrows, I would much prefer you coming to me instead of our school poltergeist."

She nodded.

Dumbledore stood, walking around to the other side of his desk. "Before our session, I would like you to read a book from the school library. I think it would help you a great deal."

"Okay."

"It's called Contemporary Magic Theory. Please, look it over," Dumbledore requested. "And I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Jayna stood up at his dismissal, pausing at the door. "Right, I'll get the book… and… Thanks again, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "Good luck, Miss Barrows."

He looked away then, and Jayna took her leave, quietly shutting his office door behind her. _Good luck? Does he mean with my little mission? _Jayna started walking, trying to ignore the unsettling feeling that Dumbledore knew a lot more than he let on about why she was visiting 1940's Hogwarts.

He must know it involved Tom Riddle. Supposedly Dumbledore always kept a close watch on Tom Riddle at Hogwarts, never really trusting him. Maybe that was why he was so concerned for her safety. He knew Riddle was dangerous, perhaps?

Jayna stopped walking then, realizing she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. She was standing in the middle of a staircase, several students passing her by on their way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

_Uh, where am I going? _Charms was undoubtedly finished by then, and she needed to eat, but she also needed to get the book Dumbledore had told her about. Which meant visiting the library. The library during lunchtime. _Gee, I wonder who I'll find there? Annoying git, he better not give me any attitude. It's a school library, its not like he owns it or something._

Jayna resumed walking to the Great Hall, wandering over to the Ravenclaw table and sitting next to Tori. She folded her arms on the table, resting her head on them.

Tori tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Where've you been? You weren't in Charms!" Tori asked, worried.

"Oh. Peeves and I had a little encounter," Jayna explained, staring down at the grain in the dark wood table.

"Ooh, what happened?"

Though she couldn't see Tori, Jayna knew she was talking with her mouth full from the slurred, incoherent pronunciation of her words.

"He turned me into a furry monster, I went to the Hospital Wing, and Mirram cleaned me up. I'm fine now," Jayna finally sat up, looking over to Tori, who was nodding, mouth stuffed full of food. She sort of resembled a chipmunk.

Jayna laughed at the sight of her, reaching for a sandwich. "So who did we have Charms with, anyway?"

"Gryffindor. We have Care of Magical Creatures in about an hour and a half with the Hufflepuffs," Tori told her, finally swallowing her food.

Jayna just nodded, feeling relieved that her worst class of the bunch wouldn't ever be with the Slytherins. She ate her sandwich slowly, putting off going to the library and seeing Riddle yet again.

_I shouldn't be thinking like that. I need to try to be his friend, not avoid him! _Jayna scowled, realizing she wasn't doing a very good job of being nice to him. _It__'s not my fault he's antisocial. It's easier trying to have a pleasant conversation with the wall than Riddle. _

"Did you hear me?" Tori was looking at her curiously.

"Oh, sorry, I was zoning out. What was that?" Jayna asked, snapping her attention back to the girl beside her.

"I said, you missed it at breakfast this morning. Headmaster Dippet announced we're having a Halloween Dance. It's not for a few weeks, but everyone is pretty excited," Tori told her, grinning.

"Oh… that's… nice. Do we get to dress up?" Jayna asked. She didn't really like dances all that much, considering she put everyone within a ten foot radius at risk of bodily harm when she tried to dance. But maybe if she got to wear a mask, no one would know who the klutzy idiot was.

"No, it's like a semi formal thing. All the girls wear dresses, boys wear dress robes. It's for fifth years and up only, too," Tori told her.

"Mm, sounds like fun," Jayna lied. She had finished her sandwich by then, and she forced herself to pick up her bag and stand up. "I've got to go to the library to grab a book, Tori. But I'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures, right?"

"Sure! Stay away from Peeves, I don't want to be stuck in class with just Muriel again," Tori joked, winking. Muriel didn't seem to hear, she was currently scribbling out an essay a few feet away, absorbed in her work.

"I'll try," Jayna smiled. She turned to go just as the main dishes disappeared from the table and desserts replaced them. A plate of cupcakes caught her eye. _I shouldn't. I eat too much junky food… _But, maybe she could take one as a reward to herself for being nice to Riddle in the library. _Yeah, positive reinforcement… _

Jayna took one of the little pink frosted cupcakes and left the Great Hall, walking to the library and trying to stay in a pleasant mood.

With no great surprise, she arrived at the library and saw Riddle at his table. The black covered book he was studying was practically falling apart, and as she watched, he turned the page carefully.

_Dork, dork, dork…_she repeated in her head as she walked to the nearest table. Jayna tossed her bag onto the polished wood surface, and then sat down her cupcake. Though she had purposely turned her back towards him, she knew she had caught Tom Riddle's attention because of the unpleasant burning feeling on her neck.

_Where to look…_Jayna gulped, surveying the infinite number of bookshelves that filled the library. She had no clue how to find the book she was looking for, and randomly wandered over to the first section.

She purposely didn't look back to where Riddle was seated. Instead, she busied herself with scanning the book titles and trying to not flinch under the burning sensation that was Riddle's watchful gaze.

The section Jayna was in seemed to be dedicated to the history of Muggle and Wizard interactions. She took a deep breathe before walking to the next shelf over. This one had titles about goblins… And ghouls, too-

Jayna heard a sigh and it took her a moment to realize it hadn't been hers. "What are you looking for?"

Riddle sounded resigned, and maybe a wee bit irritated. Jayna turned around to look at him, putting a hand on her hip and preparing herself for his attitude. _No, remember, be nice! _she mentally chastised herself, dropping her hand. _Be nice to the crazy boy, it's not his fault he's destined to be evil. _

Riddle had put his book down on the table before him, and was now tilting his head slightly as he watched her, not blinking. _Wierdo never blinks, what the hell is wrong with him?_

Jayna swallowed, thinking for another moment before finally answering. "Contemporary Magic Theory."

Riddle raised an eyebrow. _What, is that his favorite expression? _So_ creative. Gah, shut up, Jayna! Be NICE!_

"Which edition?" he asked, sounding less annoyed and more curious. Though it was hard to tell, his voice didn't really reveal anything.

"Uh…" she thought for a moment. Dumbledore hadn't specified an edition. "There's more than one?" she asked.

"Yes, there are eight," he told her. _Ah ha, he just blinked! I saw it, he just blinked! _Jayna was momentarily thrilled that he had done something normal, but re-concentrated on the issue at hand. Which edition?

"Well, are they really that different…?" she asked at last.

"To a certain degree, yes. The fifth and the eighth are the most accurate, I'd say," he explained. One of his hands moved, reaching out to shut the book he'd previously been reading.

"You've read them all?" Jayna asked, managing to sound only a little shocked.

"Yes. It's what we over achievers do, you know," he answered, a slight dig in his voice.

"Hey, I said I was sorry for saying that!" she began to protest, but Riddle raised a hand to interrupt.

"Try three rows down," he told her. Jayna raised her eyebrows, and slowly moved down three rows of dusty library books, then looked back to Riddle uncertainly. "Second shelf from the top," he said.

Jayna stood up on her tippy toes to see the spines of the books on the second shelf. Just as he had said, Contemporary Magic Theory was there, all eight editions. She grabbed the last one, pulling it down and flipping the cover open to scan the table of contents.

It was a thick book, probably a lot of heavy reading. _Joy. _Jayna yet again glanced over where Riddle was, and saw that he had opened another book from the stack in front of him, and was apparently searching through the text for something.

_Should I leave and be happy we actually didn't fight? Or should I keep talking to him? _she wondered to herself. He had probably only helped her find the book so she would leave him in peace. And the two of them had actually managed to have a conversation without bickering, and she didn't want to ruin it. Sure, it had been a short conversation. And about books. _Why doesn't that surprise me? The only thing he can talk about comfortably is a book! Hmm…_

Jayna decided to press her luck, but keep the conversation about the book, a seemingly safe topic. She took another deep breathe, before approaching his table.

Riddle glanced up, and pressed his lips together in a tight line. "You know, that wasn't an invitation for you to join me."

Jayna rolled her eyes, before reaching out to pull out the chair opposite his. She sat down, sitting the heavy book onto the table. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what this is about," she told him, looking at the book distastefully. After a few seconds, Riddle hadn't answered her, so she glanced up at him. His blue eyes scanned hers, and Jayna thought for a moment that there was something confused in his gaze, but then he glanced back down.

"Magic theory, obviously."

"Der, I know that," she told him. He looked back up and took a deep breathe, narrowing his eyes a little. It wasn't anger, for once, but some other emotion that Jayna couldn't begin to identify.

"It's about the different theories that exist to explain how wizards perform magic. The author attempts to describe how the energy needed to manipulate matter is concentrated through the wizard and wand," Riddle told her. "The idea is that if a wizard-"

"Or witch," Jayna interrupted.

"Or witch," Riddle added, "can understand the basic mechanics of magic, they will be better able to enhance their own magical ability, which is simply the ability to draw on various forms of energy and master them."

Jayna's nodded slowly. "Right, I almost understood that."

Riddle smirked. "I tried to put it very simply for you."

Jayna knew he meant that as an insult, but for some reason she didn't let it bother her. "Thanks, I appreciate that," she told him, grinning disarmingly. It worked, Riddle faltered and his smirk vanished.

"Why are interested in that, anyway?" Riddle asked, and he appeared to be slightly irritated again. He nodded down at Magic Theory. "You don't seem like a… what was it again?"

Jayna just looked at him, confused, before realizing what he was referring to and huffing. "Anal retentive, over achieving control freak," she said quickly before snapping, "And I _told_ you I'm sorry for saying that!"

Riddle just raised an eyebrow.

How unexpected. Jayna just sighed. "And no, I'm not an over achiever. Actually, I'm more of a lazy, completely unambitious slug. But it's an assignment, so I don't really have a choice," she explained.

"An assignment from whom?" Riddle asked, his interest apparently piqued.

"Dumbledore," Jayna said, squirming a bit under his newly intensified gaze.

Riddle looked downright suspicious then, and he leaned forward on the table, searching her expression. Jayna tried her hardest to keep an innocent face and not stare at his lips, which for some annoying, odd reason were drawing her attention.

"Why is Dumbledore giving you extra assignments?" Riddle asked slowly, his eyes practically smoldering. Jayna felt her heart exploding in her chest. "And why was he telling Professor Trelawney about you? Why is she so fascinated by you?"

Jayna gulped, trying hard to simply think. It was extremely difficult at that moment. _Throw him off; throw him off, change subjects, something, anything…_ "The better question is why are you so fascinated by me?" It took Jayna a moment to realize that she had spoken.

Riddle leaned back, scowling. "Because you're crazy," he spat.

"Yeah, you and me both," Jayna retorted, standing up from her seat to leave. _Yay, I managed to almost have a civil conversation with him! And I avoided his questions! Woo! _She celebrated mentally as she left his table, returning to where she had left her bag and picking it up.

Then she glanced down towards where she had left her cupcake…

"Hey Riddle?" she called back to him. He looked up, still scowling.

"What?" he growled.

"When do you eat?" Jayna asked curiously.

Riddle's angry face slowly relaxed, and now he just looked like he was caught off guard. "What? Why does it matter?" he asked cautiously.

"Because, you're in here when you should be in the Great Hall, eating. You probably don't eat enough, you know, you're way too thin for someone of your height…" Jayna explained reasonably.

Riddle's mouth actually opened a little in surprise and his eyes roved over her face as he thought. Finally, he just asked, "Who do you think you are, my mother?"

_No, but heaven knows you need one. _"Well, no, but do I have to be in order to be concerned about your health?" Jayna asked, walking back over to his table.

"I don't need your concern," Riddle hissed quietly, furious. To anyone who didn't know better, Riddle's sudden anger would seem unexplainable. But Jayna knew better. Self sufficient, independent Riddle didn't think he needed anyone, certainly not a mother.

"Fine," Jayna said, shrugging. She glanced down at the pink frosted cupcake in her hand before sitting it on the table in front of Riddle.

"What the hell is that?"

"A cupcake."

"I can tell it's a cupcake. I mean, what is it doing on my book?" Riddle asked, shoving the pastry off the yellowed pages.

Jayna just shrugged and turned around, weaving through the library tables on her way to the exit. She didn't look back, just strode out into the hallway and around a corner, leaving Riddle staring after her.

Eventually he lowered his gaze to the pastry, glaring suspiciously at it as if he might think it poisoned. Which, with his level of paranoia, he probably did.


	4. Ch 4: A Plan

Crazy

Chapter Four: A Plan

Jayna spent the remainder of her time before Care of Magical Creatures out on the Hogwarts Grounds. It was drizzling slightly, but she managed to find some shelter near the lake, underneath the huge, drooping branches of a willow. Her hair was frizzing and curling wildly, probably resembling what Riddle called a 'rat's nest' even more.

Jayna didn't much care, however, and instead tried focusing on the book she had been told to read. She managed to get through the book's introduction alright, but by the first chapter was completely lost. She gave up for the time being, snapping the text closed and vowing she'd get back to it later that day.

As she stared out at the dripping wet, misty grounds of Hogwarts, Jayna felt slightly torn. In the chaos of being sent to another world, she had yet to think about home in her first few days. And now, watching from her vantage point as the rain pattered onto the lake's surface and down into the mass of green that was the Forbidden Forest, she wondered why she didn't miss her home more… Certainly, her aunt was missing her…

_No, no point in thinking about that right now. For all I know, I am dreaming all of this… _Though, Jayna thought that completely unlikely. Instead, she decided to focus on her current situation. Tom Riddle.

_How am I supposed to save him…? It seems impossible. And why did I show up in his fifth year? _Jayna personally thought it would make a lot more sense if she had been sent to his first year. It would have been easier to befriend him, gain his trust if he were younger… Then again, a younger Riddle didn't necessarily mean an innocent, naïve one. Jayna had the feeling that Riddle had never been open or friendly, even as a small child.

_So then, why his fifth year? What's important about it? _Jayna strained her mind, trying to remember. She was sure that Riddle had opened the Chamber of Secrets in his fifth or sixth year. Shortly after opening it, he had committed his first murder and split his soul. _Right, so this is the pivotal point then? His soul is still whole. _

_He's not a murderer yet. There's still time. A little bit of time._

"Well, that's encouraging," Jayna huffed to herself, stretching back to lean against the trunk of the massive tree.

She rested her head back on the rough bark, staring up through the dense leaves. A familiar pair of glowing yellow eyes met hers.

"Hello, Sorcio," Jayna greeted the little serpent, happily surprised. "What are you doing up there?" The snake didn't answer, just stayed where he was on a low hanging branch.

"Just hanging out, huh?" she asked him, smiling. Sorcio flicked his tongue out. "Find anything good to eat lately?" Another flick of the tongue. "Right, I'll take that as a yes. Sorry I don't speak Snake."

She may have imagined it, but Jayna could have sworn the little guy tilted his head. "Well, nice chatting with you, but I've gotta run. Magical Creatures class, you know," Jayna told him, standing up and stretching. She grabbed her bag, shoving the thick Magic Theory book into it and ducking beneath the tree branches.

There were several students emerging from the castle now, heading away from the lake and towards a small cottage and makeshift stables close to the forest. Jayna followed them now, trudging, determined, through the mud and grass.

When Jayna got closer to the cottage, she spotted a pair of girls. One with dark red, braided hair; the other with brown, shiny locks.

"Tori, Muriel!" she called out in greeting. Tori turned around, giving her a huge grin.

"Barrows, hey!" she waved energetically.

"Hello, Jayna," Muriel greeted. "Where were you during Charms class?"

"Long story," Jayna told her, shrugging.

Muriel looked slightly aggravated at that, but let it go. Their professor, an older man by the name of Beck, emerged from the stables then and ushered his students inside. Most of the class time was spent doing first-class type things, as Professor Beck overviewed the creatures they'd be studying that year and gave them the "mature, respectful student" lecture that Jayna had already heard multiple times.

Inevitably, Jayna and Tori ended up paying no attention to what was being discussed and instead passed notes for most of class. In the back of her mind, Jayna realized that she really was destined to fail all of her classes, and made an empty promise to herself that she'd try harder to learn the material from then onward.

Defense against the Dark Arts was slightly more intimidating, as Professor Remalde announced they'd be starting the school year off learning defensive spells, culminating in a mock duel between students. By some stroke of unbelievable luck, Jayna managed to be only one of about three students that weren't called on to perform a spell in front of the class.

_There's no way I'm going to be this lucky all the time. Eventually, I'm going to have to reveal exactly how pathetic I am, _Jayna thought glumly to herself, following Tori out of the room as class was concluded.

"Something wrong?" Tori asked.

Jayna's head snapped up from where she had been staring, somewhere at the ground between her feet. "No, I'm just tired, and I've still got astronomy tonight…"

"Oh, I forgot you were taking that! Well, have fun," Tori told her, winking.

Jayna couldn't help but smile at Tori's upbeat attitude. "Why would I have fun? I'm going to be stuck up on an impossibly high tower in the middle of the night doing tedious, completely uninteresting work," Jayna pointed out.

"You'll have fun because lover boy will be in your class," Tori told her knowingly.

"Who?" Jayna stopped walking and gave her friend the 'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about' look.

"You know! The boy you've been sneaking off to meet!" Tori said, giggling.

Jayna stared, mouth agape. "Tori, _what_ are you talking about?"

Tori stopped giggling, looking confused. "You know… Riddle?" "Riddle?" Jayna repeated, lost.

Tori shook her head. "Muriel said she passed by the library earlier, after lunch. She said you were in there with Riddle. I figured the whole "I've got to get a book" thing was an excuse to see him."

Jayna scowled. "No, it was not an excuse! I had to get this-" she pulled the massive book out of her bag as evidence "-and he was in there, acting all smarty pants about it, so I just asked him what it was about! That's all."

"Oh," Tori looked thoroughly unconvinced.

"I swear, that was it! You said it yourself, he's a loner. There is nothing going on!" Jayna said desperately, not sure quite why she was getting so defensive. Perhaps it was the fact that Muriel was sneaking around spying on her and gossiping. _Yeah, that's probably it…_

Tori seemed to think everything over for a minute before replying, "Okay, fine, I believe you."

"Thanks," Jayna said sarcastically.

"Relax, it's not a big deal… Hey, what are you doing after dinner?" Tori asked, switching subjects with such speed that it would leave many people's heads spinning.

"Uh, nothing, why?"

"The Quidditch team is practicing tonight…" Tori told her, a sly grin on her face.

"And?" Jayna asked, completely lost as to why that was important.

"The Quidditch team, Barrows. Cute boys, flying around on broomsticks," Tori explained as though she might think Jayna a bit slow. "We should go watch them."

"Do they really want to be watched?" Jayna asked doubtfully. She couldn't help but think that if _she _had to fly around on a broomstick hundreds of feet off the ground, she would want as few witnesses as possible.

"Of course they want to be watched, they love the attention," Tori said dismissively. "And besides, Cliff is on the team…"

"Who?"

"Rockliffe Wood! He's the captain," Tori was absolutely beaming with excitement at the thought of seeing whoever the boy was.

Jayna, however, was snorting with laughter. "Rockliffe Wood? That's a ridiculous name!"

Tori looked offended. "He's named after his grandfather, he was a professional Quidditch player! And it's not as if anyone actually calls him that, besides the professors…"

"So do you have a crush on this Rockliffe?" Jayna asked, enjoying getting to tease Tori back. Tori's face blushed a bright red at the question.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…. Maybe I do fancy him, just a little…"

"Right," Jayna said, imitating the other girl and winking exaggeratedly.

"Oh, stuff it, Barrows," Tori snapped, but smiled to show she was just joking.

The two girls continued bickering on their way to dinner, sitting down at the Ravenclaw table across from Muriel. Jayna piled her plate high with food, starving, and scanned the table.

"So, where's Rockliffe…?" she asked Tori quietly, thinking perhaps it was the brunette currently stuffing a whole biscuit in his mouth.

Tori stole a secretive glance down the table. "He's second from the end, the one pouring pumpkin juice…"

Jayna craned her neck to see the boy Tori was describing. _Oh, wow, he's actually not bad… Pretty cute. And he doesn't eat like a complete pig, like the other boys. Wow. _

"Well?" Tori was looking over at her nervously.

"Oh, I definitely approve," Jayna announced, smiling. Tori blushed again, making her laugh.

Jayna started eating, glancing around the Great Hall and trying to identify the many faces she saw. A huge furry tangle of black hair caught her eye, and she focused on a ridiculously large boy sitting two tables over. _…Hagrid? _Jayna stared at the half-giant in shock. _I knew he was big… but damn, he's BIG!_

Jayna watched him eat two chickens in about a minute, shaking her head with impressed amusement, before continuing to scan the room.

And then she felt her eyes bulge out of her head. _…Huh!? He's actually taking my advice? _

Tom Riddle was seated at the Slytherin table, and though it was crowded elsewhere, there was a good foot of space on either side of him. Some of the boys around him Jayna recognized as his cronies, followers, whatever you wanted to call them. They were all sending awed looks in his direction as he picked at his dinner.

_Aw, good boy! _Jayna thought proudly, but then regretted it. Almost as if he had heard her thoughts, Riddle's head lifted up and his eyes instantly found hers.

Gulp. Jayna decided to beat him to the punch, and raised an eyebrow at him. Slowly, an amused smirk jerked up one corner of his mouth.

Jayna felt like every inch of her body was shaking, and wondered if perhaps her heart had found a way to migrate up into her head, because it was currently pounding.

Riddle's eyes dug into hers, reading what, she didn't know, before he finally glanced back down at his plate and continued eating.

One of the boys seated near him, a Malfoy by the looks of his greasy, platinum blonde hair, had noticed the interaction. He was staring at Jayna, eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion.

Jayna crossed her eyes at him, making a goofy face, before continuing to eat again as well.

"Okay, I don't care what you say, something is going on!" Tori started up from beside her.

Jayna groaned. "All he did was look over here."

"Uh huh, right. I've gone to school with the boy for five years, Barrows, he's only at meals when it's the first day or when there's a celebration or something," Tori continued persistently.

"So? Maybe he finally realized he's a skinny runt and needs to eat something," Jayna replied.

Tori opened her mouth to make another undoubtedly annoying observation, but was distracted as several boys further down the Ravenclaw table rose to leave. Among them was Cliff.

Tori watched him say something to another boy, laughing, and heaved a huge sigh. Completely forgetting what they had previously been talking about, she asked, "Aren't his dimples just adorable?"

Jayna choked back a snort. "Yes, they are."

"And his smile, it's just… perfect."

"Yes, yes it is."

"And his ears…"

"His ears?"

"Yes, they're just too cute."

"His _ears_ are cute?" Jayna repeated doubtfully, watching Cliff and the other Quidditch players leave the room.

"Yep," Tori sighed. "They'll be starting practice in-" she glanced around at the huge, ornate clock on the wall above the staff table, "-twenty minutes. Whenever you're done, we should leave for the Quidditch pitch. It's a long walk."

"Yes, and we'd hate to miss warm ups, eh?" Jayna asked halfheartedly, not even sure if Quidditch players did warm ups.

"Yes," Tori sighed _again_.

"No offense, but you sound like a complete sap right now," Jayna told her truthfully.

Tori fought the smile from her face. "Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to; you said his _ears_ were cute, for crying out loud!" Jayna protested.

"Yes, well… uh…" Tori was thinking up some sort of retort, but stopped and shook her head, laughing. "I do sound like a sap."

Jayna nodded in agreement, picking up her fork to finish what was on her plate. She had taken one bite when she felt a burning on her neck… _What, do I have a built in Riddle-staring detector? _Jayna thought wryly. She dropped her fork again and glanced up. _Yep, I do… _Riddle was watching her again as though she had done something interesting all of a sudden. _What did I do… Eat? Talk? _

Confused, she shook her head once and turned to Tori. "You know, I'm done eating. We can go if you're ready," Jayna told her.

"Ooh, good!" Tori squealed, jumping up.

A good fifteen minutes later, the girls arrived at the Quidditch pitch. Tori was right about it being a long walk, and most of it was uphill. Jayna was out of breathe by the time they got there, but obediently followed Tori up the stairs into the stands.

Surprisingly, there were actually quite a few students scattered here and there among the seats. Though, upon closer inspection, they all turned out to be female.

Tori sat perched on the edge of her seat, watching the distant figures on the field talking amongst themselves before finally climbing onto their broomsticks and kicking off.

_That _really _does not look comfortable! _Jayna thought, grimacing. _I mean, you'd think it would hurt their uh… hmm hmm, straddling a broom like that. _

The players were all making laps around the stadium, only one of them remained on the ground. Squinting, Jayna could barely tell that the boy was Cliff, the captain. He had a trunk on the ground, and was releasing the balls into the air. Then he, too, rose up off the ground as the practice commenced.

Jayna had a hard time following what was going on, and though she asked Tori for help understanding it, Tori knew little more. It would appear she didn't know much about Quidditch either, though she paid rapt attention to every movement the captain made.

Eventually, Jayna was bored stiff and decided to try reading her book some more. She actually found it easier to concentrate now, and understood at least some of what the author was saying. Time passed much more quickly then, and before she knew it Tori was poking her.

"Barrows, I said, it's getting dark. We'd better get going," she repeated.

Jayna glanced up, surprised. The players were walking off the field, two carrying the heavy trunk containing the balls between them. "Oh, right." Jayna closed her book, suddenly understanding why it had been getting harder to read the print.

She stuffed Magic Theory away, descending the bleachers behind Tori. "So, did you enjoy your cute-boy-fest?"

Tori wrinkled her brow. "My what?"

"You know, the practice," Jayna gestured in back of them, towards the field they were leaving behind.

"Oh, yeah…" Tori shrugged. "Briane was there, though…"

"Who is Briane, and why does she matter?"

"Briane is a sixth year girl. She's Gryffindor, but for some reason she's had her eyes on Cliff…" Tori was downright pouting, Jayna realized. _Uh oh._

"Well, has he paid her any attention?" Jayna asked.

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"She's really pretty," Tori grumbled, kicking at the ground as they stumbled along back to the castle. "_And_ I heard her saying she was going to ask him to the Halloween Dance. Even though girls really don't ask boys," Tori added, dislike evident on her face.

"Oh… Well… what if I talked to Cliff for you, see how he feels about this Briane and you?" Jayna offered, trying to cheer Tori up even though she didn't want to talk to some random guy.

"You'd do that?" the other girl asked, eyes shining with hope.

_Oh goody, now I'm stuck. _"Yeah, why not," Jayna said, shrugging.

"Okay, but you can't make it obvious!" Tori agreed, her face regaining some of its normal happy excitement. "And you can't let him know I like him. I mean, _unless_ he says he likes me! And maybe, if he does say that, you could mention the dance…"

Jayna nodded, and continued nodding all the way up to the castle as Tori planned out exactly what she wanted Jayna to say to Cliff. By the time they got to the Grand Staircase, Tori had completely lost her sullen expression and was once again upbeat and hyper.

"Good, so we'll go over this all once more tomorrow, before you actually talk to him!" Tori said when they had reached the seventh floor.

"Sure thing," Jayna said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Excellent!" Tori was literally bouncing up and down, clapping her hands. "Thank you soooo much Barrows! And good luck in Astronomy, I'm sure it won't be so bad!"

"Your welcome, and I'm sure it will be that bad," Jayna told her.

Tori just laughed. "I'll see you in the morning, we've got double History of Magic," she called over her shoulder, disappearing down the hallway the Ravenclaw Common Room was off of.

Jayna watched her skip off, before turning around and walking slowly in the direction of the astronomy tower. _Okay, about Riddle…I think you're making progress with him, _she told herself encouragingly. _Really, I'm sure he doesn't hate you… _

Jayna reached the top of the tower's winding staircase, emerging out onto the balcony. It was empty. She had expected that, as she was at least ten minutes early.

_Oh well, I can use the time to try to figure out what I'm doing, _she thought, eyeing one of the many small silver telescopes that lined the edge of the balcony, near the railing.

She approached the railing, leaning on it and glancing around. The balcony was lit dimly by the glow of the castle's windows, light reflecting on the shiny surface of the instruments.

Jayna just looked out at the grounds, bathed in moonlight, for a few minutes. Finally, she turned to the telescope nearest her. _Right, I think this is where you look in… _Jayna thought she had found the eyepiece, and lowered her face to it, looking through.

She saw nothing but black. _Okay, so maybe it's just not focused on a star… _

"The cap is still on," a familiar, fluent voice said from behind her. Jayna jumped, spinning around in surprise. She hadn't heard anyone climbing the stairs, yet Tom Riddle stood just a few feet away from her.

_Damn, he's breathtaking. _She knew her eyes were probably popping out of their sockets, but she couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. She realized he was, at that moment, both the most beautiful person she had ever seen, yet the darkest. Half of his face was lit by the bright window behind him, but half remained shadowed, creating a harsh contrast. Every line of his face stood out, and his eyes were almost pitch black in the strange lighting. They burned with some sort of inner turmoil, a hidden hatred and anger, the source of which was unknown.

He had always been attractive, of course, but at that moment for some strange reason, his appearance just struck her as even more intimidating, almost supernatural. And though she had always known who he was destined to become, at that moment it was absolutely clear through the power that seemed to emanate from him.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, Jayna managed to stop both her racing thoughts and her gawking and squawked out, "What?"

"The cap is still on the eyepiece," He repeated, approaching her. Her head began pounding again, her hands shaking. _Stop it; you don't have my permission to do that! _Jayna mentally screamed at her body.

Riddle lowered his bag from his shoulder, setting it on the ground beside her telescope. He reached out to it, removing a small black cylinder from the other end of the eyepiece.

"Oh," Jayna managed to say.

Riddle was fiddling with one of the many dials on the instrument, obviously adjusting it somehow. He sent a glance back in her direction, his eyes taking in her face once, before asking, "Something wrong?"

"N-no," she replied. _Stop acting like a fool! You__'ve talked to him before, why are you freezing up now?! You've known all along what he is!_

"Are you sure? You seem even less eloquent than usual, if that's possible," Riddle observed, turning around to scan her more thoroughly.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm just tired," Jayna snapped back. _Good, that's good; you just said a whole sentence! _Jayna cheered for herself, feeling like she had finally snapped out of whatever weird daze she's previously been in.

Riddle didn't look the slightest bit perturbed by her response, however, ignoring it.

Two other students emerged onto the balcony then, one of them Muriel Weasley. She sent a curious glance over to Riddle and Jayna, but didn't say anything.

"Why, hello, Muriel, lovely to see you too!" Jayna called over in a ridiculously sarcastic voice, for some reason a little more than pissed with Muriel. _Well, she's been gossiping about me! And just now she couldn't even be bothered to say hi! _Jayna tried to justify it to herself.

Muriel was caught off guard. "Um, hello Jayna," she called back. The girl she was with, Rachel, or Rochelle, or something stupid like that, put a hand up to her mouth to whisper in Muriel's ear. Muriel looked over to her, nodding.

Jayna glared daggers in their direction. Riddle didn't seem to be paying any attention, and was leaning against the railing a few feet away, nonchalant, watching the opening of the staircase for their professor.

Several more students appeared on the stairs, all coming to stand around the telescopes uncertainly.

Jayna, having nothing better to do, continued glaring over at a whispering Muriel and Rachel/Rochelle, attempting to murder them with just her eyes. She heard a low noise issue from Riddle, and glanced over to him.

_Is he _laughing _at me? _"What are you chuckling about?" she asked, frustrated.

Riddle shrugged one shoulder, a casual movement she was sure he had only learned by watching others. "Your attitude is horrible," he said casually.

"You've got room to talk," she shot back. _You'd rather spend your time cooped up with old moldy books than an actual person!_

Riddle looked genuinely confused, standing straight and leveling her with a questioning stare.

"Never mind," Jayna sighed, realizing she should back off before she started yet another argument. Riddle let it go, whether or not he just didn't care was uncertain. But their professor had arrived then, a young red headed woman with ridiculous glasses. One side of the spectacles was a half moon, the other a star.

She wasted no time in giving the class the first assignment. She instructed them to work on completing a star chart for the current season, passed out said document, and then settled herself on a chair she conjured out of thin air.

Jayna made a face, glancing around, and saw that the other students were getting to work. Riddle's tall frame was already bent over a telescope next to the one he had adjusted before class. Sighing, she looked down once at her star chart and sidled over to that telescope.

Half of class passed by, and Jayna had still only written down one thing on her chart. She absolutely did not understand a thing about how to work the telescope or how they were supposed to identify the little bright dots in the sky.

Forlorn, she gave up and rested her forehead on the eyepiece, groaning in irritation. _I should have known even Astronomy class would be a disaster._

She felt someone pull the star chart out of her hand, and let them. "A7 is Columba, not Ursa Major. Ursa Major is not even in the sky at this time of year."

_Ah, Riddle. I only get one answer and you just have to point out that its wrong. _"Terribly sorry, they look alike. You know, dove, bear, what's the difference…" Jayna muttered, standing up from where she was bent over the telescope. Riddle had apparently finished his chart already and had decided to pick on her pathetic excuse for one.

"Did you even try to do this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nope. I'm silently protesting against the system by pretending to have absolutely no clue what I'm doing, when really I'm a secret genius," Jayna rambled on. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm brilliant."

Riddle smirked. "I can tell. Though, it may help if you at least pointed the telescope in the right direction." To prove his point, he reached out and jerked the telescope so it was in a completely different position.

"Right. Then what?" Jayna asked in defeat.

Riddle raised an eyebrow. _Oh, you haven't done that in a while… _"Do you see the coordinates listed beside each point on the star chart?" he asked slowly. _He thinks I'm stupid… Wait, I probably am stupid…_

She glanced over at the chart in his hands, spotting the coordinates he was referring to. "Yes."

Riddle nodded, walking over to her telescope. "Good, now look here…" he said, tilting the instrument so a dial on the underside was more visible. He looked back to her, obviously waiting for her to come over. Jayna stalled a second longer, hesitant to get any closer to him than necessary in case her heart decided to go haywire again. But then she finally gave in and went to see what he was talking about. _He won't bite…_ she told herself hopefully.

The dial he was referring to had several of the same numbers around its edge as the coordinates. "Oh!" Jayna smacked her hand to her forehead. "Right, I feel stupid now."

Riddle just smirked again, then tilted the instrument back. "The other set is right here," he explained, pointing out another knob.

"Okay, so…" Jayna read a set of coordinates and adjusted her telescope to the best of her ability before looking up to Riddle for approval. _Wo, he's tall… _she thought as she had to crane her neck to see his face because of their close proximity.

"That's correct," he said simply, giving a small nod.

Jayna leaned forward and looked through the eyepiece, instantly spotting an arrangement of stars similar to one of the ones on her paper. "So it's…" she surveyed the chart, hesitant to say the wrong answer. "It's Pleiades, then?"

Riddle nodded wordlessly. Jayna grinned happily, scribbling in the name of the one constellation she had correctly identified.

"That's enough for tonight, class. Hand in your star charts and I'll see you again Thursday night," the Professor stood up at that point, dismissing the group.

"Oh, but I just got the hang of it!" Jayna grumbled, looking past Riddle to watch as several kids lined up to give the teachers their charts and leave. Muriel was among them, and looked over, elbowing her friend and nodding over to where Jayna and Riddle were standing together.

Luckily, Riddle chose that moment to retreat to his own telescope, picking up his bag and chart to leave.

Jayna pursed her lips at the other girl's behavior and hung around the balcony, waiting for the other students to leave. She turned in her chart last to the Professor, ignoring the quizzical look she was given for only have two answers, and descended the steps behind her classmates.

She emerged from the tower onto the seventh floor and headed towards the opposite side of the castle and Ravenclaw Common Room. Ahead of her, Jayna could make out Riddle's back as he walked briskly towards the Grand Staircase, starting silently down the marble steps.

_He moves too quietly, it's creepy. And why was he being nice to me tonight? He's up to something, isn't he? Some plan that will end with my untimely demise, most likely… _Jayna walked to her common room, mulling that over. Riddle had actually helped her with her assignment. The more she thought about it, the weirder she realized it was.

_What happened to me annoying him? _Jayna made up her mind by the time she got to the Ravenclaw doorway that Riddle was most definitely up to something, and it was probably nothing good. Though she might be over thinking it all… Maybe he was just bored and decided to help out. _Please, what are the chances of that…no, I don't trust him._

"Password?" The golden eagle had been snoozing when Jayna woke him up, and now appeared a little irritated.

"Uh…" Jayna stuttered. She forgot the password. _Damn, just great! Now I'll be stuck sleeping in the hall! _"How about… uh…"

"No password, no entrance!" it snapped. "If you can't remember, kindly leave me in peace so I can go back to sleep!"

"Wait, I can remember the password! It's uh… uh…" Jayna racked her brain, but couldn't recall even what it started with.

"Gillyweed."

The portrait swung open. Degroughe stood aside to let Jayna climb through first.

"Wow, I never thought I'd actually be glad to see you," Jayna told him, climbing through the portrait hole and waiting on the other side while the Head Boy followed.

"Your welcome," Degroughe snapped back. "You know, if it wasn't for me, you'd be-"

"Sleeping in the hall, I know. Thanks," Jayna told him.

The Head Boy eyed her wearily, but finding no trace of sarcasm in her words, just shrugged. "No problem. What were you doing out this late, anyway? Students aren't allowed out of bed-"

Again, Jayna interrupted him. "I know, I had Astronomy class."

"Oh. Right," Degroughe just waved a hand and headed over to the couches by the fireplace. He plopped onto one, sighing tiredly and rubbing his eyes.

Jayna followed him, sitting on the edge of the opposite couch. "What were _you_ doing out so late?"

"I haven't made up the prefect patrol schedules yet, so the Head Girl and I are stuck doing it ourselves for the time being," Degroughe explained, tossing an arm over his eyes.

"Ah…"

"Why?" Degroughe lifted his arm to peak out at her beneath tousled sandy hair.

"No reason," Jayna said, trying her best to look casual.

"Then why are you sitting there staring at me like you're plotting something?" Degroughe asked suspiciously. _Casual look, failed. _

"I'm not plotting anything, I was just wondering… Since you're Head Boy, you must know about all the Prefects, right?" Jayna asked.

"I suppose…" he said carefully.

"Well, I just wanted to know more about Tom Riddle," she told him, trying not to arouse suspicion.

Degroughe sat up, giving her an exasperated look. _Not arousing suspicion, failed. _"Riddle?! I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"Yeah, you did…But that's not exactly working," Jayna said, frowning.

"Why? Is he bothering you?" Degroughe asked, his annoyed face quickly changing to something bizarrely like protective concern. _Eugh, remind me to be meaner to him again, once I find out what I want to know… _

"No, he's not bothering me," she told him quickly, "It's just… I just need to know about him, okay?"

"Look, I wasn't exaggerating when I told you he was bad news. Whatever little school girl crush you have, you've got to give it up," Degroughe said, a bit condescendingly.

"I don't have a school girl crush, I just… I can't explain it to you, would you please just humor me?" Jayna leaned forward, giving him her best pleading expression.

Degroughe sighed, looking once into the fireplace. He set his jaw finally, looking back to her. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you owe me one."

"Fine," Jayna automatically agreed.

"What do you want to know?" Degroughe asked, leaning back once more onto the couch.

"What does he do, other than go to classes and Prefect duties?"

"Nothing, as far as I know. He's not on any teams or clubs," Degroughe told her, then rethought it. "Well, he is one of Slughorn's favorite students though. From what I hear, he's like a potions genius. He belongs to Slughorn's little club, the Slug Bugs or whatever the hell it's called."

"Slug Bugs?" Jayna repeated.

"Something like that. It's for all of his favorite students. Wouldn't surprise me if Riddle was president."

"What about outside of school?" Jayna pressed.

Degroughe just looked at her. "What about it?"

"Well, what about his family? Where's he come from? What does he do for holidays?"

Degroughe considered her questions for a minute. "I'm pretty sure he stays here for holidays… I'm not sure why. I'm not sure where he comes from either. I think he's half blood, though, if that means anything to you."

Jayna already knew that, but thought carefully for a minute before asking, "How do you know that?"

"Well, his first year, I remember some of the Slytherins would give him a hard time, because… you know how they are, they value pure blood above everything else. They stopped messing with him, though, after the dungeon incident…" Degroughe trailed off, attempting to stifle a yawn and failing.

"Dungeon incident?" Jayna prodded.

"Yeah… there was some kind of explosion in the dungeons… No one knows what caused it or anything, but it started a fire," Degroughe chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking. "It was my third year when it happened. I still remember the blue flames…"

"What happened?" Jayna's mouth was open by then in shock, but she wanted to hear it all.

"Couple of the first year Slytherins were hurt pretty bad. After that, none of them gave Riddle any problems. Some started following him around, acting like he was their God or something…" Degroughe trailed off.

_Wow. Eleven years old and he was already hurting people. _Jayna couldn't help but think he was a complete psycho. Still, she might as well ask… "Degroughe, do you think Riddle did it? The explosion, I mean?"

Degroughe gave her a serious look. "Sure I do. Why do you think I warned you about him? The teachers, most of the students, all think he's some rule abiding, goody two shoes… Shy, studious, handsome Riddle. They might all worship him, but I don't trust him," Degroughe concluded. "And neither should you."

Jayna looked at him, saw the honesty in his eyes, and nodded. "Don't worry about me, Degroughe. He creeps me out," she told him frankly. The Head Boy cracked a grin at that, and proceeded to yawn one more time. "Thanks, for telling me what you know… I think I'm gonna go to bed, it's late."

"Sure," Degroughe said sleepily, already looking like he was drifting off.

Jayna stood up, leaving him by the fire and heading towards the girl's staircase. She entered the fifth year dormitory as quietly as she could, getting into bed, and falling asleep almost instantly.

That night, she dreamed of a skeletal Lord Voldemort surrounded by deep blue flames the color of Riddle's eyes.

The sound of Muriel's alarm clock blaring woke up most of the fifth year girl's dormitory around seven o'clock the next morning. An aggravated Jayna was tempted to smother Muriel, who was even more ill-tempered than usual, with a pillow, but fought the urge. Instead, she dragged herself into the bathroom to take a quick bath and get dressed.

Jayna found most of the clothing for this time period to be uncomfortable and stiff. Everything from the overly pressed, long skirt, to the ridiculous cardigan sweater made her want to stick a finger down her throat and throw up. Still, she forced herself to don the apparel in some vain attempt at fitting in.

After a while, Jayna drifted down to the common room to wait for Tori to finish her extensive beauty routine. At one point a sleepy-eyed Degroughe sauntered past, actually grunting something that sounded close to "good morning", and prompting Jayna to plan several ways to annoy the Head Boy and dissuade any further friendliness.

She had come up with several promising ideas when Tori finally emerged on the girl's staircase, bouncing down the steps two at a time.

She came to a stop in front of Jayna, who had propped her head up tiredly on one hand, and made a face. "You know, Barrows, I can teach you some spells that might help your hair… they're not hard."Jayna bit her lip. "Is it really that bad?"

Tori cocked her head to the side thoughtfully before replying. "Yes."

Jayna grunted. "Figures, he always has to be right about everything…"

"Huh?" Tori asked.

"…It looks like a rat nest, doesn't it?" Jayna asked, frowning. Tori again tilted her head this way and that, before squinting her eyes and nodding.

"Yeah, that actually describes it rather well."

Jayna closed her eyes, debating everything for a minute… _I don't want to look like I've got a wild animal perched atop my head… But if I try fixing my hair, he'll know his little comment about it got to me… Hmm, this is a rather tricky situation._

"Well?" Tori prodded, one of her hands reaching up to behind her ear, where she kept her rather short wand stuck.

Jayna made up her mind suddenly and shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll just leave it go…"

Tori's eyes widened a bit in disbelief before she laughed. "Okay, have it your way."

Jayna, feeling a little self conscious at that, reached up to her hair and attempted to comb her fingers through it. They got stuck almost immediately in the wild curls and flips, however, and she fought a vicious battle to free them. Groaning, she managed to pull her hand away from her head and stood up. Moodily, she asked, "Enough about my crappy hair. Are you ready to go to breakfast yet?"

Tori winced before giving a sheepish grin. "Um, we sort of don't have time for breakfast. History starts in about…ten minutes."

Jayna just gave her a look of utter disbelief. "What were you doing up there all this time?"

"Well, I wanted to look good; in case Cliff talks to me…You are still going to talk to him for me, right?" Tori asked anxiously. Jayna nodded, turning to leave the common room.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him…" She pushed open the small door, stumbling awkwardly through the hole.

"Good, I was thinking you should talk to him after dinner tonight…" Tori explained. "You know, we'll sit near the door and when he gets up to leave, I'll dart out the doors. But you hang back; maybe try to corner him-"

Jayna snorted, looking over to the other girl. "You want me to 'corner him'? That sounds vaguely ominous…"

"Oh, you know what I mean! Just stop him from leaving the hall, maybe drop your books in front of him or something and then say… say… Oh Merlin, I don't know!" Tori threw her hands up in the air suddenly. Jayna thought perhaps the stress of planning out someone else's conversation with her love interest was finally getting to her, and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, relax. Don't worry about it, I'll find a way to talk to him, I promise," she said earnestly. _Even though I'd really rather not… _

Tori nodded, and took a deep breathe. "Thanks so much, Barrows. You have no idea… I mean, I've liked him for so long, and now finally... Well, you know," she concluded lamely, as they had emerged into a main hallway at that point and were suddenly surrounded by people.

"Yeah, I know," Jayna said. Tori beamed.

The two finished the short walk to the History of Magic classroom with Tori happily chattering on and actually skipping into the room. Jayna immediately made a bee line to the back of the class, and Tori sat beside her. Muriel, however, chose to sit on the opposite side of the room with her little gossip buddy.

Jayna could care less, but Tori noticed and raised her eyebrows. "Did something happen between you and Muriel?" she whispered.

Jayna wrinkled her forehead. "I didn't do anything," she said after a minute, figuring that was the only response she could give and still be truthful.

Tori "Huh"ed. Professor Binns floated through the door then, taking his place in front of the class and beginning a less than thrilling lecture.

"She looks a little miffed at you," Tori observed in a loud whisper as Muriel turned around to glare once more in Jayna's direction. Really, her behavior was strange. _I didn't really do anything, after all… So what if I snapped at her once last night! Let it go!_

"Whatever's bugging her is her problem," Jayna whispered back after a minute.

"You want me to find out what it is? Subtly and discreetly, of course?" Tori asked, grinning mischievously.

Jayna grinned back. "Sure."

Tori's grin dropped from her face as she yawned suddenly. Her eyes darted over to the clock. "Double history… I can't believe we're stuck in here for two hours," she complained. Jayna made a sympathetic noise. "I'm taking a nap, Barrows. Wake me if the world ends, or anything."

"Will do," Jayna agreed, watching as Tori settled herself more comfortably in her chair, setting her bag on the table to use as a pillow.

Five minutes later, and Tori was asleep. _Good, if only I could fall asleep in class too… _Unfortunately for Jayna, she couldn't fall asleep with broad daylight streaming through the windows and the professor's gravelly, monotone voice droning on and on.

_Two damn hours… That's… 120 minutes. That's… hold on, I suck at math. _Jayna pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag and scribbled out the equation. _7200 seconds! Gah! _

Jayna tried to find ways to entertain herself, but quickly ran out of activities. For a while she'd been amused with drawing cartoons of pianos falling on Muriel's head, and other silly means of mortal injury, but even that got dull eventually…

Halfway through the class time, Tori was still asleep, and Jayna was in a hypnotic state. She stared mindlessly at the back of Riddle's black robe-clad back, dimly aware her eyes were burning and dry. Finally, she blinked.

_Can't believe he takes notes… Hmm… _A silly idea came to Jayna, but she dismissed it immediately. _No, he'll kill me… _

She watched Riddle's quill gliding across his paper, so focused that his body was slightly hunched over the desk. Jayna tried to ignore it, but the idea kept poking annoyingly at her brain. _No, I won't do that! _she told herself. _He'll get all pissy. _

_Then again… No, no, that's a stupid thing to do! _She knew provoking mentally unstable future dark lords wasn't a wise thing to do, but part of her kind of wondered how he'd react… And really, since when had Jayna listened to the voice of reason? She'd never before paid it any heed.

Sighing, and feeling slightly reckless, Jayna tore off a piece of parchment. She rustled around in her bag, found a quill and small ink pot, and pulled them out. Dipping her quill in the ink, she pondered just what to write. _Hmm… that might do. Simple, yet efficient. Yep. _

Mind made up, Jayna scribbled down her message and crumpled the parchment up in a ball. She squinted her eyes slightly, trying to aim specifically for the desk in front of Riddle, before tossing it.

It arced gracefully through the air, but missed its target. Instead, it connected squarely with the back of Riddle's head, right in the middle of his neatly combed black hair.

Immediately, he jerked, one of his hands shooting to the back of his head to investigate. And then, ever so slowly, his head turned to look behind him. His eyes lowered to the floor, spotting the ball of parchment.

Riddle's brow furrowed, and he looked up in confusion. His eyes found Jayna, currently trying to stifle her laughter, and both darkened and narrowed. _Pah,_ _I knew he'd get all pissy. _

Ignoring a weird rushing sensation she got from his stare, Jayna was able to mouth 'open it' to him. Riddle quirked an eyebrow, looking thoroughly unamused with her.

Finally he rolled his eyes, irritated, and leaned back to pick up the offending piece of parchment. He unwrinkled it, his mouth moving as he read the single word written in the center of the paper: "Hi."

Riddle stared at it. Jayna gulped, wondering what he was thinking but having no clue.

Then, in one quick, fluid movement, Riddle re-crumpled the parchment and turned back around in his seat. He picked up his quill, as if nothing had happened.

_Hey, he's ignoring me! That or he hates me again… Or… Well, actually I have no idea what he's doing. He's too crazy to try to predict. Darn it all._

Jayna's mind reeled, but try as she might, she couldn't figure out what his reaction meant. Nervously, she wondered if maybe she should apologize… _It couldn__'t hurt, I mean, I've already been obnoxious._ _What harm could one more note do_?

She tore another piece of parchment off, this time writing "Sorry!" before balling it up and throwing it through the air. This one hit its mark and landed right on the desk in front of Riddle. Instantly, his head snapped around and he gave her the most furious glare she'd yet to receive from him.

Squeaking in alarm, Jayna grabbed her bag and pulled it in front of her, leaning down to hide behind it. She stayed like that for a few terrified seconds before curiosity got the better of her and she peeked around the side of the bag.

Riddle had turned back around, at least. He was smoothing out the paper to read it. _Please, please don't stay mad… I'm sorry, I didn't know note taking was that important, or I wouldn't have interrupted your lordship!_

Jayna couldn't see his expression because he wasn't facing her, but Riddle at least didn't rip the parchment to shreds. Instead, he sat it next to the first, balled up note in front of him.

Then he returned to his parchment. Breathing out a chest full of air she hadn't been aware of holding, Jayna relaxed. A little. She banged her head down onto the desk, closing her eyes. _You are such an idiot… He was being nice last night, and you just had to push it! Idiot! IDIOT! _

She continued berating herself like that for the small remainder of class, which passed strangely fast. Before she knew it, Jayna realized the droning sound of Binn's voice was missing. Then she heard the squeaking of chairs being pushed out, and realized the class had been dismissed.

Jayna sat up, and saw that Tori had already woken up. She was stretching, and gave Jayna a smile.

"How was class?" Tori asked.

Jayna shrugged. "Fine. How was your nap?"

"Excellent," Tori replied cheerfully. Then her smile vanished and her eyebrows shot up. Confused, Jayna followed her gaze to see what she was staring at.

Instead of leaving immediately for the door, Tom Riddle was approaching their table. _Shit. _

He came to a stop in front of them, hands casually tucked in his pockets as he focused his intense gaze on Jayna. She gulped, probably very noticeably.

"Er, hello, Riddle," Tori piped up from beside her. Riddle's eyes darted over to the brunette beside Jayna.

"Victoria," he greeted her, voice curt with forced politeness. Then his eyes snapped back to Jayna.

_Don't you dare leave me alone with him, Tori, don't you dare! _Jayna looked over at Tori, praying she would stay.

"Well, um, I guess I'll be going then," Tori said, standing up. _No! No, please don't be going! _Tori gave Jayna a small, entirely too entertained smile, before leaving.

Jayna watched her go sadly before looking back up at Riddle. He removed his hands from his pockets, and in one of them were her two notes. Without saying a word, he tossed them on the desk in front of her.

"Oh-heh, uh, sorry about that. I didn't realize I was distracting you from anything important," Jayna explained, nervously giving him an apologetic grin. Riddle set his hands on the table, about two inches from her own, and leaned forward slightly, his gaze prying into her face, trying to read her.

Jayna felt her hands trembling and clenched them into fists. She darted her eyes around the room and saw that they were utterly alone. Even Professor Binns, the good for nothing transparent jerk, had left her alone with Riddle. Riddle who wasn't saying anything, making her feel extremely awkward.

Finally, he spoke. "What, exactly," he began in a whisper, "was the point of flinging bits of parchment at me?"

Jayna gulped for the umpteenth time, wondering desperately what answer she should give him… Really, she didn't have a good excuse. Jayna was unsure what to say, what to do. _Running away would be preferable. _"Um… there wasn't really a point, I was just bored," she said at last.

Riddle's expression remained the same, but he leaned forward even more, so their faces were a mere foot apart. Quietly, watching for her reaction, he asked, "Do you enjoy annoying me?"

Jayna stared back into his eyes, aware that they were so close she could see little flecks of gold in them. She clenched her hands together even tighter, her nails biting into her palms, to keep them from shaking. "No, but it's kind of easy… Do you enjoy intimidating me?"

Riddle leaned back from her, and she could finally breathe again. "No, but it is kind of easy," he repeated her, a slow smirk creeping over his face.

"Yeah right, it's not my fault you're an intimidating person," Jayna tried to justify herself. She reached for her quill, sitting just a centimeter from his hand, and crammed it into her bag. "And don't you dare say I'm an annoying person!"

Riddle's smirk grew until it was almost a smile. "Fine, I won't say it."

Jayna stuffed her parchment into her bag then, standing up. Somewhere in the back of her mind, beyond the chants of _dork, dork, dork, _and _danger, danger, danger, _her brain was thinking that maybe if she just made to leave, he'd let her go.

_Wait, I shouldn't go… It's kind of hard to befriend someone when you keep running away from them… _But Riddle seemed to be done with his little question-and-answer session, and was now just coolly watching her, letting her make the next move.

_I shouldn't go… Oh hell, I'm going. _Jayna pushed in her chair and turned to leave. "If there's nothing else, I was going to go out on the grounds a bit before my next class, so…" she trailed off, heading towards the door.

But then an obnoxiously aware Riddle just had to point out from behind her, "It's raining."

_Huh? _Jayna froze in place, then turned around to see the windows. _Oh look, you're right again, smartass. When did that happen? _Sometime in the last hour it had gone from a perfectly sunny day to a complete downpour without her noticing.

And to make it worse, Riddle was just watching her, thoroughly entertained with her obvious ignorance.

"Right, well then, it's perfect weather for performing a rousing chorus of 'Singing in the Rain' for the Giant Squid," Jayna snapped, throwing her hands up in the air and turning back around.

She managed to get to the door, and actually turn the knob, before a bright flash of lightening suddenly filled the room. Jayna jumped as the loud peal of thunder followed, and turned back around.

"Okay, maybe I'll have to cancel that performance…" She told Riddle.

"Good idea," he commented, completely sarcastic, before walking around her to leave the room.

Jayna's thoughts were racing through her head as she contemplated going after him. _I don't want to… But… You might have to actually be around a person to be their friend… Yeah. Then again, I've only got fifteen or so minutes before my next class… And he might get irritated if I follow him. _

_Besides, I have nothing to say._

_Yeah, I swear I'll make more of an effort soon. I just need to have a plan first. I can't go running after him for no apparent reason…_

Content with her decision to bother Riddle more later when she had a solid plan, Jayna finally left the classroom. Only to be knocked backwards onto her butt by a large, solid mass.

"Ooph!" She actually skidded back a few feet from the force of the collision and was momentarily dazed.

"I'm sorry! Are yeh al'righ? I'm sorry, I didn't see yeh there!" The giant that had ran into Jayna nervously apologized, picking her up by one arm. Her feet literally left the ground for a second before he set her back down firmly.

"Uh, yeah…" She stared up at him, still too dazed to really realized the throbbing in her elbows and butt from connecting with the floor.

Hagrid continued to ramble apologies, but she interrupted him. "You're Rubeus Hagrid, right?"

The half-giant blinked, confused. "Yeh, thas me. How do yeh…?"

Jayna shrugged, wondering if this was Hagrid's last year at Hogwarts before being expelled. "Know you? Ah, never mind." She thought for a second before asking, "Hey, can you do a favor for me?"

He was still utterly confused looking, but nodded. "Sure, what?"

"If you come across any freakishly large, hairy spiders… don't keep them as pets? Okay? Just walk away," She advised. Hagrid's brow furrowed.

"Uh… Al'right."

"Good, thanks," Jayna beamed, giving his arm an encouraging pat before darting around him and continuing down the hallway. Tori was waiting for her around the corner. She said nothing when she saw Jayna, which was unusual for her, but instead fell into step beside her.

* * *

Jayna sent a questioning glance in Tori's direction, wondering what was keeping the other girl so quiet. "Where are we going?" she asked at last, realizing Tori was leading them down a deserted corridor.

Tori gave her a secretive smile. "Somewhere we won't be overheard."

"Okay," Jayna said uncertainly. She followed her friend into an empty classroom, and as soon as the door shut Tori erupted into hysterical laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Jayna asked, a little alarmed by the squeaking noises coming from Tori. _Has she gone mad?_

"Oh, it's just so unlike Muriel…" Tori gasped between peals of laughter.

"What?"

"I talked to her! She didn't come right out and say what's bothering her, but it's obvious… I never thought she would…" Tori stopped to catch her breathe, and continued. "I never thought she would be so petty."

"What is it?" Jayna was still completely clueless.

"She has a thing for Riddle. It all makes sense now. I just couldn't imagine it before. Muriel's so serious about studying; I never thought she'd fancy a boy." Tori shook her head.

"Wait. Muriel is treating me like dirt on her shoe because she likes Riddle?" Jayna repeated, dumbfounded. _Why would she like the Heir of Slytherin? Sure, she doesn't know what he is, yet, but still… He kinda gives out a creepy evil vibe._

"Yes," Tori nodded.

"She said that?"

"Well, not in so many words… But trust me, she's definitely jealous. You should have seen her outside the classroom when you and Riddle were in there alone. Practically seething," Tori started laughing again.

"But Riddle and I… We were just talking. There's no reason for her to be jealous," Jayna protested.

"You don't get it, Barrows. Riddle doesn't _talk _to girls. Riddle doesn't pay any attention to anyone, just the professors and his Slytherin buddies."

Jayna frowned. "Well, has anyone ever tried to talk to him? Maybe he doesn't have any friends because everyone's so terrified to approach him."

Tori looked at her like she was speaking another language. Then, slowly, she explained. "Trust me… way back in first year, people tried. Everyone learned quickly to leave him alone."

Jayna's frown deepened. "I still don't get why Muriel's so angry."

Tori sighed. "Muriel's a prefect. She's smart, successful. She pretty much said she doesn't understand why Riddle would bother with you, instead of someone more like him."

"Meaning her."

Tori nodded. "Told you, she's completely jealous."

Jayna groaned. "I do see where she's coming from. But the only reason he talks to me is because I make it a point to annoy him… Maybe you should explain that to her."

Tori made a face. "Do I really have to? It's a tad bit of fun to watch her get all worked up over it."

Jayna laughed. "I thought you were friends."

"We are, but she needs to work on her attitude. You know, untwist her knickers," Tori said, smiling wickedly.

Jayna nodded. "Fine by me."

To the right of them, the classroom door opened then. An older, graying man was eyeing them suspiciously. Apparently they were in his classroom.

"Hello, Professor Simpkins! We were just having a private little girl chat!" Tori explained cheerfully. "We'll be going now." She grabbed Jayna's arm and dragged her back out in the hallway. "Best to make a quick getaway, Simpkins hands out detentions like they're candy on Halloween," Tori hissed to Jayna.

The two only had a few minutes left before Transfiguration, so they went to Professor Dumbledore's classroom early. Class was with the Gryffindors, and the majority of the time was spent trying to transfigure a rodent into a tea cup.

Jayna didn't feel so inferior in this class, at least. Most of the students were unsuccessful. Only two managed to get a tea cup by the end of class, and one of them still had a rat tail instead of a handle.

Dumbledore motioned for Jayna to stay after class, so while the rest of the students departed, Jayna dutifully walked up to his desk.

"Miss Barrows," he greeted, smiling slightly.

"Professor Dumbledore," she replied, unsure what else to say.

"I've informed your professors that you might be behind on some of the coursework," he told her. "If you find yourself struggling, you need only ask for assistance. As for your charms class… Have you read the book I told you about?"

"Yes." Jayna rethought her answer for a second. "Well, most of it. I mean… the first three chapters."

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "And do you understand what insight I wanted you to gain from that particular book?"

Jayna blinked. _Insight…? _"Er… um…magic comes from the uh… energy that a witch or wizard draws on. And performing a spell is… like mastering that energy and… concentrating it?" she repeated what little she remembered from Riddle's brief summary of the book. Somehow, it managed to sound much less eloquent and intelligent coming from her mouth. _Stupid Riddle with his stupid smartness. _

"Yes, something like that. Do you realize how this might apply to you?"

Jayna bit her lip. "Um… not really, Professor," she confessed apologetically.

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I believe your problem, Miss Barrows, is that you are much too worried about doing magic. I think you need to forget about your wand, the incantation, and simply _do _magic. The power is within you, not in the wand or words."

Jayna stared. _If only he knew that I'm not magical whatsoever…_

Dumbledore seemed to understand that she wasn't following and paused for a moment. He thought for a few minutes. "Do a spell," he said at last.

"Huh?"

"Do a spell," he repeated. "Any will do."

_Wow, this is embarrassing. _Jayna grimaced, pointed her wand at a quill on his desk, and said, "Accio quill."

Nothing happened, and she felt her cheeks burn scarlet with embarrassment. "What were you concentrating on?" Dumbledore asked.

Jayna shrugged. "Honestly… I was just thinking that I can't do it."

"Well now, that is hardly an appropriate attitude for performing magic. You can do it, you need to realize this. It's just a matter of letting your magic work. By distracting yourself with worries and doubts, over concentrating on the issue at hand, you are choking up the talent you have. Just think about what you need to do, know you are capable, and do it," Dumbledore instructed.

"I'll try," Jayna told him uncertainly. _But I don't think it's going to work._

"Good," Dumbledore said. And with a wave of his wand, the classroom turned pitch black.

"Uh… Professor?"

"I do believe we need some light, Miss Barrows."

_Oh, ha ha. How very clever of you, Dumbledore. Putting me in the pitch black won't help me do a spell. _"Lumos," she said, giving a half hearted wave of her wand. She couldn't even see the tip of it, but was certain it hadn't lit up.

"Please, that was hardly trying," Dumbledore chided her gently.

Jayna made a face in the dark, tempted to say something in response, but bit her tongue. "Lumos," she said again, a bit more forcefully, wishing the spell would just work so she could get this over with.

"Are you sure you're trying?"

Jayna narrowed her eyes in the general direction of the Professor. Her feeling of hopelessness was replaced with a sharp determination to prove to him she _was_ trying, so he'd shut up and put the lights back on. "Lumos!" she shouted, needing light, and was surprised to see a glow.

Her wand hand was still at her side, she hadn't even moved it. Yet she had done the spell.

"Ah, wonderful!" Dumbledore cried excitedly. The room was lit back up a second later.

Jayna stared at the wand in her hand, an orb of light glowing brightly at its tip. "I did it," she said uncertainly. "I actually did it!"

"You certainly did. Tell me, what were you thinking of?"

"Just… just that I needed light, and I could do it," Jayna told him happily. He nodded, his blue eyes twinkling in a very characteristic way.

"Let's try another one, shall we?" he asked. He didn't wait for a reply, but instead gave a flick of his wand. His desk was set aflame, reminding her very much of the pillow she'd managed to incinerate recently and causing about the same amount of panic.

"Aguamenti!" Water streamed from her wand. _You are insane! _"What are you doing! Don't set things on fire!" she yelled, alarmed.

The professor didn't seem to pay any attention to her. He gave another flick of his wand, this one making a chair fly across the room at her.

_Shit, I don't know that spell! EEK! _Jayna ducked the chair, and it was sent crashing into the wall. It fell in broken splinters of wood and upholstery onto the floor. Dumbledore had undoubtedly meant for her to deflect the flying object, and he gave her a slightly apologetic grin.

"May I assume you have yet to learn that spell?" he asked lightly.

Jayna nodded, staring at him wide-eyed and thinking he was completely off the wall. _You could have killed me…You…are…insane!_

The next twenty minutes was spent with Dumbledore teaching an alarmed Jayna spell after spell, and then putting her in perilous situations to practice them. He didn't give her enough time to think about it or doubt herself, just enough time to act based on instinct alone. She performed every spell he taught her, despite her repeated thoughts of how crazy the professor was and several close calls.

Finally, Dumbledore seemed to decide that he had scared Jayna enough for one day and fixed the classroom. It had been sent into a state of utter disarray, several spots on the wall were scorched and much of the furniture broken.

Jayna stared at him, still in complete shock and terror, as he mended the shattered window nearby. _I cannot believe he just tried killing me forty different ways. Talk about shock training. Is that his method of teaching? Force students to do magic by terrifying them? I'm with Riddle on this one, Dumbledore is a crazy fool!_

Dumbledore turned to her cheerfully after repairing the room. "You've done brilliantly, Miss Barrows! Truly, I myself didn't even believe you could have made such progress in one day!"

"Uh…thanks…" she said faintly. _You didn't think I could do all the spells? That's reassuring…_

"I think it is obvious you have much in the way of magical aptitude, you need only think a bit less. Would you agree?"

She stared at him. "Yes, but couldn't you have just told me that? You didn't have to send a chandelier crashing on my head and a swarm of pixies after me!"

Dumbledore considered that briefly, and nodded. "Perhaps not, but look at what you have proven! You see what talent you have, and now you should not doubt yourself! Besides, I've more than prepared you for your next Charms class."

Jayna raised her eyebrows. "Some of those spells were from Charms class?"

"Of course, I said I would help you avoid public humiliation," Dumbledore reminded her, looking surprised.

"Yes, but you didn't really mention the part where you practically kill me," Jayna grumbled. The professor laughed, his eyes sparkling mischievously behind half moon glasses.

"My apologies, Miss Barrows. I will try not to 'almost kill' you in our future sessions. That is, if you still feel you need my assistance with your Charm work," Dumbledore told her.

Jayna considered that. "Well, maybe I won't need a whole crash course again, but it would be helpful… Just to know the spells and practice them ahead of time for class."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Of course. I would be more than happy to help."

"Thanks…" Jayna mumbled. Dumbledore gave her a pleasant wave as she left the classroom. She walked down to the Great Hall for lunch and to meet Tori, still in a bit of a daze.

Her body was trying to calm down from the experience, which had obviously caused a rush of adrenaline. Her heart was racing, her body felt like it was trembling all over. _Funny, I get the same feeling from life threatening situations as I do when Riddle looks at me. _

She got to the Ravenclaw table and sat down heavily next to Tori. "Dumbledore is completely crazy."Tori looked up, pausing with her fork stuck in her mouth. "Hmph? Mm-whmaa?"

Jayna took a deep breathe before launching into her story of how she needed extra tutoring and Dumbledore responded with practically smashing her, beheading her, and freezing her in a block of ice (among other things.)

When she was finished, Tori was sharing her look of disbelief. "Wow…just…wow. He actually made a gargoyle on the castle tower come to life and crash through the window?"

Jayna nodded. "Yes! Like I said, he's lost it! That or he never had it!"

Tori made a noise of agreement. "What was the point of that, anyway?"

"To teach me immobilus!"

"Wow… well… I mean, the important thing is that you're alive and well, still. If not a little shaken up. And now you can do magic much better!" Tori gave her an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, very shaken up. I can't seem to stop shaking," Jayna said quietly, holding out her hands as evidence. They trembled obviously.

"Oh, you poor thing! It's alright now. Here, have something to eat," Tori said, sounding very mother-ish, and started to pile food up on Jayna's plate. "Eat," she commanded.

Jayna picked up her fork and obeyed, stabbing some green beans. She chewed and swallowed, instantly feeling better. She remembered she hadn't gotten any breakfast that morning and suddenly felt very hungry. She continued eating, glancing down the table curiously as the sound of squealing met her ears.

A little first year was getting picked on by a group of older students, but they were quickly stopped by the Head Boy. Degroughe docked some house points from the three third years before settling himself back down on the bench. He seemed to notice Jayna watching him, and sent a smile her way.

An entirely too bright, quirky smile. _I wasn't watching you because I like the view, Idiot. _She gave him a sour look and continued to scan the table, as was her meal time custom. Jayna was a bit of a people-watcher, she much preferred to watch most social interactions rather than participate in them.

However, she quickly noticed that someone was missing from the Ravenclaw table. "Where's Muriel?" she asked Tori.

Tori looked up from her meal, a guilty look in place.

"What did you do?" Jayna asked slowly, already dreading what words would come out of the brunette girl's mouth.

"Um… She asked where you were," Tori said, grinning sheepishly. "And… it's much too easy to mess with her, Barrows, you know that."

"What did you tell her, Tori?" Jayna pressed.

"Well, it was convenient, because both you and Riddle weren't here…"

Jayna instantly looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that Riddle was absent from it. _Well, can't expect him to show up for every meal. _Still, she felt a little disappointed. She had hoped he'd decided to actually eat regularly.

"So I maybe implied that you and he were together," Tori finished hurriedly. Upon seeing the frustration on Jayna's face, she added, "You should have seen how mad she got! It was so entertaining, Barrows!"

Jayna sighed heavily. "Yes, but now she hates me more, Tori."

"Oh, she doesn't hate you! I'm sure she'll get over it soon enough," Tori persisted.

"Right," Jayna said, grabbing a bread roll.

She tried to imagine what Muriel would think in the future, when Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort, if Jayna couldn't help him to stop it. It was hard to put a word to how it would feel, knowing you had once felt something for a monster.

Jayna shivered, even though it was rather warm in the hall. She recalled her disturbing dreams, the way Tom Riddle's beautiful face would morph into something sickly and dead. A second, more violent shiver passed over her, and she rubbed her arms to try to warm up. She was suddenly freezing cold.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I just got a chill…" Jayna said softly.

"Are you sure? You don't look well, you're pale," Tori observed. "Maybe we should go see-"

"I'm not going to see Mad Mirram," Jayna interrupted her. "I'm fine, really. We should get going, Potions starts soon." She motioned around at the several other Ravenclaw fifth years getting up to leave.

"Sure," Tori said. The girls rose, grabbing their bags to leave the Great Hall.

They got to the dim dungeon room Potions was held in a few minutes later. Most of the class had already arrived, so Jayna and Tori were forced to sit in the front. They shared their table with a small, blonde Gryffindor girl. The girl sent a nervous glance in their direction, before sliding her books to the edge of the table and moving her stool over so she was as far away from Jayna as possible.

Jayna recognized her as the girl she and Degroughe had shared a carriage with the night of the feast. _Great, she's scared of me already… _

Jayna considered doing something weird to further intimidate the girl, but decided against it. Instead, she surveyed the numerous jars lining the walls of the Potions room. Their were hundreds, maybe even thousands, of different size jars containing everything from harmless looking plants to eyeballs that moved and turned about behind the glass.

Jayna decided that this was by far the creepiest part of Hogwarts she'd seen yet. Really, how were students expected to work in a room that resembled something of a horror movie scene?

Jayna turned around on her stool, craning her neck to see past the petrified frogs to some even more bizarre ingredient stored on the shelf in the corner. However, she was distracted by the appearance of something small and green in the corner of the room. It slithered through a crack in the stone wall, coming to rest with its brilliant golden eyes focused right on Jayna.

"Sorcio?" she asked aloud, surprised. _How do you keep finding me…? _

"Huh?" Tori, who had been snoozing off already beside her, stirred. "Whadid you say, Barrows?" she slurred.

Jayna pointed over at the snake.

"Oh!" Tori's eyes instantly widened. "Is that the same one from History class?"

"I think so…" Jayna said aloud, but in her head she was thinking, _yes, it's the exact same one… Something is going on here. I'm sure he's not that fond of me that he's following me around…_

The snake flicked its tongue before it retreated to underneath a bookshelf. It was too dark to tell, but Jayna would bet it had curled itself up under there, just like it had in the History classroom.

The potion's professor, Slughorn, arrived then, taking his place in front of the class. He started to review the potion the class would be brewing that day, with directions writing themselves on the board. But Jayna was too busy thinking of when she had first met the snake. _I took him out on the grounds, with Riddle._

…Riddle.

_Is Riddle using Sorcio to spy on me? _It was a completely paranoid assumption to make, but in a way it was at least reasonable. Riddle was suspicious of her, and he could also talk to snakes. It might explain why Sorcio had a habit of showing up wherever Jayna was. …But that would mean Riddle was a lot more interested in her than he let on. He had been acting as if he didn't care about her either way, as if he had gotten over his initial paranoia.

_It might just be a coincidence…But I don't think so. I guess I'll have to wait and see. _From now on, Jayna was going to have to be extra careful of everything she said and did, just in case Riddle did have the snake keeping tabs on her. It was alarming, to say the least, and it made her think more about her current situation…

She was trying to save someone that didn't think he needed saving. Someone destined to be dark and evil and destroy thousands. What made her think she was beyond his power? The reality of her situation sunk in fully, then, and any carefree attitude she'd held previously vanished and was replaced with a sober realization.

She realized why being around Riddle gave her the same rush of adrenaline she got from Dumbledore's dangerous tests. It was because, simply put, Riddle was dangerous. More dangerous than any fire, flying gargoyle, or swarm of pixies. And trying to save him might be risking her life.

How stupid it seemed, in this new light, for her to be flinging notes at him during class or chatting him up about a book. Though she knew there was nothing more immediate to be done. She couldn't just waltz up to the future mass murderer and say, _"Do you ever get into psychotic rages where you plan out the future domination of mankind? Yeah? Well, um, please stop." _However, she did need to keep her earlier promise to herself and come up with some sort of plan.

Tori poked her, making her jump as she was interrupted from her ominous thoughts.

"You need help getting started?" the brunette asked helpfully.

Jayna blinked, confused. "Oh… with the potion? Um, yeah…Yeah, what are we doing?"

She managed to get through the first through steps of making the potion simply by mimicking Tori, despite her scattered thoughts. By the fourth step, however, her potion had turned to a slimy green mess quite unlike her friend's clear orange brew, and she gave up.

She went through the motions of doing her work, and finally Slughorn seemed to take pity on her pathetic example of a Babbling Brew. He called her into his office as class ended and the other students started to clean up.

"Bit tricky, eh?" he asked sympathetically, fighting a smile.

Jayna nodded dully in response.

"Yes, well, don't worry. Professor Dumbledore's already been the see me about your difficulties. He explained how behind you are with the coursework," Slughorn said. "I won't dock you any points, seeing as you made an attempt at the potion. However…"

Jayna frowned, knowing what followed could certainly not be good.

"I think we may need to get you a tutor."

And just like that, her frown vanished. _A tutor? Let's see, who happens to be a brilliant potions student? I think I've got the beginnings of a plan here… _

"I know a few students who would be more than willing to spend a little extra time getting you caught up with the rest of the class. Minerva McG-"

Jayna interrupted him. "Please, Professor, is there any way Tom Riddle could tutor me?" She smiled pleadingly, doing the appropriate amount of simpering and eye batting.

"I-Tom Riddle?" Slughorn looked a little surprised. "Well… he is by far my best student. I suppose I could ask him."

"Thank you, Professor, that would be wonderful!" Jayna said enthusiastically, and her voice sounded fake even to her own ears. Slughorn didn't even notice, though.

"Oh, your welcome, my dear," he said jovially, smiling broadly. "If he agrees, I'll have him contact you regarding the time and date and such…"

"Thanks," Jayna said again, giving him a huge smile just in case he changed his mind. He nodded, still chortling 'your welcomes', and opened the door for her to exit.

She emerged into the classroom, celebrating mentally. _Great, now I have an excuse to spend on-on-one time with him. I can try to get some sort of friendship going…_It was a bittersweet victory, however, as she realized one-on-one time with him was certainly a scary thought. Still, it was a plan.

Tori was waiting at their desk for her, and Jayna saw she had already cleaned up the messy failed brew.

"Thanks," Jayna told her. Tori shrugged.

"No problem…" she said, looking a little distant.

"What's wrong?" Jayna asked as they left the room.

"I'm just nervous. You're still going to do it, right?" Tori asked anxiously, glancing over.

"Do what?"

"Talk to Cliff! Don't tell me you forgot?" Tori sent an accusing look Jayna's way.

"Oh, no, sorry. No, I didn't forget. I'll still talk to him after dinner, if you want," she reassured Tori.

The brunette smiled in relief. "Good! Now we've got an hour before dinner, so I think we should go over this one more time…"

Jayna groaned.


	5. Ch 5: Playing the Game

Crazy

Chapter Five: Playing the Game

Thud…Thud…Thud…

Sheer aggravation drove Jayna to repeatedly bang her head down onto the Ravenclaw table about halfway through dinner. Tori had been chattering on nervously for the better part of an hour. Every few minutes she would change her mind about the whole plan for talking to Cliff.

"Right, I don't think you should talk to him now. I mean, won't he think it a little odd, if I send you over to talk for me?" Tori asked thoughtfully, gnawing on her thumbnail.

Thud…

"Or maybe you could make it seem a little less obvious, you know? Try to just start up an innocent conversation and then bring up the dance…You know, feel him out," Tori continued.

Thud… "Feel him out?" Jayna asked from her current position, face down on the smooth wood of the table.

"Yeah, you know, assess the situation. See how he feels about dances, about Briane…" Tori trailed off thoughtfully. Then she let out a low whistle.

"Huh? Cliff suddenly flash the Great Hall or something?" Jayna wondered.

"No, your boyfriend is actually smiling…"

Jayna's head shot up so fast her neck cricked painfully. She rubbed it, wincing, and searched the Slytherin table on the other side of the vast room. Tom Riddle was seated, a blonde Malfoy to his right and a large, dark haired boy on his left. Riddle's eyes instantly found hers, and the corners of his mouth were indeed slightly turned up in a small mimic of a smile.

Jayna stared for a moment longer before dropping her gaze in embarrassment. What she was embarrassed about, she didn't know. But she felt the blush creep onto her cheeks and down her neck all the same.

"I wouldn't really classify that as a smile, Tor," she muttered to the brunette.

"Well, at least its different from that same old smirk he wears all the time…This is the second time he's been at dinner. What's going on with that boy?" Tori asked, giving Jayna's face a thorough once over.

Jayna just shrugged, still staring at the table. _Like I know! …Its probably all part of his horrible scheme to lull me into a false sense of security before feeding me to his pet snakes…I wonder if he has pet snakes. He probably does, th-_

"Barrows, I believe you've just received a love note," Tori announced, fighting to control her giggles. She motioned towards Jayna's empty dinner plate. Sitting there in the center, a small piece of parchment was folded over once. Immediately Jayna looked back towards Riddle. He, however, had disappeared from the Slytherin table.

"How…Where did that come from?" Jayna asked stupidly.

"It just appeared," Tori said, shrugging. She poked her anxiously. "Open it!" she commanded. "I bet it's got all sorts of mushy things-"

"Yes, Riddle really does seem like the mushy type, doesn't he?" Jayna drawled sarcastically, reaching out to pick up the note. _And I'm sure he cuddles kittens and puppies and dances through fields of wildflowers…_ Jayna stared at the parchment for a minute longer, before finally opening it. It read:

Barrows,

Tonight, 8:00. Potions classroom.

T.R.

"Ooh, is it a secret meeting?!" Tori squealed, having read the note over her shoulder. "That's so romantic!"

Jayna folded the note once more and gave Tori a look of disbelief. "You read too many romance novels, you know that?" Tori blinked. "Slughorn wanted to get me a tutor. He must have already asked Riddle."

"…Riddle's your tutor?" Tori asked, and her face wrinkled up as she considered that. "…That's not nearly as cute as a secret date, but…Oh well." She gave a shrug.

Jayna just grinned, shaking her head. She turned the small yellow piece of parchment over a few times in her hand, in a daze. Until it gave her a paper cut.

Wincing, she dropped the note, watching as a small drop of blood pattered onto it. She stuck her finger in her mouth, trying to stop it from stinging, as her blood soaked through the fibers of the paper. _I can bleed…I can die…This is real. This is no dream, no hallucination, despite what I've been telling myself. I am really in this world._ She stared, wishing she could go back to her attitude just a few days ago. When this was all a carefree adventure. Now it was her life.

That reality seemed to keep creeping up on her at random moments. _Reality, you stupid jerk…_

Beside her, she heard Tori groan, and it caught her attention. "I just realized, it's almost seven forty!"

"So?"

"So?" Tori dropped her voice to a whisper. "So, Cliff might not get up to leave by the time you have to go. You might not get a chance to talk to him…" Tori said, pouting. "It might have to wait until tomorrow."

Jayna's eyes widened at that. _No way I can stand listening to all that for another day. _She stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Uh, where are you going?" Tori asked, bewildered. Jayna didn't reply, instead she started walking along the table, keeping her eyes pealed for Cliff's spiky brown hair. "Jayna! Jayna get back here!" Tori hissed from behind her.

Smirking mischievously, Jayna finally spotted the back of Cliff's head. She walked up, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around, light brown eyes looking up at her questioningly.

"Hey, mind if I talk to you for a second? Out in the hall?" Jayna asked, glancing for a second back at Tori, who was staring straight ahead, a terrified expression on her face.

"Um, sure…" Cliff said, standing up. He followed her out of the Great Hall, and she stopped just outside the doors. He was tall and a bit gangly, but cute, with a sprinkling of freckles across his nose. "You're the new girl, right? Jane something?"

"Yes, that's me, the new girl. Jayna Barrows, nice to meet you, etc." She said briskly. "Let me ask you something. You know a girl from Gryffindor? Named Briane?"

Cliff scratched his head uncertainly. "Yeah, I know her…Why?"

"You like her?"

Cliff looked at her, surprised. "Do I like her? What…Um, why does it matter?"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to tell you what I'm about to tell you, but…a friend of mine happens to not have a date to this Halloween dance thing. And I'm supposed to subtly find out if you've got plans to go with Briane, or really to go at all. Only, see…Subtly isn't really my thing," Jayna concluded finally. Cliff seemed to take a few seconds to absorb all of what she just said before a slow grin spread over his face.

"Okay. You talked a little fast, but I think I caught that all. So no, I am not going with Briane, but yes, I do want to go," Cliff said. "Mind telling me who this friend of your is?"

Jayna grinned. "Tori."

"Tori?!" Cliff's eyebrows shut up.

Jayna frowned, hoping she hadn't made a mistake in giving him a name. "Yeah. Victoria Johnson? Brown, curly hair? Bout yay high-"

"No, yeah, I know Tori. But she…She wants to go to the dance with me?" Cliff asked doubtfully.

"Um, yes, I believe that's what I was implying…" Jayna said nervously. Cliff looked down, not saying anything for a few minutes.

"What should I do?" He asked, glancing up finally.

Jayna raised an eyebrow. "Um…Well, if you don't like her, then just pretend like I never said anything. And don't you dare tell your friends, and if you hurt her feelings-" Cliff started laughing, interrupting her before she could fully threaten him.

"I'm not going to hurt her feelings, I like her too!" He exclaimed. "I just meant, how should I ask her?"

"Oh!" Jayna breathed out a sigh of relief. "For a minute there, I thought I was going to have to curse you. I don't really know any curses but I'd look one up just for you."

"Wow, that's…that's sweet of you," Cliff said, giving her a weird look. Jayna nodded, grinning, before taking a few steps around Cliff to peer back in the Great Hall. Tori was leaning back on the bench, watching the doorway. She noticed Jayna and mouthed "What's happening?" with a frantic expression on her face.

Laughing, Jayna turned back to Cliff. "You want to ask her now?"

Cliff swallowed, and nodded. "Might as well get it over with."

"Get it over with?" Jayna repeated, narrowing her eyes.

"Please don't curse me…I'm just not used to asking girls out," Cliff explained, frowning and tapping his foot nervously.

"Oh…" Jayna said simply. _Wow, didn't see that coming. The captain of the quidditch team is shy with girls? haha. _"Wait here, I'll go get her," Jayna told Cliff. She rushed back into the Great Hall, noticing that the giant clock on the wall told her she had less than ten minutes before she was expected to be in the dungeons. Tori had sat back down, head down on the table.

Jayna walked up behind her. "Oh, Tori…." she called out happily. The brunette's head snapped up.

She whirled around on the bench. "I can't believe you did that! I can't believe you just…What did you just say to him? What happened?" Tori asked.

Jayna shrugged. "He wants to talk to you, out in the hall." Tori's eyes darted between Jayna and the large doors leading to the hall before she shook her head.

"No way. No, not until you tell me what you did! What did you tell him?" Tori demanded.

Jayna sighed impatiently, practically hearing the clock ticking her time away. "Gosh! I just found out if he was going to the dance, which he is. Then I found out if he was going with Briane, which he isn't. Then I maybe put the idea in his head of asking you," she lied. "Now, will you get your ass out in the hall?"

That last part had come out of Jayna's mouth particularly loud. It caught the attention of several other Ravenclaw students around them, including the Head Boy. Several people were now curiously watching.

Tori resembled a frightened animal at that point, her eyes perfectly round. Then, she reached out and grabbed Jayna's shoulders. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! WHY!?" she yelled, shaking her roughly.

Jayna blinked, dumbfounded. "Um, because you asked me to…"

Tori considered that before moaning, "Why would I do that…? Oh, Merlin, Jayna, I don't think I can go out there…"

Jayna clenched her jaw before taking a few seconds to breathe in and out, restoring her patience. "Of course you can. Everything is going to be alright, and I have a feeling this is going to turn out really well for you. You just have to get a hold of yourself and _get out there! _You don't want to keep him waiting!" Jayna said persuasively, turning Tori around so she was facing the doors. Then, she gave her a gentle push towards the exit. _Go on, little ducky…_

Tori took three steps before stopping and glancing back doubtfully. Jayna smiled enthusiastically, giving her the thumbs up. Tori looked back once in the direction of Cliff before shaking her head repeatedly and attempting to come back to the Ravenclaw table.

Beyond frustrated at that point, Jayna got a little forceful. _You are going out there to talk to him, whether or not you like it!_ she ranted in her head, dragging Tori to the doors. Tori turned around, letting out one more pathetic moan of "Jaynaaaaaaa," before Jayna gave her a firm push out the doors.

Jayna turned around, glancing up at the clock. It read 7:58. "Son of a…" she muttered, following Tori out the doors. She took off for the stairway down into the dungeons, catching a glimpse of Tori and Cliff, both smiling shyly at one another farther down the hall. _Idiots…I better at least get a thank you…_

Back in the Great Hall, Degroughe watched Jayna Barrows leave, upset about something. He looked over at where she had been sitting, and noticed a small piece of parchment, left sitting by her napkin. Curiosity got the better of the Head Boy and as most of the students finished their meals and left the hall, he wandered over to pick up the note.

* * *

_Why does every damn hall in the damn dungeons have to look the damn same! _Jayna thought furiously as she passed the same suit of armor for perhaps the fourth time that night. _The least they could do is put some signs up or something…_

After a few minutes of aimless wondering she finally managed to find the potions room, not because of her own navigational skills but out of pure luck. She stopped outside to calm herself, failed at that, and finally just shoved open the door. The room was pitch black.

_Um…I know I'm late. But shouldn't he be here already? _Jayna took a few uncertain steps into the room.

Somewhere from within the complete darkness, Tom Riddle's voice spoke up. "Are you always late to everything?" He didn't sound irritated, Jayna noticed. In fact, he didn't sound like anything. His voice was rich and smooth, definitely the kind of voice you'd want to have if you were manipulating people. It was easy to listen to, but revealed nothing of the owner.

Jayna squinted, trying her hardest to see anything. "No, not everything, I was on time to Astronomy, remember?" A slight noise met her ears, one almost dismissive. "…Uh, why are we standing in the dark?" Jayna asked finally, blinking in the direction she thought Riddle was standing.

All at once, the room's candles flickered to life, their flames glowing brighter until she could make out her surroundings. Riddle was at the front of the room, leaning against one of the many tall tables, his wand out. He looked her up and down once, before asking, "Better?"

"Um…yeah." Jayna said uncertainly. Riddle stood straight, lowering his wand then. He circled around the table, opening a Potions textbook and flipping through the pages. "Um, why were you in the dark?" Jayna asked, approaching the table slowly.

"I like the dark…" Riddle explained, sounding like he was mostly humoring her. "Theria Lucei?" he asked, looking up at her. Instantly he seemed to realize she had no idea what he was talking about and he clarified. "The potion you failed at brewing, was it Theria Lucei?"

"Oh, yes, I think that's what it was called…" Jayna said, sitting down on the stool opposite where Riddle was standing. Riddle nodded slightly before turning around and flicking his wand slightly. A small pouch flew towards them, landing neatly on the table.

Jayna watched as he gathered the ingredients, using mostly nonverbal spells. He wasn't even showing off, but it was impressive nonetheless. She felt slightly awkward in the silence. "So, why did you agree to tutor me?" she asked, mostly just to try to make some noise, but also out of curiosity.

Riddle, apparently done with his task, pocketed his wand. He settled his eyes on her, scanned her face like he usually did before answering a question. "You act as though I had a choice," he said, before motioning down towards a jar on the table. "The base of the potion is the hallucinogenic. You start with the root, you have to cut and then crush it-"

"What do you mean, you didn't have a choice? What, did a band of ninjas kidnap and force you to do it?" Jayna asked, frowning.

Instantly, Riddle's composure became forced. His jaw clenched and his eyes seemed to grow more intense. "…Ninjas? No, but I couldn't really say no, could I?" He smirked slightly. "It just brightens up my day, seeing you. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend more time with you."

She laughed at that. _He does sarcasm rather well…He should joke around more, it makes him seem less terrifying. _"Ha, well I know I'm a delight, but I'm betting it has something to do with your reputation as well." Riddle raised an eyebrow. "Well it sort of fits, doesn't? Not only are you studious and ingenious, but you are also so selfless that you will devote your time to helping those below you. I'll be surprised if they don't invent some special award to give you, Riddle."

Riddle's smirk lessened, and again his eyes roamed over her face, as if there were something more to her than was available at surface level. "As I said, the base of the potion is the most important-"

Jayna groaned as she realized he was actually going to try to make her learn. Ten minutes later, she was set to work on brewing some stupid potion that made people dream about their worst fears. It sounded pretty nasty from what little description she managed to squeeze from Riddle.

She cut the dark green, gnarled root of some plant into centimeter wide slices, with a silent, watchful Riddle looming over her the entire time. He actually seemed to take the tutoring thing seriously, unfortunately. _He's probably measuring every cut I make…_Jayna sighed. "So, while I'm doing this, how about we play a game?" she offered.

Riddle's eyes darted to her own before returning to her hands. "And what game would you like to play?"

_Wo. Excuse me while I restart my heart. _It could have been her imagination, but Jayna thought for one brief second that there was something playful, perhaps even _suggestive_, in his tone. But then she quickly dismissed the thought. _Tom Riddle flirting…HA! _"Well, maybe its not a game, but…How about we get to know each other?"

That seemed to catch Riddle's attention. His eyes probed into hers, eternally searching for lies or deception in everything they came across. When he found nothing but innocent curiosity on her face he looked away. "What do you suggest?"

"How about, I get to ask you a question. If you answer satisfactorily, then you can ask me anything you want. And I'll answer," Jayna suggested. Riddle smirked.

"And what guarantee is there that either one of us will follow the rules and be honest?" He asked cunningly.

Jayna shrugged before setting her knife down. "There isn't one…What do I do with these root chunk thingies now?" Riddle picked up a small tool, handing it to her.

"Grind them to powder," he said simply. She made a face.

"Sounds like fun…" She said under her breathe. "Right, so…can I ask my first question?"

Riddle moved from her side then, pacing slowly around the table. "Go ahead."

"Good! Hmm…" Jayna thought as she pulverized the stupid little root pieces into dust. It was hard work, her hand was already sore. "My first question is…" She watched Riddle, thinking about what exactly her first question should be. _…something innocent. Something that won't tip him off. _"What's your favorite color?"

Riddle stopped, and slowly, he turned his incredulous face to look at her. "What?"

"Your favorite color," Jayna repeated, looking down to pound on one particularly tough piece of the cursed ingredient.

"Of all the things you could ask me, you choose to inquire about my favorite color?" Riddle asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

Riddle was silent for a few moments before finally, he said, "I don't have a favorite color."

Jayna stopped what she was doing to give him a doubtful stare. "How can you not have a favorite color? Everyone has a favorite color!

Riddle shrugged one shoulder, though it was too stiff to achieve the casual movement he intended. "I just don't prefer any…"

"You should think about it then. You know, late at night when you just can't sleep because you're fantasizing about me and all of my wonderfulness, you should seriously think which color you like best," Jayna told him, grinning. Riddle actually laughed at that. It was a small, quiet noise, almost not laughter. But there was no other word for it, and the same small, uncertain smile was on his face.

Jayna felt her hands start shaking for no reason and looked back down at what she was doing. Her hand was cramping badly, though, and she hadn't got much of the damn root from hell grounded. She closed her eyes for a minute, calming herself down once more. _You've kept your cool all this time, don't slip up now…_

It was then she felt someone touch her hand. Her eyes flew open and she jumped, probably about a foot into the air.

"Relax, Barrows!" Riddle commanded. His hand was on hers for only a brief moment, before he took what she was holding and started grinding the roots himself. He was watching her, amused. "Are you nervous about something?" he inquired.

"No," she snapped.

"Good, because it is my turn to ask a question," he announced. "Why do you live with Kendirah Barrows?"

Jayna blinked, a little caught off guard. _How does he know who I live with…Idiot, this game was your idea…_she lectured herself, watching him prepare the ingredients. His eyes were on her, watching for any trace of dishonestly. "She's my grandmother," Jayna said, managing to sound calm.

"What happened to your parents?" Riddle pressed.

"That's two questions," Jayna pointed out. Riddle narrowed his eyes.

"Not really, I asked why you live with her. Most people do not live with their grandmothers, so you haven't actually given an answer," he replied coolly.

"My parents are dead, and she's the only other relative I've got," Jayna lied, but hoped her anger didn't give it away. Hopefully Riddle would only attribute it to the topic. He looked a bit suspicious but let it slide. "Satisfied?"

"Yes." He dumped the powder into the cauldron, where a few other ingredients were already waiting. Riddle used another nonverbal spell to light a small flame beneath it, and the potion started simmering. It immediately gave up a deceivingly good smell.

They then started seeding some ridiculously small buds on a flowering plant type thing, causing Jayna to get further irritated. _Potions is so not my thing…_ She wondered briefly what question should be her next for Riddle before getting an interesting idea. "Riddle?"

He made a noise of acknowledgement from beside her. She looked at him a bit more carefully, his meticulously combed black hair that didn't ever stay in place, his worn school robes. He sensed her eyes and looked over. "What?"

She decided right then she didn't like how her body reacted to being so close to him. She took a deep breathe before asking her second question. "What's your best memory?"

Riddle actually dropped his gaze, mind probably reeling in uncertainty. Jayna gulped, looking away. _Please, at least have one good memory… Something, anything pleasant… Please…_The silence stretched on and Jayna was starting to worry that maybe Tom Riddle didn't really have anything he considered a nice memory.

"When I first found out I was a wizard," he said quietly. "And that there a school. Someplace I could…Someplace I could go."

Jayna let go of her breathe, which she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Riddle shook his head slightly, composing his face once more. But for one moment it had let a hint of sadness show, and his voice had faltered. He dumped the seeds into the potion, which immediately flared up and then cleared.

Jayna felt a small bubble of hope form in her chest, and she clung to it. She had a sudden urge to embrace Riddle, and say something akin to _"Yay, you really are human!" _She figured that probably wouldn't go over so well, though.

Riddle himself was more unreadable than before he had let down his guard, almost as if trying to guarantee he wouldn't slip up again. "It needs to simmer like that for five or so minutes, then you'll be done."

"We'll be done," she corrected him automatically. "Thanks." The potion really hadn't been that hard when someone was constantly forcing her to concentrate.

"Of course…" Riddle said, distracted. He didn't sit down beside her, instead he began pacing once more around the room. "What happened to your parents?" He asked.

Jayna grimaced. She'd been hoping he'd forget about their 'game'. She focused for a minute on the story Dumbledore created before throwing it out the metaphorical window. "I can only answer half of that."

Riddle raised an eyebrow, a facial expression Jayna decided to coin the Look of Riddle Nonchalance. "Why?"

"Never knew Dad," Jayna said. It was the truth for her, so it made it easier for her to explain without worrying about lying. "Mom died recently."

"How?" Riddle asked. He bothered with no useless sympathies or apologies like some people might.

"Its nothing personal…I just can't tell you, I don't know you very well. But let's just say…it has something to do with why I'm here…" She lied. She thought for a moment before deciding to throw him a bone. "…And why you can't know who I was. Sorry."

She expected Riddle to immediately attack her obvious lie, but he didn't. Either she was a better liar than she thought, or for whatever reason Riddle wasn't on top of his game. He just looked at her, his eyes perfectly clear and bright. For once, they weren't burning and violent. _What is he thinking…? I've never met anyone so impossible to read. _For a moment she was keenly aware of the fact that she was alone and vulnerable, alone here in the dark room in the dungeons.

But finally Riddle seemed to make up his mind about something. "What is it like?"

Jayna stared. "What is what like?"

"To have someone die that you were close to?" Riddle asked curiously.

"To lose someone you love? Its like…I don't know how to explain it…Maybe like, all your life, there was a heartbeat, right? Someone else's heartbeat, someone you love. Even when that person is not nearby you still feel it, and you know its safety and comfort. No matter what, you'll always have that…" Jayna rambled on, doing her best to describe loss. "At least, that's what you think. But then you lose it, and suddenly, you are alone and it is dead silent. There is no one to rely on, no one to go to when you need help. And you don't know what to do. You feel like there is nothing worth getting up, moving for. There is no direction or purpose…Eventually you snap out of it and get moving again, slowly. I don't know, that's the best way I know to describe it."

Riddle was staring at the floor, deep in thought. "Haven't you lost anyone you love?" Jayna asked, already knowing the answer. She had to play dumb, however. _You can't really lose something you never had…_ He didn't answer. "Riddle?"

His head snapped up. "We have to bottle that now, it has been long enough," he said, gesturing at the cauldron. He grabbed a small glass flask from Slughorn's desk and carefully filled it with a sample of Theria Lucei.

Jayna knew she had asked a question he would not answer, and decided to drop it. Riddle was busy cleaning up, and absentmindedly, Jayna took out her wand. She twirled it between her fingers, staring down, wondering if maybe there was a way…A very obvious way to save Tom Riddle from himself, only no one had ever bothered.

"Barrows?" Her head snapped up. Riddle was looking at her, obviously wondering what made her zone out. "I said we are done here, you can leave."

"Oh, right…" Jayna nodded, standing up. "Thanks again, Riddle." He gave her another of his slight nods. They both left the classroom then, Jayna feeling a thousand times more awkward than when she had entered, and Riddle, silent as usual. She made it about four steps down the hallway before he called out her name.

She turned around, glancing questioningly at him. "The grand staircase," he told her, "Is that way." He pointed back over his shoulder in the opposite direction she'd been walking. "Oh, thanks…" She mumbled, walking past him.

He turned to watch her go, angry with himself for what he had done. She was just a girl, there was no reason he should have so easily abandoned his plan…Furiously, he strode back to Slytherin common room, intent that he would not slip up again. Any further bonding between them would be pure acting on his part.

* * *

Jayna turned a corner, distracted, and tripped right over some jerk that was sprawled across the floor. "Ooph!" The same jerk caught her before her face managed to smack the ground, sitting her down on her butt.

Jayna glared at Degroughe, attempting to untangle her limbs from him. "What the hell are you doing!? What, are you on a camping trip or something?" She asked, motioning around Degroughe, where his school bag and a few books were spread out, along with several candy wrappers.

Degroughe made a face. "Very funny, no, I was just getting in some studying…" he said, grabbing some of his things and shoving them into his bag.

"Studying…In the dark, moldy dungeon hallways? Where there is barely enough light to see? I may be stupid, Degroughe, but I'm not _that_ stupid!" Jayna insisted.

"Really?" Degroughe asked, standing up. "Doubt it…"

Jayna jumped to her feet as well. "I know you're up to something."

"Yes, well, you haven't exactly explained what you are doing down here either!" Degroughe exclaimed, pointing an excusing finger in her face.

"What? I was just…I was just getting some tutoring!" Jayna managed to say, throwing her hands up in the air innocently.

"Right, well if you're all done expanding your knowledge, I'd like to take you back to our common room now," Degroughe snapped.

Jayna stared, surprised. Finally, she managed to snap right back, "Thanks, but I don't need an escort."

"Too bad, you are stuck with one."

The two walked the rest of the way back to their common room bickering as they both tried to find out more of what the other wasn't telling. Five minutes later, having gotten nowhere, Jayna said goodbye to the Head Boy with a kick in the shin before running up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Surprised, she saw that the clock there read 10:30. It really hadn't felt like so much time had passed.

Tori immediately rolled over in her bed, a sheepish gin on her face. "Hey, Jayna…"

"Hey," Jayna greeted her, throwing her bag onto her trunk and flopping down onto her own bed. "So how did it go with Cliff?"

Tori gave a squeal of excitement, popping up off her bed and coming over to sit next to Jayna. "Oh, he was so shy, Jayna! It was adorable!"

"Of course it was," Jayna agreed. _How could anything about Cliff not be adorable? _she thought sarcastically, grinning.

"And he asked me and of course I said yes! So now we're going! Isn't that great!? We talked for a pretty long time, too…I mean I've known him since I was seven, actually, but I've always been too intimidated to talk to him…" Tori continued describing the history of her relationship with Cliff, while Jayna stared up at the canopy of her bed, listening half heartedly.

Dimly, a thought crossed her mind that she realized was horrible and dismissed immediately. Still, she couldn't help it…Did no one in this castle pick up on the fact that Riddle was dangerous and powerful, a horrible combination? Didn't anyone see that he was desperate?

_Sure, maybe desperate isn't the first word anyone sane would use to describe Riddle, but that's what he is…Somehow he's been left out o f humanity, and no one's bothered to help. _Maybe some of them had what was coming to them… _No, don't think such a thing, its horrible!_

Jayna grimaced. Only Dumbledore knew, she recalled from the books. And even then, he didn't do anything to stop the fall that was about to happen. Why not? He was supposed to be so brilliant, why couldn't he do something?

"Enough about me, though, you better tell me how it went!" the brunette beside her said, laughing. "Did you and Riddle have fun?"

Immediately, Muriel's head snapped up from the bed to Jayna's left. Jayna frowned. "Yes, Tori, as much fun as it is possible to have while studying potions."

Tori was still smiling next to her. Something told Jayna it would be a while before that permanent sappy grin faded from her friend's face. "Hmm, you know, it's strange, but…I'm obviously no seer, I absolutely despise divination…But it just seems to me like something big is coming, and somehow you've managed to put yourself right in the middle of it."

Jayna sat up, staring down at Tori. _You babble on about Cliff's freckles for twenty minutes and then you go and say something like _THAT!

Tori seemed to notice that she'd freaked her friend out. "I mean, I don't know what…I'm probably just being silly and imagining it all. I just suddenly had that feeling, like jumping in your stomach, you know? Like something important is about to happen, and I was nervous for you. But I'm sure it's probably nothing, just me being crazy…"

Jayna just continued staring, mouth slightly open. _She's right, and she doesn't even know it… _"Tor, you made a mistake not taking divination. I think you and Trelawney would get along fabulously."

Tori made a face and punched her. "Eugh, I can't stand that weird old bird. Back in third year she used to creep me out so much…"

"How so?"

"She'd drift about and then just stop and point at me and scream the most random things. 'You're going to have seven babies!' 'Cucumbers may grow, but that doesn't make the soil rich!'-"

Jayna burst out laughing, burying her face into a pillow to muffle her hysterics.

"-'All coins have two sides, unless you glue them down!' 'Be ware the giant apes!'" Tori continued on like that for a little more, while Jayna practically suffocated, unable to breathe through her laughter.

Muriel eventually put an end to it. "Do you mind?" she snapped. "I've got my first arithmancy exam tomorrow! And you two are so loud!"

"Terribly sorry, Weasel," Tori said lightly. "We will of course resume a respectful silence so our hero and goddess may continue her education."

Muriel gave an angry snort and snapped her book shut, getting up and stomping from the room.

Jayna looked to Tori. "Oops," she said.

Tori nodded. "You can silence the hogs but they'll still track mud through the house."

* * *

It was ridiculously early the next morning, and Jayna found herself in Charms class. However, she felt secure knowing that all the charms they were learning she had already reviewed with Dumbledore. When the professor called on her to actually perform a spell in front of the class, she managed to pull it off within two tries.

After that, she went to Care of Magical Creatures, and then she had a pretty long break before lunch. Tori was spending the time watching Cliff practice, as the first Ravenclaw quidditch game was that weekend, against Slytherin. Jayna, however, was less than enthused with the idea of watching Tori drool over boys riding broomsticks.

Instead, she wandered to the library to return the book she had borrowed. She walked down the hallway, entering the library. Sunlight streamed down through the stained glass windows, casting beautiful colorful designs onto the stone floor. A few books flapped about, and the buzz of magic was present.

But other than that, the library was deserted. Jayna was a bit surprised not to find Tom Riddle at his usual table. However, maybe that was a good thing. She felt more free to explore the library without his watchful eyes following her.

She returned the book to the desk in the front of the huge room, before randomly wandering along the rows of books. There was a small alleyway of shelves that twisted away from the main room, and she started down it, scanning book titles. Nothing really caught her attention until a book with snake eyes on the spine jumped out at her.

Swallowing hard, she reached up to the book and pulled it down. It wasn't a very thick one, and it wasn't dusty like the others, as if someone had been reading it lately. Its title read Abilities of the Great: Legilimency, Parseltongue, and much more… Jayna swallowed again, not liking the blood red print of the book or the way the snake eyes on the cover almost seemed to burn, just like Riddle's.

She opened the cover, and had just started to read through the table of contents when a voice stopped her. She had been half expecting Riddle to show up, but this voice did not belong to him. It was different, much more unpleasant.

"Interested in talking to snakes, are we?"

Jayna turned, finding herself blocked into the bookshelves by a platinum blonde Malfoy. He was smiling, only it completely failed to be a friendly expression on him. He took a few steps closer, and reached out to grab the book from her.

"Not something a nice girl like you should be reading," he told her, returning it to the empty spot it had come from. Hands empty, Jayna crossed her arms and backed up a step, uncomfortable with being anywhere near him.

"My name's Abraxus. Abraxus Malfoy," He said proudly.

"I know who you are…" Jayna said.

"Then you know I'm in Slytherin…I'm pureblooded, like you," Malfoy said, again stepping closer to her. _Ha, you think so. Just cause I use Barrows as my last name sure as hell doesn't make me pureblood. Actually, you'd be surprised to find out I'm a muggle…_Jayna almost smiled at that, imagining what his reaction would be if she announced she really weren't a witch or related to the Barrows family.

However, she bit her lip to keep the grin off her face and instead shrugged. "So?"

"So," he repeated, sneering. "There is no need for you to spend your time around a half blood like Riddle…Not when there is someone of equal standing to you."

Jayna raised an eyebrow, imitating Riddle. "Buddy, I'm not following…"

Malfoy sighed, rolling his eyes. "You can do better than Riddle. A lot better. Sure, he's a good wizard, but…Not someone you could bring home to meet the family right?" He smirked. "Now _we_…we would be a good match."

Jayna gagged, she couldn't help it. "You actually think you're better than Riddle? Wow, you're delusional…" she said dismissively, attempting to get around Malfoy and leave. He stopped her, hand biting into her shoulder.

"I suggest you consider it," Malfoy said forcefully. "Everyone gives Riddle a free pass because they're all so scared…But he's nothing, really. Worse than dirt." Malfoy was smiling wickedly.

"Oh, is that why you follow him around and worship him? Because he's dirt? Or because you, too, are scared of him?" Jayna asked scathingly. "It doesn't matter if Riddle's a half blood, he's still a thousand times better than you could ever hope to be! He'll leave Hogwarts and do great things, and you'll just always trail after him, clinging to your pathetic hope that your blood makes you superior to the rest of the world!"

Malfoy was livid at that point, and his hand was surely leaving a bruise all the way down into the bone of her shoulder blade. "You little bitch! I was trying to be nice, trying to help you out! As if you're good enough for me, anyway! Look at you-"

"Something going on here?"

Relief washed over Jayna, who had been starting to get scared, as soon as Riddle's voice met her ears. She turned, unable to keep all of the fear off her face, to see him. He was standing at the opening to the library, face set like stone, unreadable. His eyes, however, were smoldering.

Malfoy instantly seemed to lose his nerve, his anger dissolving. He dropped his hand from her, smiling nervously at Riddle. "No, we were just getting acquainted…" Malfoy lied, his grey eyes toward Riddle but never quite meeting his face.

Riddle looked at Jayna, as if waiting for her to confirm this. "Yeah, Malfoy was just introducing himself. But we don't get along very well, so I was just about to go…"

Riddle nodded, returning his eyes to Malfoy. "Leave, Jayna," he ordered.

Jayna's feet start moving on their own, because Riddle's command was almost beyond her force of will to disobey. She paused when she got to him, however, glancing down at his wand and back towards Malfoy. "It really isn't a big deal…" she told him. Riddle looked down, rearranging his face into something less chilling.

"It's okay, go," he told her gently. Dimly, she realized the false quality to his voice, and that despite his relaxed face his eyes were threatening to incinerate everything they touched. Still, she turned her back and left the library quickly, afraid of the two wizards behind her and unsure what else to do.


	6. Ch 6: Explorations

Crazy

Chapter Six: Explorations

Jayna woke up very late Saturday morning. After the confrontation with Malfoy, the previous day had been fairly dull. She'd attended her classes, eaten a small dinner, and made some excuse to leave Tori and sneak up to the Ravenclaw tower. Then she'd gone to bed early, tired from several days of light sleep interrupted by bizarre dreams.

The dormitory was empty, so Jayna lazily took her time in the bathroom before going to lunch. She dressed, leaving her school robes off since there weren't any classes on the weekends. She gave herself a once over in the mirror Dumbledore had placed in her trunk, still puzzled by her glowing reflection in it.

Sighing, she finally climbed out of her trunk, wearing the dreadful clothes she'd been supplied with and started down to the Great Hall.

Tori was already at lunch, happily chattering to the girls nearest her. Jayna thought it was amusing that the tables were all pretty much split according to sex. The boys filled the first half of the table, girls gathering on the other side. However, she noticed that several of the boys were missing from her table as well as Slytherin. It was then she remembered that today was the first Quidditch game of the year.

_No wonder everyone looks so excited_. Jayna walked over to Tori, who spotted her and gave an enthusiastic wave, a huge grin plastered on her face. _Wonder how long it will take for the Cliff-induced wave of euphoria to pass…_Jayna sat down next to the brunette, immediately noticing a prickling sensation on her neck.

She nervously pulled on her skirt, avoiding looking at the Slytherins. "So, what position does Cliff play again?" she asked Tori, not really that interested but trying to start a conversation.

"He's keeper," Tori replied. Jayna was not surprised, seeing as how that was Oliver Wood's position as well. "He's very good, too. Best out of the four houses," Tori added, smiling proudly.

Jayna grinned. "I'm sure he is…"

"Jayna, are you all right?" Tori asked, suddenly dropping her smile in favor of a look of concern.

"What? Of course I'm okay, why would you ask that?" Jayna asked, surprised once more at how abruptly Tori could change topics.

"Well, you've been saying very odd things in your sleep, and you aren't eating much…" Tori trailed off, shrugging. "I thought maybe something was bothering you."

Jayna blinked."What was I saying in my sleep? Just out of curiosity?"

Tori blushed a little. "Odd stuff, really…Didn't make any sense."

"Like what, though?" Jayna pressed, feeling a bit embarrassed. She hoped she hadn't mumbled anything too humiliating.

Tori, however, seemed reluctant to go into detail. "Nothing important. We should probably go back up to the common room and grab our coats before the game. It's a bit chilly out."

Jayna nodded, still bothered. A half hour later, the two girls had settled themselves in the stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch. It wasn't very cold out, but there was a wind blowing that made it seem cold high up off the ground.

They were sitting in the Ravenclaw side, where most of the students were wearing blue or yellow. Some students had enchanted their own clothing to shimmer back and forth between the two Ravenclaw colors. There were some Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs seated with the Ravenclaws and on the ends of the stands. It was very crowded on their half of the stadium.

Opposite their section, the other half of the stadium wasn't nearly as packed. Almost all of Slytherin house was probably present, but unlike Ravenclaw it had no students of other houses filling its seats. They, too, were dressed in their colors, silver and green.

The game commenced, the players flying out as their names were announced to the school. Ravenclaw went first, and Jayna screamed with Tori as the player's names were called. Their voices were lost in the roar of the stadium.

Slytherin was next, with the Seeker being called last. At the sound of the last name, however, Tori made an odd noise beside her.

"What?" Jayna asked loudly to be heard over the excited students.

Tori made a confused face. "They called Avery as the Seeker for Slytherin. For the past two years, Slytherin's Seeker has been that git, Malfoy."

Jayna snapped her head around, looking more closely at the Slytherin team. There were no blonde-haired players zooming around. _Where the hell is Malfoy…? _"Maybe he lost the position?" She wondered. Tori raised her eyebrows before firmly shaking her head.

"Unlikely, Avery was always just a fill in. Must be sick or something…" Tori shrugged before squealing. "YAY CLIFF!" She shrieked.

Jayna narrowed her brow in confusion before hearing the commentator explain that Wood had blocked an attempt at a goal. _Malfoy isn't sick. Riddle must have hurt him. _She gulped, feeling partly to blame for anything that happened to him. He might have been an arrogant jerk but he surely didn't deserve to be cursed or anything like that.

Jayna tried to distract herself by actually paying attention to the game. It was surprisingly fun to watch. It passed quickly, with both teams scoring a few times. Though, for the most part the keepers blocked the attempts rather well.

It was about forty minutes into the game that something odd happened. There was a noise that sounded like a small explosion. It was almost inaudible over the noise of the audience, but was followed by something that seemed to catch the entire school's attention.

A brilliant green spark flew up over the stands like a firework, arcing over the Slytherin's side to explode directly over the pitch.

There were gasps and a few alarmed yells as the symbol glittered in the sky. Even the players on the field had paused in mid air to stare in awe at it. A large skull with a snake wound around it, coming out of the mouth.

Jayna felt her heart stammer for a minute before continuing to beat at a much more hectic pace, her jaw sinking open in shock. But then, as quickly as it appeared, the skull faded. And the commentator announced that Slytherin had won the game. In the confusion of the mark's appearance, Avery had managed to catch the snitch for the Slytherin team.

Disappointed groans and yells issued from the Ravenclaw side of the field, as several players were heard yelling about the distraction not being fair. None, however, seemed to be that upset about the actual mark. They were all angry about the game.

_They don't know what it is. What it means…Riddle must have done it. It's his freaking calling card, isn't it? Funny, this wasn't mentioned in the books or anything, _Jayna thought numbly. It was probably the first time the dark lord's mark had ever been shown to the public, and they didn't even seem to care. In five minutes, students around her had already forgotten about it and were leaving the stands, talking about what to do after dinner.

Tori, who had been complaining with the rest of the house, suddenly fell silent. "Barrows…I'm being serious, there is something wrong with you."

"Huh?" Jayna asked, distracted as she searched the Slytherin stands for Tom Riddle. She didn't spot him, which meant it was entirely possible he had snuck behind the pitch to send up the dark mark. _But why would he do that now? What was the purpose of it?_

"You are as white as a ghost! What's wrong?" Tori demanded.

"Nothing…" Jayna said, dismissing it and standing up to leave. Tori followed, stomping her feet a little in a childish display of aggravation. "What do you think that was all about?" Jayna gestured behind them at the sky above the field.

"Probably some Slytherin did it so our team would be distracted," Tori mused. "Why, is that what has you so worked up?"

Jayna nodded. "Yes, it was…creepy."

Tori just shrugged. "Yes, well that's Slytherins for you. Into all the death, doom and gloom."

Jayna attempted a laugh but it came out hollow. The girls had reached the ground level and started back towards the castle, but Tori kept looking back in the direction of the team's locker rooms. "If you want to wait for Cliff, I can go back by myself," Jayna offered.

Tori shook her head. "No, I want to go with you, you still don't look quite right."

Jayna narrowed her eyes. "I am _fine_. Go wait for your boyfriend." She gave her friend a playful shove back.

Tori grinned. "Fine, but if you pass out on the way back, you can't blame me for not being there to help."

"Deal. Hell, I'll even throw in immunity in case of death or dismemberment.," Jayna joked. Tori made a face.

"Not funny, Barrows," she said, before laughing slightly. "See you later tonight?"

Jayna nodded before turning back and starting the lengthy walk back to the castle again. She trudged along, listening to bickering around her between the two opposing sides and quite a bit of mocking from Slytherins. She spotted Muriel Weasley's dark red braids ahead of her, but didn't bother trying to catch up.

The sight of the glittering snake in the sky had reminded her of the book she'd spotted in the library, so when she got back into the castle, she immediately went there. Classes were starting to get more involved, so the library was busier than usual. A few students were actually there studying. They probably had no interest in Quidditch, judging by the number of books they had spread about them.

Jayna started towards the particular section she wanted before noticing that one of the girls in the library seemed familiar. She had medium brown hair knotted into a tight bun on the back of her head and glasses. Jayna wrinkled up her face, straining to put a name to the girl.

_Could it be Minerva McGonagall? _A small smile spread across her face as she realized it probably was. The girl wore a prefect's badge and seemed like the uptight, studious sort.

Jayna went back to searching the bookshelves until she found what she was looking for. Abilities of the Great was pulled out slightly from the rest of the books, and Jayna again suspected that someone was reading this book.

She pulled it down, slipping it into her bag and leaving the library. She almost wanted to speak to McGonagall but had no idea what she would actually say. Instead she just wondered through the hall until she found a little study area settled away from the main parts of the school. Jayna sat on the wide window sill, leaning against the glass, and pulled out the book.

She went to the chapter on Legilemens first. She scanned the text, looking for anything she could apply to Riddle…Apparently you either had the natural ability for it, or you didn't. It wasn't something you could just learn by force of will. _Interesting, but how exactly does it work…? _she wondered, turning the page.

**"Early legilemens will be limited to only reading distinct thoughts of others. They may not be able to sense images or memories yet. Signs of early predisposition to mind sensitivity include an uncanny ability to detect lies, seemingly unfound suspicion of others, and doubtfulness in other's intentions-**

_Ah, Riddle, that describes you rather well! _Jayna thought, smirking.

**-As the ability develops further, legilemens will be able to sense much more from other's minds. They may pick up on subtle changes in emotions, or brief images or impulses. It is possible with training and exercise to learn how to unlock memories in a subject's mind, though it is extremely difficult and has only been accomplished by very talented wizards."**

At the bottom of that page was a footnote: **"Depending on the level of skill of the legilemens, the subject may be alerted to the foreign presence in their mind. The side effects could range from a slight sensation of being intruded upon to physical pain."**

Jayna leaned her head back against the wall, absorbing all of that. She assumed Riddle was probably spying on people's minds, but she hadn't ever felt it before. So either he was pretty advanced at it, or he hadn't yet intruded on her thoughts. She had no idea which explanation was correct.

* * *

It was the following Tuesday, after a particularly difficult Defense Against the Dark Arts class, that Jayna realized she was being followed by another spy. Sorcio, the green snake, wasn't the only one keeping tabs on her. The Head Boy, Gary Degroughe, was also following her for whatever reason.

At first she thought it was coincidence that she kept seeing him between her classes on Monday and that morning. But once he accidentally followed her into the girl's bathroom it was quite clear he was up to something.

Jayna, irritated at the sudden lack of privacy, took a detour on the way to Herbology and managed to ditch him. She actually enjoyed her class, as the work was interesting and the professor had an enthusiasm that was contagious. Her next class however, History of Magic, was a hopeless cause and she entertained herself by drawing a full three page comic.

Jayna had to ditch Degroughe once more after dinner so she could get some alone time in the library before her astronomy class. She had decided it would be a good idea to learn as much as possible about Tom Riddle before actually trying to interfere with his future. Obviously chatting him up was probably not the quickest and most guaranteed approach, however. So she had lately taken to scanning the bookshelves, looking for any topics that might pertain to him in the slightest.

She found a few promising titles before she had to leave for the astronomy tower. Jayna wasn't as early to class as she had been last time, so most of the class was already gathered around when she arrived. She stood awkwardly to the side as they all talked amongst themselves. Riddle was apart from the group, staring off into the dark night and looking to be in a particularly bad mood. Their teacher appeared and Jayna took her place at the telescope next to Riddle's.

Once the class began their work Riddle actually muttered several good tips to Jayna, surprising her. At one point she managed to almost knock her telescope off its mount, causing him to laugh softly under his breathe. His laughter affected her even worse than his piercing stare did. So when the teacher spoke up at the end of class it jolted her back to reality. For a while she had forgotten about the rest of the class, and it had seemed she and Riddle were alone on the balcony.

She was happy the class was dismissed, as she thought it best to get away from Riddle for the night before she felt any shakier. He, however, didn't seem to be thinking along the same lines. Jayna slung her bag over her shoulder and walked quickly away from the rest of the group, but he caught up effortlessly. He fell into step by her side, declaring quietly that he would walk her back to her common room.

When they got to the corridor the golden eagle was located in, however, he didn't take her to it. Instead, he pulled her into a dark classroom a few doors down, shutting the door behind her back. He left his hand on it, an inch away from her shoulder, almost as if to reassure her she would not be leaving of her own free will.

His close proximity had the same effect it always did on her, and she had trouble breathing normally. "Something you wanted Riddle?" she asked, willing her voice to stay steady.

His eyes, black in the darkness and against the pale contrast of his face, didn't falter. "Just a moment alone, Jayna."

Her hand moved on its own, she wasn't sure what she was going to do with it. Perhaps she was just going to adjust her bag, or something of the like. But before she could do anything, he had moved his hand to grasp her wrist, pulling her own hand away from the door knob. "We got off to a rough start, you and I," Riddle said offhandedly.

"I suppose you could say that," Jayna agreed, staring up at him as she marveled at the fact that his grip was actually warm. For some reason she had imagined his skin would sting like ice.

"But we are on good terms now, aren't we?" Riddle asked, voice softening a bit. She felt a tremor pass down her spine at his tone, and knew he had surely felt it. And it was certainly not her imagination, but he was getting closer to her. Her back was now pressed against the rough wooden surface of the door.

"Yes," she whispered, unsure if he could even hear her. His grip softened and she felt one of his fingers stroke the pulse point of her wrist.

"Then surely I can trust you with this little secret?" He asked, surveying her face critically.

"S-secret?" Jayna repeatedly stupidly, again jerking involuntarily as he smiled crookedly at her question. His face was just an inch away and yet it still appeared absolutely perfect.

"The mark, above the Quidditch field? You won't tell anyone it was me?" Riddle questioned, his hand raising to stroke her face as her eyes widened with shock.

_He…He knows!? HE knows I know it was him! How does he know…Is he that good…Can he hear my thoughts right now?! _Terror gripped her and she breathed faster, as she pressed desperately against the door, knowing freedom was right on the other side. Her hand again moved, this time definitely for the doorknob. Again, his hand caught hers and he shook his head slightly.

"Jayna, it's a simple request," Riddle said, almost sounding like he was disappointed with her. Her breathe was ragged though, and she knew for sure that the fear was plain on her face. She struggled with her thoughts, trying to control herself from giving anything crucial away in case he actually could hear everything inside her head. "Calm down," he commanded suddenly.

She focused on his eyes, probably a mistake on her part. She felt the edge of panic slowly slipping away, however, and she was able to breathe a little better. _How can I work with this? He probably can hear everything I think, clear as day…No, relax Jayna…You don't know that, for sure… _She felt stinging in her eyes, and looked down, blinking furiously, not allowing tears to form.

His grip, which had previously been restraining her, turned to comforting. He cupped her face with his hand, forcing her to once more look up at him. "That's a good girl. Calm down," he said softly. "I am not going to hurt you."

Jayna knew he was lying, deep down. But she let his words pacify her anyway. "I knew it was you. But how do you know that?" she asked finally, her voice pathetic and small. _You weren't prepared for this. Its okay, just get away for tonight and you won't be caught unprepared again, _she promised herself.

"Does it really matter how?" Riddle asked dismissively. "Will you keep this secret for me?" His fingers brushed her hair back from her eyes before drifting down to trace her lips. Her breathe caught, even though she knew this was all a tactic just to get the answer he wanted.

"Yes," she said half truthfully.

"You promise me?" His eyes narrowed, burning intensely.

_Even if this hadn't happened, I still wouldn't have told anyone. I have no reason to. So yes, I promise you. _"Promise," she repeated. He smiled warmly. She was thoroughly impressed by his manipulation. The most bizarre thing was that it almost came natural to him, acting so loving even though it was clearly just that: an act. _Congratulations Riddle. You really are talented._

"Just out of curiosity…" Riddle said, stepping back slightly so that her space was once again hers. Just as quickly as he had become tender and affectionate he now would quickly returned to normal. "How did you know it was me?"

"You weren't at the Quidditch game," Jayna said quietly. His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Neither was Malfoy," he pointed out.

"Something that grand isn't Malfoy's style," she said, shrugging in an attempt to regain some feel of normalcy. He, however, seemed to read into what she had said. _It is, however, your style to have some grand gesture. _

A slight grin crossed his face. Perhaps the first genuine gesture from him in the course of the night. "You are far more clever than you let on, Jayna," he teased, cocking his head slightly as though she puzzled him.

"And you are far more dangerous than you let on," she retorted before smacking a hand over her mouth, surprised those words had actually exited her mouth. His light demeanor dropped automatically and he studied her face for several moments before replying.

"I am not dangerous unless you give me a reason to be, Jayna. There is no need for us to be enemies."

The stubborn streak in her almost exploded right about then, but she managed to stay in control. She had already figured out the outright confrontational path didn't work, right? Perhaps this route would work better. Even though it might drive her crazy, letting him think he was manipulating her when she knew all along what was happening. _Gah! Shut up brain! We are playing along for now! _"No. Seems to me you will have enough of those."

He quirked an eyebrow, his signature expression that she actually hadn't seen in a while. "People don't like bullies, Riddle," she clarified.

"Ah? I prefer to think of myself as a leader, not a bully. But is that what I've done to you tonight? Have I bullied you?" He asked, smirking. He drew closer, almost as though he enjoyed seeing her squirm.

For whatever reason, she couldn't take the frustration anymore and acted without thinking. The stubborn streak in her fought with reason, emboldening her to retaliate. If he got amusement out of toying with her attraction to him, she would mess with him right back.

Jayna mimicked him, closing the little distance between them as laid her hand directly over his heart, looking up with challenging eyes. She smirked, feeling nothing less than reckless abandonment as she reached up to stroke his cheek before quickly messing up his perfectly combed hair. His eyes showed his surprise despite his well composed face. _How far can you take your act? I know this is all foreign to you, too._

Almost as soon as her demeanor changed his did too. Suddenly, he wasn't completely in control and that realization seemed to take the certainty out of his movements. "Maybe bullied isn't the right word…" she mused.

His eyes dug into hers, as though he had lost his footing. Jayna grinning triumphantly. "I think I'll go to bed now," she said, removing her hand from his chest so she could cover her mouth as she yawned theatrically. "Night, Riddle." She turned, opening the door.

With a slam the door was forced back shut and Riddle spun her around once more. Her eyes widened with alarm. _Maybe I shouldn't have tested him tonight…Not after all that just happened…Oops. _Riddle looked livid.

"Why do you always insist on doing that?" He demanded.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't give me that, you know what I am talking about," he snapped. "You aren't the only one who can behave erratically you know. Its less a talent and more a bad habit."

"Behave erratically? Is that what I do?" she mocked him.

Riddle grimaced. "Yes," he growled.

"My apologies. Maybe you should try it sometime though, you could stand to lighten up a little," she suggested. _Might help with the psychotic rages, you never know._

"And you could stand to take the current situation a bit more seriously," he lectured. Her hands were suddenly on either side of her own head, pinned by his to the door as he leveled her with his scrutinizing stare. Any sarcastic thoughts she might have had slipped from her head as her brain forgot how to function.

"You frustrate me," he whispered, almost to himself.

"Sorry," she breathed, her heart fluttering sporadically in her chest. Maybe it too was forgetting how to work.

"No you are not. You enjoy it," he accused. "No one frustrates me as much as you. Why is that?"

"I am pretty annoying," she admitted, doing her best to relax. It was impossible, however. There was something wrong about his gaze, something slightly off balance. As if she were about to see Riddle lose control of himself. Suddenly she didn't want to be in that room with him any longer.

"Riddle, please, can I go?" she pleaded with him.

He considered that, mind still obviously working overtime. Slowly, however, he released his hold on her. "Yes," he said tensely, staring down at the ground.

"Are…are you okay?" she asked meekly.

It was an odd assumption to make, but there was something almost ashamed about how he was suddenly behaving. He clenched his fists but refused to look at her. Then, finally his eyes snapped back up. "Go. Please go."

She opened the door, not about to ignore the sudden urgent tone in his voice. "Right…Night, Riddle." She slipped out into the hallway, practically running down the hallway. _What the hell was that all about…What is wrong with him? Besides the obvious?_

* * *

"_Come to me…I am your blood…." _His eyes snapped open as the familiar sounds of Parseltongue met his ears. He sat up in his bed, squinting in the dark to survey the fifth year boy's Slytherin dormitory. The others were all asleep, it was early in the morning.

"_I am your blood, you are my bone…" _A deep chill settled over him and he frowned, aggravated. It was always cold in the dungeons, but this cold was something more piercing. Even he recognized it was significant.

"_Where are you snake? Do not hide," _he commanded quietly. He waited, expecting to see the serpent reveal itself in the candlelight. Instead, a high pitched laugh met his ears.

"_And you act the part of a prince…You are nothing yet. Come to me!" _The voice, previously faint and almost teasing, was now insistent, angered. Its hiss echoed around the room and he was surprised it had not woken the other inhabitants of the room.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was unsure of what to do. For whatever reason, he believed this voice not to be one of the many snakes that often seeked him out. Those obeyed him, respected him. No, this voice was something different…something wrong.

"_I will come. Where are you?" _he asked of the darkness. He waited, straining his senses to pick up anything from the mind of the speaker. However, it was dead to him. And the voice spoke no more that night.

Riddle, however, was unable to return to sleep. Instead he got up, dressing quietly in the dark and placing his prefect badge on his robes. It would serve as an excuse for him should he be caught in the halls at such a late hour.

* * *

"_I will come. Where are you?" _

Jayna woke up with a light gasp, completely drenched in a cold sweat. Her bed sheets were twisted around her so tightly she was bound to her mattress. She untangled herself, getting shakily out of the bed and beginning to dress. _It was probably just a dream, Jayna, _she told herself.

Still, what if it wasn't? She had no idea the exact time of night, but she knew it had to be the early morning hours. She shouldn't be out wondering the castle, hoping to find Riddle.

_And what are you going to do if you find him? Tell him you had a bad dream about him? _she teased herself. Riddle was most likely still in bed, sleeping like any normal person should be doing. She pulled on her shoes, grimacing. Jayna wanted to be sensible and go back to sleep, but she knew she couldn't. Not when she had that feeling in her like something horrible had just happened.

So instead, she grabbed her wand and snuck out of Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jayna found herself in a long forgotten wing of the third floor. She was in a wide hallway that might have once been beautiful, but was now dirty and grimy. The rooms off this corridor were all stuffed with random objects and junk the school currently had no use for.

Jayna was approaching the end of the hallway, starting to get annoyed that she had not found Riddle, nor any evidence that anything bad was happening, nor anything even remotely interestingso far. She turned the corner, only to find a light coming out of a doorway at the end of this new, slightly smaller hall.

_Finally! Something!_ It was probably not Riddle, as she had long ago accepted she was just crazy and he was still asleep. But her curiosity was present, as always, and she approached the room, ready to investigate.

The room appeared empty at first glance. A lantern had been left glowing on a small wooden desk in the front of the room. The room itself was lined and filled with shelves. It appeared to be just another store room.

Jayna furrowed her brow, going over to the nearest shelf. Everything was covered in a thick coat of dust. Everything except for on the second shelf from the bottom. Jayna bent down.

There was a medium sized square of clean shelf surrounded by dust. Something had been there and was now missing.

"What are you doing?" Tom Riddle's tired, exasperated voice asked from behind her.

Surprised, Jayna lost her balance and grabbed onto the shelf to steady herself. Only the shelf wasn't the most stable thing in the room and it broke, dumping her onto the floor and taking down about half of the junk stacked on the wall with her.

Jayna sat where she had landed, awkwardly on the floor, with a troll doll and a broken jar of some glittery substance in her lap. She was surrounded by a pile of junk and covered with dirt.

Tom Riddle stood in front of the doorway, shaking his head slightly. His hair was messy, as though he had been sleeping on it and hadn't bothered to comb it. Jayna secretly rather liked it that way. His eyes were just as sharp as ever though, and slowly, a small smile appeared on his face.

"As always, your grace and balance are impressive," He observed, before taking out his wand.

"All part of my charm, Riddle," She told him. His grin widened slightly before he waved his wand, and the dust and shimmering powder were lifted off her before settling into a neat pile on the floor. "Handy," she observed.

"Indeed," he agreed, pocketing the wand and offering her his hand. She hesitated only a moment before taking it, and he pulled her to her feet. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Jayna raised her eyebrows. Her thoughts started to go back to her dream, or rather, nightmare. So she did something a little odd. She thought of lemons. Lemonade. Then summer time. Anything random to preoccupy her mind and not reveal anything she wouldn't want him to see. Just in case he was as talented as she feared.

"Um…I wanted lemonade," she lied, unable to come up with anything better than the random mess in her head.

"Lemonade," Riddle repeated blankly.

"Yes. I sleepwalk so perhaps I was dreaming of lemonade. What are you doing out of bed?" she asked suddenly.

"I wanted butterbeer," he replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Very funny," Jayna conceded, not able to stop the smile entirely from appearing on her face.

Riddle motioned to the badge on his chest. "Prefect duty. I was about to leave this wing until I heard you. One as loud and clumsy as you should probably not try to sneak around at night, I might add. Its just not sensible." _Yeah, right. And someone just accidentally left this lantern in here? Not you but some convenient invisible person?_

"There are many things I'm not Riddle, and sensible is just one of them. Lets not go through the list," Jayna sighed, looking away from him. It was then she first noticed something odd about the wall she had fallen on.

_Ooh, looks like I found your butterbeer Riddle! _"Is that what you were looking for?" Jayna asked coyly, pointing at the jagged opening in the wall. It had previously been hidden by the shelving and large stacks of junk.

Riddle's eyes darted to where she pointed before widening slightly. "I wasn't… looking for anything," he said offhandedly, but he was distracted. He kneeled down by the opening, lighting his wand with another silent spell.

Jayna kneeled beside him, glancing in. All that was visible was dirty cobblestone and spider webs beyond the wall. The opening was wide enough for a person to crawl through, however.

"Jayna, go back to your dormitory," Riddle ordered her. His eyes were still on the wall but intense, showing he clearly wanted to explore the place alone.

"No. If you're going in there, I'm going with you," Jayna stated stubbornly.

Riddle turned his attention to her. "I am not going in there. I need to inform someone in a position higher than myself of our discovery," he lied quickly. His voice was smooth and convincing, but she just didn't buy it. "And you need to go back to bed before I give you a detention. I have already given you a break by not disciplining you straight away," he said sternly.

"Disciplining me? You aren't my father, Riddle, give it a break. I'll take the detention but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going in there with you," Jayna said stubbornly.

Riddle's face hardened. "You are impossible."

"So are you."

Riddle grimaced, clearly not liking his options. Either he could take her away to whatever teacher was up tonight for punishment, and risk losing the chance to explore the weird opening in the wall. Or he could take her with him. Jayna watched him for a moment, almost amused.

"Fine. But I am not responsible for you or anything that may happen," Riddle said finally, approaching the wall and disappearing through it.

"Anything that may happen?" Jayna repeated, slightly alarmed, before following after him. It was slightly awkward crawling through but she managed to not fall on her bottom again. "Riddle, do you know something I don't?" she asked him once she had stood up on the other side.

"Shh," he shushed her. His wand light showed that they were in a corridor, but it ended and became something like a cave.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jayna whispered to herself.

Riddle glanced back at her, before smiling. "You insisted," he reminded her.

She just glared at him before taking out her own wand. "Lumos," she said firmly. Much to her delight, the wand tip actually lighted up. She smiled, happy for herself.

Riddle just raised his eyebrows before rolling his eyes slightly and turning back around. He whispered something, in what sounded like a foreign language. An arc of faint blue light was expelled from his wand and moved outwards, almost like sonar.

"What was that?" Jayna asked uncertainly.

"It detects enchantments," Riddle said dismissively before starting forward.

"Oh. Right." Jayna followed after him, not quite forgetting the sinking feeling in her chest.

* * *

A/N: A little short, I know I know! Lol I am working on a lot more for next chapter, I just wanted to get this up. So sorry the wait was long, I have had some personal problems. Sorry I will work on this diligently now!


	7. Ch 7: Roses

Crazy

Chapter Seven: Roses

The corridor's walls became gradually more bumpy and rounded, as the floor transitioned from tile to dirt. Jayna and Riddle walked in silence, Riddle taking in all his surroundings and Jayna just quiet so as not to annoy him.

Hogwarts was built into a hillside, and the wing they had left was on the back of the school. That at least explained how they could be underground currently, though it didn't at all explain the secret passageway. Jayna wracked her brain but could recall nothing from the books that would help.

The cave began to slope sharply downward, causing both Riddle and Jayna to slow their pace after a few minutes. Riddle stopped suddenly, narrowing his eyes at what appeared to be a tunnel in the rock face. A few more steps and their wand light revealed several of these holes in the walls of the cave.

"What are those?" Jayna asked warily. Riddle glanced at her briefly.

"Probably dwellings of some sort," he said, shrugging slightly and continuing on.

Jayna quickly caught up to him. "Dwellings? Meaning something lives in them?"

"Most likely," Riddle confirmed. Jayna made a face, watching the tunnels nervously for any sign of movement. After a few minutes, however, there was no sign of life and she relaxed a bit. The silence was beginning to wear on her nerves however, so she decided to chance bothering Riddle.

"Where do you think this thing leads to?" She asked curiously.

"I have no idea," he stated coolly. He stopped once more to perform the strange spell that sent out some sort of magic detecting radar.

"Do you frequently search for secret passageways without knowing where they lead, Riddle?" Jayna inquired.

Riddle frowned, his expression turning guarded. "I told you, I was not searching for this. It was you who discovered it, after all."

Jayna rolled her eyes. "Right, I purposely fell into the bookshelves because I simply knew it was there and was trying to help you out. If you weren't looking for it then why the hell are we down here?!"

Riddle gritted his teeth, visibly aggravated. "We are-"

Jayna interrupted him with a small squeal when she felt something pull on her ankle. Jumping about a foot in the air, she turned, only to spot something small and furless running back to one of the larger tunnels.

The animal moved quickly, crawling back into the roughly circular opening in the rocks. Jayna glanced down, wiggling her toes inside her sock. The creature had stolen her shoe. _My freaking shoe. What steals a shoe?!_

She heard a low noise and glared at Riddle, who was stifling his laughter. He gestured back at the tunnel and Jayna saw the animal was watching her curiously from the opening. It had large, veined ears and a bat-like snout. It was almost cute in a rather ugly way.

Jayna took a step towards the thing, which was holding her shoe close to its face rather protectively. "Hey, little guy…" She took another step. "Wanna give me my shoe back?"

The little thing shrieked a high pitched, ear piercing noise.

"I believe that was a no," Riddle translated for her, smirking as though this was all terribly amusing.

"Shut up Riddle, you've still got both your shoes," Jayna snapped, pouting.

Riddle nodded in agreement. "That I do."

The animal cocked its head at her before it…_Is it licking my shoe!? LICKING my bloody SHOE!? _Jayna could only watch in disbelief, feeling like maybe she was trapped in an alternate dimension, one where Riddle had a sense of humor and ugly bat ancestors liked shoes.

To make it worse, the thing started gnawing on her perfectly good shoe, apparently trying to eat it. Riddle was laughing breathlessly, and Jayna alternated between staring at him and the freaky bat thing.

Finally, it was too much. "Okay, seriously, stop laughing Riddle. It isn't that funny."

Riddle composed himself. "It actually was rather funny."

"No, you just had to catch up from years of not permitting yourself any laughter," Jayna pointed out. "Now that you're all caught up can we move on?"

Riddle's face became blank but his eyes seemed to get a bit more chilly. _Oops did I hurt your feelings? Deal with it. _"Certainly," Riddle said calmly. He turned his back on her.

She resumed walking behind him, though her steps were a little uneven. She made a face. _Ugh. _"So, Riddle…"

"Yes?" he called from ahead of her, sounding resigned.

"What was wrong with you earlier?" she asked conversationally.

"Earlier?"

"After astronomy," Jayna clarified.

Riddle was silent for several moments. "Nothing," he stated finally, voice clearly showing he did not want to discuss it.

"Its just…you got pretty weird pretty quick. I mean, something seemed off-"

Riddle turned on her, so that she practically bumped into him. "Nothing was wrong. You were imagining it."

"But-" Jayna started a protest.

"This discussion is pointless and now over," he ground out angrily, turning his back to her once more. "I should have known better than to agree to trek through this passage with you, as if I need to spend more time with you. You bother me enough, as is."

"Was that it? Was I just bothering you?" Jayna asked, unsure why it was so important to her. _Its important because he seemed different. Vulnerable. He never seems vulnerable. _Riddle didn't reply however. Jayna grabbed his hand, attempting to turn him back around.

Practically snarling, he ripped it away. "Do not touch me!" He ordered, holding the hand she had touched with the other as though she had hurt it. His eyes were burning for no reason she could identify.

"Woah. No need to get all testy," Jayna said, holding up her hands. Riddle's eyes probed hers for a full minute before he glanced down.

"Then end the pointless chatter," Riddle offered.

"Fine." Jayna glared at him but he turned back around without meeting her eyes. _What the hell has you acting so premenstrual? Did you just find out Santa Claus isn't real or something? _

They continued on a short ways in awkward silence before the cave once more turned into a paved corridor carved through the earth. It led to a large, cavernous opening. Jayna gasped slightly.

The sight before them was beautiful. There were small openings in the rock above them, letting rays of the rising sun shine through. A small waterfall rushed down one corner of the rock face, landing in a puddle that divided into several small streams. The streams all disappeared down into the earth.

Riddle surveyed the two tunnels that branched out ahead of them with interest. "One of these dead ends…" he said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Jayna asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I just do. I am going ahead to determine which one. I'll come back and get you," Riddle told her. Almost as if he anticipated her arguments he added, "Just stay here for a moment. There are spells ahead and you would only get in the way."

Jayna pursed her lips but nodded. Riddle gave her a doubtful look. "And stay put, don't wander around," he warned before disappearing down the tunnel on the left, and she was left alone. She sat down on the floor, sighing.

_He was probably lying and is ditching you… _She bit at her fingernail. _Ditching you right now and you are just going to sit here… _She shook her foot impatiently. _You know there is something weird going on with him…Weirder than usual. And it has to do with you. _

"Gah shut up you stupid voices!" Jayna finally exclaimed to herself, before realizing all she had really done was confirm her lack of mental balance. _Now I talk to myself out loud. Just great._

Her voice had echoed in the cave, before silence fell once more. But then, softly at first, the sounds of something musical met her ears. The music grew louder until its presence was undeniable.

Jayna turned around, staring quizzically at the waterfall. She was certain that there was music coming from beneath the splashing water. And then, clear as day, she heard a woman singing.

Mouth open, Jayna stared at the tunnel Riddle had disappeared in. She suddenly wished him back.

_Stop it. You have a wand, Dumbledore taught you spells. You are not helpless! _Feeling slightly braver, Jayna stood and approached the waterfall.

The woman's voice was speaking many languages all at once, it seemed. Jayna understood the words in her heart more than her mind. It was a sad song, a song about sacrifice for love and betrayal. Pitying this poor woman, Jayna paid no attention to the water and walked beneath the rushing falls.

Beyond the falls, she saw a small underground lake. It was hidden by the rocks and water, but it wasn't surprising somehow. She just didn't care. She needed to find this woman and help her. Her song was turning to terribly painful and Jayna walked towards where the water lapped at the small, sandy bank.

She shook the dripping wet strands of her hair out of her eyes, surveying the glassy surface of the water. It moved strangely, currents carrying it towards her though there was nothing to disturb the surface in such a way.

The song was now more like wailing, needy and hungry. Jayna took a small step into the lake, her eyes unfocusing. The water lapped more greedily once she touched it, ripples carrying it towards her. She should have been scared. She should of turned back.

Instead she took another step. The song was begging her, and the water seemed peaceful. Another step, and the water tugged at her knees. It wanted her to come in further.

"Jayna?" A voice yelled from the other side of the falls, a slight note of concern present with moderate annoyance. Jayna heard it but recognized no importance in it.

She was now up to her waist in the water, which begged her to join it. It was the music, she realized, and smiled faintly. It was a beautiful peaceful song, and she would have loved to die there.

Unfortunately, fate and Tom Riddle saw fit for otherwise.

"BARROWS!" Riddle's deep yell was from the shore. Jayna ignored him, slipping beneath the surface.

* * *

Jayna awoke, coughing and spluttering painfully as air invaded her lungs. She was startled, shaking as she glanced around frantically. Her mind tried to catch up.

Jayna was laying on her side, and she was wet. Why was she wet? She tried to sit up but a hand pushed her back down.

She looked up and jumped as she realized Riddle was above her, also soaking wet and breathing slightly heavier than normal. "Tom?" she asked, confused.

His eyes widened slightly. "Since when do you call me that?" he snapped, looking pretty angry.

"I…why are we wet?" Jayna asked innocently.

Riddle blinked, surprised. "You do not remember anything?" She shook her head.

"The lake has some sort of charm on it, apparently it puts you in a trance. You just tried to drown yourself in it," Riddle explained simply. "I thought I told you to stay put?"

Jayna just stared up at his dark blue eyes, still more than a little confused. "Sorry…" Riddle surveyed her face before sighing and looking back in the direction of the lake. "You…you saved me," she accused him softly.

Riddle looked back at her. "I could not let you drown. If the school found out I was down here when it occurred I might be held responsible. That sort of thing looks bad on your record," he explained sarcastically.

Jayna ignored the biting remarks. "Thank you," she said. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief, his eyes burning into hers in search of dishonesty. When they found none, he frowned slightly.

"You must still be disoriented. I should probably get you back to the school," Riddle said.

"No," Jayna sat up, breathing deeply a few times. "I'm fine, I don't want to go back now. We came all this way." Riddle didn't look like he agreed. "Come on, I'm fine! We are close aren't we? What did you find?" she persisted.

"The left was a dead end, the right is the exit," Riddle said simply.

Jayna stood up, slightly wobbly on her legs. Riddle stood as well, his hand hovering an inch from her back as though he doubted her balance. "Let's go then," she said forcefully.

Riddle tensed. "Fine."

Jayna walked back to the falls, with Riddle half a pace behind her, but sent one last fearful glance at the lake. Its surface was dead still now, deceptive. She shuddered and walked through the water back into the opening.

They took the path to what Riddle had simply called 'the exit.' It was a stone staircase which led them up until they emerged in the light. Jayna blinked in the harsh morning sunlight, turning around until she realized they were in the woods.

"Are we…Are we in the Forbidden Forest?" Jayna asked Riddle. He was already several feet away, approaching a small cottage. He didn't answer.

Jayna let it go, observing the little home in the bright clearing. It was very old, made of a graying stone with old chipped wooden doors and shutters painted red. Ivy covered most of the exterior, crawling up and around the roof. There was no one else anywhere near them, but still the area felt like it was already occupied and their presence was intruding.

Jayna frowned, watching as Riddle took out his wand, pointing it at the door. "What is this place?" she asked once more.

"It must be where he brought her…" he murmured, probably to himself.

"What?"

With a bang, the door burst open, slamming into the opposite wall. Jayna cringed, thinking that such a violent spell on Riddle's part was somehow inappropriate. She said nothing, though. She followed him into the home, mouth opened slightly as she took in the haunted surroundings.

It was small but lavishly decorated. The entire place was coated with grime, but everything seemed like it had been put there new and never even used. Jayna watched as Riddle explored the place. He went through the jewelry box and small desk, closely examining everything though taking nothing.

Jayna wandered through the living quarters into the bedroom. It was decorated in red and white, harshly contrasting colors. Roses seemed to be the theme. They were carved into the bed headboard and rails, decorated the ornate mirror, and covered the walls. Jayna stared in surprise at the vase on the bedside table.

A single delicate white rose rested against a crimson rose the shade of blood. They looked like they had been cut within the hour. They definitely did not seem as old as the rest of the house, though somehow Jayna imagined they had been there since it was built. _Preserved somehow?_

"We should go now," Riddle was beside her suddenly.

"Why?" Jayna turned, worried.

"Classes will be starting soon," he said, as though it were obvious.

"Oh…" Jayna replied dully. She glanced back at the roses, feeling as though she were being pulled deeper and deeper into something. Or maybe it was just the after effects of her experience with the lake. "Are you coming back here?"

"Maybe. Jayna, listen to me," Riddle said urgently. She looked at him questioningly. "You cannot tell anyone about this place. Do you understand?"

Jayna bit her lip. "If I don't tell anyone, will you explain?"

Riddle's jaw tensed, and she could tell he was about to lose his cool. "Explain what?"

"What this place is. Why you were looking for it," Jayna said.

Riddle considered that, before he relaxed slightly. "I will explain if you keep it a secret."

Jayna nodded.

* * *

They were back in the castle by the time it occurred to Riddle it might be a good idea to dry them off. He stopped Jayna in the storage room, casting quick verbal spells to dry them both. She didn't bother asking why he didn't use silent magic as was his norm.

They rushed to their Divination class, arriving and taking their seats at the only empty table just a moment before the elder Trewlawney woman arrived.

Hushed whispers filled the room at their arrival, and Jayna could practically feel curious stares on her back and neck. She did her best to ignore it and concentrate on her tea leaves. However, lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her and Riddle had to prod her awake more than once during the class.

Once they were dismissed, Riddle left quickly while Jayna met up with Tori. They both had class on the same floor and met just down the hallway. Tori gave her friend a secretive look before dragging her away from most of the other students.

"That's it, tell me everything," Tori ordered, a wide grin on her face.

Jayna blinked. "Everything?"

"Yes, everything. Starting with what happened to your other shoe," Tori said, glancing down at Jayna's mismatched feet. She hadn't had time to go back to Ravenclaw Tower before class.

"I uh, forgot it," Jayna lied uselessly.

"You forgot to put on both shoes?" Tori repeated, obviously not believing it.

Jayna looked away guiltily. "Don't judge me."

"I am not one to judge, Barrows! I just want to know all the details. You can't expect me not to be curious. I mean, what happened to your hair?"

Jayna frowned. "My hair always looks bad, Tor," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but suddenly Tom Riddle's hair matches yours. _That _is odd. He's always so well put together," Tori continued persistently.

Jayna blinked. "When did you see Riddle?"

Tori waved a hand. "Just now when I was waiting for you, he went by. He looks a mess."

"Maybe he slept in late," Jayna suggested sensibly.

"UGH!" Tori came to a dead stop in frustration. "I am not buying what you are selling, Jayna. This morning I woke up and you weren't even in the dormitory-"

"I can explain that-"

"And I see Riddle and his clothes are disheveled and his hair is a mess, and you are missing a shoe and wearing the same clothes from yesterday! You both look like you got no sleep last night, and I am entitled as your best friend to hear why!" Tori concluded, breathing heavily as she hadn't paused once in her rant.

"Its not what you think," Jayna objected.

"So you didn't spend the night with him?" Tori asked.

"No! What do you think I am!" Jayna said, slightly insulted.

Tori frowned before realization dawned on her, then her mouth dropped open. "Oh, I wasn't saying that Jayna! No, I didn't mean to imply…_that, _of course not! I meant to say is that you were with him, not that you two…you know."

Jayna nodded. "Oh, alright…."

Tori relaxed, her eyes no longer bugging out of her face. "…Did you kiss him?" she asked finally, a small curious grin twisting her mouth.

Jayna's eyes widened and stepped back from her friend, shaking her head. "No!"

"You didn't kiss him? What did you do?" Tori asked curiously.

Jayna's mind reeled, trying to desperately come up with some story that would innocently explain everything away. Tori, however, beat her to it.

"Oh, did you just stay up late talking or something and fall asleep? Did you at least hold hands? That would be lovely!" Tori announced, squealing.

"Yeah…Yeah, that's it exactly," Jayna nodded.

Tori squealed again. "Oh, that's precious."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, Tom Riddle has never had any friends. And now look at him! He is quite clearly smitten with you! Its simply precious," Tori declared.

"How is he clearly smitten?" Jayna asked as they entered their common room. They had gone back to Ravenclaw tower since their next class was not for two hours.

"Oh, Muriel was going on about how he always stares at you during meals and it got me noticing it too. He never even came to meals before you showed up and now he is at every single one!"

"Yeah, but-"

Tori cut her off, and Jayna wondered why she tried getting a word in edgewise, though she smiled tiredly at her talkative friend. "And he agreed to tutor you in Potions. I mean, why else would he do that?"

"Reputation," offered a voice from behind the couch they were currently lounging on. Jayna twisted her head around to see Degroughe.

"What?" Tori asked, confused.

Degroughe leaned onto the back of the couch. "It would benefit his reputation to tutor another student. Riddle is all about reputation."

Jayna stared at the fireplace, for some reason feeling her temper flare. "What do you want, troll?" she snapped.

Degroughe frowned down at her. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you in private."

Jayna sighed, sensing no good coming from a private chat with the Head Boy. "Well it will have to wait, I'm going to take a nap before my Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Jayna told him, getting up from the couch.

She was halfway to the staircase when Degroughe called from behind her, "Later tonight, then?"

"Sure," she called back, ascending the stairs. She ripped back the curtains on her bed and collapsed onto the covers, not even bothering to crawl under the sheets.

* * *

Jayna finished her classes late in the afternoon before she dragged herself to the library. She was in a very grumpy mood from not getting any sleep. Her eyes burned, she yawned constantly and Muriel Weasley suggested at lunch that she smelled like dead fish.

Which, Jayna figured, was probably correct. She had gone wading into a lake in the middle of an underground cave, after all. Still, she was forced to enact her revenge by flinging peas at Muriel for the rest of lunch, causing Peeves great delight. He even joined in, finally getting kicked out of the hall when he dumped a bowl of applesauce on her head.

Jayna now shuffled into the library, pausing to note who was there. Tom Riddle was missing, as he had been for the last week. It was odd, since the library had been something like a second home to him for a while. _If he's not in the library then where else is he spending his free time…?_

McGonagall was there, however, along with several other studious looking boys and girls. Jayna retreated back into the maze of bookshelves. She had found a book on the founders of Hogwarts close to the restricted section and she wanted to check it out further.

She found the book and tucked it under her arm, heading back to her common room. She planned on taking a bath and going to sleep, she was so exhausted. However, Degroughe was already in the common room and spotted her immediately. Jayna groaned.

"Jayna!" he called after her, jumping up.

"I'm tired and not in the best mood, Degroughe. Bear that in mind," Jayna suggested, stopping to give him a look that plainly said go away.

"It won't take long, I was just…" Degroughe's nose was a bright shade of red and he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I was just wondering what your plans are for Halloween."

Jayna stared. "Halloween?" Degroughe scuffed his shoe on the floor. "Yes, you know, for the dance. Have you already been asked?"

_Is he actually asking me to go to the dance with him? Has the world gone completely mad!? _Jayna just shook her head once, attempting to collect her thoughts. "Well, no…"

"Well would you like to go then?" Degroughe glanced up hopefully.

Jayna frowned. As much as they bickered she didn't want to be mean to him. "I mean…I would say yes, but…Well look at me, Degroughe. Do I really look like the kind of girl who enjoys getting all done up and dancing? I would probably break an ankle or my neck and…Its just not my thing," she forced herself to stop rambling.

Degroughe's blush deepened. "Right, sorry, I was just wondering. Um, well, bye." He left the room pretty quickly after that, and Jayna frowned with guilt.

She climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory slowly. _You could have just gone, it wouldn't have killed you…_She lectured herself. _Ugh, but that would mean wearing a gown and dancing. I don't know how to dance! _

She entered the girl's bathroom, drawing a bath and soaking in it as she scrubbed viciously at her skin and hair. Finally content that no one could say she smelled like a fish again, she dried off and went to her bed.

The small snake, Sorcio, was curled around her bedpost when she got there. She was surprised but far too tired to question it.

"Night, Sorcio," she said, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"If my mother knew…" the girl warned, blushing and attempting to escape him in the garden.

He followed, unwilling to let her go. She wound her way through the maze of rosebushes and he stayed always a few steps back. "She needn't know," he vowed.

She twirled around, her dark hair gleaming in the moonlight. "But you are too old for me," she teased, delicate smile lighting up her face.

"And you are far too beautiful for me," he admitted. "But I cannot help it. Do you want me to yell it for you?"

Her eyes widened with fright. "Oh, don't! They'll hear!"

He opened his mouth, pretending as if he were going to scream out for the world to notice. Within a moment she had closed the distance between them, pressing her hand over his mouth.

"Quiet, please!" she begged.

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I love you. I will always love you. _I love you!_" He practically sang it to her, laughing.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures came the next morning, and Jayna found herself cultivating worms to feed to some sort of tree gnome. Tori stood at the same workbench as Jayna, wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

"Eugh, Barrows, that one just tried to bite me!" Tori exclaimed, withdrawing her hands and pointing an accusing finger at one of the larger worms.

"How could a worm bite you…I can't even see where their mouths are," Jayna mused, poking at it. Its fat little body curled up in a ball but no razor sharp fangs revealed themselves.

"All the same, I bleed easily, so I think I should sit the rest of this out," Tori announced, plopping onto the ground. Jayna made a face but continued shredding the thick leaves to feed to the gross little worms. "You're doing magnificently, Miss Barrows, carry on…" Tori teased.

"I should be, I'm practically a professional…Me and my brother used to….used to…" Jayna dropped the leaf, staring up as she tried to remember what she was going to say.

"Um…yes? Used to what?" Tori pressed.

But Jayna could not recall what she had been about to say. The memory, which had somehow been triggered by the worms, had metaphorically slipped through her fingers. In fact, try as she might, Jayna couldn't remember _anything _she and her brother used to do.

Alarmed, Jayna spun around. "Tori! Tori, I think I'm losing my memories!"

Tori raised her eyebrows. "_What?_"

"I can't remember…I can't remember anything!" Jayna exclaimed, feeling panic begin to set in. She tried to force herself to recall birthday parties, or holidays, or even more serious occasions but none came to mind.

"Jayna…that's not possible. What are you talking about?" Tori asked, concerned.

"I…I have to go, I'll explain later," Jayna said suddenly, grabbing her bag and leaving the rest of the class behind. She didn't bother telling their teacher where she was going, not really caring what he thought by this point. She just focused on the castle, and power walked across the grounds.

Jayna yanked the front door open, running up the grand staircase to the third floor. There was a class in Dumbledore's room, but she paid them no attention.

"Dumbledore!" she practically shrieked, coming to a stop just inside the door. He was at the front of the classroom, his wand raised as though about to demonstrate something.

"Yes, Miss Barrows?" he inquired curiously.

"I need to talk to you. I…I mean I really need to talk to you, its like an emergency!" she panted, regretting having run up three flights of stairs because she could now barely get the words out.

"An emergency? Very well, class, please excuse me for a moment," Dumbledore told them. They looked to be first or second years at the most. He ushered Jayna through into his office, and only when the door clicked firmly shut did she begin.

"Dumbledore I'm losing all my memories!" she explained, throwing her arms up in the air. "I don't know when it started but I just now realized it, I can't remember…anything, specifically! It's like its all faded away!" Jayna plopped down into the chair in front of his desk.

Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk, resting his elbows on it and surveying her thoughtfully. "Well, now, that is odd."

"Odd?" Jayna repeated. "YES, its odd! I can't remember what my family looks like!"

Dumbledore frowned. "I apologize, that must be very upsetting."

"Yes! Yes it is upsetting but why is it happening? Can I reverse it?" Jayna asked desperately.

Dumbledore sighed slightly. "I do not know…I confess I never dedicated quite as much time to the study of time travel as my other interests…There is a book in your trunk about the topic, have you read it?"

Jayna grit her teeth together. _Why must every answer be found in a book! GAH! _"No, I didn't read it! I've been a little busy, you know, trying to save your world!" Jayna immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing she had said entirely too much.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Do not worry, Miss Barrows, I assumed you were here for a very important reason…And that outburst may have given me a theory as to your memory loss."

Jayna took a deep breathe before relaxing back in her seat. "Okay. What is your theory?"

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat. "It is possible your recent actions have changed the future of this world."

Jayna blinked. "Wait…I changed the future?" Dumbledore nodded. "But…" She frowned, confused. _But I haven't done anything important yet! I haven't even come close to stopping Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort…Have I? _Dumbledore seemed to be waiting patiently for Jayna to think about it. "Alright, lets just say I believe that. How does changing the future affect my past?"

"You told me you come from several years in the future. Meaning your past is in the future. Perhaps your memories are changing because your past is being altered."

"But they aren't changing, they are just missing!" Jayna protested stubbornly.

"Then perhaps your past is being erased by your new future," Dumbledore suggested. Jayna had to take several moments to think that through.

_No, still don't get it. _"What?"

"For the time period you are in now, the future is your past. But what if your recent actions have made the past your future? If your future lays here, in this dimension, then one could argue it replaces your past since the two will eventually coincide," Dumbledore explained eloquently. Jayna felt her mind throbbing painfully.

"But…But this isn't my world! Any actions here shouldn't have changed my world!" Jayna argued. Dumbledore tilted his head slightly.

"Miss Barrows, are you entirely sure the world you left behind was not the world you are currently in, simply farther ahead?" He questioned mysteriously.

Jayna frowned. _Of course I'm sure…There were no witches or wizards where I came from! _But then, like a revelation, something dawned on her. She was so certain she began to doubt herself. _What if…what if I was just one of the dumb muggles who assumed what I couldn't see wasn't there? What if I was born in the future of this world! _"Wow…" she muttered finally.

Dumbledore said nothing, just patiently waited.

"I…I need to think this through," Jayna said finally. "I'm sorry I interrupted your class, I'll let you get back to them now…Sorry." Jayna stood awkwardly.

"No need to apologize Miss Barrows, it must have been alarming. Do come see me if you need to discuss if further," Dumbledore offered kindly. She nodded, exiting his office quickly.

* * *

Jayna was forced to lie to Tori after their Potions class, explaining that the memory loss was due to a delayed side effect of the potion Peeves had thrown on her. She was rather proud of the explanation she came up with, and as the two girls arrived at dinner Tori had finally stopped worrying about her.

Instead she was talking excitedly about the approaching weekend. "There is a visit to Hogsmeade this weekend, and its the last chance for us to get dresses for the Halloween Dance!" Tori announced as they sat down on the bench.

"I'm not going to the dance," Jayna said, pouring herself some juice.

"Don't be silly, of course you're going," Tori said, waving a hand dismissively. Jayna glanced up from her plate to look at the Slytherin table. She'd purposely sat facing it so she could look for Riddle. He was there, and his eyes darted up to meet hers.

"Jayna? Jayna you must go! Everyone's going!" Tori was insisting from beside her. But Jayna just held Riddle's gaze for a moment longer until she felt her bag twitch. She had sat in on the ground beside her legs, and tearing her eyes away, she glanced down.

Sorcio golden eyes glowed beneath the table, his body twirled about one of the long straps on her bag. Jayna couldn't help but grin. _You're creepy but sorta cute. Does Riddle have you keeping closer tabs on me now? _She lifted her bag up, settling it on the bench next to her.

"We'll find you a date if that's the problem-" Tori was saying, but stopped when she saw the snake. "Ugh, you're carrying that thing around with you now? Couldn't you have a normal pet, like say, a cat?"

Jayna laughed. "I don't like cats. Besides, he's low maintenance. He catches his own food _and_ he doesn't leave hairballs everywhere."

Tori wrinkled up her nose. "Its just weird, that's all. But anyways. Why don't you go with Tom Riddle?"

Jayna made a face at her potatoes. Until the thought of Riddle willingly dancing entered her head, and then she just laughed. "Doesn't seem like something he'd be interested in, Tori," she replied.

"You never know until you ask," Tori said persuasively.

"Eh," Jayna grunted. "I am not going. Sorry."

Tori pouted at that for a whole two minutes. "So should I get a pink dress? I was thinking pink might be too girly but as long as it's a light shade…"

Jayna made noncommittal responses until Tori decided, ten minutes later, to get something lacy but not pink. Then Jayna noticed Riddle leaving the Slytherin table. He rose gracefully before striding from the Great Hall, hands tucked casually into his pockets. Jayna's eyes returned to the table, where several of his subordinates were whispering amongst themselves, all shooting curious glances at his retreating back.

"Come on Sorcio, get out of the bag," Jayna told the snake impatiently, holding out her hand for him. Instead he disappeared down inside her schoolbag's depths. "Fine, but its not my fault if you get smashed by A Fantastical Future," she snapped.

"Jayna, the snake can't talk back," Tori lectured in a voice that suggested she was talking to someone both younger and less intelligent.

Jayna smiled wryly. "You never know," she shrugged. "I'll see you later, okay? We can do our history essays together."

Tori's nose wrinkled. "Sounds like a blast."

Jayna laughed a bit before leaving Ravenclaw table, carefully placing her bag over her shoulder. She emerged from the Great Hall, turned the corner and headed for the front doors of the castle. She was surprised to see Riddle already there.

Jayna stopped a few feet away from him, staring questioningly. He was leaning on the wall, twirling his wand in his hand. He cocked an eyebrow. "Why the accusing stare?" he asked innocently, pocketing the wand.

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked, knowing it had to be true.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe," he confessed, his sapphire eyes darting down to her bag, where Sorcio had once again appeared. Jayna closed the distance between them.

"Is he yours?" she asked finally. Riddle raised a brow. "Sorcio. Why is he following me?" she asked.

Riddle thought for a moment. "Why would you think I have something to do with a snake following you?" he asked carefully.

Jayna shrugged. "Just a wild guess." Riddle shook his head, his face almost amused.

"No. Where were you headed to, just now?" he asked, pushing off the wall with one foot to stand up straight.

"The lake," Jayna told him. At his skeptical face she added, "It's pretty when the sun is setting."

"May I come?" Riddle asked politely.

"If you want to," she said, turning to push open the heavy door. She descended the stone steps, her own feet echoing loudly while Riddle's footsteps were almost silent. They didn't say a word until they got to the lake, Jayna carefully setting her bag down and sitting down awkwardly on the grass. She folded her legs under herself, as her skirt offered few other options.

Riddle didn't sit down, instead he stood just at the shore, staring out at the reflection of the sunset on the water. It was almost like he was confirming what she had said. Jayna picked a few pieces of grass and began weaving them to together.

Sorcio had immediately slipped out of her bag when she sat it down, and now darted through the tall grass. Jayna stared at the back of Riddle's tall figure, wondering what he wanted. She was suspicious of him, of his change in behavior, to say the least.

"You said you would explain what that place was," she reminded him after a few minutes. At first he appeared not to hear her, making no movements. But then finally he turned around. The sunset behind him lit up his outline with gold and orange hues, and Jayna thought once more that he was beautiful.

"I did say that," he agreed. "Do you know the four founders of Hogwarts?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as if deciding where best to start.

Jayna grinned. "Yeah, the four houses are named after them."

Riddle nodded, coming over to sit beside her. "Yes, but do you really know anything about them? Like, for example, the story of Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter?" he asked, his eyes focused intently on her.

She squirmed a bit under his gaze, even though she had grown to expect it. She stared at the braid of grass in her lap, biting her lip. "I kind of remember something about her. She was killed, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Riddle said, his voice getting quieter. "The accepted story is that Helena Ravenclaw stole her mother's diadem- do you know what that is?" he inquired, pausing. Jayna shook her head. "A diadem is said to increase the wisdom of its wearer."

Jayna looked up at him suddenly. "Why would she steal it from her mom?" she asked curiously.

"Supposedly to make herself smarter than her mother. The story goes that she ran away to Albania and hid the diadem somewhere. Later, her mother was on her death bed and wanted desperately to see her daughter. So she sent a rather mysterious man, who has only ever been referred to as the Bloody Baron, after Helena."

"Who is the Bloody Baron?" Jayna interrupted impatiently. She reminded herself of a little kid, unable to listen to the whole story uninterrupted.

Riddle actually didn't seem annoyed, however, and smirked slightly. "No history book gives him a true name, and not much is known about him. You could ask him, he is the ghost of Slytherin House. But I doubt you would get much out of him," he admitted.

"Fine, so she sends him after her daughter. Why him?" Jayna demanded.

Riddle's smirk grew. "A good question. The history books claim he was madly in love with Helena. But when he found her, she refused to go back with him. Enraged, he killed her before committing suicide."

Jayna's mouth dropped open but she said nothing. Riddle watched her, almost as though he enjoyed seeing her reaction. Finally, she announced, "Well that's a wretched story."

Riddle laughed, taking her by surprise. She stared at him, but he was once more looking out at the lake. "That is precisely what I thought."

"So the house in the forest? The secret passage? How does all of that relate to this?" Jayna urged him to continue. Riddle slanted his eyes to look at her quickly before looking back at the water.

"I was not…entirely satisfied with that version of things," Riddle admitted. "So I spent a great deal of time trying to find an alternate explanation."

"And what did you find?" Jayna's curiosity was practically burning now. It was obvious this story was somehow important, though she couldn't imagine why. These people had lived so long ago, why should Riddle care how things went down?

"First of all, I believe the love affair between Helena Ravenclaw and 'The Bloody Baron' was not as one sided as history would have us believe," he started, a slight note of scorn present in his voice.

"She loved him too?" Jayna asked, surprised.

Riddle nodded, an odd, almost bitter smirk twisting his face. "However, it was a forbidden thing. They kept it a secret. Until, for whatever reason, Helena stole her mother's diadem and ran off."

"Wait…" Jayna said, before tilting her head thoughtfully. "Why would it be forbidden? Would her mother not approve?" Riddle raised an eyebrow before he nodded.

"I suppose so," he conceded.

"You…You know who the Bloody Baron is, don't you? You must!" she accused.

Riddle smiled at her. "Why must I know that?"

Jayna glared. "Because you know everything," she said.

Riddle laughed again, and Jayna could barely believe it. _Twice in one night? You just laughed twice in one night?! What the hell is wrong with you! A week ago you wouldn't even smile!_

"Well this is just a theory on my part," Riddle admitted. "But Salazar Slytherin had three children. His younger son died in a duel very young. His daughter survived, but no one really knows what became of her. And his elder son…Well, lets just say the world was not very fond of him."

"Why is that?" Jayna asked. She saw Riddle swallow a bit harder than usual, before his eyes fell.

"He was said to have a cruel disposition. He was a violent man. Or so-"

"The story goes," Jayna completed his sentence for him. "So you think The Bloody Baron was Slytherin's son? And Slytherin…didn't he get in a fight with the other founders? So that's why Ravenclaw wouldn't want her daughter with his son?" Jayna's voice had raised excitedly, and she looked at Riddle for confirmation. He merely nodded. "Wow, so that house…"

"Many secret compartments and passages were built in Hogwarts. I believe the Bloody Baron created that one, intending to take his bride there," Riddle said sarcastically. "Obviously both their deaths put an end to any wedding plans, however."

Jayna made a face. "It's a tragic story, don't mock it," she lectured. Riddle rolled his eyes. "What about the diadem? Why did she really take it?"

"That, I have yet to figure out," Riddle said, holding out his hand into the grass. Sorcio wound through his fingers. He held out his hand to Jayna, as if to transfer the snake to her. She stared. "You refuse your pet?" he asked, teasingly.

Jayna narrowed her eyes before taking the snake. "He is not my pet," she corrected him. Sorcio wound up her arm, settling himself around her neck. Riddle smirked.

"You should try telling him that," he suggested. Jayna glared.

"I would, but _I _can't speak to snakes," she huffed. Too late she realized she should not have said that.

Riddle's smirk vanished, his eyes growing colder. "Jayna, is there something else you would like to discuss?" he ground out, his tone becoming quiet and threatening.


	8. Ch 8: Grindelwald

Crazy

Chapter Eight: Grindelwald

Jayna gulped. "N-No." Riddle's eyes quickly turned from amused to challenging and furious.

"That was a curious thing to say then, Jayna. Were you implying someone here could talk to snakes?" he asked, his voice practically purring with venom.

Jayna felt herself crawling backwards on the grass, away from him and his terrible anger. Her mind spun in circles as she tried to find a way to harmlessly explain her comment. It was strange how in such a small space of time Tom Riddle could simultaneously save her life and also threaten its continuance.

He stopped any pathetic escape attempts, grabbing her wrist and jerking her back to him. Sorcio hissed, alarmed, but Riddle ignored it. "Say it, Jayna. Who here can talk to snakes?" Riddle demanded, jerking her roughly, eyes burning into hers, making them tear.

"Please, I didn't mean-"

"Say it," he hissed, face set in fury.

Her tears fell even as she tried to blink them back, ashamed. "Riddle, please…"

He released her, and slowly, his eyes lowered to the serpent about her neck. His lips parted slightly, and Jayna jerked involuntarily as she realized he was speaking in Parseltongue. She felt the cool scales of the snake slide about her neck, and for one wild moment she thought perhaps he had told Sorcio to harm her.

But then the snake wound onto her head, through her hair, settling itself like a bizarre tiara. Riddle surveyed it, before glaring back into her eyes. "Like a little crown," he mused. "I've made you my princess." He hissed again and the snake descended, once more draping about her neck.

Jayna felt her breathing slow, felt her limbs stop shaking. _Its in the open now. He might kill me, he's capable of it. But why do I feel like he won't? _Riddle's hand took hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. "How did you know?"

She breathed deeply. No lie would be acceptable, but she might as well try. "When I first found him. He hissed and you told me to let him go by the greenhouses. Why would you say that? Why would you care? It was odd," she tried to explain, her voice still trembling.

"Yes? So you immediately assumed I had the rare ability to speak to snakes?" Riddle inquired quietly. Jayna lowered her gaze, having no other explanations to offer him. "Look at me," he said, almost gently. She didn't obey at first, and he leaned down to her eye level. "_Look at me_."

Jayna raised her eyes hesitantly.

"This will not hurt if you don't resist," he offered. Terrified, Jayna realized what he was about to do and tried to look away. But her eyes would not move, it was almost like being hypnotized by the blue and sparkling gold.

Jayna flinched, somehow sensing the invasion of privacy in her mind but not knowing how one would even describe it. It started just out of consciousness, becoming more insistent as his frustration grew at not finding one explanation for how she knew his hidden talent. Jayna knew nothing of how legilimency worked. For all she knew, perhaps he had come across the thought of a book and thrown it away, not knowing it was the book that told her everything she knew about his life.

Her head was beginning to throb painfully, however. "Tom," she whispered, voice breaking. _Stop please, your hurting me! _And just like that, his concentration was broken and the foreign presence left her mind. Immediately, almost involuntarily, she shoved him backwards, away from herself.

Riddle caught himself easily but made no move to retaliate. They sat for a moment, Jayna shaking tearfully, glaring at him with as much resentment and anger as she could muster. Riddle's face was for once failing him. Alarm and confusion were evident there.

"You've known. You've known all along," he spoke finally, voice also failing to remain completely calm. "Yet you never told anyone. You never…"

"Never used it against you? I'm not like you, Riddle! Its not my sole mission in life to manipulate and ruin others!" She said, her voice rising angrily despite her attempts to not scream at him. _Scream at him? I should beat him with his own wand! _

"But how did you know?" Riddle demanded, voice rising as well.

"I just did," she said simply.

He growled in frustration. "You cannot just know! There is something wrong with your mind, I should have been able to find it."

Jayna barked out a bitter laugh at that. "You just forced yourself into my head and you're saying there is something wrong with _me?_"

Riddle said nothing. Jayna shook her head with disgust. "I am done with you," she said, standing up. "I could care less about what happens to you now…" she admitted that mostly to herself, but it seemed to have more of an effect on Riddle than she'd expected.

He looked up, startled. But in a moment his eyes had iced over, his face hardening. "I do not want to hurt you Jayna, but if you tell anyone what happened here-"

"You'll what?" She hissed. "Hurt me? Kill me? Because I know something you'd rather I not?" Jayna had enough. There _was_ something wrong with her mind, though Riddle didn't know what. She had lost her memories of her past life, all she had left to cling to was who she was and a vague knowledge of her family. She was stuck in an unfamiliar time, in a seemingly hopeless situation. She had reached the breaking point.

Part of her wondered if he would ever kill her. In times like these, when his temper flared up, his eyes burning like a demon, she was always terrified he would. _Ah what the hell…Face your fears. _Jayna was never one to think decisions through carefully, so she acted impulsively.

She practically threw herself at Riddle, momentarily shocking him enough to grab his wand and force it to her own throat. "Kill me then," she said daringly. Riddle stared coolly back from where he had landed, sprawled across the grass.

"Stop it," he ordered. Jayna shook her head, settling herself more comfortably on Riddle as a show that she was prepared to wait.

"No. If I annoy you so much, if I am such a threat…Kill me," she suggested. Slowly, like watching a fuse burn, she watched Riddle's tolerance break. He snarled, ripping his wand away from her grip and actually throwing it to the ground before grabbing her by the fore arms and forcing her off of him and to the ground.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't," Riddle told her.

"Why not? Afraid of Azkaban?" Jayna taunted him.

Riddle shook his head, wincing his eyes closed. "You…you don't understand." His grip loosened on her before he completely released her, sitting back onto the grass. Jayna could see him forcing composure. When he opened his eyes again, he looked wary. Jayna stared at him the way one might look at something stuck to the bottom of their shoe.

Riddle sighed. "Stop looking at me like that…"

Jayna ignored him. "If you hate me so much, why didn't you let me die in that stupid cave?" she asked finally.

Riddle frowned. "I do not hate you."

"Really? Had me fooled, here I was thinking you hate the entire universe," Jayna snapped.

Riddle stared, face blank. Finally he spoke. "What do you want me to say Jayna? That I love the world and all of the wonderful people in it? I will not lie just to please you."

"I don't want your lies. I want the truth. Why did you ask to come with me tonight? You pretend you can't stand to be around me and then willingly come down here," she pointed out.

Riddle faltered at that. "I…I wanted to."

"You wanted to?" Jayna repeated. "Why?" She wasn't sure how she had managed to turn the interrogation around, making Riddle the one being questioned.

Riddle's eyes darted to the lake, the grass between them, the snake still wound around her neck…Anything not to meet her gaze. Then, finally, as if being forced to admit something rather unpleasant, he spoke. "I…I like you. Alright? Are you satisfied?" Riddle snapped, finally looking back at her. "You are the first person I have met that I can honestly say…I find something…likable about."

"You like me," Jayna repeated in disbelief. "Well maybe your lack of experience with people is to blame, Riddle, but when you like someone you don't treat them this way," she snapped. She stood, grabbing her bag and tossing it roughly over a shoulder. She meant to walk away, to leave him sitting by that lake alone and never speak to him again.

She meant to do that. But when she passed him by, his hand caught hers. She stopped, intending to glare venomously down at him. But when she saw his eyes she couldn't, because their haunting shade of dark blue was just as needy as the child at King's Cross. She faltered and in that moment he took advantage of it.

"Stay with me," he demanded. She wanted to rip her hand away, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Wasn't this the goal? To convince him there was more to life, there was friendship and affection? Could she really dangle that in front of his eyes and then rip it away?

_I have to be a better than that. Damn. _Jayna dropped her bag. She sat down beside him once more. "Never do that to me again," she warned.

Riddle stared into her eyes for several minutes before nodding slightly. Several more minutes passed before he spoke, his voice tired but curious. "What is wrong with your memory? Why is there so much…missing?" he asked.

Jayna felt her eyes stinging with tears. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Riddle seemed to take that as a challenge, and she watched him muse over it for a few minutes. "A memory wipe gone bad?" Riddle offered. "Or perhaps some sort of repeated head trauma? That might explain a lot…"

It took Jayna a moment to realize he was teasing her and she laughed slightly in disbelief, shaking her head. "Actually inferi ate my brain," Jayna told him seriously, watching his mouth twitch upwards in a small, cautious smile. _I think I should add bipolar to the list of things wrong with Riddle._

Jayna laid back on the slope of the bank then, folding her arms behind her head. Riddle's eyes never left her, even as she stared up stubbornly at the stars. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that Riddle's interrogation had only left him more unanswered questions. It had actually revealed more of him than her.

When he spoke again, he brought up an earlier point of their argument, sounding insulted. "It is not my mission in life to manipulate and ruin others."

"What is your mission in life then?" Jayna asked, sounding only half interested. She was tired but relieved. The worst that could happen had, he had invaded her mind and somehow not discovered her secret. _Yeah, but if your memory hadn't suddenly failed you, he would have. _Jayna stiffened, frowning. She was getting somewhere but it was only pushing Riddle's tolerance.

Riddle hadn't answered yet. "I am…not sure yet. There are certain things I…I want to prove."

Jayna lolled her head to the side to look at him, but breathed in quickly as she realized he too had relaxed back on to the ground, closer to her now. Her eyes roved over his face once again as it struck her there was something not entirely human about him. _He's too beautiful…Like an angel. Didn't Lucifer start out as a fallen angel? _Jayna dropped her gaze, forcing a coherent sentence out of her mouth.

"What's there to prove?" She asked quietly.

Only silence came from Riddle for a few minutes, but she didn't press. She let him analyze and organize his thoughts before speaking. "That I am worthy," he said finally.

Jayna's brow furrowed. After the long wait that sentence hardly seemed worth it. "Worthy? Of what exactly?"

"Respect. Admiration. Power. …To name a few," Riddle shrugged one shoulder slightly.

"And what about love?" Jayna asked curiously.

Riddle's brow furrowed as he considered that. Then, slowly, his eyes rose to meet hers and Jayna's chest tightened so that it was suddenly very hard to breathe. Riddle frowned.

"What about it?"

His voice was barely a whisper, almost like he was uncertain he even wanted to say it. Jayna felt her hands shaking and clenched them into fists. "Are you worthy of love?"

Riddle's mouth fell open slightly, an expression that would usually cause Jayna great delight. He was always so composed and prepared, any obvious show of confusion would normally be comical on him. Now it was just endearing.

"What…what am I supposed to say to that?" He asked suddenly, angrily. Jayna knew somehow it wasn't anger directed at her, though. "Is anyone worthy of love? Is it even something you should be lucky to have or is it more like a curse?" he demanded, his intense eyes moving restlessly across her face.

Jayna didn't miss a beat. She didn't even have to consider the answer, it was already so obvious to her. "I think its both," she told him.

Riddle's stormy eyes calmed considerably as he thought that over. Jayna had nothing to think about, nothing to distract her and so she started paying more attention to their bodies. There was at most two inches between them, and Jayna felt a strange urge to close that small distance.

She rolled her eyes at herself and whatever stupid fantasies were stored up in her brain. _Stupid hormones… You want to get all cuddly with Riddle? See how quickly you get a spell shot at your ass. _

"Sometimes I really do wish I could hear your thoughts all the time," Riddle spoke up, stirring Jayna out of her own mental debate.

"Huh?"

"You say some interesting things, and even when you aren't talking I am curious as to what is going on in there," Riddle said, propping himself up on one shoulder so that he was directly above her.

"You should know, you've been in there," Jayna stated the obvious, not even meaning it to sound like an accusation. All the same Riddle grimaced.

"Yes, well I did not get too far. Your mind is set up like a pawn shop," Riddle said.

Jayna couldn't help but laugh at that. "You are going to have to explain that comparison."

Riddle smirked. "Meaning there is no order, absolutely no organization to your thoughts. I have never met anyone so…_Random. _Images, thoughts, sounds, slight bits of memories just scattered everywhere. Nothing complete. It was like being thrown into a mental hurricane."

Jayna laughed for quite a while. "I always knew I was weird but thank you for confirming it." Riddle's smirk grew into an actual smile. "How did you learn to do that, anyway? Is it like the Parseltongue, you were born with it?" Riddle shook his head. "Not quite."

Jayna was about to press him but realized he had already told her a lot more than he most likely felt comfortable with. For the first time since she had landed on the train coming to Hogwarts, Jayna felt like she was making real, undeniable progress with Riddle. _I have no idea why, but I doubt he'd even have this conversation with anyone else. _

She was about to ask him when she realized he was acting strangely. He was still focused on her, but not on her eyes. And there was something different about the atmosphere around them. Before it had been casual but now it felt tense somehow. _What the…? _

Riddle's gaze slowly traveled up from her lips to her eyes, and Jayna was gone. Wherever she had previously been was inconsequential, because now she was lost, spinning in a blue so dark it was almost black. She wanted nothing more than to feel something, because she was absolutely numb and no longer sure if she was tied to her own body.

Miraculously, she did feel something then and realized it was Riddle. His fingertips traced lightly from her temple down her cheek, and she was positive he could hear her heartbeat. It was so loud everyone in the castle could probably hear it as well.

His thumb grazed along her bottom lip and her eyes fell closed as she tried to distinguish whether this was another dizzying dream or reality.

When Jayna opened her eyes again, she met Tom's eyes and gasped. They had turned a brilliant shade of red.

His eyes darted away from hers, focusing on something behind her, and he sat up so suddenly it was a wonder he didn't pull a muscle. For one wild moment Jayna thought her dream had turned into a horrible nightmare, but then she saw it. It was reflected in the lake in front of her.

She turned around to see it with her own eyes. Somewhere beyond the forest brilliant red sparks were filling the sky. Jayna stared, mesmerized, as they spread, some arching higher into the dark sky while others turned to rain down to earth.

Before she even realized he had moved, Riddle was on his feet in front of her, his hand extended. "Wha-"

"Get up, Jayna," he ordered, his tone so commanding she couldn't even question him. She took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. He practically dragged her back to the castle, even as she stared backwards in confusion at the burning sky above the forest.

"Tom-"

"Keep moving," he interrupted her icily. It was a long walk across the grounds but they were practically running. Jayna knew something had to be horribly wrong for Riddle to act like this.

"But Sorcio!" she protested weakly, attempting to stop him and search for the snake.

"He will be fine!" Riddle shouted angrily as he forced her up the stone steps and through the front doors. Inside the castle, there was nothing less than chaos. Students were everywhere, some looking just shocked, others yelling or crying in fear. Jayna just clung to Tom Riddle's hand as he weaved through the crowd, climbing up the marble staircase.

Then he stopped and turned. His voice called out louder than any of the panicking students below him in the hall. "QUIET."

And to Jayna's amazement, they listened. They stopped moving and fell silent, all turning to the only calm voice in the room. "All students are to remain calm and gather in the great hall. Prefects, organize your houses and report any missing students to the headboy or headgirl. Move!"

At his last word, the students all turned as one and moved towards the great hall. Jayna spotted Degroughe and Tori, but made no effort to follow them. "Tom?" She chanced a glance up at his face.

His eyes were downright alarming. Something about his eyes was intense, alive in a way she had never seen Tom Riddle look before. _At least they aren't red, _she thought to herself. He didn't even look at her, his attention focused on something she couldn't begin to comprehend. She thought maybe the impressive exercise of authority had affected him somehow. "What?"

"Where are the professors? What's happening, what was tha-"

"The headmaster and several of the professors left for tonight. The remaining ones have most likely gone to lend a hand. This was a good night to pick if they plan to attack," Riddle explained, almost sounding like he was impressed.

"Attack? Who is attacking what!?" Jayna tried to control her voice but it was much higher pitched than normal. She didn't get an answer from Riddle, as at that point the front doors opened and a handful of teachers entered.

The first one through the doors, Slughorn, glanced around before spotting Riddle. "Have the students been gathered?" Riddle merely nodded. "Good, I wasn't sure that idiot headboy would be able to manage it."

Jayna realized that Degroughe had probably been given instructions before the professors left and had failed at keeping order. She wondered if Riddle would bother mentioning it.

"Come on then," Slughorn gestured to them, entering the Great Hall. Jayna didn't move until Riddle did, and even then she followed him to Slytherin table. She didn't think anyone would notice at that point but didn't care. If something horrible was about to happen there were few people she would want to stay around besides Riddle. He was one of the best wizards in the castle, regardless of his age.

Slughorn talked briefly with the headboy before addressing the hall. He waited for there to be silence before beginning. "There has been no attack." The reaction in the students was immediate, they all visibly relaxed. "There were several collective displays of support for Grindelwald's forces tonight. But they were just _displays_. No one has been hurt and whoever is to blame has long since fled. The headmaster is expected back within minutes, but rest assured Hogwarts is safe. I have no more information to offer you tonight. Return to your dormitories and I assume we will know more tomorrow morning."

Jayna suddenly got it and a shivered. _Grindelwald! I hadn't even thought about him! _She strained to remember him from the books, but they too were getting fuzzy along with her memories. _Grindelwald…He was like Voldemort's inspiration wasn't he?_

"Jayna?"

Tori's voice interrupted her thoughts. Jayna looked up at her friend, who was looking between her and Riddle in confusion. "You want to walk back to Ravenclaw tower together?" Tori asked, sounding confused.

"Oh. Yeah," Jayna said, realizing that she had been holding onto Riddle the entire time. Embarrassed, she let go. Riddle didn't even seem to notice. He was lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

_What are you thinking? She knows too much! She knows you can speak with snakes, she knows you can enter another person's mind… WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!_

For the first time in his life, Tom Riddle had no clue what he was thinking. His emotions, normally carefully controlled, were spinning out of control and his thoughts were scattered in a thousand different directions.

He was furious with himself, and in disbelief he had so willingly made himself vulnerable to some stupid girl. Most of all he was angry at that annoying voice that kept nagging him whenever he referred to her as such._ She is not some stupid girl, and you know it. What would have happened, if you had five more minutes alone by that lake? Hmm? _

Irrational displays of anger were never his style, but at that point Riddle realized the furniture in Slytherin common room was levitating. Clenching his teeth, he sent a chair smashing into one of the stone walls. The ruined shards of wood burst into flames on the floor.

_It is dangerous to have her know this much. _With a flick of his wand the fire was extinguished and Riddle resumed pacing about the room. Any other students had long since fled, sensing his temper flaring. _Why is it dangerous? Why do you assume that? What is wrong with you? _

Riddle heard a choking sob and realized it was his own. He collapsed onto the floor, staring but not seeing much of anything. _Just face it already. You run from it all the time, hide beneath this character you have created. You are not Tom Riddle. That is the mask you wear, not what you are. You are ugly and unwanted, even your own mother couldn't stand to acknowledge you. _

"Stop it…" His voice was shaking but he needed to be calm. He needed to figure out a way to deal with his slip ups, to get back on track. _Get back on track? To what? What is in your future? All of this determination and power and you have no idea what to do with it._

"_I will give you a future," _the voice hissed out of darkness to him, out of some corner of his imagination perhaps. Riddle's head snapped up, as always he searched for the owner of the voice and found himself utterly alone.

"_I know your power, and I know your path. Come to me and we will do great things," _the voice promised.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice steady once more.

"_I am your blood. Come to me." _

Riddle stood. "I will come to you. Are you in the chamber?"

* * *

It was two days later and Tom Riddle had yet to speak to Jayna again. He missed divination class, something Jayna hadn't thought possible from him. The rest of the time he just ignored her.

Now when he strode into the Great Hall for lunch, Jayna's surprised eyes couldn't help but follow him. There was nothing about his appearance to immediately explain his behavior. Just that his hair was even more neatly parted and combed, as if to make up for the dark circles beneath his eyes.

Jayna ate her meal silently, not sure what to say. The mood in Hogwarts had changed drastically since the night Grindelwald's supporters put up their display. There was still the pointless talk and laughter filling the halls, and classes went on as usual. But underneath it all was a stress, like everyone was merely waiting for the happy façade to fall.

Tori frowned over in Riddle's direction before muttering to Jayna, so Muriel couldn't hear, "You know, I wish you would've asked him to the dance."

"Why's that?" Jayna asked.

"So we could both pick out our gowns tomorrow. It won't be as fun in Hogsmeade without you," Tori admitted, pouting. Jayna didn't say anything for a while. Finally the silence wore on her nerves, because it was filled with guilt for saying no to Degroughe and letting her friend down.

"Even if I was going, I don't have any money to buy a gown," Jayna confessed. Tori waved a hand dismissively.

"I try not to mention it. But to be frank…My family is rather well off. I would have bought you ten gowns if it meant you going to the dance," Tori said sadly.

Jayna smiled at that. "Tori, that's nice of you to say. Thanks."

"Doesn't matter now," Tori said ruefully, glaring over at Riddle. "Stupid bloke couldn't even be bothered to ask you, even though you are the only female he associates with. Ridiculous."

Almost like he had heard Tori's insult, Riddle's head snapped up. His eyes darted between both the girls before settling on Jayna. Then he rose from the Slytherin table. _Good job Tori, you had to say something that would bleep on his paranoia radar. _

Jayna barely had time to gulp nervously before he stopped beside her. "Jayna, can I talk with you?" he asked politely, nodding once at Tori.

"Sure," Jayna said, getting up. "See you in Defense, Tori." She followed Riddle from the hall. He led her away from the main halls of the castle before stopping and surveying her face.

Jayna frowned before hopping up to sit on a wide marble windowsill. "What have you been up to?"

Riddle took his wand out, twirling it casually as he leaned beside her. "I just have not been feeling well."

Jayna nodded halfheartedly. "You had that weird antisocial ignore people flu, huh?"

Riddle slanted his eyes to look over at her. "It was nothing personal."

Jayna stubbornly set her jaw, turning away from him. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much that he had been avoiding her the past couple days. There was a time when being ignored by Riddle would have been preferable to their constant bickering.

"Jayna?"

She still refused to look at him. _Jerk face. _"What?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

_WHAT? Will I…With you… Tom Riddle…Dances? _It would have been less surprising if he had announced he would like to change his name to Lord Playswithkittens and make love to sunshine. Jayna whirled around, almost falling off of the window sill in surprise. His arm shot out, steadying her. She stared.

"Er…" Jayna stuttered, unsure.

"If the answer is no you don't have to offer an explanation," Riddle told her, probably thinking she was stalling trying to come up with an excuse.

_My first date and its going to be with the future dominator of mankind. That's sort of impressive right? If I had a diary I would write that one down. _Jayna realized she still hadn't answered, and slowly forced the only word she was capable of out of her mouth. "Yes."

* * *

He crushed her against the wall, his hand at her throat though he didn't apply any pressure. It was just a reminder, that he could extinguish her life any second if he really wanted to.

Her eyes were wide and red with tears, and somewhere in the back of his mind, his old self realized she was never as beautiful as when she was crying.

"Please…What has changed you?" She cried, her fingernails digging into his arms.

"I haven't changed. I have found myself," He corrected her.

"I know this isn't you, please-"

"Where is the diadem?" He cut her off. She looked confused before something else stole into her eyes. A fierce emotion he had never seen in her gentle nature before.

"It is safe from you, monster," she promised, defiance replacing fear in her voice.

He snarled, and she screamed out in pain.

* * *

Jayna got into Defense Against the Dark Arts looking utterly dazed, and walked into a desk on her way to sit with Tori. The brunette girl smiled knowingly at her friend.

"Did Jayna Barrows just get asked to the dance?" Tori asked of no one in particular. "Why, yes, I do believe she did."

Jayna laughed half heartedly. "I wasn't expecting it."

"I was," Tori said knowingly.

Jayna rolled her eyes. "That's why you were going on about how stupid he is at lunch for not asking me."

Tori shrugged. "I knew Riddle just had to work up to it."

Jayna grinned. "Sure, you great psychic wonder."

Tori smiled, before clapping her hands together excitedly. "Now we can go dress shopping together. I think you should wear purple."

"Purple?" Muriel interrupted from in front of them. She turned around in her seat, wrinkling up her nose. "Purple would look horrid on you Jayna."

Tori practically growled. "You are just jealous you can't wear it because it would clash horribly with your red mane. Besides, purple is the color of royalty."

Muriel sneered at that. "And you think Jayna could wear it? That's hilarious."

Tori seemed to take Muriel's comment as a personal challenge. "You'll see Muriel. Once I get done with her, Jayna will be royalty on Tom Riddle's arm. And you will still be a jealous little weasel." With that, Tori gathered her books up. "Now Jayna, I think we should move to the other side of the room where we will be free from all of this negative energy."

Jayna stared at her friend in disbelief, not realizing quite how protective Tori could be. She felt a surge of affection. "Sure."

The two actually paid attention during class before Jayna had to go to another meeting with Dumbledore. She returned to Ravenclaw common room later, tired and ready to crash into her bed. She was startled for a moment when the Ravenclaw ghost drifted through the wall.

Jayna had seen the ghost on several occasions but this time she actually paid attention to the beautiful, transparent woman. She had long, dark ringlets and an undoubtedly expensive white gown on. She ignored Jayna, floating across the room and through a bookcase. But not before Jayna noticed the choker necklace around her throat. A pale white rose rested against the hollow of the ghost's throat.

A/N: First of all, I'm not sure about the exact dating of Grindelwald's war but I really don't care. I care about how it fits into the story more about whether I'm off by a year according to some timeline someone created. Also I tried to work in here how volatile Jayna and Riddle's relationship is, how they can go from fighting and murderous to getting along rather well in the space of about five minutes. For most people it would seem strange but for them its just their chemistry. Hee hee. 


	9. Ch 9: Silver and Green

Crazy

Chapter Nine: Silver and Green

"Jayna! We have been here almost two hours and you've only tried on one dress!" Tori's whine came from the dressing room the shop owner had just exited. She was a rather short woman, and was practically lost beneath the mound of dresses Tori had just rejected.

"I'll pick one whenever you're done. I don't really care what mine looks like," Jayna replied, shifting uncomfortably on her stool.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tori announced, smacking open the door. She wore a deep blue gown, it cascaded to the floor beautifully and sparkled against her skin and hair. She looks gorgeous. "You just have to find the right dress. It's a lot of work but when you find it, you'll know."

Jayna gestured at the gown. "I think you've found it."

Tori smiled slightly before looking back into the mirror. Slowly, she turned around, observing her reflection at all angles. "I actually like it a lot. I just want to try on the white one once more…"

Jayna sighed. "Okay, I am just gonna go…Look around." Her brunette friend smiled encouragingly. Jayna left the dressing area and wandered around the store.

There were dresses and robes of every color imaginable, and every cut including some weird designs Jayna couldn't imagine anyone daring enough to wear. _It looks like a rainbow threw up in here. _She drifted away from the stunning reds, yellows, and blues and instead found herself in a farther nook of the store filled with neutrals.

Most of the dresses were bland or boring to her. But one caught her eye. It was a shimmery silver color in the light, the daintiest of grays. Normally Jayna wouldn't consider a silvery gray to be pretty but this dress seemed to have its own glow.

"See something you'd like to try on?" The shop owner was at her elbow.

"Er…Yeah, I guess I'll try this on. I am not sure my size…" Jayna shrugged uncertainly.

Ten minutes later Jayna found herself up on a pedestal, literally, unable to escape her own reflection. Mirrors practically surrounded her. The dress was elegantly draped, she had to admit that. It fit her pretty good, too. When she admitted that, Tori snorted.

"_Pretty good_!?" Tori repeated incredulously. "You look amazing. It fits you perfectly! He will be speechless!"

_Somehow, I doubt that. _Jayna shrugged. "I think it's as good as its gonna get." Tori clicked her teeth.

"We'll take it."

* * *

It was Wednesday of the week before the Halloween dance, and Jayna was leaving the library on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It had become something of a habit for her to retreat there in between classes to study. At first classes hadn't seemed very important to her but now she found herself at least trying to catch up with her classmates. Tom Riddle was occasionally there, though he never stayed for long.

She had just heard the heavy door swing shut with a click behind her when someone's hand, cold and clammy, grasped her upper arm.

She gasped, jerking her arm away and spinning around. She was staring straight up into the face of Malfoy. His face was pale, except for the dark purple circles beneath his eyes. His white blonde hair hung limply along his face, unkempt looking.

Jayna backed up a couple steps. "What the hell happened to you, Malfoy? You look terrible," she declared.

Malfoy smirked. "Why, thank you, you look wonderful too. But let us stop with the pleasantries. I need to speak with you."

Jayna blinked. "Isn't that what it's called? What we're doing right now?"

Malfoy grimaced. "If only your brain were just as quick as your mouth. I meant in private. This-" he gestured around them at the hallway and the few students passing by, "is hardly private."

She frowned. "I am not going anywhere alone with you."

He clenched his jaw, considering that. Then he sighed. "Fine. I simply felt the need to…warn you. About your date for this weekend." Jayna's eyes popped, her mouth falling open. Malfoy chuckled slightly at her surprised look. "Yes, I know. The entire school knows, you and Riddle are the schoolyard gossip."

She stammered. "But…I…What do you mean, _warn _me?"

Malfoy gulped, the motion obvious enough for Jayna to notice. He licked his lips nervously, glancing down. "Riddle, he uh… He is not what I would call _boyfriend material." _

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I already know your opinion of his blood status, Malfoy. I don't need a reminder course." Jayna turned to go but Malfoy grabbed her once more, his hand digging into her arm urgently. She wrinkled up her nose at his touch. "What, Malfoy!?"

"He is dangerous," Malfoy hissed. Jayna felt chills spread over her body. _He knows something, doesn't he? Maybe about that fire back when Riddle used to get picked on, or maybe something more current… _

Jayna saw the opportunity to try to get information, so she played dumb. "What are you talking about? Riddle isn't dangerous." She privately crossed her fingers behind her back, in slight disbelief she had just said those three words about the future Lord Voldemort.

Malfoy took a step closer, his face was just a few inches away from hers. Jayna would normally have never wanted to be that close to what she considered an annoying ferret, especially one with such rancid breathe, but she permitted it this time. "If you tell anyone I said this, I will deny it and you will be the one to get punished. But I have seen what he is capable of. I have seen him hurt people."

Jayna knew it had to be true, but realized her head was actually shaking back and forth. "No, you are just trying to scare me off."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I could care less about your romantic life, Jayna. I just don't want to see you end up dead." He smirked. "And let's face it, Riddle's short temper and your habit for annoyance are not a good combination." With that cryptic warning, Malfoy finally released her from his clammy grip and left.

It was only upon seeing him walk away that Jayna realized he was favoring his left leg. He clearly had a limp. "What happened to your leg?" She called after him, her voice shaking despite her attempts to make it sound curious.

Malfoy stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "I broke it. For some reason the healing potions aren't working very well on it…"

Jayna felt her eyes stinging and blinked furiously. _Riddle broke Malfoy's leg. And healing potions don't work on it. He must've used some sort of spell…_Jayna had always suspected him of hurting Malfoy but now that it was confirmed she was filled with a new wave of panic. _My freaking date for the dance is a psycho! …Oh come on I already knew that. Damn!_

She heard the clock outside the library doors chiming and realized her class was starting. She ran all the way to the fifth floor, arriving just before Professor Remalde swept into the room. He had been levitating something that resembled a footlocker in front of him, and with a clap he set it down onto the floor before the class.

It shook, jerking about a foot across the floor. Almost like whatever inside was irritated at the commotion. The entire class stared, and Tori actually scooted her desk back a few inches.

"Contained in this trunk is a boggart. I assume you have all have read chapter eleven sections four through seven pertaining to the handling of such creatures," Remalde stated.

The class around Jayna nervously started shifting in their seats. Jayna strained her memory but couldn't seem to recall exactly what a boggart was. Whatever it was, judging by the still vibrating trunk, it was unpleasant.

"The boggart's true form is unknown, since it only assumes its shape in its hiding spot. In the presence of humans it will take on the form of your worst fear. The more people around the creature, however, the more confused it will get, as it does not know which fear to present," Remalde was pacing the room but came to a stop. "Who can inform the rest of the class as to the proper disposal method of boggarts?"

Muriel Weasley raised her hand straight up into the air. Remalde gave her a nod. "The spell is Riddikulus. But for it to be performed properly the caster must be thinking of something funny."

Jayna frowned. _Oh goody. A monster in a box that will scare the crap out of you and all you have to do to make it go away is keep your sense of humor. Shouldn't be too challenging. _She bit at her thumb nail nervously.

"That is more or less accurate," Remalde conceded, nodding. Muriel looked offended that her answer hadn't been declared perfect or something. "Would anyone like to show the rest of the class how its done?"

The class acted as one, all slouching down in their seats and lowering their eyes to avoid being chosen. Even Muriel's hand stayed down. No one in their right mind would actually want to confront their worst fear, Jayna decided.

Remalde paced about the room a few times before deciding. "Grace. Why don't you open the trunk and demonstrate?"

Grace's blue eyes shot up, widening into perfect circles. "I…I…Professor, I think…I think Jayna should go first! She was late to class after all!"

Jayna glared daggers in the other Ravenclaw girl's direction. "I was here before the Professor, I consider that on time!" She declared, though she had to admit it was five after by the time she got in the room.

Remalde sighed tiredly. "Jayna, then? Unless you too would like to pass it off on someone else?" He sounded bored.

Jayna gulped. She didn't want to pull a move like Grace and put someone else in such a horrible situation. No, she'd just have to suck it up and do it herself… She stood up and took a deep breathe.

She walked up to the front of the class, passing by Grace and fighting back the urge to pull her out of her chair by one good yank on her glossy chestnut hair. _Stupid witch, I'll show you your worst fear later…_Jayna vowed revenge.

Then she was in front of the small wooden container and all murderous intent was cast aside. She jutted out her lower lip in a pout, fishing out her wand from where she had stuck it, right through the center of the bun she had put her hair in that morning.

Jayna kneeled down, reaching out a shaking hand to pry off the lock on the lid…

"Sometime this century, please, Miss Barrows," Remalde said with a sigh.

Jayna shot him a furious look. "Unless you wanna do this yourself, _Professor, _I suggest you let me take my time!" Remalde raised his eyebrows, clearly indicating she shouldn't push it any further. With a huff, Jayna threw back the lid on the trunk.

One small, pale white hand grasped the side of the container. A shiver so violent it actually jerked her limbs passed down Jayna's spine.

The child's head appeared as it climbed with great difficulty up out of the trunk. Its sickly skin and sunken eyes made it look like a ghost as it tumbled down from its lair. Jayna gasped, falling back away from it. Him.

His intense blue eyes found hers and he let out a wail of terror and pain. He collapsed onto the ground, struggling to breathe as the effort to escape had taken all of his energy. All around Jayna, the class was staring in horror at the creature. It resembled a human child but was too disgusting, too wasted away to really be alive. Even the Professor was slightly alarmed, unsure what exactly the boggart had become.

Jayna stared, frozen in place. Slowly, he raised a hand out to her, eyes pleading for help. As ugly as he was, Jayna couldn't deny him. He was pitiful, and as long as he wanted her help she would try. She reached out a hand.

Just before she touched him, he changed. He grew, though it was so sudden she didn't even see it happen. Jayna was focused on those agonizing blue eyes as they changed to a burning crimson and narrowed into slits. His nose sunk back, mouth shriveling to a slit and then parting to reveal sharp fangs like that of a snake.

It was her dream. She was seeing the same dream that haunted her sleeping hours, only now it was real. And it could physically harm her.

Lord Voldemort, towering above her, suddenly lunged for her hand. Jayna let out a shriek of terror, struggling backwards from him.

She didn't notice, she was too frightened to even realize what was going on around her. But the class too had begun yelling, some of the girls actually screaming at the sight of him. They didn't even know who he was, he was just plainly evil.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Remalde's voice bellowed out over the noise. And with a crack, Voldemort was sent back into his trunk and the professor snapped the lid into place.

Jayna actually heard her own head hit the floor with a much uglier sounding crack than the boggart had made. Then she blacked out.

* * *

"I don't know what it was, Degroughe!"

Somewhere nearby, Jayna recognized Tori's voice. _And Degroughe, she said his name…He must be around. _Jayna would have groaned, but that would have given away the fact that she was awake. Judging by the sheets on top of her and the soft surface she was on, much unlike the cold stone floor she'd fainted on, she assumed she was in a bed in the hospital wing.

"Well I heard everyone talking about it, they said it was some kind of deformed man-" Degroughe protested.

"It was a child, actually, then it became that…thing. I don't know, you will have to ask Jayna when she wakes up!" Tori said, annoyed.

Jayna mused over the face that everyone in her classroom had just met Lord Voldemort for the first time and didn't even know who he was while they argued. Eventually, however, Mad Mirram must have come out of her office.

"Enough bickering! You are loud enough to wake the dead and she needs her rest! Get out!"

Immediately Degroughe and Tori protested. Jayna cracked an eye open and saw Mirram physically forcing the two of them out. "Get out, get out!"

She stifled a laugh. Then it was quiet. Until Mirram announced, "I know you are awake, so you might as well swallow this potion for yourself."

Jayna's eyes snapped open. The school nurse was standing above her, holding a vile of some gray smoking substance. It didn't look too appealing.

"What is it? I don't think I need anything, I feel fine," She told the nurse.

Mirram narrowed her eyes. "You are concussed! If that is your definition of fine, then by all means you may leave!"

Jayna shrugged, throwing back the covers to get out of the bed. Until Mirram made a tsk tsking noise and shoved her back down.

"I swear, children these days! A concussion can be damaging to your memory-"

Jayna snorted. _My memory! As if, my memory already has been damaged, I doubt a dozen concussions could do much worse!_

Mirram didn't take too kindly to this however. "It is hardly something to laugh at! Now if you don't take this medication willingly I will be forced to make you swallow it. That doesn't sound pleasant, now does it?" Mirram smiled sweetly.

Jayna had to admit the nurse was a pretty tough customer. She held out her hand for the smoky gray nastiness. She closed her eyes, pinched her nose, and tossed the stuff back. She swallowed then coughed as it burned its way down her esophagus.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, shuddering. She tossed the vile back at Mirram. "What is that supposed to do, anyway?"

Mirram rolled her eyes. "You'll see." The nurse disappeared back in her office and Jayna waited, feeling nothing of the potion's effects.

She stared up at the moon and star shaped windows, where orange light was shining in. She sun was probably setting already, that had been her last class before dinner…

* * *

Jayna's eyes snapped open when she felt scales slide over her arm. Startled, she sat straight up in her bed, a moment away from flinging whatever was crawling on her away.

Then she focused on her arm and realized it was Sorcio. His big golden eyes shone in the dark. "Sorcio! Oh, I'm so happy you came back, I've been worried about you ever since that night!"

Sorcio flicked his tongue out. Jayna assumed that meant he was happy to see her as well. Then she looked around the hospital wing, or what she could see of it. It was pitch black. Swearing aloud, Jayna realized the potion had knocked her out.

_Stupid old hag, _Jayna thought ruefully. Then she struggled to remember exactly how she had ended up in the hospital wing, anyway. For a few minutes she came up with nothing, and then an image of a child crawling up out of a trunk struck her. And she remembered.

It was silent in the hospital wing for a while as Jayna contemplated that. She had suspected her worst fear would be her dead body or something. Though Riddle was a close second. Jayna sniffed, feeling tears threatening. _Stop being such a baby. You are getting somewhere with him! You can stop him from becoming either one of those things…_

She realized the snake had moved, and looked over at it on her bedside table. It was slithering over a piece of parchment. Raising an eyebrow, Jayna moved the snake. "Excuse me, Sorcio," she said, lifting it up.

The yellowed parchment had a short, simple note.

Jayna,

I heard about your run in with the boggart and stopped by to see you, but you were asleep. I hope you feel better soon.

T. Riddle

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. Since asking her to the dance, Riddle had been polite to her, but he hadn't exactly gone out of his way to talk to her. And now there was a get well soon note in her hands.

_The crazy person left me a…a…a freaking get well soon note! _She reread it and realized Riddle had seen her sleeping. Something about that was just weird.

"Can you believe it, Sorcio? Your boss the tin man finally got a heart," she said wryly. Her humor was lost on the snake, however, who merely flicked his tongue at her once more before slithering down the bedpost.

* * *

Jayna was finally released from the hospital wing late in the day Thursday. She didn't make it to any of her classes that day, but by some stroke of great luck was able to make it to divination Friday morning.

Sitting beside Riddle, listening to Trelawney go on about how the tea leaves would reveal our futures, Jayna seriously wished she would've chugged one last sleeping potion vile. Instead, she sipped at her tea while watching Riddle swirl his leaves.

He jotted down some notes before pushing the cup aside and reaching for his book. Curiously, Jayna reached over. "Oh, a dove, huh? Is that supposed to be this blob?" She pointed at one of the larger clumps of leaves in his cup. Riddle smiled slightly and nodded.

"It has a dove-like appearance," he insisted.

"And what does it mean? Peace on earth and good will to men? Because that seems a little off, what with the war…" Jayna muttered.

Riddle's eyes slanted towards her, curious. "You do not seem to be in a very good mood. How are you feeling?"

Jayna bit her lip. "After slamming my own head into a stone floor? Pretty good, actually." She shrugged. There was only a little bit of a lump on her head, after all.

Riddle flipped a page in the book, reading for a few minutes. "What made you pass out?"

"I thought you knew. A boggart," Jayna finished the last of her tea and swirled the leaves a few times, not really caring about the proper method for psychic leaf swirling.

"I knew it was a boggart. I meant what did it turn into?" Riddle closed his book with a snap, focusing his gaze on her.

She felt her face redden. "Uh…Just someone…Someone I met once who…Sort of…Haunted me, I guess." Jayna shrugged lamely, hoping he didn't press it.

Somehow, miraculously, he didn't. Instead, he said, "I see. What do your leaves say?"

Jayna's brow furrowed until she glanced down at her tea cup, where he was motioning. "Oh…Well clearly _that_ is a pumpkin. Gee golly whiz, could Halloween be coming up!? Wow, I think so! These tea leaves really do work!" Jayna pretended to be astonished before pushing her cup away with a grimace.

Riddle shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly. "You barely looked. Let me see." Without waiting for her to answer, he took her cup, rotating it until he found something. "That, I believe, is a balance."

"Oh? Meaning?"

"Meaning you should be careful because you have a bad habit of passing out and injuring yourself," Riddle said without a trace of sarcasm. Jayna stared. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. "No, actually the balance means you need to keep a level head for the trials you will soon be facing. According to Seeing Through the Fog, that is."

Jayna laughed nervously. "Right, you actually had me going for a second…"

"Do be careful, though, Jayna. I wouldn't want you back in the Hospital Wing before the dance," Riddle said. He held out her tea cup for her to take back.

"We will move on to the somewhat more complex issue of interpreting animal behavior next week. Class is dismissed," a misty voice called from the front of the room.

Jayna hesitantly took the cup from Riddle. He stood, tucking his book into his slightly worn leather bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

"I will see you tomorrow night, at seven?" He asked. Jayna nodded slowly, still a little taken aback. She watched as Riddle left, darting between the small tables and chairs that were packed into the room.

Eventually she got up and entered the hallway, finding Tori waiting for her by the small study room. The two walked down the Great Hall, Tori nervously going on about how she hoped the next night would bring her first kiss.

"I mean, several times I thought Cliff would kiss me…He hasn't though. Why do you think that is?" The curly haired brunette girl looked at Jayna worriedly.

Jayna frowned. "Maybe he is just nervous or something. Just because he is a boy doesn't mean he has automatic confidence when it comes to puckering up, ya know?"

Tori frowned, evidently not liking that answer. Jayna tried to think up one more suitable but was distracted. The students they were passing in the hallway were all staring at her. And then in the Great Hall, the majority of the faces were turned towards her.

She had gone straight to Ravenclaw Tower the night before, and this was her first time really being around the general population since her run in with the boggart. Sure, the girls in her dormitory and the students in divination had been whispering about her. But _this? What are they all looking at!_

She looked at Tori desperately. "Tori, what are they all looking at!?"

Tori glanced over before sitting down on the bench. Then she gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Don't pay any attention to them, Barrows." She reached out for a large jug of pumpkin juice. "You are just the interesting topic lately, that's all." Jayna sat down, feeling her neck even begin to burn. Normally only Riddle's stare could do that to her, but now a couple hundred spectators managed to imitate the feeling. "Interesting topic? Why?"

Tori sat the pumpkin juice back down and gave Jayna a look that clearly said she was ignorant or blind. Or both. "Tom Riddle, normally aloof and antisocial, asked _you _to the dance. So all the girls are wondering what he sees in you and all the boys are wondering if they've missed something. And now on top of that, you managed to make up even more gossip by having a boggart turn into some freak of nature and attack you in front of two dozen or more students. And every time someone asks exactly what that, that _thing_, was…You just lie, obviously."

Jayna stared down at her empty plate. Her stomach gave a rumble but she didn't dare try to eat anything in front of an audience. "So how long until I can eat in public again?" She asked miserably.

Tori chuckled. "It should pass in a week or so," she said, taking a bite of a muffin.

"A week or so!?" Jayna groaned. Tori frowned sympathetically. Then she sat down the muffin, pushed her plate back, and stood up on the bench. "Um, Tori…What are you doing?"

Tori climbed up onto the table, and now every single person in Great Hall shifted their attention from the blonde to the brunette. "If you lot could kindly stop staring at my friend here and let her eat, it would be greatly appreciated!" she called out as loud as she could. "Next person to look at her for longer than five seconds gets cursed into oblivion!"

Tori sat down, smiling contentedly. The group no longer stared as one, but instead shot quick glances over. Jayna laughed. "Thanks, Tori, that really helped."

Through a mouthful of food, Tori happily mumbled a "Your welcome."

* * *

To Jayna's horror, time literally flew by and before she knew it, it was late Saturday afternoon, right before the dance. She tried hiding in the library to avoid Tori, remembering her friend's vow to make Jayna look like royalty. But it turned out to be an obvious hiding spot as Tori found her and dragged her back to the dorm to prepare.

Jayna tried to be a good sport and sat still for the first hour of torture, but after that got antsy. "I think all that sparkly gunk should be enough! Why don't you focus on yourself?" she asked desperately. Tori shook her head.

"Don't worry about me, I've got another two hours. And you…Hm…I think some glitter everywhere couldn't possibly hurt," Tori announced.

Jayna shook her head roughly. "Glitter!? I do not want to glitter!"

"Okay, less glitter…More subtle sparkle," Tori corrected, laughing. Jayna moped.

Tori finally seemed content with her masterpiece half an hour later, after much primping and pulling and dusting of subtle sparkle. Then she focused on herself while Jayna sat on her bed, avoiding glancing at any mirrors. _It can't be that bad. Tori has pretty good tastes when it comes to looking nice. _

_Oh who am I kidding, I was the worst tomboy growing up! I will never look right in that dress! _Jayna heaved a sigh.

Next to her bed, Tori was busy piling mounds of her curls up on top of her head. Some tendrils fell down to frame the brunette's face, effortlessly. Then she looked over and her eyes widened in horror. "Barrows! Sit up you are going to ruin your hair!"

Jayna did as she was told. Then, at quarter to seven, she reluctantly pulled on the silvery dress and stepped into the shoes she was sure would lead to her death. She clung to Tori's hand as they descended the stairs together into Ravenclaw common room. There was quite a bit of commotion down there, as several couples met up and boys and girls rushed around getting ready.

Tori let go of her hand to greet Cliff, who looked pretty darn cute in his dress robes. Even Jayna had to mentally admit his dimples were cute, though she still didn't see anything special about the boy's ears.

Cliff slid a corsage on Tori's wrist, it was yellow flowers of some sort. Tori giggled. Jayna raised an eyebrow. She forgot they used to do the corsage thing back in the old days.

Tori insisted the three of them walk to the Grand Staircase together, where Jayna was supposed to meet Riddle. Jayna sent her friend a grateful smile, knowing it was an offer of moral support.

When she finally got to the top of the staircase however, and glanced down to set her eyes on Riddle, her friends were nowhere to be found. They fell back, disappearing into the crowd. And there was just Riddle, waiting for her.

He wore robes that were so dark a shade of green they probably would look black in the shadows. His hair was neatly parted on the side, all of the focus on his face, which was perfection. Jayna felt her hands trembling as she started down the staircase.

_I will never look graceful going down these steps, but that's fine as long as I don't trip and fall. _A mental image of herself rolling down all the steps and tumbling into Riddle, wiping him out as well, entered her head. She tried to stop herself from laughing, and settled with an amused grin.

* * *

Since that evening by the lake, he had been careful. _So _careful. He said hello and goodbye, and he made pleasant but meaningless conversation when necessary. He made sure they were never alone together, and privately was both astonished and thankful when Professor Slughorn told him he wasn't needed for tutoring that week. Somehow Jayna had managed to brew her potion herself and didn't need extra help for once.

He had been so careful. And now it was all for nothing.

She appeared out of the crowd at the top of the stairs, and that was because they all backed away from her to stare. She wore a gown that glowed, spreading its light all over her skin so that it practically sparkled in the light. Her hair was tamed for once, no longer wild, frizzy curls but sleekly pulled to the nape of her neck.

He noticed her face was nervous, until she set her eyes on him. He had always liked her eyes, they were innocent but daring. A combination that made them alive and transfixing. Now her eyes met his, and he felt like his mind was swept blank of any thoughts. She took one careful step down the staircase, and her face lit up with a smile that showed she was hiding laughter.

_What could she possibly have to laugh at? _he wondered dumbly. The crowd in the Great Hall all stopped, whatever they were doing could wait for a moment. They watched with him as she descended the staircase. He knew they watched because of the gossip, the mystery that swirled around her.

He watched because he had never before in his life thought something was beautiful.

* * *

She stopped in front of Tom, her hands still trembling as she looked up at him. There was something strange about his face, and she couldn't place it. It wasn't the carefully controlled face he had been wearing all week. There was something in his eyes that was unstable, wild.

He opened his mouth to say something, apparently decided not to, and shut it again. Then, carefully, he said, "You look beautiful."

Jayna's mind reeled. He had spoken so quietly she wasn't sure she heard him right. He held out a hand, and she took it. Surprised, she watched as he slid a simple white rose over her wrist. It was its simplicity that was beautiful, but it reminded her for some reason of the Ravenclaw ghost, with that white rose at her throat…

Tom's arm wound around hers, escort-style, and he whispered, "I think we should go, unless you would like to extend the performance."

Jayna glanced around at the audience, all of which were staring at the pair of them. She blushed. "No, we should go," she said.

He smiled slightly, and led her to the Great Hall. It was decorated beautifully, with candles floating and of course the more traditional Halloween decorations. There was a live band, and small tables scattered around the outer edges of the dance floor.

Couples were already dancing, all of them well coordinated as they flowed across the dance floor. Jayna bit her lip nervously. She had no clue how to dance. And even though she couldn't imagine Riddle dancing, she knew that sort of was the purpose of, well, a dance.

Before she could even ponder what she would do, they were confronted by the Headboy. He had spotted them when they entered and now he left his date, a small black haired Gryffindor, and strode over.

"Riddle," he said tensely.

Tom smiled easily. "Good evening, Gary."

Degroughe looked at Jayna, his jaw set. "Jayna, I have been trying to talk to you since Wednesday. Are you alright?"

Jayna frowned, and realized he was asking about the boggart thing. She was about to say of course she was alright, it was just a bump on the head but Riddle interrupted.

"She is perfectly fine, Gary. If not she would not have come," Riddle said, his voice clearly showing the conversation was over. Degroughe's stubborn stare moved to Riddle and became nothing less than a glare.

"That's not the case. You were clearly persuasive enough to get her to face her fears of dancing," Degroughe said. "Who knows what else you could force her into." As soon as he said it, the atmosphere changed. Around them was still happy, but between Degroughe and Riddle there was a silent challenge.

Jayna sensed danger and stepped between the two, which probably looked ridiculous. They were both at least a head taller than her, even in heels. Still, it was better to stop a fight before it started. "I think that's enough-" she started.

"I have not forced Jayna to do anything she did not want to. Your suggestion I have somehow forced her into this is insulting," Riddle practically hissed, his eyes burning. _Danger, danger, Will Robinson!_ Jayna laid a hand on both their chests, trying to force them apart. They didn't move an inch.

"Stop pretending we don't all know about you, Riddle. You get your way. You don't care who you have to manipulate, or stomp on, along the way!" Degroughe accused, taking his wand out.

Jayna acted without thinking. She jerked it out of his hand. Riddle, too, took out his own wand. Jayna tried to take his too, but his grip didn't budge. "STOP," She commanded. They finally both looked down at her. "Degroughe, you are an ass. And Tom, you need to chill."

Degroughe ripped his wand back out of her hand and stalked away. Tom just repeated, questioningly, "Chill?" His eyes were still furious but he was clearly trying to control himself.

Jayna shook her head and suddenly wanted to get away from the happy music and dancing couples, all of which had been shooting glances over at the argument and were now watching curiously.

She walked away from Riddle, out of the Great Hall and through the front doors. Outside the castle had been decorated even more than inside. Rose bushes were everywhere, all the paths lined by small pumpkins hollowed out for candles to burn in. There were a few couples already disappearing down paths into the maze of rose bushes, most likely to have some alone time to make out.

"Jayna?" Riddle stood on the last stone step, looking down at her in confusion.

"Sorry," she said automatically. "I just had to get out of there for a while. After Degroughe, and everyone staring…"

Riddle nodded slightly, coming the rest of the way over to her. "Care for an evening stroll?" he asked, smirking at the rose bush maze. They were at least seven foot tall, and clearly meant for privacy, if the giggles erupting nearby were any indication.

Jayna shrugged. "Why not?" They walked in silence, stopping finally when the music was fainter, still loud enough to hear the beat. It had become a slow song.

Riddle's robes did look velvety black in the dark, she realized. His eyes, in contrast, were a liquid black. His eyes hadn't left her for most of the evening so far, and now it made her neck prickle uncomfortably. "What are you looking at?" she said finally.

"My date," he said, shrugging a shoulder. Jayna felt her heart flutter and sighed at how easily he could affect her. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you really afraid of dancing?"

She gulped. "Well…I told him that's why I didn't want to go, back when he asked me. I…I don't know how to," she admitted.

Riddle smiled, amused. "It really is not that hard," he remarked, holding out a hand.

She stared, before shaking her head. "I-I can't…"

He didn't accept that, however. He took her hand, placing it on his shoulder. His own hand settled lightly on her waist. His other hand held hers, pulling her closer to him. "Just follow my lead," he assured her softly. She did as she was told, closing her eyes for a moment to pray that she didn't step on his foot or something.

Thankfully it was a slow song and after a minute or so Jayna realized he hadn't been lying. It was pretty easy, though she doubted she was even close to being an expert. He narrowed his eyes curiously. "Your hands are shaking," he observed.

"That tends to happen when you are nervous," Jayna told him plainly. His smile grew. Jayna felt her heart jumping up into her throat and had to look away from his face. _I am dancing with…_She had been about to think of him as Lord Voldemort, but realized she could no longer refer to him as that. He had become simply Tom Riddle in her mind.

_Though where he learned to dance really is a mystery. Maybe he read a book about it. _She laughed slightly, shaking her head.

She heard him sigh and glanced up. "What?"

Very seriously, he said, "I just wish I knew what you were thinking."

Jayna grinned. "I think sometimes it is better not to know some things. Leave a little mystery, right?" she asked. Then she realized someone somewhere might interpret that as flirting and blushed.

Riddle considered that before nodding slightly. "It just frustrates me…" His hand had moved, she realized, as she felt it against the skin of her back. Almost without drawing her attention, he had moved her much closer to him. They were almost pressed together, barely lit up by the light of a few candles.

_Holy crap how did I wind up in this situation? _Her breathing was becoming quicker, and she tried to calm herself. _You are just dancing… _"What does?" she asked finally.

"What frustrates me?" he asked, thinking. "You."

She stopped moving then, staring up at him in confusion. "That doesn't sound like a good thing," she said quietly, honestly. He dropped her hand, pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Tom?" she asked, uncertain. His eyes were unbalanced, and she shivered as she felt his grip tighten slightly on her back.

His hand moved to her chin, tilting her face up towards his, and she realized very suddenly he was either about to kill her or kiss her. That might seem a strange combination but it was the only explanation for his sudden wild eyes, how close he was getting…

Tom's lips brushed hers, lightly, and she felt lightheaded. She had no idea what she was doing, she had never been kissed before. All the same she pressed up against him, willing him mentally not to stop. Not now, not when she suddenly realized how badly she wanted this to happen.

He kissed her again, some of his restraint slipping as his grip on her tightened. Jayna clung to him to stay upright, knowing her sense of balance was completely skewed. The rest of the world failed to exist at that moment, and there was only his mouth to hers and the feel of his body, solid against her.

She felt his tongue run lightly over her lips, almost tentatively, and heard a slight noise. She realized a small, surprised moan had escaped her. She didn't even care, she realized, parting her lips slightly.

And then there was a loud "OOPH!", the sound of a struggle, and several "ouch!"es. Startled, Jayna pulled back from Riddle. She looked past him, to see Muriel and two other girls picking themselves up off the ground where they had fallen. The bushes behind them were disturbed, and it was clear they had been spying.

Riddle released his hold on her, stepping back, his face alarmed. Behind him, Muriel was shooting daggers at Jayna, picking rose thorns out from the material of her dress. One of the other girls was not so lucky, she whined as she picked a thorn out from where it had embedded itself beneath her skin.

Jayna couldn't seem to get that surprised look off her face, and for once didn't know what to say. Riddle however, was shaking his head mechanically back and forth.

"I'm sorry," he said, his face completely terrified, and he left her standing there without another word.


	10. Ch 10: The Truth

A/N: A few days late, I know, I'm so sorry. No excuses though. Please read and review, I need feedback to get me going again! And just a warning, it may seem like its being wrapped up but this baby aint nowhere near finished ;-) tee hee. Thanks to all the reviewers!!! XOXO

Crazy

Chapter Ten: The Truth

Tom Riddle was dimly aware of the fact that his dress robes were quickly becoming filthy at the bottom, from dragging across the floor of the chamber. It was only his second time being in the ancient underground cavern, both times lured there by the voice that would not leave him alone.

He had tried to retreat to his sanctuary, the room only he could find. But even there the voice had persisted, taking advantage of his wild, confused thoughts. He had started something he couldn't stop, he was sure of it. And now Jayna was being dragged into it. Guilt was a new emotion for him, and he didn't like how heavily it weighed on him.

He paced anxiously back and forth, his mind replaying what had happened in the rose bushes as he desperately tried to reason with himself. _She just looked pretty, you were overcome…No that's not true. There are plenty of pretty girls. You have never stopped to consider one before…It was something about her. _

He stopped in front of the enormous stone statue of Salazar Slytherin. The voice, as always, hissed from the shadows. It commanded him to speak the words that would open the statue's mouth and release…whatever was inside.

Riddle had his theories as to what that was. _You knew it would happen if you were left alone with her, yet you willingly walked into that maze. _He gritted his teeth angrily. _You wanted it to happen. You are becoming just as weak as your pathetic mother._

Riddle locked his jaw, hating the stupid woman who hadn't even the strength to live one day for him. He kneeled down before the statue, placing his hands flat on the cold stone floor.

"_Open it…Use the power of the chamber…You and I, we will be stronger together. You will never have to be vulnerable, never have to fear…"_

"Fear what?" Riddle snapped, impatient. "I only fear one thing, and its unavoidable."

"_Death is only an option for those too weak to seek more. Open it… We will do great things…"_

Riddle shivered slightly, it was freezing cold and damp down under Hogwarts castle. If he was right, opening the statue of Slytherin would release something under his control. If he was wrong, however… His mind came to a dead end, unwilling to finish that train of thought. He could care less if one of the students was harmed. _You could care less Tom? What if it were Jayna?_

He tried to force himself to believe Jayna was inconsequential, that he could allow her to be hurt. But the thought of whatever slept behind the chamber's walls coming across her bothered him deeply.

"_Oh, the girl…The girl is important, do not worry. We will not harm what we need, no she has a special place in our plans…" _

Riddle looked up at the stone face as if it had been the speaker. "She won't be harmed?" he asked, voice flat.

"_No…Say the words…I am your blood, you are my bone…"_

Tom Riddle hissed into the darkness.

* * *

Jayna had practically run up to Ravenclaw Tower after the disaster in the rose bushes, ignoring Muriel's taunts. She must have, at some point on the way there thrown her shoes off, because now she lay facedown in bed barefooted.

She tried to suffocate herself in her own pillow but found in nearly impossible since breathing was sort of an automatic phenomenon. So instead she lay there staring sideways out the window at the night.

Eventually her hair annoyed her and she tore it out of the knot, letting it lay where it wanted over her shoulders. The dress was probably getting wrinkled, she realized, and out of respect for whoever worked so hard on it she changed into pajamas.

After a while Tori showed up, tip toeing into the room and sitting down next to Jayna. It was quiet for a few minutes until Tori just couldn't help herself.

"If it makes you feel any better I punched Muriel on the nose when I found out what she'd done," Tori said helpfully. Jayna laughed before pushing her face back down into the pillow. "She came in the Great Hall boasting about how you and Tom were snogging and she broke it up, and I got her good."

Jayna made a noise into the pillow before coming up for air. "You didn't have to do that, I was planning on getting Peeves to get revenge for me," Jayna told her.

"Sorry. I kind of liked it though, up until the point where I got her blood on my dress. Eugh." Jayna looked over at Tori just in time to see her wrinkle up her nose, pointing at a small smudge of red on the satin of her gown. "A spell should take care of it though," Tori shrugged.

Jayna sat up finally. "I have never been kissed before, Tor, but I think I must be terrible at it."

Tori's eyes widened. "Ooh, so its true! He did kiss you! I didn't want to assume…But why would you say that?"

Jayna frowned. "Oh, I dunno…Maybe the fact that he literally ran away after kissing me."

Tori's eyes were like saucers, she almost looked comical. "He ran away!? But…Jayna it has to be something else. Maybe he was just embarrassed about Muriel finding you two like that."

Jayna shook her head stubbornly. "No, Riddle does not get embarrassed. I don't think he is capable of it. It was me."

Tori rolled her eyes before patting her friend's hand. "I doubt that. You'll see, it is all just a big misunderstanding."

Jayna replied in a voice devoid of any enthusiasm, "Sure. I can't wait to see him in class, should be the most awkward moment of my life."

Tori bit her lip. "I have never tried a memory spell before in my life, Barrows. But I would try one for you," she vowed.

Jayna smiled slightly. "No, its fine…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Degroughe managed to find your shoes. He actually tried to come up here and see if you are okay, but the staircase literally turned into a chute. He got to the fourth step and came sliding right back down on his buttocks."

Jayna laughed at that, because she could visualize it rather well. "He is so nosy."

Tori shook her head. "No, he is jealous. There is a difference. You ought to go see him and reassure him you're fine. It would put him at ease."

Jayna blinked. "I could care less if he is at ease."

Tori jutted out her lower lip. "Barrows." She was clearly prepared for a standoff.

Jayna hopped up off the bed. "Fine. But I'm not changing." She pushed through the door of the fifth year girl's dormitory and went down the staircase. Sure enough, the Head boy was sitting on the nearest couch, a pair of silvery sparkling heels dangling from one hand.

"Degroughe?" Jayna asked hesitantly. He looked up, his face worried.

"Are you okay?"

Jayna stepped down from the last stair before giving him a quizzical look. "Yeah, I am fine." Relief spread over his features.

"Everyone was talking about how you went running through the castle, I thought maybe something happened…" he explained, shrugging.

"No, I just got tired," Jayna lied. She was sure he had heard the rumors started by Muriel but she didn't feel like confirming them.

Degroughe didn't say anything. He looked down awkwardly at the shoes before standing up. "I uh…I picked these up for you, I didn't want you to lose them or something."

Jayna furrowed her brow. "That was…um, nice of you." He held them out and she took them back, playing with the dangly strap on one of them as she contemplated what to say. It was silent for a few minutes but then Degroughe sighed, reaching up to press a hand to his head.

"Jayna, I am really sorry about causing a scene earlier, at the dance. I just don't trust Riddle, and I thought you felt the same. But I shouldn't have acted that way, I apologize," Degroughe looked down, his face and neck blushing with embarrassment.

Jayna stared. _Did he just…apologize? Uh…He looks expectant. Should I say something back? _She had no clue what to say and her mind reeled for a few seconds trying to come up with something. Finally, she shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

Degroughe sighed in relief. "I just wish you would have had a better time at the dance, you looked…well you looked…you know."

She quirked an eyebrow. "No, I don't know."

He muttered something lowly under his breathe.

"What was that?" Jayna asked, furrowing her brow. _Just spit it out already, what is wrong with you?_

"You looked gorgeous," He said finally, just loud enough for her to hear, staring down at the ground between them.

Jayna's eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was rambling nonsense. "Oh, well I just wish I could have spent more time at the actual dance, you know, I wasn't even there for very long, hardly got to enjoy it, and it seemed nice-"

Her babbling was cut off when the Headboy took a step closer and looked very seriously at her. "I understand if you and Riddle are…an item. But-"

This time it was Jayna's turn to interrupt, which she did, frustrated. "We are not an item!" She thought of him running away in horror after realizing he had kissed her. _If he doesn't want me, there is no law saying I have to sit around and mourn the loss. Screw him. _"We are nowhere near being an item nor will we ever be an item. And who ever invented that saying anyway? An item, that's a stupid way to describe a relationship," she said, concluding her annoyed rant.

Degroughe was smiling slightly. "Well, if that is the case…Then I was wondering if you are free next weekend?"

* * *

It was the following Monday, during a late afternoon Potions class. Jayna had finally confessed to Tori, who accidentally spilled her potion. She had been pouring it but dropped the cauldron in surprise.

"You're going on a date with the Headboy!" Tori exclaimed, squealing. Jayna grabbed a towel, hurriedly mopping up the blue haze that was creeping across the floor.

"Yes, but please be quiet about it!" She told the brunette.

"But what about Riddle?" Tori asked, concerned. She sat the empty cauldron back on the stones, seemingly unconcerned with her ruined work.

"What about him? The dance was two days ago and I haven't even seen him since. Not yesterday, not all day today. He clearly doesn't want to talk to me about it," Jayna said defensively. "So why should I dwell on it?"

Tori thought that over before smiling. "I am very proud of you. That is a mature thing to do, moving on and giving a nicer boy a chance…Then again I don't really know what is mature or not, my mum always said I am extremely immature. But she also said if I cross my eyes too much they will stay like that and clearly that never happened…" Tori trailed off in her own cloud of thoughts.

Jayna shook her head, amused, and finished cleaning up the spill. A pair of shiny black shoes came into her view on the stone tiles. Looking up, she saw that Slughorn had approached their table.

He looked horrified. "What happened, Miss Johnson!?"

Tori shrugged. "I spilled it."

Slughorn frowned. "Unfortunately that is going to cost you a lot of points, Miss Johnson. And how about your brew, Miss Barrows, how is it doing?"

Jayna bit her lip. She had been doing rather well in potions when she actually tried. This week, however, was a big slip up. "Um…look for yourself," she said lamely, gesturing to her cauldron.

Slughorn peered in, spotting her thick gray paste like potion. "Er…Not so good, I'm afraid," he said. "I will contact Tom Riddle about tutoring you this week so you can earn a grade for the assignment."

Jayna narrowed her eyes. "With all due respect, I would rather take the F than spend any time more than necessary with Tom Riddle. Professor."

With that, Jayna grabbed her bag and stormed from the room. It was only after she got about twelve steps away that she realized she had left both her cauldron and book sitting in the dungeon room. _Gah, there goes that dramatic exit! _She turned around, about to return. Then thought _No way, I don't need it. I'm not going back in there._

Fortunately for her, Tori emerged a few minutes later with both their things. Jayna smiled, relieved.

"Thanks for getting my stuff! Sorry…" she jammed her book into her bag.

"Don't worry about it, I know he was poking at a sensitive spot," Tori said.

They stopped at Ravenclaw Tower before going to dinner, then watched the Quidditch team practice that night. They had another game the following week. The game that Friday was between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

Tori watched the practice while Jayna studied her Herbology textbook for a while. It was one of her more preferred subjects. Then she got out a book about the Hogwarts founders. She had gotten it at the library, which she had taken to visiting more often now that Riddle was never there.

It left her suspicious, and she knew she had to eventually find out where Tom Riddle was spending all his time if not at the library. But for now she read, content to lose herself in a book.

_Maybe that is why he likes them so much. You ever think that? If he is always preoccupied he never has to face himself. _Jayna groaned quietly. _Stop with all the melodramatic crap…_

The book held fairly interesting biographies of all the founders, but by far the most interesting was the section on Salazar Slytherin. The book was vague, however.

"**Salazar Slytherin was by all accounts an amiable, good-natured wizard for the majority of his life. Strangely enough, towards the end of his days he grew to be paranoid and cruel, as evidenced by records of his behavior at both Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and private writings." **

Jayna frowned, wondering what had changed him so drastically. And why the description of Slytherin was beginning to remind her exactly of Lord Voldemort, instead of Tom Riddle. _Maybe it happens to all Slytherins. They break in the head or something. _Her chest felt tighter, for some reason. She kept reading.

"**It is unknown what caused this change in character, though many rumors existed at the time. They included the death of his younger son and desertion by his only daughter. Slytherin became secluded and immersed in the dark arts, in addition to starting a feud with fellow founder Godric Gryffindor. **

**The two disagreed over the manner by which students should be selected to attend the school. Slytherin preferred pure bloods, insisting only they were worthy of the magical education. One account even states Salazar suggested cleansing the school of unworthy blood, followed by a war on muggles to reorganize them beneath wizard kind. This has been neither confirmed nor denied."**

Jayna, disturbed by the book, suddenly snapped it shut. She felt like she was missing something vital, like it was lingering just outside of her consciousness. There was something, some connection…

"You want me to walk you to your Astronomy class?" Tori offered from next to the blonde, oblivious something was bothering her friend.

"Huh? Don't you want to wait for Cliff?" Jayna asked.

"He said he'd meet me back at Ravenclaw tower. They're having a big pep talk after practice," Tori explained, standing up. It was already dark, the stars all bright pinpricks of light above them.

"Oh…Fine, then," Jayna shoved her book in her bag, getting up. "This should be great, seeing Riddle. His telescope is right next to mine."

"Awkward," The brunette observed. She frowned sympathetically.

They left the Quidditch pitch a few minutes later, Jayna kicking small rocks along the path in frustration. "I guess I have to see him eventually."

Tori nodded. "If he gives you any problems, I'll hex him. I'm really good at that one that makes you puke up worms."

Jayna made a face in disgust. "Thanks, but I don't think you'll be using that one…"

* * *

Jayna stood at first by the railing of the balcony, staring over it at the Hogwarts grounds. As more and more students arrived, however, she turned around. She didn't want to seem embarrassed or passive at all. She wanted to seem just as cool and unbothered as Riddle would.

_Imitating Riddle now? Wow. _She had to admit, there were quite a few times she found herself looking to him for a model of how to handle herself. He took it to the extreme but there were times his strong, independent demeanor was a lot more useful than her own.

He showed up just a few minutes before class, raising one eyebrow at her, his face blank.

"Hey, Riddle," She greeted him coolly.

"Good evening, Barrows," he replied, stopping at the telescope right next to her.

They worked side by side throughout the night without much of a glance at each other. The only thing they really had in common, it became apparent, was their stubbornness. And both had resolved to not say anything.

Until he made the fatal flaw of pointing out that she wasn't using the best eyepiece for the nebula they were currently searching for. Perhaps he only meant it as a helpful suggestion, or maybe he was trying to patch up the uneasy friendship they had had before. Whatever his reasons, Jayna's head snapped to the side.

"Well why don't you just ignore it? Or if it's really bothering you that much you could try running away, maybe that will help," she bit out viciously. Riddle's eyebrows raised, his composure faltering.

"My apologies, I didn't realize your telescope was such a sensitive subject," he said softly, turning his back on her. The professor had announced class was over and he picked up his assignment to turn in.

"Wow you are a twat," Jayna observed, throwing her bag over her shoulder and shoving past him. She turned in her assignment, only to be pulled backwards by her shirt sleeve.

"What was that?" Riddle snapped, his eyes starting to regain their old burning quality.

"T-wat," Jayna said, sounding it out. "Noun. Meaning a ridiculous person. One who is unwilling to face the facts and confront what is clearly an issue in favor of feigned ignorance and disinterest. Synonym, a big jack ass." She jerked her arm away from him, shoving through the remaining students to leave the tower.

Riddle hurriedly turned in his papers before catching up with her. He pounded down the steps just a pace behind her. "Hell hath no fury," he said sarcastically.

"Like a woman scorned? I'm not scorned, Riddle, just annoyed. Grow a pair," Jayna ground out. She was well aware that students from their class were all watching.

"Grow a pair? What is that even supposed to mean?" He asked, clearly confused. Jayna smirked, laughing to herself.

"Never mind. I never thought you would be such a baby," she said. "Kindly stop following me now."

She had reached the bottom of the staircase and took off along the seventh floor. Instead of heading towards the Grand Staircase, however, he kept up with her.

"No. If you want to discuss it, lets," Riddle suggested, stepping in front of her. She came to a stop. "Clearly you are upset because you took what happened between us differently than I."

"Oh? And how did you take it? Because I took it as a kiss, and I don't think there are many differing ways to view something like that!" Jayna said, standing up on her tip toes because having to look up at him was starting to bother her.

"Yes, we kissed. But it was really nothing personal-" Riddle started, face composed into apologetic patience.

"It wasn't personal? Riddle, a kiss can't be impersonal. Who are you kidding? Oh, that's right, yourself!" Jayna stepped around him, infuriated, and continued walking.

"Stop," he ordered from behind her, not even bothering to try catching up again.

"Why? I'm mad at you, but it isn't anything personal, right? So just let me go and lets never speak again," she yelled back at him, forgetting about quiet hours and her mission to save him. She was too hurt, and maybe it was immature but she didn't care.

"I can't do that," Riddle said. "Stop, please."

She finally came to a halt, turning around. "Why? It is clearly what you want."

He walked forward, slowly, his jaw set. He surveyed her face for a few seconds, thinking. She had no clue what he was about to say until finally he spoke. "I wish I could just let you walk away Jayna. I wish I could never speak to you again. Unfortunately I am well aware that if I try to do that, I will fail eventually."

"So why are you insisting what happened is nothing?" she asked, staring down at the floor. Her fury dwindled away until she was just hurt, and unable to confront him anymore.

"Because it would be better if it were nothing, Jayna. _It would be better for you if it were nothing_," he said, slowly and carefully. He was clearly trying to convey something, but Jayna just blinked, not quite getting it.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Jayna retorted. "You don't make sense."

"It is supposed to mean I have never had someone affect me the way you do. And that is dangerous for you. I can't leave you alone, but I can try to avoid situations like what happened Saturday night. And for your own well being, you should try to avoid them as well," Riddle said, his eyes never leaving hers. They were almost pleading.

Jayna had a million things in her head she could have said. Instead, she stayed quiet, staring right back into the dark blue eyes that haunted her dreams. Eventually he looked down, shaking his head, and walked away. It was the second time he left her behind in just a few days.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, the Headmaster had bad news. The war with Grindelwald was getting no better. If anything, it was worse. Over the weekend several muggle towns had been burned to the ground, and in a bizarre twist some muggles were even getting involved in the war effort. They didn't know the real war that was being conducted.

Jayna had a sinking feeling over the recent developments, and couldn't decide what to do. She had no idea where to go with Riddle, if she should respect his wishes and back off or keep pushing.

Clearly something was deeply bothering him. She had no clue if it was the fact he was experiencing feelings he never had before. Assuming that seemed to be giving herself too much credit, and not considering all the options.

It was possible he had discovered the chamber, or learned about his father. He might have found out about his heritage or about Horcruxes for the first time. It could be any number of things and Jayna had no clue what her next move should be.

It had been clear at first, her plan. Befriend Riddle, get as close as possible, show him friendship, etc. She had done that, and now it seemed too fragile a situation to act without really knowing.

She was downright desperate. And the overall mood in the castle in the next couple of days didn't help. Everyone was suddenly a lot more somber, worried over relatives and friends closer to the battle front than them.

It was late in the day Wednesday that Jayna found herself in her trunk, pouring over a book about space and time travel. It seemed to be a real lead for her, especially since she had started thinking about taking a trip back to King's Cross.

It wasn't that she wanted to give up. She just needed a little more guidance than what she had been given. The book insisted that it was possible for anyone to visit the place where realities merged.

Supposedly, and Jayna found this all a little hard to believe, there was a plane that all of the different versions of the world had in common, one that had nothing to do with mortality but rather the common element of humanity.

_Whatever that's supposed to mean… _Her eyes were beyond sore from straining over the miniscule print in the book. It was written in English but she practically had to decode it sentence by sentence.

Tired, she decided to give up for the night and put the book away. Jayna tossed it on the comfortable couch she was lounging on, looking up at the room in her trunk. Something was different about it, she realized.

Then she gasped, sitting up straight on the couch in shock as the room began morphing. It elongated, the ceiling stretching up higher and becoming transparent glass. The carpeting shrunk away to reveal polished stone, the light dimming until it only shown out from one lamp right by her side.

Standing up, she realized the couch was no longer there, just a row of stiff looking chairs. Jayna groaned. _Well, you wanted to go back to King's Cross. It just figures it happens when you are finally tired and ready to sleep. Suck it up._

She stood once more in King's Cross, ironically wearing the same pair of pajamas she had been donning on the first trip. The ruined remains of Tom Riddle were nowhere to be found, his quiet moaning and sobs couldn't be heard. She was sure he was here someplace, but she didn't bother searching for the wrecked child.

"Dumbledore! God! Mother Gaia! Zeus! Whoever you are that controls this place, get your ass out here!" Jayna yelled out, her voice muffled by the enormous empty room.

"This is a surprise," A quiet voice remarked from behind her. She spun around. White haired Dumbledore stood there, a large smile on his face. "I am impressed that you managed to find this place again."

"Again? I found it the first time?" she asked curiously. He inclined his head.

"What is the reason for your visit?" He asked, taking a seat and reclining in it. He focused a bemused stare on her.

"The reason is I'm lost. I don't know what to do, I'm trying but I need a little more guidance," Jayna tried to explain. "Am I on the right path?"

Dumbledore frowned. "It is not my place to meddle."

Jayna raised her eyebrows. "Really? And sending me back in time to try to interfere with history isn't meddling?" He smiled, but said nothing. "I just am not sure where to go from here! A little help would be appreciated!" She said, annoyed. She plopped down a few seats away from him.

"Have you ever played the warmer cooler game?" Dumbledore asked after a few minutes, grinning mischievously.

"…Huh?" Jayna replied. "Like the guessing game?" He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I can not tell you what to do, however, I may comment," Dumbledore explained.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I am supposed to be his friend, right?"

"Warm," was the only response he offered.

"Er…am I supposed to be anything else to him?" she wondered shyly, tilting her head down to hide a blush.

"Warmer."

_Oh wow…So I am supposed to be falling for him then? _She had suspected it all along but now it was confirmed. She clenched her hands to keep them from shaking, willing her heart to stop pounding.

"So I should keep trying to get closer to him, even though he warned me not to?" Jayna pressed, reminded of a sleepover by the childish games and boy talk. A sleepover with an elderly wizard who might possibly be a deity in disguise. Odd.

"Warmer still," Dumbledore's smile faded, he now looked quite serious.

She gulped, and before she even considered it the next question left her mouth. "Am I supposed to love him? Is he supposed to love me?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Nothing is supposed to happen, fate is the timeline that has already played out. There are no predetermined routes. All possibilities are open. Therefore I cannot comment on that question," he explained.

"Fine, but love is the way to save him?" She continued.

"Very warm, Jayna," he said.

"Is it dangerous?" Jayna blurted the question out before it even occurred to her.

"Hot."

"It just seems like something is happening, something I can't grasp but its started already. How much time do I have?" She didn't realize until she said it that it was true, she had started to feel rushed, like the clock was ticking.

Dumbledore looked down at a funny star watch on his wrist, frowning. "My dear, you have one hour and seven minutes."

Everything went black.

With a start, Jayna sat straight up, gasping for breathe. Immediately she realized she was back in the room concealed in her trunk. It was brightly lit, and familiar. Nothing like the dream quality of King's Cross. _Was that just a dream? _

She looked down and saw the book laying open on her lap. _I must've just fallen asleep…Or did I really go back there? _She couldn't discern whether it had been real or not. Then, a cold feeling settled over her. _I have one hour and seven minutes until what? Until what Dumbledore! Gah you are useless! _

She jumped up and started pacing the room nervously. Jayna had no clue what was going to happen, no idea. She strained her mind, trying desperately to think. A glint of gold caught her eye as she was turning, and she spotted Sorcio curled up on the armchair.

Jayna stopped. Why did it feel like time was running out? What could possibly happen that would make it too late? And why would it be too late? _It would be too late because his soul would be hurt and that sort of damage is hard to fix. What could happen? His first murder._

Jayna jumped up, grabbing her back and dumping the books out of it. She carefully picked Sorcio up, putting him in the bag. Then she stuck her wand through the bun in her hair and began to climb up out of the trunk. Until she got halfway up and saw she was still wearing Spongebob Squarepants pajamas. _Aw hell no._ She changed quickly and then left the trunk.

* * *

Jayna was lucky it was so late at night. She passed no one on her way down to the second floor, until she got to the hallway of the girl's bathroom. Then a ghostly white figure drifted through the wall to her right. Gasping, Jayna jumped back a foot.

It was Helena Ravenclaw. Jayna calmed down, expecting the ghost to pass her right by. Normally the beautiful girl would ignore students and most of the staff. However, her dead black eyes stared down at Jayna. "Turn back now," the girl advised sadly, her melodic voice ringing. "I could not stop him, neither will you."

She turned without another word and disappeared through the wall. Jayna stared after her, too shocked to say anything back. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? She died centuries before Tom was even born! _

Yet again Jayna felt like the puzzle pieces were all there, just somehow she couldn't put them into one cohesive whole. She knew she didn't have much more time, however, and charged ahead, running into the bathroom.

She suspected Tom Riddle was about to let the basilisk loose on a student in the school. She couldn't let it happen. There was a possibility she was just crazy and nothing was going on, but she trusted her instincts. And it told her something very bad was about to happen.

No one else entered the bathroom as she inspected each and every sink, squinting her eyes to try to catch any mark that might resemble a snake. On the last sink she came to, she found it. It was etched into the faucet.

Jayna reached into her bag, letting her hand hang limp. A moment later she felt the snake's cool scales on her skin as it winded up her wrist. She pulled Sorcio out, and started speaking hurriedly.

"Look, I know I don't speak Parseltongue like Riddle. So you probably won't do anything I say. But I also know you can understand what I am saying so please, consider it," she said pleadingly, staring down into his yellow eyes. "I know you've been hanging around me because Riddle told you to. But your master is about to make a horrible mistake. He is going to end up hurting himself, if I can't get to him. It may be the beginning of his death."

She stared down at the snake, as it flicked its tongue out once, twice. _What makes you so sure it can understand you? Or even cares what happens to Riddle? _She swallowed hard. "Please, Sorcio, I just need to talk to him! I need you to get me in the Chamber of Secrets! Only you can open it because I can't speak your language!"

Sorcio's head darted away from her face. And then a long, rasping hiss came from his body. A loud mechanical noise shook the room, and startled, Jayna backed away from the sinks, tucking the snake protectively in her bag.

The sinks pulled apart, the one with the engraved snake actually sinking down into the floor. The pipes grinded slowly to the sides, revealing a huge opening.

"Thank you, Sorcio. Thank you," Jayna whispered. She crept forward, staring down. The huge pipe was like a chute, but it had a sharp slope downward. Jayna took a deep breathe. Then she jumped.

Jayna wanted to scream, it was a terrifying feeling like she was half falling. She didn't want to give Riddle any warning, however, so she clamped her mouth shut. Jayna thudded onto the floor, landing on her stomach. She managed to keep Sorcio at least somewhat protected from the impact, though it was hard.

She looked to her right, her neck cricking painfully, only to realize her face was about two inches away from a skeleton. She shoved up off the ground, her hand pushing off of something sharp. She stood, wincing, and looked down to see a sharp rib bone stuck into the soft flesh of her hand.

Jayna gritted her teeth, and pulled the bone out. A stabbing pain shot through her hand, and she rocked her head back, wincing her eyes shut. Eventually it subsided to a duller stabbing pain and she was able to wrap her scarf around it, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Jayna looked around, and saw that the floor was littered with countless rodent skeletons. They all looked clean, like the rest of the animals had been digested before the skeletons were regurgitated. …Or whatever it was snakes did with the bones of their prey. _Gross._

She shook herself mentally, trying to numb herself to the pain radiating from her right hand, and started forward. Numerous pipes opened up to the small chamber she was in now, but she went straight.

Jayna eventually came to a staircase leading down and curving to the right. Above it, something was written in a language she didn't understand. She went slowly down the ancient stone steps, most of which were covered in dirt and grime, some shattered or cracked in places.

The staircase opened up to a huge underground cavern. She stopped on the last step, staring in awe. The room was rectangular, lined with pillars. A strange, creepy green mist hung above the floor beyond them, concealing the bottom of the walls. Symbols and writing covered every inch of space, engraved into the stone.

The chamber stretched on forever, but in the distance a huge statue loomed, a hideous likeness of Salazar Slytherin. The face was the creepiest. While most of it just looked like stone, the eyes danced and burned, practically alive. They looked like they were made of black onyx with a fire behind them.

The entire chamber was downright creepy, and filthy. To Jayna it seemed like there were voices whispering, or perhaps just one, but they were too quiet to really make out. There was clearly a lot of magic in the chamber but it was the sinister kind.

In front of the enormous statue stood Tom. His head was hanging, but Jayna could just make out his wand in his left hand.

She hesitated. _What the hell do you say to him? Stop, don't let out that freaky big snake and kill someone dumb ass, it will split your soul? _She shook her head. Right before speaking, she thought of Helena Ravenclaw for some reason.

Jayna felt emboldened somehow. But most of all, she felt determined. It was true, her memories of her life up until now were faded and mostly gone. But she knew for sure her life had been boring and bland compared to this. Her life had been one of a passive approach, always going along with everything, living day after unremarkable day.

Sure, she didn't exactly pray for life and death situations but hey. Jayna took the last step down from the staircase.

"So who is the first to die, Tom?" Jayna asked, feeling reckless abandonment. She said it in her normal tone of voice, assuming it would travel across the chamber.

Tom turned his head to the side, almost like he didn't believe his ears. Then he turned around. His face was completely shocked. For a good three seconds.

Then it was furious. "How did you get down here!?" He demanded, striding towards her. She matched his pace, pulling Sorcio out of the bag by her side.

"My pet helped," she said simply, grinning, feeling almost outside of herself. Riddle snarled, staring down at the small snake. It hissed, winding up Jayna's arm.

"I always knew that thing was more loyal to you than me," Riddle said quietly, eyes narrowed. "You have to leave, now! Get out of here!" His voice was so absolutely authoritative Jayna ached to obey. But her feet didn't move. She wasn't going to let him chase her away.

"No, I'm not leaving. Not knowing what you're about to do-" she began.

"You know nothing of what I am doing! You have to get out, it is not safe for you down here! Don't you understand, it's hungry-" Tom was cut off by the slow grinding of stone. Then his mouth fell open in horror.

Jayna looked past his shoulder to see the mouth on the statue of Salazar Slytherin slowly opening. A shiver passed from head to toe.

"Get out, get out now!" Riddle yelled, pushing her back. "You stupid girl, you shouldn't have come down here!"

A hiss echoed from inside the statue, so loud it rattled Jayna's ear drums. The sound of an enormous creature slithering across rock was heard. Riddle stopped, his hands grabbing her arms in a death grip.

"It's too late," he whispered. She stared up in his eyes, the bravery leaving her alone with terror. _You knew what monster lived down here, _she accused herself. _Yeah? You are coming face to face with a forty foot long snake with fangs the size of your arm, good luck holding it together._

Tom hissed loudly, and Jayna flinched, trying to pull away from him. But his eyes stayed locked on hers. "Stop moving, close your eyes," he said, an edge of panic in his voice.

_Why is he so scared? Is he scared of his first killing? _For whatever reason Jayna thought herself the first victim. Riddle was still speaking rapidly in Parseltongue, and Jayna's fear convinced her he was setting the snake on her.

She searched his gaze, trying to find anything to hold onto. "Close your eyes," he repeated quickly. For whatever reason, she listened to him, shutting her eyes. His dark blue ones lingered behind her eyelids, the fear plain in them. Yet again she wondered why he was so scared, he knew what he was getting into when he opened the chamber.

His hands left her shoulders, and she heard him walking away from her. Toward the chamber, yelling in the snake language. Once more she heard the basilisk hiss back, sounding impatient. If it was possible for a giant snake to be impatient.

Jayna wondered what the hell they could possibly be discussing. _The weather? _Then it fell quiet in the chamber. Jayna trembled from head to foot, mentally wondering what she was thinking charging into the chamber. She realized, though, she didn't have a choice.

Then she heard the slithering yet again, and a tear leaked out from one of her eyes as she waited for the basilisk. But it wasn't the basilisk that approached her, it was Tom. She felt his hands on either side of her.

"You can open your eyes but only look at me," he instructed, sounding resigned.

She hesitantly opened them, looking up at him. His face was devoid of emotion. "What happened, the snake-"

"It's leaving," he said simply. _He didn't have it kill me? _Her mouth fell open. Almost accidentally her eyes flicked past him, and she saw the body of a giant green serpent returning back into the mouth of Slytherin. Her eyes widened. Riddle jerked her face back, "Don't look at it, only look at me."

"I-I don't understand," she stammered, confused.

"You don't understand?" Riddle started, fury lighting back up in his eyes. His hand darted down, grabbing her wounded one and bringing it up. The blood stain was clearly visible. "It has been locked in this chamber, dormant, for centuries! It is hungry, and you come in here smelling like fresh meat, with your hand _bleeding _all over the place! And you don't understand how it almost attacked you?"

"I thought you could control it," Jayna accused, trying to jerk her hand back. He let her, his eyes narrowing for a moment.

"You thought I could? You are alive, aren't you?" He questioned. "You stupid girl, you should never have come down here, it is not a playground!" He gritted his teeth together, forcing composure.

"I did it for you," she said meekly, stepping away from him.

Tom stared. "For me? Explain Jayna. Explain everything, or I will see for myself. This time I won't stop just because it hurts," he threatened, coming forward to twist her arm, forcing her to the ancient wall. She cringed, remember the invasion of her mind. She felt like she had no choice but to pour it all out. And his threat only goaded her on, it was time to be completely honest with Tom Riddle.

"Why don't you just see for yourself? I'll let you," Jayna offered angrily. "I'll let you see what you'll become. You remember my 'run in' with the boggart? You wanted to know what it turned into."

Riddle's eyes turned calculating, his mind working to figure out where she was going. "I'll tell you what it turned into. You, Tom. It turned into what you will become. A horrible monster and then the shadow of a child left behind, too weak and disgusting for anyone to want to love. I've seen it-"

"Stop." His voice was controlled, slightly strained. But his eyes weren't and he backed away from her.

"No! You told me to explain, I will! I came down here because I knew you were going to use that-that thing to try to hurt someone! Maybe not tonight but eventually, you would kill! And it would start your own death!" Jayna screamed.

"Stop!" Riddle protested.

"NO! You will kill once and split your soul, and that in itself is mutilation! But you will keep doing it, until your soul is so wrecked and ruined you have nothing left! And then you will have killed yourself! You'll drag a million down with you before you're done! And it would all start with that first killing! That's why I came down here! To try to stop it before it started, Tom!" Jayna screamed herself breathless and stopped to gasp for air.

"No…" Tom eyes were darting anywhere but her face, searching the chamber as if for help. Then they snapped to her face, blazing. "You're lying, how would you know! How could you know all that!? And why do you want to stop it? To save all those poor people! To save them from me, this ugly unwanted bastard!? They don't deserve it! If I don't deserve it they don't deserve it!" He had dropped to his knees, his face agonized.

His eyes were so desperate Jayna couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. "See for yourself, Tom. I'm not lying. I don't know how I know it. But it is the truth. And I am not doing it to save them. I'm doing it to save you, because you do deserve it," Jayna said gently, dropping to her knees in front of him.

He stared at her for not even a second before he snarled. "You're lying!" His hand dug into her face painfully as he jerked her forward, his eyes locking onto hers. She stared back, offering no resistance even as her head throbbed. She felt his wild, unstable mind in her own, and then his despair when he saw the truth.

Tom had stumbled across the memory of the boggart, and she shoved it at him, willing it onto him. The half dead looking child, crying out for eternity, and the monstrous evil he would become. He dropped his violent hold on her face, trying to retreat.

But she grabbed his hands back, refusing to let him exit her mind before he saw it. There, it was. The truth. She wanted him. She wanted to love him.


	11. Ch 11: Awakened

Crazy

Chapter Eleven: Awakened

A girl walked into the second floor bathroom, only half paying attention to where she was going. She had dull brown hair in pigtails, and thick glasses behind which her eyes were filling with tears.

She had forgotten the password into her common room yet again, and when another one of the girls in her year had shown up, she had entered the common room without waking Myrtle up. Only when she heard the giggling and saw the portrait swing shut did she realize what had happened.

Myrtle was miserable, there were always people picking on her. She shuffled over to the sinks, intending to wash her face off. She had been taking a walk through the castle, with nothing better to do. She didn't much care about getting caught, knowing most nightly patrols had been called off lately. The professors had much better things to do now, what with the war with Grindelwald.

However, when she got to the sinks she finally realized something was wrong. Her eyes widened into full circles behind her spectacles. The sinks were swung open to reveal a pipe of some sort.

She heard a slight noise issue from the huge opening, almost like something heavy moving across a surface. Myrtle gulped, taking a hesitant step forward.

Another step, and another, and she reached the sinks. She peered around the pipe jutting out from her right, down into the opening.

A pair of brilliant yellow eyes larger than dinner plates met her own. Myrtle's mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out, only her last breath.

* * *

Jayna dared not move. She kneeled on the hard stone floor in front of Riddle, her hands still holding his between them. He stared straight down, unmoving for several minutes. Then, finally, he looked up at her. His blue eyes held no burning wildness to them, they were guarded and dull.

"You…" He began, shaking his head. "You are crazy."

_Clearly, but please say something else. Please, please, say anything else! _Jayna pleaded silently. She didn't know what else to say, clearly the image of his future self had spoken for itself. And even if Riddle didn't believe it, he knew that she did.

Jayna felt him lift her hand up, and it throbbed at the movement. "We need to go to the hospital wing," Riddle said faintly, turning her hand over to the palm side. The red stain in her scarf was a lot larger, clearly she was still bleeding out.

He stood, pulling her up by her good hand. He led her from the chamber without another word. Jayna stared at the back of his messy black hair, having no clue what was going on in his head. This behavior certainly wasn't what she expected.

Jayna had expected him to have some reaction, to deny it or become infuriated. _But he's just walking along like nothing happened. What the hell… _Little did she know, Tom Riddle was operating on autopilot, his mind practically shut down beneath his cool exterior. He led her towards the staircase up, it opened near the trophy room on the third floor.

He knew he had to get her to the hospital wing, and only then could he process what had just happened. It was too much to absorb right now, with her staring him in the face.

They reached the top of the stairs, and he hissed quietly. The door's lock rotated backwards, the whole thing sliding into the wall. Tom pushed the tapestry back, revealing to Jayna the third floor hallway.

She emerged first, turning back to stare in wonder as the door slid smoothly back into place, merging with the wall until the two were indistinguishable. Riddle let the tapestry fall back into place. Jayna memorized what it looked like.

They took the Grand Staircase down, but after only one flight of steps Jayna stopped. Riddle turned around, impatient.

"Come on, Jayna," He ordered.

She was staring to the right, where something small was moving along the bottom of the wall in the second floor main hallway. _What is that? Is it…_Riddle followed her gaze, seeing it too. He walked closer, realizing it was actually several dozen spiders.

Jayna stared down at them in confusion. "Where are they all going?" she asked quietly.

Riddle looked up, in the direction the spiders were fleeing. "What entrance did you use?" he asked softly.

Jayna looked over at him, and cold realization washed over her. "The girl's bathroom," she whispered in horror. Even her memories of the Harry Potter books were suffering, but the image of the spiders all crawling in one direction had stirred something. And she was able to recall exactly what spiders ran away from._ The basilisk! It's out of the chamber!_

Riddle started off down the hall suddenly, Jayna practically jogging to keep up with his fast pace. A scream reached them, and they took a right down a smaller corridor. Riddle pulled his wand out, twirling it through his fingers.

Ahead of them, the Headgirl backed out of the girl's bathroom, her face terrified. Her head swung to the side, and she spotted them. "Oh, thank Merlin! Riddle! Riddle it's terrible!" she half screamed, running to them.

"What is it, Bettina?" he asked, face composed into concern. Jayna stared in disbelief at him as Bettina struggled to describe what she had found, Riddle's face growing more and more worried. Jayna couldn't even disguise the fear on her face, yet Riddle was acting perfectly.

"A girl-a girl in there, just laying still on the floor! Her mouth's open but her eyes-her eyes are…They're empty!" Bettina's face was tear streaked in horror.

"Listen to me, go to Professor Dumbledore's office, he is the nearest professor. Bring him here," Riddle said carefully. He turned to watch the Headgirl go, and only after she disappeared around the corner did he start forward again.

"Riddle, it's killed someone-" Jayna started but he gave her a look that clearly said she should stay silent before entering the bathroom.

She followed him in, automatically taking a step back when she saw none other than Myrtle laying, quite dead, on the floor. _But she isn't supposed to die! The timing is all wrong, how can it be?! _Jayna couldn't understand it. She had been with Riddle all along, she knew there was no way he was in the bathroom earlier…

Riddle was bent over Myrtle, he checked the pulse point in her wrist and neck. "She's dead," he announced quietly. "But still warm. She died very recently."

"But…you didn't tell it to, did you? Why did it do this?" Jayna asked quietly, her voice breaking. He looked back.

"I don't know. It could have been an accident, or…" Tom shook his head. "It's been hard to control, almost like it's not entirely mine…" He trailed off, eyes glinting with whatever thoughts he refused to voice.

They heard, then, Bettina's voice echoing down the hallway. A moment later both Professor Dumbledore and a prefect appeared with the Headgirl. Dumbledore stared sadly down at Myrtle.

"She's dead, Professor," Riddle told him, standing up. "Should I get the Headmaster?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "The Headmaster is not here tonight. Fetch me the nurse, please, Mr. Riddle. Miss Drock, get the Headboy and organize the prefects. I want all the students accounted for in each house, gathered in the common rooms. Tell them to wait for their Head of House."

Both Bettina and Riddle nodded, leaving. Riddle paused outside the door, waiting for Jayna. She stared at Dumbledore. He kneeled by Myrtle, taking her hand in his for a moment. He looked back at Jayna.

"Go on, Miss Barrows," he said quietly. "And do be careful." His face was sad, but his eyes dug into her meaningfully.

"Jayna?" Riddle pressed. She nodded to the Professor, leaving the bathroom. Riddle practically dragged her to the nurse, all the time talking in quiet, hushed tones.

"You are not to speak of this to anyone. If they ask what happened, say it is too upsetting to speak of," he told her, urgently. "After we see the nurse I will walk you back to Ravenclaw tower, then I need to go to my own common room. You will find Victoria, and stay with her. Do not go anywhere alone, not even the bathroom."

Jayna was only half listening, but she finally acknowledged what he was saying. "Why does it matter?"

Riddle's brow furrowed. "It is more likely to go after someone alone or someone that is not pureblood. Victoria is pureblooded as are you, together you pose little attraction. You could try using a mirror, carry it with you-"

Jayna stopped walking, staring at the floor. It was all a bit too much to take in. She didn't even bother to argue with him, knowing everyone assumed her to be pureblood by her last name. Riddle tugged insistently on her arm. "Jayna we don't have time!"

"You just set this thing loose on a school, knowing you don't have full control over it," she ground out. "And you tell me to carry a bloody mirror? Riddle, this is too much-"

In less than a second Riddle was holding her face, his urgent. "Please, just do as I say for now. I never meant for this…Not like this…Please just do as I say!"

Jayna took in a shaky breathe, looking away. "Fine."

* * *

When Jayna got to the Ravenclaw common room, it was in a state of panic. All of her fellow students turned towards the doorway when she entered, probably expecting Professor Remalde, the head of house.

When they saw who it was, some of them looked away, rejoining their whispered conversations over the rumor. Was there really a dead girl? Some heard she had been hung up on the wall, bled dry. Others heard she was drowned in a toilet in the bathroom.

Some of the rumors were just plain ridiculous. Tori spotted Jayna and shuffled over in her slippers. "Where have you been!? Was that Riddle outside the door?"

Jayna nodded. "He walked me back here…" The seats were all filled so Jayna leaned against the wall, sliding down it to sit. Her head throbbed still from his invasion, she was freezing cold from being in the chamber, and she had just told Riddle everything only to have him seemingly not care. Her hand had a dull pain, as the nurse had hurriedly healed it but not bothered with a pain potion. She was about ready to call it a freaking night.

"Where were you? I was so scared something happened to you! Do you know anything about what they're saying, is it true?" Tori asked, sitting down next to her.

Jayna was about to say yes but instead she clamped her mouth shut, rethinking it. Then, finally, she sighed. "I don't know," she told her friend.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, several students were missing. They had most likely been taken home by worried parents. It had been confirmed the night before that there was indeed a girl found dead in the second floor bathroom, though the cause of death was not shared.

Everyone whispered their own theories to their friends. It was Grindelwald, it was a ghost, it was suicide. Suicide seemed to be the preferred explanation. Everyone agreed that Myrtle had been a lonely, depressed loser who must have taken her own life.

Only Jayna stayed silent, hanging her head with guilt. She had thought by interfering she would have stopped any deaths. _What if it doesn't work that way…? What if I can't stop things from happening, just change how they happen? _

Tori tried putting a muffin on Jayna's plate but she pushed it away, having little appetite. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that certain things were meant to happen. But if that was true, why had she been sent there? What could she accomplish?

"Jayna, please eat. I know it is upsetting but you can't go without food," Tori said reasonably. Jayna shook her head, frowning at the brunette.

"I hate how everyone talks about her like she was so pathetic. She is dead and they still can't be nice," she muttered.

Tori's eyes shown with tears. "I know, it is terrible. But for what it's worth…I think it was only a matter of time, the way everyone picked on her."

Jayna clenched her hands into fists. "Tori, I don't think she killed herself."

Her friend's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You think someone else did this? Jayna if that were true we would have heard about it, they would have been taken away…"

Jayna fixed Tori with a hard stare. "What if they don't know what did it?"

"What? What, not who? Jayna do you know something?" Tori asked quietly, a hand clenching onto the blonde's arm in a death grip.

She shook her off. "No, it just doesn't feel right. It feels all wrong," Jayna whispered. She looked around the great hall, where small smiles could be found here and there. In a few more days everything would return to normal, until another dead body was found. _They have no idea what is about to happen._

"Jayna you are scaring me," Tori said under her breathe.

She laughed slightly. "I'm sorry. But maybe you should be scared. Maybe everyone should be scared…"

Tori seemed to have had enough. The pleading look left her eyes and she turned back to the table, eyes lowered. "That's enough Jayna. Everyone is upset enough, you don't need to act like that."

"Like what?" Jayna pressed.

"Like we're all in danger or something!" Tori exclaimed, a tear trembling over and running down her cheek. "Just stop it."

"Fine," Jayna snapped, standing up. She threw her bag over her shoulder and strode from the Great Hall, tears falling down her own cheeks. She had been trying to hold it together but it was too much. She never had been one to cry easily but now she couldn't stop.

She hurriedly rushed from the room, out into the hall and mindlessly down the corridor that led to the kitchens. Gary, who had been watching the tense discussion between the two friends, followed her.

When he caught up to Jayna he called out her name, but she kept going. "Jayna, stop! Hey!" He finally managed to grab her hand, turning her around.

Furious, she ripped her hand away. She roughly tried to wipe the tears away. "Leave me alone, I just want to be alone!" she tried to yell, but it came out in sobs.

"I don't think that is a good idea right about now," The head boy said quietly. Jayna stared, the fury faded from her features and instead becoming embarrassment.

Again, she tried to turn away and wipe the tears from her face but it did no good. Her eyes and nose were red and swollen from crying. She hung her head. Then she let out a strangled sob and dropped to the floor, hiding her face behind her hands. Gary kneeled next to her, laying a hand hesitantly on her shoulder. "Jayna? What is wrong? Were you close to Myrtle?"

She shook her head. Bewildered, he searched for an explanation for her tears but could find none. "I won't try to make you tell me, Jayna…But I'm here if you want to talk," he said quietly, hopefully. To his surprise, the girl suddenly threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

Gary stared down in shock at the top of her golden blonde head for a few seconds before tentatively wrapping his arms around her. Jayna cried until her eyes were dry and she had exhausted herself, feeling like once she started she couldn't stop until it was all out. Her frustration, the loss of her past life, the terror and desperation…All of it came out.

Unfortunately for the head boy, that meant his shirt was currently being used as a tissue, but he could hardly complain. _I just hope she tells me if she is in trouble…_Degroughe thought sadly.

* * *

Tom Riddle was in nothing less than a frenzy. He tore through old dusty boxes, ripped items off of cobwebbed shelves. He ransacked the entire hidden room, searching for another piece of the key.

Finally, exhausted, he dropped down to sit leaning against the wall. He was in just another one of the many secret compartments of the school, desperately trying to find the third piece to unlock another one of the secrets of the Chamber.

The basilisk was far too dangerous for him to actually use, and he didn't want to kill anyone. The school could be shut down if students started dying, and Jayna might accidentally be harmed. The previous night in the chamber had only highlighted that fact for him.

But the basilisk had only been one of many hidden powers in the Chamber of Secrets. The shadowed voice assured him he would make better use of this next surprise, if only he could find the three parts of the key.

Needless to say, Hogwarts was a huge place to search. The first part hadn't even been in the castle, rather it was in the abandoned rose cottage he had found with Jayna. The second part had been found easier. But now the third…

"_Rest is for the weak…" _The voice hissed furiously. "_We need the third part! Get up, find the third part! You want power and I offer it, now do as I say!"_

Exhausted, Riddle's eyes roved over the destroyed room. "What will this key unlock, exactly?"

"_The path to greatness. It unlocks a part of yourself, a part of myself. Find it…"_

Riddle sighed, already skeptical. "Some say listening to a disembodied voice is a sign of madness, you know…" He waited for a response, but only an echo of laughter met his ears. "Am I mad? Am I crazy? You told me to awaken the basilisk and look how that turned out. Now I have to perform a ridiculous spell to make the thing dormant again. Why should I listen to you?"

"_Because you are desperate to prove yourself and I offer you the tools."_

"Maybe you aren't the only way I can prove myself…" Riddle said softly. For whatever reason he thought of Jayna, and somehow it seemed to him she might be a better venture than this voice that made him question his own sanity.

But the voice merely laughed again. _"I thought you had learned. Love is weakness, love it death."_

"Then why do I feel alive when I am with her?" Tom asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"_If you must insist on having her, then make her your own. But be ready to sacrifice her before she sacrifices you, as is inevitable." _The voice reminded him cruelly, and then he felt certain it was gone. He was alone again. Riddle stared at the wall opposite himself for quite a while. Then, when he was once more composed, he stood.

He reentered the school after making sure no one was near. Then he set off towards the Great Hall. He turned a corner, only to stop and move backwards in silence. He watched around the corner, eyes narrowed.

Fury burned white hot inside of him, hot coils of anger twisting tighter though he could not release them. He clenched his fists against the stone wall, his skin scraping on the rough surface.

He watched as the head boy held Jayna, possessiveness burning him alive. Because ever since the incident in the chamber, he had clung to a hope that there was truthfulness in the promise she had forced into his thoughts.

_She's not yours, _he thought viciously at Degroughe. _She won't ever be yours. She is mine._

* * *

Jayna sat through an awkward History of Magic class, her eyes stinging from her earlier episode. She had made an uneasy apology to Tori, who had waved it off as nothing. But now the girls sat in silence, the brunette asleep and the blonde staring at an empty seat.

Tom Riddle wasn't in class. In fact Jayna didn't see him the rest of the day and she had no classes with Slytherins on Friday.

Jayna was tired of supposing what the heir of Slytherin could be up to, so instead she resigned to following his advice and stopped wondering. She stayed mostly with Tori or Degroughe, who had taken to walking Jayna to all of her classes. She didn't go anywhere alone, and was thankful for every hour that news of a new attack didn't reach her ears.

Still, through most of the day Saturday she could almost feel the foreboding. _That thing hasn't been awake in centuries, surely it's going to be moving around now? It can't be long, something will happen… _That kind of thinking did nothing to brighten her mood.

The trip to Hogsmeade was cancelled that weekend, and with it her date with Gary Degroughe. Instead she laid on one of the comfy navy blue couches in the common room that evening, watching Gary and Cliff play chess.

Tori sat on the floor, leaning back onto a cushion. She was much more focused on the game, as she most likely actually understood it.

Jayna suddenly got an urge to walk, to just wander somewhere. She dimly realized that was disobeying Riddle's orders but couldn't seem to make herself care. "I'm going to the library," she announced suddenly, standing up.

Degroughe immediately jumped up as well. "I'll walk you there."

"No, no its fine," Jayna insisted, grabbing her books and shoving them into her bag mostly for show. "Really, I'll be fine on my own."

The head boy looked doubtful but he had long since learned arguing was pointless with Jayna. "Alright, but if it gets late I will come get you," he offered. She nodded absentmindedly, leaving the common room. Jayna heard as the doorway swung shut Tori giggling and Gary swearing.

_He lost again. _She smirked in amusement as she trailed along the seventh floor. Eventually she found herself on the top of the astronomy tower. Jayna went out onto the balcony, stopping between two of the telescopes.

She searched the night sky, which was littered with stars. She had actually learned more than a few of the constellations from her class, and now Jayna spotted them, her neck arched until it started to ache.

Then she just stood at the balcony, looking down at the eerie dark grounds. She heard footsteps behind her, and her heart beat hastened. The steps stopped, and slowly she turned around. Her breath left her lungs, as she stared for several moments. Then she forced herself to breathe once more, reminding herself that he always looked that intimidating in the shadows.

Riddle's eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you never to go anywhere by yourself," he pointed out quietly.

Jayna pursed her lips before rolling her eyes. "How did you find me?"

Riddle walked forward, his face lighting up more in the moonlight. He still looked ethereal, unreal in his beauty. But she turned back to face the edge of the balcony instead of looking at him, immediately feeling her pulse slow down.

"If it makes you feel any better," he said slowly. "I was not looking for you."

Jayna settled her hands on the cool railing, staring stubbornly at the Forbidden Forest. She didn't say anything, somehow feeling like she had said enough in the chamber and now it was his turn. But after a few moments she saw Riddle's hand, much larger than her own, settle on the railing beside her right hand. She couldn't feel him behind her, he wasn't touching her. But she could sense that he was close.

Jayna mused over his long, slender fingers, finding them elegant enough to be a piano player's. Then she felt his other hand slip around her waist. Her eyes fluttered closed, her breathing coming quicker until she made a conscious effort to slow it.

Her entire body trembled as she felt Tom's hand slide lightly up her arm, finding her chin and turning it towards his face. _Why do I react this way to him…? Oh right, he's gorgeous and deadly. _

Jayna opened her eyes, but stubbornly pulled away from his grip, refusing to look at him. She was frustrated by his lack of response. She had tried so hard to make him see the truth in the Chamber and he hadn't even responded.

Then she was startled as she felt Tom kiss her neck gently. Jayna gasped quietly, a wave of pleasure and desire washed through her but she fought against it. _I need to make him see, to see what he is doing and where he is going. I need to…_

But she then she felt his lips at her collarbone and any thoughts left her mind. "Stop," she said hesitantly, breathlessly. He laughed slightly, his breath tickling her ear.

"You can't say that now," Tom told her, his voice reprimanding.

Jayna finally turned her head to look at him, confused. His eyes, bluish black, locked on hers. She felt a strange twist of pleasure in her stomach at the way his eyes burned. It was a new passion that lit them up, not like before when it had been hatred or anger. His mouth was twisted into a devilish smirk.

"Why not?" Jayna questioned. His hand again moved her chin, tilting it up.

"I warned you. And now look what you have done," he said quietly. Tom's lips met hers briefly in a kiss so soft she barely felt it. But it left her waiting for more. "You have made me want you," he practically growled, turning her around to face him.

The next time Tom kissed her it was hardly as gentle. A shiver of pleasure jerked through her body, and she clung to the railing behind her to keep herself from wrapping her arms around him. A few more seconds and she abandoned any attempt at self control, clinging to him.

Jayna felt him pull her tightly against his body as she ran a hand through his hair, subconsciously messing it up the way she liked it. She stood on her tip toes, balanced against his tall frame. Somehow Tom's hand had managed to slip under her shirt and he now ran his fingertips along her spine, his touch burning deliciously. She broke away from his kiss, trying to catch her breath. He took the opportunity to lay kisses down her neck.

Head spinning, she met his eyes when he finally returned to her level, their lips only a millimeter apart. There was so much tense longing with his mouth so close to hers, it was almost teasing. She felt weak before the command in his eyes, it was nearly impossible for her to do what she did next.

Jayna pulled away from him. He refused to let her go from his grasp entirely, however. "Tom, please."

"Please what? Please let you go?" he asked, irritated. "No."

Her body responded positively to that but Jayna had already realized it was a traitor. "No, I need to talk to you," she said shakily, aware that his cool hand was still pressed to the warm bare skin of her back. She loved the feeling of his hands on her.

Tom sighed. "About what? The basilisk? It is dormant now, I have taken care of it."

Jayna blinked in surprise at that. "Dormant?" He nodded impatiently, eyes roving over her face. "But…but that isn't all. It can't be, something still feels so wrong…"

"Does it?" He asked doubtfully, drawing closer to her, fixing her with a devastatingly seductive smirk.

"There's something else, something in the chamber…" Jayna said it before she realized it was true. There had to be some other threat. No way the problem was resolved that easily.

Tom's eyes narrowed, any traces of humor vanishing. "Oh?"

"What is it?" she pressed, encouraged by the fact that he hadn't denied it. She was positive the basilisk was only the beginning of the threat.

He finally pulled away from her, all patience gone. "It? _It_ is your imagination," he bit out angrily.

"No it is not! You're lying!" Jayna accused.

Riddle shook his head slightly. "Why do you care? And don't say you want to save me again, I have not purposely used the basilisk to kill anyone. You said that would stop it," he said accusingly.

She shook her head. "I don't think that is enough. I don't think it is enough to change your path and I think you know it."

Riddle's mouth opened slightly. Then he dropped his gaze. "I did not purposely hurt anyone and that girl still died," Tom said uncertainly. His eyes returned to hers, burning now with fury. "I think you are trying to stop the inevitable."

"Is that why you're still going down there? You are, aren't you?" Jayna started. "You're still trying to find out the secrets of that damned Chamber."

"I am the heir of Slytherin," he hissed proudly. "Those secrets belong to me."

"Yeah, and you can use them to destroy yourself. I tried showing you, why are you so eager to become that-that thing!" She shrieked, but in a moment he had crossed the distance between them and covered her mouth.

"Quiet, I would prefer not to have someone overhear our discussion," Tom warned her. She nodded and he uncovered her mouth. "Furthermore I am not sure I believe you, perhaps you are delusional. Crazy."

Jayna narrowed her eyes. "Oh? Then why did you just kiss a crazy person? No, it is because you are desperate. I've felt it. That little mind invasion works both ways you know," she snapped.

Tom recoiled from her like she had physically slapped him. "What?" he demanded.

_Clearly you haven't ever talked to someone on the receiving end, Mr. Know-It-All. _"It works both ways! Now I see why you are so desperate. You really believed it was your destiny to go without love? Doesn't this change it?" she whispered angrily, half heart broken. After the way he had just touched her, just kissed her, she could hardly believe he didn't feel it too.

Riddle's jaw worked as he gathered his thoughts. Then, slowly, he spoke. "I used to think differently than now…But why would this change it? It might not be in my destiny now to become that thing you have nightmares about, but the power in the Chamber is still mine. I will use it."

"It will kill you," Jayna said plainly.

Riddle shook his head, his face pained. "You can't know that."

"Then take me with you. I want to be there when you try," Jayna said, fixing him with a defiant glare.

"No," he snapped immediately. "It is dangerous for you, you are not of Slytherin blood." There was more than just that threat, he thought. There was the voice, it spoke of plans for her.

"So? I want to be there. I don't care if it is dangerous," Jayna said offhandedly.

"I do," Riddle said softly, his eyes wandering over her face. She was slightly taken aback by how quickly his voice had changed.

She realized maybe there still was hope. Maybe loving him still could save him, but she had to be there to try. "If you don't let me come I will just make Sorcio open the chamber for me. You have no choice."

Riddle didn't like being forced into something. He looked furious for a few seconds before he grit his teeth. "Then come. I was planning on going tonight. But I am not to blame if you get yourself killed."

Jayna smiled grimly. "Really? Because I am pretty sure I would never go down there if it weren't for you."

The anger faded from Riddle's face, he just looked at her with resignation. "I already know I cannot be that monster in your head," he said gently after a moment.

"How?" Jayna asked curiously. He looked down at her for a moment before bending down to kiss her forehead, surprising Jayna with his tenderness.

"Because in all your dreams it tries to hurt you. I could care less about anyone else, but I would never hurt you," Tom whispered honestly, his eyes digging into hers as he tried to convince her.

"But that is you now, with a whole soul," Jayna protested. He shook his head.

"You do not realize what it is like to have something you have always missed. I would never give you up," Tom told her, his eyes becoming possessive.

* * *

"Professor!"

Albus Dumbledore looked up, startled, as the head boy burst into his office. His face looked panicked. "What is it, Mr. Degroughe?" he asked calmly, standing up.

Gary was breathing heavily as if he had run the whole way there. "Professor, Jayna Barrows left Ravenclaw tower a couple of hours ago to go to the library. Sir, I've just been to the library and she isn't there. We can't find her anywhere!" Gary told him breathlessly.

Dumbledore tilted his head, thinking. "Surely she just went somewhere else, Mr. Degroughe. She hasn't been gone long, I am sure she is fine."

Gary gave him a pleading look. "Please, you don't understand. She was so upset over Myrtle, she was almost hysterical. And Tori thinks she knows something about what happened. I can't stop thinking that maybe she does know something, maybe she's in trouble…"

The professor's brow furrowed slightly. "That is worrisome news…"

* * *

"A key to unlock what exactly?" Jayna asked skeptically. _Probably nothing good…Why do I always end up feeling like he is Indiana Jones and I'm the poor chick that gets kidnapped or trapped in a ditch with giant bugs?_

She leaned up against a pillar, Riddle's school robes draped over her shoulders since she was only wearing a sweater and it was freezing in the Chamber. The old Chamber was just as intimidating and archaic as ever.

Riddle paced, the reconstructed key held in his hands. It was a strange, flat design with a knob on the back. It was made to fit into the wall of the chamber and be turned, he had found mention of it in at least two books.

"I am not sure," Riddle said.

Jayna let out a low whistle. "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time? Are you really about to unleash something without knowing what it is?" she asked in disbelief.

Riddle shot her a look. "Why Jayna, are you scared?" he taunted, smirking.

"Terrified," she admitted. Riddle's smirk faded.

"It was not my idea to bring you down here. Right now you could be safe and sound in your dormitory, but you insisted," Tom reminded her harshly.

"I know that," Jayna shrugged, pulling his robes more securely around herself, shivering slightly. "What I don't know is why you insist on doing this."

"I can take you back now," he offered gently.

"No," she refused, standing. "Whatever you are hell bent on doing, just do it. I'm not going anywhere."

Tom looked half annoyed, half impressed by her resolve. He walked over, stopping in front of her. "If things go badly Jayna, you have to promise me you will leave."

Jayna raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning on things going badly?"

"Of course not," Tom said dismissively. "Just promise me you will leave." Jayna stared reluctantly up at him. He stared with just as much determination back. Finally, she sighed.

"Okay, I promise," Jayna announced. _In your dreams._

"Good," he turned, approaching once more the huge and in Jayna's opinion, creepy ass statue of Salazar Slytherin. She shivered, rubbing her arms with the palms of her hands. Riddle was speaking, but not in a language she could understand.

"You know for someone of such astounding intelligence, I think you are about to do something really dumb," Jayna called to him. He ignored her. _Figures. And I'm the stupid one._

The side of the statue held the imprint of the key, and Riddle easily fit the stone into its place. Then, with a deep breath, he turned it. He backed up several places as the grinding of stone was audible, echoing throughout the chamber.

The green eyes of Salazar Slytherin always seemed to burn like there was a fire lit behind them. Now they danced and flickered to life, and Jayna realized in shock that the eyes were melting._ Oh that can't be good!_

The giant emerald stones were literally boiling away, first small bits falling but then larger pieces dropping from the statue. The atmosphere around them was crackling ominously. Then the eyes sunk back into the rest of the stone, and a black mist rose from the empty sockets. Jayna's eyes widened in terror at the sight of it.

"What the hell is that Tom?" she called to him, over an audible static that had started buzzing in the chamber.

Tom backed up a few more steps, still speaking in Parseltongue. The black smoke rose into the air, arching high before turning back down. Then it darted into the shadows.

Riddle stopped speaking, his voice clearly showing his confusion. Jayna approached him. "What the hell was that!? Tom!" She snapped her fingers an inch away from his face to snap him out of his daze. He blinked, shaking his head.

"I…I don't know…" He spoke over the static, but it finally came to an end, silence resuming in the chamber.

Jayna thought the silence was worse than the noise. Tom stared down, his eyes unseeing. Unknown to Jayna, he realized what he had done. She turned in circles, feeling like there was the sound of whispering in the chamber.

She searched the shadows but found no one, still convinced that they were now being watched. "Tom, what did you let out? Why did you insist on doing this?" she groaned, realizing the shadows were actually moving.

_The freaking shadows are moving! And whispering, I swear I can hear it! _Jayna gripped tightly to her wand, realizing she knew of no spell to combat ancient evil that dumb teenage boys unleashed. Tom was shaking his head, face also confused.

"It should have been the ancient power of Slytherin, it should have entered me," he was muttering lowly.

"Well that sounds vaguely dirty…" Jayna muttered back, looking at Riddle. But his eyes had focused beyond her, and she turned with a feeling of dread in her stomach. _I hate this damn chamber!_ The shadows at the end of the chamber opposite them had formed into a figure. It was tall but indefinite.

Tom moved forward, coming to stand in front of her. His eyes focused on the dark figure that was literally made from the shadows, his eyes burning intensely. "Who are you?" he called, voice strong.

A terrible mocking laugh echoed around them, and Jayna felt her eyes burning with tears. _Stupid idiot, how could you let him do this? Well um, lets see, I didn't have a choice!_

"I am you," A hissing voice called. Jayna could understand it, but it seemed almost serpentine. "You are me."

Riddle shook his head. "Do not play games. What are you?"

"I am your future, I am your power. I will give you the strength and desire to do what must be done. With me you will know immortality," the voice said, confident and persuasive. It was high pitched and cruel sounding.

Riddle's calculating eyes searched for any details on the vague shadowed figure but found none. "What do you want me to do?" he asked after a moment. Jayna made a small noise, hating how willing he was to give in to what was clearly a freaking demonic presence.

"There are things that must be done, so we may join. Sacrifices must be made for the great potential inside you," the voice told him. It sounded less supernatural, less high pitched.

"What sacrifices?" Riddle questioned.

Again laughter echoed around the chamber, but it wasn't the unnatural sound from before. It almost sounded familiar to Jayna.

"You have but one weakness, and that will not do," the voice reminded Tom. He looked back at Jayna. The voice sounded so familiar to Jayna now, why was that? "If you want my power, all you need to do is say yes. We will end your weakness, and we will become what you were meant to be. We will start your destiny."

Tom's eyebrows furrowed. "First tell me who, or what you are. Stop lying."

"I do not lie. I am you and you are me. We are Lord Voldemort," The voice whispered.

Jayna gasped in fear and shock. The voice now sounded exactly like Tom's. She realized now, it all made sense. This thing was centuries old, locked up in the chamber. And it was here and now that truly would determine Tom's future. If he said yes Tom Riddle would be lost forever to Lord Voldemort.

"Tom," she moaned, grabbing his hand. He looked back at her, eyes guarded. "Don't do it. That thing is the monster I've seen! _Please." _Tears streaked down her face. Riddle's composure slipped, and he turned back to the shadows.

"Say yes and face your future. Say yes and fulfill your potential!" The voice now demanded, a perfect imitation of Riddle's tone and authority.

Riddle shook his head. "There are other futures for me, other ways to fulfill my potential! You are what drove my ancestors to madness, aren't you?" he accused.

The voice growled dangerously, and the figure shrunk back into the shadows, which now darted around the edges of the cavernous room. They loomed out at Jayna and Riddle, and the voice came from all around.

"They were not strong enough, they were not like you! You are just what I need, and I am everything you want!"

Riddle shook his head. "You can't know what I want, I do not even know what I want!" he yelled.

"You are Lord Voldemort!" the voice insisted.

Tom's eyes burned violently. "No," he growled. "You would use me, as you used Salazar Slytherin and his son. You were locked up in here waiting for a Slytherin descendant and now you are desperate! I will not say yes! I am not you!"

The voice hissed from directly behind Tom and Jayna, sounding to her almost like it was in her ear. "Then you are undeserving."

The shadows crept back, the terror expiring in the air. Jayna still clung to Tom's hand, eyes frantically searching the shadows. "Tom?" He stared, his whole body was tense. "Tom!?"

"What?" he snarled, looking down at her. Then his face softened slightly, and he tiredly winced his eyes closed.

"Where did it go?" she asked uncertainly.

"I…I don't know…" Tom said. "We need to get out of here, now that it is loose this chamber is not safe."

Jayna gulped, but followed along as he pulled her towards the exit. "Wait, you said that this thing used Salazar Slytherin?"

Tom pulled her urgently up the stairs. "I didn't realize, I thought Slytherin had preserved his power…That was not Slytherin, I don't know what that was."

Jayna shivered, climbing faster to match Riddle's pace. "I know what it was. It was evil. It was Lord Voldemort."

* * *

Tom only stopped tugging her after the door to the chamber had sealed shut behind them. Then he lost his urgency and slid down the wall, crumpling into a heap as though physically exhausted. Jayna hesitantly sat beside him.

"Tom, I don't understand any of this. That thing was possessing the Slytherin line? Is it stuck in the chamber now?" she asked. He nodded.

"I assume. Before it could only possess Slytherin blood, so now it is stuck. I…I am so tired," he said, surprised. Jayna realized he looked like he had been through hell. Had that thing been assaulting him in more ways than one? He looked over at her, and frowned. "I…I need to sleep, I think it drained me."

Almost as if sensing her protests, he held up a hand. "Please, we can talk tomorrow…I will meet you at breakfast, just let me walk you back to Ravenclaw tower and get some sleep-"

"I can walk myself back, Tom," Jayna told him gently. "Go rest. Promise me you will explain this tomorrow."

Tom's tired eyes found hers, and Jayna saw that they were a clear blue. "I promise," he told her quietly, and kissed her softly on the mouth. They stood, headed their own ways. Jayna was tired too, but relieved.

She had already walked several feet away when Tom called after her. "And Jayna?" she turned. He smiled tiredly. "Sweet dreams?"

She nodded, knowing he was thinking of her nightmares. He had glimpsed them in her head. "Goodnight," she called back.

The walk up to Ravenclaw tower was slow paced, as Jayna too felt drained. She didn't know why, but assumed it had something to do with whatever they had encountered. She turned the corner onto the hallway the golden eagle was located on. The damned thing had stopped using passwords and started requiring you to answer riddles for entrance.

Jayna found it entirely annoying and knew she would take forever to get in the common room, she was almost too tired to think. However, she was relieved when she saw Tori emerge farther down the hall, knowing her friend would help.

Then she saw the blood.

Her friend was covered in blood, it was through her hair, soaked into her clothing, and covered her skin. Jayna screamed, running forward. The brunette was in a daze and Jayna grabbed her, looking her over for the wound that so much blood was pouring from. Then she realized that Tori was unharmed, and the blood must not be hers.

"Tori, what the…Where did all this blood come from!? Tori!?" She shook her friend frantically. The other girl turned dazed brown eyes onto her. "Tori, what happened!"

Slowly, like she was snapping back to reality, Tori focused on Jayna. Then, surprised, she announced, "I killed him."


	12. Ch 12: Seance

_A/N: I was thinking about applying the theme of an average girl going into an alternate reality to more than just Harry Potter. If any of you who read Crazy are fans of Twilight or Supernatural let me know if you would like other stories with a similar idea. Crazy would be the first in a series, I think. :D Anyways this chapter is not my favorite, it sort of just sums up everything so far and tells you what to expect next chappie. Sorry Ch. 13 will be better, promise._

Crazy

Chapter Twelve: Séance

As the shock faded from Tori, horror set in. She stared down at her bloody hands, wringing them and scratching as if trying to remove the stains. "The blood, it was everywhere…" She muttered, backing away from Jayna.

"Tori, it is going to be alright-" the blonde made a lame attempt at calming her friend, but Tori began shaking her head roughly from side to side. She darted away from Jayna's grip.

"No, I KILLED HIM! I KILLED HIM!" Tori screamed, tugging on her matted brown locks of hair. "GET IT OFF ME!" She screeched, trying to scrub her hands and arms off with her shirt only to find it, too, was drenched in blood.

Jayna couldn't even move, she was stunned. The door to Ravenclaw swung open to their left and Gary and Cliff appeared. "What is going-" Degroughe began but caught sight of the small brunette girl.

Cliff immediately swore, running to them and checking Tori over. He quickly found that the only wounds on her wore the scratches down her arms that she had inflicted herself. "What the…" he muttered. He caught Tori's shaking head between his hands, forcing her to focus on him. "Tori, whose blood is this? Where are they? Are they…" He trailed off, unable to ask his last question.

Tori already knew what he meant to say. Her wide eyes overflowed with tears as she nodded. "Dead! He's dead!"

Degroughe's glance jerked between the two girls and Cliff until finally he focused on Jayna. "What is going on here? Who is dead Jayna?" his voice had the quality of forced composure.

Jayna shook her head, beginning to cry herself. "I don't know! I just found her like this!"

The two boys tried uselessly to get Tori to explain herself, but she was beyond speaking. She wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth. They gave up after a few minutes and coaxed Tori into walking to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore immediately sent several patronus spells zooming from the room before settling Tori down into a chair. He made her drink something which seemed to have an immediate calming effect.

"Miss Johnson, I want you to tell me what happened this evening. You were with Mr. Wood and Mr. Degroughe, yes?" Dumbledore began, kneeling before the brunette girl and focusing his pale blue eyes on her.

She nodded slowly. "Then Degroughe left to get Jayna and he couldn't find her. So we were all looking for her…"

"And where did you go to look for her?" Dumbledore pressed.

Tori's eyes dropped to her hands, and she began to rock back and forth again. "The library…Gary said she wasn't there but I know her hiding spots…"

"What happened when you arrived there?" Dumbledore's voice took on an edge suddenly, his face becoming strained.

"I felt…funny. I couldn't walk anymore and I fell down," Tori said uncertainly. Behind her, Cliff raised a hand to rest it on her shoulder comfortingly. She took a deep breath and went on. "I was shaking all over and then I felt weird. I stood up, but I didn't mean to."

Dumbledore's forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows rose in confusion. "What do you mean, you didn't mean to stand up?"

"I didn't do it, I mean. My body stood up but not because I told it to. And then I was walking but I didn't want to!" Tori tried to explain. "And then I found him…And I hurt him…But I couldn't stop myself!"

Tori dissolved into sobs again, and Jayna stood off to the side, so horrified that she couldn't really move. She knew that the thing from the Chamber had to have done this. It had found a way to get out of there and had possessed Tori. _But that means it can take over anyone, right? I thought it could only affect Slytherins…_

Jayna felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks. Near her Degroughe noticed and moved closer, sliding an arm around her waist. She didn't realize it but her legs had gone weak and his support was needed.

Then the door to the office flew open and several teachers squeezed into the already cramped office. Among them were Professors Remalde and Slughorn. A short witch with black frizzy hair was out of breath.

"The Headmaster has gotten word and is on his way back," she panted. "Shame he has to be gone from the castle so much now because of the war…"

Slughorn was beside her, his eyes darting around the room before he saw Tori, then they widened. He rested his hands on his large stomach, turning his gaze on Dumbledore. "What in the name of Merlin is going on here, Albus?"

But Dumbledore ignored him, instead asking Tori, "You killed him?"

The teachers all exchanged surprised glances at that but remained silent as Tori choked words out between her sobs. "Yes!" She gasped. "But I didn't want-I didn't mean to!"

"I need a name, Victoria, and a location," Dumbledore said calmly.

Tori stared up, eyes swollen with tears but her face almost lost. "Timothy Goode. That little boy…the first year…" She held onto the arms of the chair to keep herself upright, looking close to fainting. "By the trophy room…" Tori whispered, and then fell back, her head lolling against the velvet of the chair.

She stared up at the ceiling but Jayna could tell her friend really wasn't seeing anything. She felt guilt building up in herself for not stopping Riddle before he released this thing. Now some little boy was dead and her friend might be sent away to Azkaban for it.

_And it's still here. Somewhere in this school. _Goosebumps erupted across Jayna's skin and she leaned more heavily against Gary, breathing faster but feeling like it still was not enough.

"Albus…" Professor Remalde spoke, confusion evident in his features.

"Mr. Degroughe, Mr. Wood…Take Miss Barrows back to your tower. Calm her down," Dumbledore instructed the two boys.

Degroughe nodded, leading Jayna from the room. Cliff looked down at Tori, reluctant, before following. The door snapped shut behind them and immediately they could hear hushed talking as all the professors spoke at once.

They got to the end of the hallway before Cliff stopped, shaking his head. "I can't just go back to Ravenclaw. Not without Tori. You two go on," he told them, starting back towards Dumbledore's office.

"Cliff!" Degroughe called after him in a hushed whisper. But Cliff was already too far away and stubbornly waved a hand at them to keep going without him. Degroughe swore quietly under his breathe before muttering to Jayna, "Come on, let's get going. This is giving me the willies."

Jayna trailed along, silently thinking he would be a lot more than just creeped out if he knew what was really going on. They walked up the marble steps of the grand staircase and started once more through black shadowed hallways.

They were almost back to the common room when Degroughe stopped suddenly. Jayna turned around, looking questioningly up at him. His face was furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Then the Headboy's face contorted in pain and he dropped to his knees. "Gary, what's happening!?" She asked, kneeling in front of him in concern.

He fell forward, catching himself on his hands but just barely. Jayna grabbed his shoulders, trying to see his face but he stared down at the ground. His whole body was going through spasms, jerking violently. Jayna felt like a block of ice dropped into her stomach as she realized what was happening.

She climbed to her feet, slipping as her hands and feet had gone numb. It was suddenly freezing in the hallway. She backed away from Degroughe's form, still doubled over on the floor, and ripped her wand from the bun on the back of her head.

Gary fell still, and then his head jerked up, eyes landing on Jayna. "Jayna, help me…" he whispered, holding out a hand. Jayna felt her back hit the wall and she couldn't back up anymore. _I should try to make a run for it…_she thought. But Degroughe's pleading face held her still.

"It hurts, please…" He said, cringing, hand still outstretched. "Help…"

Jayna trembled, torn with uncertainty. But then his eyes narrowed, all pain leaving them as his features relaxed. And slowly his mouth turned upwards in a hideous semblance of a smile. In less than a second he was on his feet, and then he was in front of her, towering over her. Her heart hammered away as she began to panic, knowing the teachers were all currently busy and hall patrols had been called off.

"Couldn't even help a friend?" He asked, taunting. Jayna moved suddenly, trying to dart away from him. His hand sunk into the flesh of her arm, feeling like it probably bruised her to the bone, and he shoved her back against the wall.

"You aren't going anywhere," he whispered venomously. Jayna's hand barely twitched as she thought seriously about setting him on fire. But in a second he had twisted her wrist so painfully that her wand dropped uselessly to the floor.

She whimpered in agony as he twisted her wand arm up behind her back, his hand settling about her throat and beginning to squeeze. She wheezed as he cut her air off, raising her free hand and scratching viciously at the arm that pinned her to the wall by her throat. Already everything was getting fuzzy.

_He's going to kill me…_Jayna's mind wasn't even in a panic anymore as she realized it sadly. _If I become a ghost I will so make Riddle's life hell…_

And then a blast so loud it literally shook the walls echoed throughout the hallway, assaulting Jayna's eardrums. Degroughe's whole body flew away from Jayna's, flying several dozen feet down the corridor until he crashed into the stone wall, which actually cracked from the impact.

Jayna gasped for her breath, her vision had already been beginning to fade. She blinked back black spots, sinking down against the wall. When she could finally see properly she realized it had been Riddle, and he was currently bent over Degroughe's body.

He stood, returning to her. His stormy blue eyes roved over her body, pausing at the already forming purple bruise on her left upper arm and her broken right wrist. Then his eyes met hers and she saw anger. But beneath it was something else, something that made her feel like she was looking at a little boy.

Wordlessly, he held out a hand to help her up, and she took it with her left hand, the uninjured one. "Degroughe?"

"He is out cold, but alive," Tom said tensely. His arm circled around her, but only so he could move her quickly down the hallway, back towards the grand staircase. Jayna had a million questions but didn't bother asking any of them at the moment.

She could tell by his eyes that Riddle was beyond exhausted and was at the breaking point. Behind her she could hear voices, Degroughe's unconscious body had been found. She walked along wherever he was taking her, only speaking once.

"Good thing you saved me…" Jayna muttered under her breath.

Tom, who had stuck both of their wands into his pocket, glanced down at her beneath thick messy black hair. There were dark circles beneath his eyes. "Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because if I had died, I was going to haunt the fuck out of you," Jayna told him somberly. Riddle searched her gaze, unsure, before he rolled his eyes, an empty smirk appearing on his face.

"You have a terrible mouth on you," he commented dryly, probably used to her swearing by now. Then, more quietly, he added, "And let's not talk about what could have happened, alright?" Jayna nodded, and a few minutes later when he moved away from her she leaned against the wall. She had lost track of where they were by now, and just watched as he paced back and forth. _What is he doing…? _she wondered tiredly. Then on his third trip along the same stretch of hallway a large wooden door appeared.

Tom turned, motioning for Jayna to come over. He opened the door and Jayna stepped through, immediately recognizing what he had done. "This is the Room of Requirements," Jayna told him.

Riddle shut the door behind them, casting a skeptical glance her way. He didn't bother asking how she knew about the room, however, and instead strode over to a small fireplace. Jayna analyzed the room he had imagined into existence and decided it was a cross between the Slytherin common room and the library.

She saw Slytherin in the silver and green furniture and rugs, but there was a crescent shaped window. And there were rows and rows of bookshelves and a small fireplace with something brewing over it already.

Tom ladled whatever the potion was into a vile and motioned to Jayna to sit down. She eyed the foaming stuff suspiciously. "What is that?"

"It will dull the pain when I heal your wrist," Riddle said easily, waiting for her to take it.

Jayna sat hesitantly on the nearest couch, taking the potion and tossing it back quickly. It didn't taste bad, it was mostly bland. She instantly felt the throbbing in her wrist dull. "I always seem to get hurt around you, Tom," Jayna observed. "Is that why you have this stuff handy?"

Tom shook his head. "I imagined it in the room, that is all. You do know how the room works?"

She nodded and watched as he gently lifted her wrist, twirling his wand hesitantly before pointing it at the fracture. Her eyes widened. "Shouldn't you use a healing potion?" Jayna asked, not able to keep the worry out of her voice.

Riddle glanced up, and Jayna saw that once again there was something vulnerable and scared beneath the obvious burning anger in his eyes. He frowned. "This is faster. Don't you trust me?" he asked her, eyes searching, daring her.

Jayna took a deep breath. "Fine. Do it."

Tom murmured something under his breath, the tip of his wand emitting a smoke that enveloped her hand and forearm. Jayna watched anxiously, waiting to feel something other than the pins and needles sensation of numbness.

When feeling did return, she sensed no pain, only the gentle grip of his hand around her slender wrist. Jayna sighed in relief as the smoke retracted into his wand tip. "What book did you learn that from?" Jayna asked, mostly to break up the tense atmosphere.

Riddle shook his head, sitting down on the couch beside her. He leaned back, closing his eyes tiredly. "I did not learn it from a book."

"I doubt you learned it in class," Jayna protested. He shook his head slightly.

"No, not in class. I invented it," Tom said quietly. That admission hung in the air for a few minutes as Jayna stared in shock at Tom. Then finally, she too relaxed back into the cushions of the forest green sofa, feeling sleep tugging on her mind.

It wasn't the pleasant comfortable sleep one normally drifts into, but rather a dead black void of exhaustion that tempted her. Jayna forced herself to keep her eyes open. She needed to know what was going on. She needed to find out a way to stop this thing, whatever it was. And all of that involved Tom.

She glanced over at him, already drifting off and felt guilty for bothering him. But she spoke up, cautiously. "How did you find me? How did you know Degroughe was going to attack me?"

Riddle slowly opened his eyes, almost like it was painful. That thing had drained them both of energy so it could be stronger, but it had affected the Heir of Slytherin much worse. "I heard it. From what it said the most I could gather was that it was angry and out to kill. I…I never thought it would be strong enough to escape…"

His eyes were pleading, and Jayna realized he looked guilty. She felt tears stinging in her eyes again when she thought of poor Tori covered in blood, in shock from what had happened. "So how did you find it so quickly? Can you sense where it is or something?"

Tom shook his head. "No, nothing like that. When I realized it was out of the Chamber, I came to find you when I saw Degroughe…When I saw him attack you."

Jayna rubbed her sore neck and cringed at the ache of the bruises forming there. She knew she needed to get to the point before her mind gave in to fatigue, but the shock of everything that had happened in such a short time was nerve-wracking. Finally, Jayna sighed. "It's possessing students, isn't it? First Tori, now Gary…"

Tom looked surprised. "It used Tori first? What happened?"

Jayna stared at him, she had been assuming he knew. "She killed someone. A first year, I think his name was Goode?"

Riddle's mouth opened slightly in shock. "I didn't know it had killed already…" he said. Then, he swore. Repeatedly.

Jayna laughed, surprised to hear him use such colorful language. Though it only came out hollow sounding, like a mimic of laughter. "How is it doing this? I thought you said it could only…_use _Slytherins?"

Riddle shook his head, his eyes intense as he sat up straight and twirled his wand about. By now Jayna recognized this as a nervous habit, having first assumed it to be for intimidation. "That _was_ what I thought! I thought it was trapped in the Chamber too, didn't I? Apparently now it can take over any pureblood. And Goode was muggle born, it said it was going to kill the mudbloods…"

Jayna shifted away from him, looking down as she realized what he was about to discover. Riddle's voice caught at the word mudbloods however, and she felt a prickling on her neck that told her he was inspecting her.

"But why would it attack you then? You are a Barrows," Riddle said slowly.

Jayna gulped. _Might as well tell part of the truth. He'll know if I try to lie completely. _She bit her lip, then glanced up. Embarrassed, she admitted, "I am not really a pureblood. And Barrows is like…sort of my adopted last name."

Tom's eyes narrowed and Jayna felt her face burning. "You…you are a muggle born?" he asked doubtfully. She nodded, staring down. She waited for several minutes, waiting for him to say something else. When he finally did it was another string of swearing.

"I'm sorry," Jayna said meekly. "It's not something I really like advertising…" She finally chanced a glance up and saw that Tom was shaking his head, furious. "Tom, please don't be mad at me for it…"

"Mad at you? For what you were born as?" Tom asked. "Jayna, I could care less. It just makes everything more difficult now, doesn't it?"

Jayna's eyes shot up towards him in surprise. _He doesn't care I am a mudblood? Never mind that I used to just be a muggle… I thought he valued blood status above everything else! _She felt a rush of affection for him, realizing a lot of the things she had at first thought about him were now untrue.

He hadn't been as inhuman as she had thought, nor had he really been born with a killer instinct. He was cold, manipulative and calculating but only because he had raised himself to be independent. And he was definitely not born to become a monster, she knew it now. He was just a desperate young man who wanted to prove himself and had almost been the first victim to this thing.

The inside of her eyelids felt like sandpaper every time she blinked and she knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. "How does it make things more difficult? This thing is possessing students and wants to murder every muggle born in the school, apparently. It can't get much more difficult."

"Of course it can," Riddle snapped. "Now I have to be worried about it targeting you."

Jayna narrowed her eyes. "Don't be worried about me, Tom! Be worried about all of Hogwarts! By letting that thing out you just endangered the entire school!"

Riddle winced at her words, standing up suddenly and pacing the room. "I know what I've done, Jayna. I do not need to be lectured."

"I don't think you do know what you did. Tom, the thing you let loose is a monster. It is evil, and it will destroy everything it can. Not just Hogwarts, it will move on. The whole world is in danger," She snapped at him.

Tom finally stopped his pacing and turned to look at her. She was surprised to see that his lost eyes were actually red with tears he refused to shed. Furiously, he blinked them back, turning his head away so she couldn't see. "I did not know what I was releasing, Jayna… Please…" he said, voice tight with controlled emotion.

Jayna sighed, the anger that had given her a burst of energy now leaving her. "So what are we going to do? We have to do something."

Riddle stayed still for a few minutes before speaking, sitting down in an armchair near her. "We will do something. But first we need to know what we are dealing with…"

Jayna had already settled herself back onto the couch cushions and now she closed her eyes, murmuring, "So how do we find out?"

Distantly she heard Tom answer. "We talk to the last known Slytherin descendant before me." Then she was gone, drifting off into a sleep so deep she was for once not bothered by nightmares at least for a few hours. But then as her body recuperated from the fatigue, her mind caught up with what had just happened.

Jayna dreamed that she had lost control of her own body and was covered in blood, just like Tori. When she turned to run, she passed right through the wall. She looked down in surprise at her own body to find it was transparent, and she had become a ghost.

Jayna heard her own screams but it wasn't until Tom shook her firmly by the shoulders that she could wake herself up. Without even thinking she pushed herself into his arms, crying as she realized how much she missed just being a silly girl who sat in her room all day imagining the things that were now reality.

Tom was taken aback for a moment but then tentatively wrapped his arms around Jayna. He spoke, his voice thick with sleep because he too had given in to exhaustion just minutes after she fell asleep. "It's okay, you're safe here…Nothing can get in this room…" He told her, though he was unsure if that was really what she was crying over.

"No, I just…I didn't know what I was giving up," Jayna told him honestly, her voice muffled against his neck. Then she pulled back, looking up at his face. His deep blue eyes sparkled with golden flecks in the firelight, and they pierced right through her. "But you're worth it…" She realized, astonished.

She had spoken in barely a whisper but Tom managed to hear it. His mouth fell open, an odd jolt passing through him at hearing those words. Whatever possessiveness he had felt for her before now changed and frightened him as he realized he had been wrong all along.

Tom didn't say anything as he reeled from this revelation, instead shifting backwards onto the seat. He pulled her onto his lap, where she curled into a little ball, her face pressed into his shoulder.

* * *

"You need to explain what happened, Gary. You could be in serious trouble," Professor Remalde lectured through the bars on the window. Tori had already been taken to St. Mungo's where she was being held for observation.

Degroughe was currently locked into an old detention cell in the dingy Hogwart's basement. He had woken up on the stone tiles in a seventh floor corridor, able to recall what he had done but unable to explain why.

"I don't care about any of that!" He protested. "I just want to know about Jayna, please! Is she okay?"

Remalde sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry but Jayna Barrows is missing. The girls in her dormitory say she wasn't there when they woke up this morning and we can't find her."

The Headboy's face fell. "No, you have to look for her! Try harder!" he insisted.

Remalde shook his head. "She isn't the only one missing. Bettina Drock was not at breakfast this morning and no one knows where she is. Landis Cole of Hufflepuff and Tom Riddle of Slytherin are also gone without a trace."

Gary clung to the bars, giving the professor a pleading look. "Something terrible is happening, isn't it?"

Remalde looked down, face forlorn. "I do not know what is happening, but it is cause for alarm. The fact is, Hogwarts may not stay open past today."

"Is the Headmaster back yet?" Degroughe asked hopefully.

The older man nodded. "Yes, he is meeting with the Minister of Magic. Probably to discuss shutting down Hogwarts and transferring the students."

With that the professor left, and Degroughe slowly sank down against the wall to sit. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong inside of him, like he was different somehow. But he didn't care, he just needed to know that Jayna was okay. And he hoped the rest of the students of Hogwarts would get out before something happened to them.

* * *

When Jayna awoke the next morning, she drowsily pushed back the faded black school robes Tom had draped over her. She glanced around, blinking in the light and surprised to see Sorcio curled in the sunlight streaming in through the window.

Tom was settled on the floor, various books and items spread out around him. He was drawing large symbols on the floor. Jayna raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, two questions," she said, sitting up and attempted to run her fingers through her curly hair. "First, how did Sorcio get here?"

Without glancing back Tom drew a large black arc on the floor in something that resembled charcoal. "I had to run down to the dungeons to get some supplies and almost stepped on him. He insisted on seeing you," Tom explained, voice slightly teasing. "Seems he is your pet, after all."

Jayna grinned, noticing the little snake's golden eyes on her. "Alright. So what are you doing? What's up with the art project?"

Riddle stood, inspecting his work, whatever it was. Then he looked back at Jayna. His eyes moved slowly over her face, and she waited patiently for him to explain. Finally, he gestured down. "It acts as a summons for residual spirits," he explained easily.

Jayna nodded, shrugging the robes off to stand up and stretch. "So…Kind of like a Ouija board?"

"A what?" Riddle asked, cocking an eyebrow. Jayna noticed his deep green dress shirt was wrinkled and the top two buttons were undone. Nervously she glanced down, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her own clothing.

"You know, like it makes ghosts show up when they are called?" Jayna ventured.

Riddle acknowledged that with a nod. "Yes, exactly."

"Well we have plenty of ghosts wondering around Hogwarts. Why not just walk up and talk to them instead of making a séance?" Jayna wondered. Tom smirked at her.

"The thought did occur to me, but unfortunately the ghost I want to speak with is rather ill tempered. This way he will not be able to leave until I permit it," Tom explained, his crooked smirk broadening into a smile. "This will be better since we are short on time, anyway."

"Short on time? Why?" she asked, alarmed.

His smile vanished, and he looked bothered suddenly. "Hogwarts is most likely going to be shut down. We are both assumed to be missing, along with the head girl, though I suspect someone might have seen me in the dungeons earlier this morning. That and what happened with your friends will most likely be enough."

Jayna considered that for a moment before brushing off her hands and coming over to him. "Well, then, let's get on with it. Bloody Baron, come on and get it," she called, watching expectantly. No ghostly presence appeared.

Riddle grinned. "That's not quite how you do it."

* * *

Headmaster Dippet was surrounded by his faculty as he made his decision. "Two students have attacked others, claiming to be unable to control their own actions. And now we have another grieving family following the death of a second student this year."

The professors all exchanged grim glances, knowing where this was going. Dippet continued, and behind him Albus Dumbledore kept his pale blue eyes trained out the window, deep in thought.

"Whatever is going on in this castle is clearly dangerous. We cannot keep our students here and jeopardize their safety further. Tomorrow morning all students will be sent home, and information will be provided to those parents who choose to send their children elsewhere for education," Dippet announced.

"Furthermore, Albus has requested to remain here for a few days to investigate these curious incidents. Any of you who wish to aid him may also remain. Unless we can determine the cause for what is happening and remedy it, Hogwarts will be closed until further notice. I wish you all well," the Headmaster concluded.

* * *

In a swirl of energy the Bloody Baron appeared, directly in the center of the symbols Tom had arranged on the floor. He glanced around quickly, seemingly confused, before his black watery eyes set still on Riddle. Then he looked furious.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, forcing me to appear here-" the Baron was interrupted by Tom.

"I need your help. I have released something from the chamber and now it is possessing and murdering students," Tom interjected.

The Bloody Baron didn't even seem surprised by this, and smirked with contempt. "I told you to leave the chamber be. But you insisted," he lectured. Then he did a fairly accurate imitation of Tom, "'I'm the Heir of Slytherin! I'm entitled to those secrets and I will find them, with or without your help!' Well now look what you've done."

Tom didn't say anything, just grit his teeth. "I need to know what this thing is. Is it a demon of some sort?"

The Baron narrowed his eyes. "I didn't tell you anything before, I certainly won't now."

"Well then you'll spend the rest of eternity here, stuck to that very spot. Sounds like a splendid existence," Tom quickly countered, returning the ghost's glare.

The Bloody Baron quickly assessed the situation before sighing. "I do not really know what it is myself. I know it is evil."

Tom grit his teeth. "You know you could have told me that before, instead of keeping it to yourself."

The Baron waved a transparent hand dismissively. "Would you have listened? I suppose it is a demon of some sort. The demon of Slytherin. It ran my father into the ground before moving on to me."

"And how did it wind up in the chamber? Is there a way to trap it back in there?" Jayna interjected. The Baron looked at her for the first time since his appearance, and looked surprised. Then he frowned. He fidgeted nervously with the blood spattered frill of his shirt for a long time before answering.

"I confined it to the chamber, but not before the hellish thing drove me mad from inside my own mind. And no, there is not a way to trap it in the chamber," he replied. "The Heir of Slytherin, here," he jerked his head at Riddle, "used a spell to reenergize the demon, and now it's self sufficient."

"But there are plenty of ways to seal it in the chamber," Riddle argued back, and already Jayna saw he had taken his wand out.

"Yes, of course there are. But now any witch or wizard could release it, not just a foolish Slytherin," the ghost retorted. "That plan is hardly failsafe."

Tom practically growled in irritation, and began pacing before the apparition, which had settled itself into a sitting position though there was no chair beneath him. The Baron kept glancing anxiously in Jayna's direction from beneath his unkempt black hair, though she had no idea why.

Finally Tom stopped. "So how do I destroy it? There must be a way."

The Baron let out a low hiss as he thought. "You would have to know more about it, where it comes from. And I do not know that, it was my dear old father who released it into the world."

Tom set his jaw. "Unfortunately your father did not remain in this world. How am I to determine its origin?"

The Baron glanced down quickly before slowly suggesting, "His journals. They kept them, took them to the Records Room in the Ministry of Magic. I am almost positive you would find what you need there."

Jayna raised her eyebrows. "The Ministry of Magic? What do you suggest we do, walk in and explain we released the demon currently terrorizing the school and need old Salazar's journals to deal with it?"

The Baron groaned. "I am afraid that is all the help I can give you. Would you kindly release me now?"

Without a word Tom walked over, and quickly scuffed the arc of charcoal with his shoe, creating a break in the line. The Baron gave one last empty smirk before disappearing into the air.

Jayna could tell by Riddle's face that he was concentrating on his thoughts, and she remained silent for him. Until something began to stir the air in back of him. "Uh, Tom…?" She asked, pointing behind him. He turned just as a second apparition entered the room.

This time it was Helena Ravenclaw. The beautiful ghost looked down behind her glossy long hair, but when her dead black eyes finally rose they were glaring at Tom. "You stupid, stupid boy," she hissed.

Riddle backed up a pace, eyes narrowing. "What do you want? I have already spoken with the Baron."

"And you think that is sufficient? You have no idea what you are dealing with," Helena accused, voice faint. "This monster will twist everything good in you until it is a hideous mockery. It will tear you apart."

Tom's jaw trembled in anger, his hand clenching tighter about his wand. "I am trying to stop it. Berating me now will do you no good," Tom snapped.

The ghost looked angered by his response but said nothing, instead turning to Jayna. The anger faded as a sad smile formed on the dead woman's face. Slowly, Helena raised a hand to her neck and jerked the necklace away. She held the choker out to Jayna.

Hesitantly, Jayna took it, and as the jewelry passed from the ghost's hand to Jayna's it turned from transparent to real. Jayna touched the white rose of the necklace before looking up questioningly at the ghost.

She smiled, shaking her head. "I fell in love with a Slytherin once also. My heart is with you. Good luck." She cast a disapproving look at Tom Riddle before turning on the spot and disappearing.

Jayna glanced over at Tom, who seemed to be speechless. "…Weird," she announced. Slowly, Riddle nodded.

"Yes…"

"Tom?" Jayna pressed. He seemed to snap back to reality.

"Right. I think I might have a plan to get us into the Ministry of Magic. But we need to get to London first," Riddle said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you have ever flown on a thestral before?"


	13. Ch 13: Engaged

Crazy

Chapter Thirteen: Engaged

Jayna gulped. "Um, I've actually never flown. Period."

Riddle smirked at that, pushing his stubborn hair back from his face with his hand. "I would assume thestrals are a bit harder to fly on than broomsticks, but if we steal broomsticks then it is possible we could be tracked."

She sighed, walking over to sit by Sorcio in the sunlight. The little serpent slithered over to her, flicking his tongue out in a way she assumed to be welcoming. "Tracked by who? And won't they still know if we steal a thestral?"

Tom shook his head. "No, thestrals have an amazing sense of direction. If we used one to fly to a nearby town, it would return back to the Hogwarts grounds. As long as we left early in the night it would be back by sunrise. And apparently Professor Dumbledore is remaining in the castle to investigate. I would prefer to avoid catching his attention."

Jayna raised her eyebrows. _I hate to admit it, but that plan actually makes sense. _"And then how do we get to London? Buy floo powder or something?"

Riddle nodded. "Yes. We'll leave tonight. I think we should use that cave exit to the Forbidden Forest as opposed to just walking out the front doors."

"Oh goody. Maybe if I'm lucky I can lose another shoe," Jayna replied bitterly. "Even if we manage to get to Diagon Alley how are we going to actually get into the Ministry of Magic? And please don't say Polyjuice Potion."

Riddle cocked an eyebrow, and a slow smile spread on his face. "Actually, I was not even considering Polyjuice Potion. But that would work a lot better than what I was planning…"

Jayna distinctly remembered someone getting turned into a cat in the books after taking that potion. She recalled it because it had seemed pretty unpleasant. She made a face. "Fine. But whatever I get turned into, it better be human and female."

Tom's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think you are coming with me into the Ministry?" he asked doubtfully.

Jayna narrowed her eyes right back, standing up and crossing her arms. "Tom Riddle! If you try to leave me out of this I _will_ cut your balls off and mount them to the wall in the trophy room, with a nice little plaque reading 'Heir of Slytherin's Testicles'."

For once Jayna managed to shock Riddle into looking appalled. His mouth opened and closed several times like he was impersonating a fish before he just shook his head.

"Where do you come up with that sort of stuff? You talk worse than a sailor," Tom accused. Jayna maintained the determined look on her face though, until eventually he sighed. "Fine, you can come with. But the next time you threaten the wellbeing of my reproductive organs I will wash your mouth out with soap."

"I'm shaking in my booties, Tom," Jayna shot back sarcastically.

He smirked, eyes flashing mischievously. "You should be."

Jayna's self assured grin faltered, as her neck prickled and her heart started thumping away faster in her chest. She looked away as Tom laughed lowly. _Jerk._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched somberly as the students were informed they would be leaving before nightfall. Some were relieved, others depressed looking. Mostly the student population looked unnerved.

Even their wildest attempts at spreading rumors probably didn't bring them anywhere close to knowing the real truth of what was happening at Hogwarts. The professor's clear blue eyes slid to Ravenclaw table as the students were dismissed. Most stood, hurrying off to pack their belongings before carriages started departing.

Only one student remained at Ravenclaw table, it was Cliff Wood. He stared down at the polished wooden surface, face torn between anger and confusion.

Dumbledore turned away from the sight, leaving the Great Hall to return to the bathroom where the first death had occurred. The majority of staff agreed that Myrtle's death and the later murder of Goode were not connected.

Albus disagreed. He entered the girl's bathroom, knowing no female students would be there since it was now entirely avoided, and his ears immediately tuned to the noise of sobbing. He approached the stalls, walking until he reached the last one. He extended a hand, pushing open the door.

There in the bend of the toilet were a pair of large, sad eyes distorted behind thick glasses. The girl wailed at the sight of him, sending toilet water splashing out.

"They are all leaving! But I am stuck here!" She moaned.

"I am not leaving. I am going to find the one responsible for your death," Albus told her gently. Her eyes widened more, if it were possible. The ghost rose from the toilet, floating above the seat and tilting her head curiously to the side.

"I thought I killed myself? They all say I did it," Myrtle asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I think you would remember if that were the case, my dear. Tell me the last thing you saw."

"A pair of big yellow eyes. Then nothing until I saw my own dead body," Myrtle whined.

"Where did you see these eyes?" The professor pressed. The ghost said nothing, only rose her arm to point behind him, towards the sinks. Dumbledore turned, walking over to the semicircular arrangement.

He inspected the sinks one by one, until finally his eyes landed on the faucet with a small mark upon it. He leaned closer, realizing it was an etching of a snake.

* * *

"The carriages are being pulled up to the school. I guess they really are shutting Hogwarts down," Jayna announced sadly, her nose practically pressed up to the glass of the crescent moon shaped window. She strained to see the indistinct shapes that drew the carriages. "Are those thestrals?"

Tom finished pulling on his school robes and stepped up behind her, his hand settling easily on the small of her back. "Yes. You can see them?" he asked, sounding a little disbelieving.

"Well, it's hard to make them out from here, but yeah…" Jayna shrugged. "I saw them at the beginning of the school year too but I wasn't really paying attention." She turned around just in time to see him pocket his wand, then pull the hood of his robes up over his head. It hung low enough to partially shield his face.

"What are you doing? Sneaking out again?" she asked. Riddle nodded curtly, moving for the door. "I want to come. I hate staying in this room."

Riddle stopped, turning to look back at her. "That is most unfortunate. But it is not safe for you outside this room yet, with so many people still in the castle."

Jayna pouted. "Stop treating me like I'm a baby. I'd be fine, I would be with you!" she protested, but fell silent at the look on his face. She could tell this was one thing he wouldn't budge about. She grudgingly accepted it for the time being.

"And that would be the problem. You tend to attract attention and I do not want any of that while stealing from a professor," Riddle told her seriously.

"Stealing? From who?"

He rolled his eyes at her questions. "Did you really think I was going to take weeks to brew Polyjuice when I could lift some from Professor Slughorn's private collection?" Tom asked, making Jayna feel like it was a stupid question.

"Oh. Isn't there anything else I could do?" She pressed._ Besides sitting around here twiddling my thumbs and being useless?_

Riddle laughed slightly, shaking his head. "I am also going to get us a change of clothes but again it would be better if I go alone."

Jayna grinned. "If you try to go into my dormitory you're only going to come sliding right back down on your butt when the stairs turn into a chute," She informed him.

"Your dormitory is not the only place I can get your clothes," Tom told her. When she gave him a blank stare he sighed, explaining, "What do you think happens to the dirty clothes you put in your hamper? The house elves do the laundry around here, but they do not like strangers."

Jayna blinked in surprise. "Wow, you _would_ know that. Creep. What makes you think they will like you then?" she retorted.

"I am not a stranger. I…I used to go to the kitchens to get food, before I started attending meals," Tom confessed, lowering his eyes in something almost like embarrassment. "If there is nothing else you would like to interrogate me about…"

Jayna waved a hand. "Go frolic nude for all I care. I'll just sit here like a good girl and play tic-tac-toe with Sorcio."

Tom shot her an amused glance before turning to leave. "You _would_ suggest that, Barrows. Get your mind out of the gutter," he suggested as the door swung shut behind him.

Jayna stared, bored, at the wall for a few minutes. Then she took the opportunity of alone time to wash up in the small bathroom Tom had imagined.

She was only slightly disturbed by the tap shaped like a snake. _Interior design as a career option is definitely out for him. I am never letting him design my house, that's for sure. _Then true to her word, Jayna went out and used the chalk like substance to make a tic-tac-toe board on the tiled floor.

"Alright, Sorcio. You can be X's. Which box?" Jayna asked the small serpent. He flicked his tongue out at her and slithered off under the green sofa.

Bored, Jayna drew several pictures over the floor, pretending the black charcoal stuff was side walk chalk. Eventually she was beyond bored.

Time ticked by and Tom still wasn't back to the room. Jayna was getting anxious waiting, and her aggravation grew to the point of rebellion. She checked the window to make sure the last of the students had departed in carriages. Then she opened the door slightly, glancing out into the hallway.

Immediately opposite the doorway to the Room of Requirement was a tapestry showing some man and trolls in tutus. _That must mean this is the seventh floor. _Jayna raised her eyebrows, then slipped the rest of the way out into the corridor.

_Ravenclaw tower is not far from here, and there won't be anyone there_. Jayna stayed close to the walls as she moved, checking carefully around each corner before proceeding. At last she got to the common room, still unsure why she even wanted to go there.

The gold eagle cleared its throat before reciting: "They belong to me. They belong to you. They can make you feel happy. Or make you feel blue. They never end. Until the day you do?"

Jayna grimaced. "Why can't you just use a password like every other common room?" she complained.

The eagle snapped back, "Solve it or go away. They never end. Until the day you do?"

Jayna scrunched her face up as she thought. Then finally she sighed. "I don't know, dreams?"

To her surprise the door actually swung open. She mumbled a thanks at the eagle before climbing awkwardly through the opening. As expected, the common room was deserted, though it looked like the students had all departed in a hurry.

Bits of parchment were scattered on tabletops, a forgotten chess piece lay on the rug before the fire, and someone's school bag still hung by the boy's staircase. Jayna sighed, walking over to the staircase that twirled up to the girl's dormitories.

When she saw her area, she immediately went over to the trunk, swinging open the lid and climbing unceremoniously in. She considered changing her clothes but figured that it would be a dead give away to Riddle that she had snuck out.

Walking around the room, she wandered why she had even bothered coming there. _You probably just did it to spite Riddle. You little rebel. _Jayna rolled her eyes at her own behavior before deciding she might as well make use of her trip.

She walked over to the bookcase, remembering how odd some of the titles had been when she first looked them over. She spent a while perusing the shelves before grabbing a book called Mardekar: Viperini: Slytherin that pictured a coiled serpent on the cover. Then she also picked up Demonology, remembering the Bloody Baron's words that the thing they were dealing with was probably a demon of some sort.

Finally, worried that maybe Tom would be getting back to the Room of Requirements soon, Jayna climbed back out of the trunk and left Ravenclaw tower. She was almost back to the room, and could see the tapestry with the dancing trolls, when she heard a cackle.

Whirling around, she spotted Peeves hovering near the ceiling. He looked delighted. "Crazy Cootie!"

"Hey, Peeves…" Jayna greeted him, grinning nervously. They had teamed up more than once to torture Muriel but that still didn't mean she trusted the little poltergeist.

He floated down a few feet, stopping nearby. "What are you doing around here? The others left!"

Jayna nodded. "I know, I have to leave too. I just had a few last minute things to take care of…"

Peeves ever smirking face actually grew serious then. "With that nasty snake?" he asked.

Jayna's eyes narrowed. "Don't call Riddle that," she snapped. Peeves scooted back through the air a foot at her tone.

"My, my, protective, aren't we?" he taunted, grinning. Then once again his face grew solemn. "I didn't mean _that _nasty snake. I meant the mean one that's been slithering around here, encroaching on _my _territory."

Peeves actually looked rather irritated. Jayna frowned in confusion. "You mean…You mean the thing that's been hurting students?" she asked.

The poltergeist waved a hand. "Yes, that thing. Mischief is my business around here, and it's doing it all wrong."

Jayna gulped before telling the little guy, "Well, if I get my way, that thing will soon be out of your hair forever."

Peeves' beady little eyes grew wide at that, before he cackled with excitement. "I knew I liked you, Crazy Cootie!"

Jayna laughed, before shooting a nervous glance back at the stretch of wall opposite the tapestry. "Thanks, but I really need to get going…"

The poltergeist frowned. "Farewell. I'm going to miss you, Cootie…" He drifted up to the ceiling, pausing to tip his little cap at her before passing right through.

Jayna laughed slightly, feeling oddly touched that the mischievous spirit had taken a liking to her. Then she practically ran the rest of the way to the tapestry of ballerina trolls, pacing back and forth. _I need the room where Riddle and I were hiding…I need the room where Riddle and I were hiding…_She imagined it to the best of her ability, including little Sorcio lounging in the sunlight.

Finally, a door appeared. Holding her breath, Jayna jerked it open. When she saw the room was exactly how she had left it, she let the air out with a sigh. _Good, I was afraid I might not be able to get back in…_

About that time she heard Peeves' mocking laughter echo to her from farther away. Then his taunting voice, screaming something akin to "Slithering snake, slithering snake!" Jayna's eyes widened at what was possibly a warning from Peeves and she darted into the room, pulling the door shut with a bam behind her.

She ran over to where her school bag lay, beside the couch, and dropped to her knees. Jayna shoved the books she had gotten into the bag, snapping it shut just as she heard the door creak open.

Jayna turned around as Riddle shut the door, pulling his hood down from his head. He looked irritated, and shot a glance over at Jayna, who tried to appear inconspicuous. "Slughorn was in his office for two hours before I could sneak in," he explained.

She nodded, noticing that he was holding a weaved basket with checkered lining. Jayna grinned, motioning to it. "Oh that's so sweet, are we having a picnic?" she teased.

Tom narrowed his eyes before practically throwing the basket down onto the table, frowning at it with disdain. "The house elves packed it, I just asked them for some food…" he grumbled indignantly.

Jayna couldn't help the bit of laughter that escaped her. _And everyone said he had no friends! _"They must like you Tom," she observed. He looked over at her, his eyes scanning her face before he smirked.

"Actually, they do," he confirmed, sliding a bag off his shoulder and tossing it lightly to her. True to his word, he had brought back a bag of clothing for Jayna in addition to the food and potion.

He had already changed his own clothes, she realized, looking over the neatly ironed silver shirt and black pants. She looked through the bag quickly before realizing everything she needed was there, including undergarments. She shot a shy glance at Riddle. _Well this is awkward._

"Um…Did you get this yourself?" Jayna asked uncertainly. For whatever reason the idea of Riddle handling her bra was more than weird.

Tom was holding the large vile of thick, mud colored potion up to the light, and he shook his head without looking her way. "I just asked the house elves to pack up any clothing they might have of yours. Why?"

"Er…No reason," Jayna quickly replied, ducking into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Later that night they found themselves in the cave beneath the school. They had snuck successfully through the hallways, mostly due to some charm Riddle performed to make sure they wouldn't run into any lingering professors. Jayna carried her bag over her shoulder, the books tucked in along with Sorcio, whom she had refused to leave behind.

They managed to get through the tunnels underground without much incidence. Until Jayna spotted her shoe, stuck onto the cave wall with some thick glue-like substance.

"What the…" Jayna grabbed her shoe by the heel, attempting to pull it off the rock. It didn't budge. She tried again, only to hear Riddle stifling laughter behind her. She shot a glare back at him.

"Just leave it," he told her, smirking. She grit her teeth in irritation. Only then did she feel it trembling. She dropped her hands just as a small head appeared. It was thumb sized, but with much larger floppy ears.

"Oh…It's a baby!" she announced, surprised. The thing blinked, before squawking out in fear and disappearing back into the toe of the shoe. "Did you see that?" She turned around, looking excitedly to Riddle. "It was a baby cave bat thing!"

Riddle raised an eyebrow, utterly unimpressed. "Yes, it was darling," he told her, though the bored tone of his voice suggested sarcasm. "May we continue now?"

Jayna rolled her eyes. _If it was a baby snake you would have gotten excited. _"Yeah, yeah…"

They trailed along over the uneven rocky floor of the cave for a while. It was a dull trip, until they were near the exit. When they got closer to the waterfall, the sound of music met Jayna's ears and she froze instantly. Her ears picked up the faint noise of a woman singing. Tom stopped beside her, shooting a questioning glance her way.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

Jayna frowned. "You don't hear it?"

"Hear what?" Riddle asked impatiently, glancing around.

Jayna raised her eyebrows, realizing Tom didn't hear it and that meant only she could. "The music. I heard it the last time we were down here, it was coming from that lake…" she tried to explain.

Tom's jaw clenched. "Right. Try not to go swimming this time."

Jayna nodded, continuing onward. When they got to the opening in the cave where the waterfall rushed down, Tom's hand encircled her arm in a firm grip. She turned to look at him, confused.

"Just to guarantee we do not have a repeat incident," he told her lightly, though the anger in his eyes as he glanced towards the waterfall suggested some personal grudge towards the lake it concealed.

The music was very loud by now, and Jayna was still surprised he could not hear it. "Do you think only girls can hear the singing or something?" She wondered aloud.

Riddle considered that. "It is possible. I am not sure what sort of enchantment it is."

Jayna glanced back over her shoulder as Tom pulled her down the exit way, looking one last time at the waterfall. She could have sworn she saw the figure of a woman beyond the rippling cascade.

Then she was climbing the stairs up into the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. The sun had set a while ago, so the only light in the forest came from the gibbous moon and the multitude of stars scattered across the black dome above them.

It was eerily quiet in the woods surrounding them. Instead of heading towards the small rose cottage like last time, Riddle stood among the towering trees and whistled. Jayna glanced around, waiting. After about five minutes, she bit her lip.

"Um…I don't think it worked," She told him hesitantly. Riddle made a small dismissive motion with his hand.

Finally, a few minutes later, there was a rustling in the brush. Something small emerged from the shadows of the undergrowth into the moonlight. Jayna let out a gasp at the small, black pony. It looked like a normal horse, only miniature.

"Oh, that's not too bad. It's cute!" she exclaimed, grinning. Riddle shot a knowing smirk at her before watching the forest again, expectant. The little thestral skirted the edge of the clearing, nervous around them. Then two more thestrals appeared in the clearing, these two adults.

Jayna's eyes widened as she took back her previous comment. The adult thestrals were hideous. They looked wasted away, their bones showing through faint green skin. They had huge bony wings and a long almost serpentine tail, along with features more like a reptile than a horse.

Jayna stared in shock at the humongous creatures, wondering how she managed to overlook them on the carriage ride up to the school. Riddle looked amused at her reaction. "They look relatively average while they are young, but become quite bizarre by the time they reach maturity. Most people would call them ugly," Tom said.

He slowly approached the first adult thestral, which seemed more calm around them than the second, which was tossing its head nervously. Jayna watched as he reached out a hand to stroke the thestral, which instantly seemed to calm it down.

_Maybe he gets along better with animals than people, _Jayna thought as she saw the thestral lean into Riddle's hand. For some reason Jayna saw a parallel between the reptilian horses and Tom, though she couldn't quite understand it. "You don't think they are ugly though. Do you?" she asked.

Riddle looked over to her, eyes roving over her face questioningly. Then he shook his head once. "No. I like them," he admitted. "We should get going. Do you want to share one or take two?"

"One, I would prefer to keep my eyes closed the entire time," Jayna told him honestly, feeling her hands begin to shake with nerves. Tom laughed at that, eyes sparkling even in the dim lighting.

Jayna couldn't help to smile too, despite the current situation. The Heir of Slytherin, who never used to even smile, was one of those people blessed with an infectious grin. He motioned her over to the larger of the adult thestrals.

Taking a deep breathe, she approached it. "Please don't toss me off when we're hundreds of feet above the ground, Ed," she requested politely, reaching out a tentative hand to pat the creature.

Riddle cocked an eyebrow. "Ed?" he asked. "Must you name everything?" He helped her up onto the animal before climbing up himself. Jayna already could tell she would hate riding on it. Her legs dangled uselessly on the animal's flanks.

Tom settled himself, leaning forward near the animals head to whisper something. Then, he sat up straight. "Hold on," he ordered. Jayna locked her arms around his waist, fear overcoming any shyness.

The thestral kicked off, rising into the air. Jayna tried to keep her eyes open, but as they rose above the treetops, she winced them shut tightly. The air became much colder suddenly, until a warmth spread throughout her.

"We can't use magic beyond the school grounds, but that warming spell should last a while," Riddle told her, his voice more faint because of the wind now whipping around them. She clenched handfuls of his robes in her fists, terrified, and ignored the amused chuckle that action drew from him.

The animal's body rose and fell oddly underneath them, scaring her every time it flapped its wings. _This is going to be a very long trip. _

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes into the flight Jayna managed to open her eyes, only to realize just how high off the ground they were. The landscape beneath them was of wilderness, no civilization in sight.

With a whimper Jayna clamped her eyes back shut and buried her face between Riddle's shoulder blades.

She could hear the vibration in his body as he spoke. "It is not that bad, Jayna," he tried to convince her. "Just admire the view, instead of picturing yourself plummeting to the earth."

"I wasn't picturing myself plummeting to the earth until you said that," she replied, her voice muffled by the fabric of his robes. Finally she turned her face to the side, squinting her eyes open slightly.

Instead of looking down she looked straight out, where the black star speckled sky met with the horizon. The queasiness in her stomach was finally starting to subside, at least. She loosened her grip slightly on Riddle, relaxing just a bit.

"How much farther?" she asked faintly, voice barely audible above the wind.

"Until we see lights," Riddle answered. She grimaced. They were in the air at least another ten minutes before the land beneath them gave way to a black depth of water. Jayna noticed it despite her best efforts not to look down.

The water seemed to stretch on forever, until finally the rocky shores of land were visible. That led to a forest, and beyond that a stretch of farms. Finally the lights of a town were visible, and Jayna noticed that the thestral had begun to descend.

Her grip automatically retightened on Tom. She was surprised when one of his hands settled over her own, reassuring her as the ground rushed up to meet them. Then, the thestral made a rough landing by the side of a dirt road, coming to a stop beside a wooden fence.

Jayna focused on slowing her frantic breathing, eyes still wide. Tom hopped down off of the thestral gracefully, before offering to help Jayna down. When her feet were firmly on land once more, she finally relaxed. Her legs felt rubbery as she stretched out her muscles.

The thestral tossed its head, pacing. Jayna pet it, grinning in relief. "Thanks for not killing me, Ed," she told it. "You're a good thestral, next time I'll bring you a carrot. Do thestrals like carrots?" she asked Tom.

Riddle looked at her like she was crazy only for a second before nodding. "I suppose they do," he said uncertainly. Then he moved to the creature's head, once again whispering something. It spread its leathery wings, taking off into the air once again.

Jayna watched it go, feeling almost fond of it now. Then she turned around, examining their surroundings. They were on a dirt road which seemed to extend behind them into farmland. Ahead of them was the beginning of a town.

They started walking forward, until the dirt road intersected with pavement. There were four houses set farther apart from the rest of the homes and shops, and partially hidden by a large hedge. All of them were oddly built, and far different than the smaller homes in the distance. They had extensions, towers, and turrets that were clearly not supported by any visible means.

Tom's eyes were narrowed, and Jayna could tell he was analyzing everything. Slowly, he spoke. "I believe we are on the outskirts of Summerston," he realized.

"Oh? Where is that?" Jayna asked.

"Scotland," Tom answered, seeming slightly surprised.

"So Hogwarts is in Scotland then? Swell, but that just means we are really far away from London still," Jayna retorted. Riddle sighed.

"These are all clearly wizard homes. We should see if we can get Floo powder from someone here. It is still early in the morning, we should probably find someplace to stay as well," Riddle said, his gaze sweeping over the four houses before them, calculating something Jayna couldn't even begin to guess at.

Finally, he focused on the nearest home to their right. It had a toy broomstick lying abandoned in the front yard, an overgrown garden, and a huge frog statue by the front porch that held a sign reading 'Welcome'.

"I do not suppose you could faint on command, Jayna?" Riddle asked, a small smile beginning to twist his mouth.

"Um, I guess I can. Why?" She asked, not sure where this was going.

"If we could get sympathy, it would be much easier to ask for a favor," Tom explained, smile growing as he looked up at the house. Jayna blinked, still not quite getting his plan. "Just trust me," he said, suddenly moving. He literally swept her off her feet, holding her bridal style in his arms.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Is it the honeymoon already?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Why are you carrying me?"

Riddle glanced down beneath his thick black hair, and sent her a disapproving stare. "Clearly because unconscious people cannot walk," he told her. "Now will you please faint?"

Jayna narrowed her eyes. "Fine," she snapped, closing her eyes and letting her body fall limp. She allowed her head to loll against his chest, focusing on making her breathing more shallow.

"A fairly good impression," She heard Tom observe quietly from above her, and then she felt him begin to walk towards the house. _Oh I'll give you a fairly good impression, git…_Jayna thought venomously.

She wondered briefly how he was going to knock when his hands were clearly occupied, but apparently the house had some sort of magical means of announcing guests.

Jayna felt Tom climb the two stairs up to the porch, and then the door creaked open. She wanted to open her eyes and see who was there, but left them closed.

A woman's pleasant voice met her ears, but she sounded alarmed. "Oh, my! Is she alright?!" The woman asked, before screeching louder, "Harold! Harold get down here!"

Tom's voice, low and polite, issued from above Jayna. "I'm afraid she just had a fainting spell. We have been traveling for days, she must be exhausted. I am terribly sorry to bother you, but-"

"Never mind that, dear! Come in, come in straight away!" The woman said. "This way!" A few minutes later Jayna felt Tom set her onto something soft and comfortable.

"We can go as soon as she wakes, ma'am, thank you so much for-" Tom began to say, his voice humble, but again he was interrupted.

"Now I won't hear a word about you leaving! You will stay here for the night and rest!" the woman's voice insisted. Jayna felt someone's hand on her throat, feeling for her pulse.

Jayna heard another voice, this one of a disgruntled man, thick with sleep. "Wha's going on here, Agnes?"

"Don't bother, Harold, go back to bed," The woman suggested. The man groaned with annoyance and Jayna heard him shuffle away. "She has a fine pulse, she will be alright. What are your names, dear?"

Jayna felt whatever she was laying on sink lower, probably as Tom sat beside her. "My name is Tom Marvolo, ma'am. And this is Jayna," he told the woman, and Jayna felt his hand slide lightly over hers.

"Oh, and what are you doing out and traveling at this time of night? Have you run off to be wed or something?" The woman asked, voice turning curious. Jayna's grip tightened on Tom's hand. _She thinks we're engaged or something? Nutty old woman has been watching too many soap operas, Tom will set her straight._

Jayna was surprised, however, when Tom went along smoothly with that story. "Yes, but I am afraid our parents were not too keen on the idea, ma'am. We are eloping."

"Stop with the ma'am, you can call me Ms. Stretton, and that was my husband Harold," the woman chided Riddle gently. "And I won't lecture you, I find the idea to be charming. Young love knows no bounds," she said wistfully.

"Indeed," Tom said solemnly. Jayna had to bite her tongue to keep from snorting with laughter, imagining the serious look on his face as he played along perfectly.

"Well your fiancé is beautiful, dear," Ms. Stretton said, and Jayna felt someone stroke the hair away from her face.

Quietly, Tom agreed, "She is." _Is he being sincere or just acting still? _Jayna felt a shiver pass over her but managed not to jerk at it.

"Are you lot from England?" Stretton pressed, apparently eager to hear more about them. Jayna was glad she wasn't the one being interrogated.

"Yes, originally," Tom replied carefully.

"We are too, originally from Suffolk. Moved up here a few years ago," the woman told them. "I don't suppose you're from that school, Hogwarts?" Her voice took on the edge of someone trailing a thread of gossip.

"No, Ms. Stretton, we were both home schooled. May I inquire why you asked that?" Tom replied, voice still polite and respectful though Jayna could tell he was tired of answering her questions.

"Oh, a lot of strange things are happening at that school! Students went missing, and such. They shipped the rest of them off yesterday, matter of fact," Stretton informed him.

Riddle feigned a noise of surprise. "Really? How many students are missing?"

The woman let out a low sigh. "Well, no one really knows the exact number, my dear. But they're searching the school this very moment to try to find them."

Jayna decided she was tired of pretending not to hear anything. _Besides, I have to 'wake up' eventually. _Jayna made a great show of stirring, slowly blinking open her eyes as if she had to make an effort to focus.

"Oh, princess, are you feeling alright?" Tom asked worriedly when he noticed her waking. Indeed, he had been sitting beside her. Jayna again bit her tongue, struggling to keep the grin off her face at the fake sweetness in his voice, the concern and adoration mixed into his face. _And did he just call me princess? Weird…_

"I-Yes…What happened?" Jayna asked, pretending to be so confused. She looked around them as if startled, finally getting her first good look at Ms. Stretton. The woman was middle aged, with light brown hair, and a gentle if not slightly chubby face.

"You fainted, my love. This generous woman took us in," Riddle explained, caressing her face gently. Jayna knew it was all a show but still felt the thrill of excitement shoot up her spine at such an intimate touch from him. Evidently the flush that tinged her face pink only added to the genuine appearance of their performance.

Ms. Stretton giggled, reaching out to pat Jayna's knee. "Don't be embarrassed, dear, your man already told me about your circumstances."

For some reason that only made the blush in her face worsen, as she realized someone had just referred to Tom Riddle as 'her man'. _Please can this weird dream end soon? What is next, Dumbledore hopping by in a rabbit suit?_

Jayna stuttered as she thanked the woman. "I-I cannot thank you enough for taking us in, it is so kind of you-"

Again Stretton waved a hand dismissively. "Don't you fret over it. We love visitors, it is no problem!"

Tom forced a yawn, only to stifle it. It didn't go unnoticed by the friendly woman who took them in. "Oh you must be worn out, I shouldn't have kept you up," She said apologetically. "You two get some rest, and in the morning I'll make you breakfast!"

"That would be lovely, thank you ma'am," Jayna stated, remembering just in the knick of time not to use the woman's name because she hadn't been 'awake' when that was announced. "But then we must be leaving."

"Oh, where are you going?" Ms. Stretton asked, smiling.

"London, actually," Tom spoke up, but his eyes remained on Jayna's face, his hand still resting over her own. "I don't suppose we could borrow a bit of floo powder, it is an awfully long trip-"

"Of course, but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a bit," The middle aged woman told them, frowning.

"Why is that, ma'am?" Jayna asked immediately, forcing her voice to stay curious though her eyes were narrowing.

"Well, the floo network is shut down because of Grindelwald! Should be up again in a while, though," Ms. Stretton told them. "Thursday probably."

"But that's two days away!" Jayna blurted out, eyes now widening in disappointment. Tom's hand immediately gripped hers in a warning to calm down, and she relaxed her face.

"Love, we're just going to have to wait," Tom told her, his voice low and husky. "We've waited all this time, surely we can manage another day or so."

Jayna gulped. _He is making it sound like we are getting married in London. I guess that's a pretty good excuse… _Still, the older woman was now staring at Jayna with a knowing smile, as if amused at her impatience. Jayna grit her teeth.

"Yes, darling, I suppose we can manage," Jayna replied, though her voice managed to be much less convincing than Tom's.

"Sorry, dears," Ms. Stretton giggled. "But you are more than welcome to stay here while you wait for the network to open."

Tom nodded. "Thank you once again, Ms. Stretton. We are so grateful for your kindness."

The older woman nodded, smiling widely. "I'll shut the door on the way out," she told them, moving towards the doorway. Jayna now realized they were in a bedroom. "I will wake you for breakfast in the morning!"

With that, Mrs. Stretton clicked the door shut to the guest bedroom, leaving Tom and Jayna alone. Jayna immediately pouted. "This sucks!" She announced, staring angrily up at the ceiling, which had been painted with planets and stars.

Tom laughed lowly at that weird exclamation, and Jayna noticed he didn't let go of her hand. "We don't have many options. We can't apparate, or use magical means without drawing attention. And I do not know about you, but I did not bring any muggle money for a train ticket. We will have to wait."

"Fine, but this still sucks," she insisted. Tom nodded his head.

"It is annoying," he agreed. Then he glanced around and seemed to realize their situation. They were in a bedroom with a single bed. Jayna saw him swallow slightly harder than usual. "I can sleep on the floor, if you like," he offered, starting to stand up.

Jayna didn't release her hold on his hand, laughing. She pulled him back down, not realizing that it unbalanced him. He landed back on the bed on top of her, managing to catch himself on his hands to keep their faces from smacking together.

His eyes searched hers for a moment, before he amended softly, "Or, if you prefer, I could stay with you."

Heart pounding away in her chest, Jayna's breathing came quicker. All she could see were his eyes, deep blue, burning through her. She nodded a little, and her eyes fell closed as his mouth came against hers.

He kissed her, first gently, softly, but then deeper as his body settled against hers. His hand traced her side, settling on her hip. The smallest of whimpers escaped her as she felt his teeth nip at her bottom lip.

A loud creak issued from the other side of the bedroom door, sounding like someone was walking on the wooden floor. Parting, both Jayna and Tom glanced to the side suspiciously. Jayna, breathing harder than usual, asked in a whisper, "Is she spying on us?"

Tom's eyes narrowed as he focused on the door for a moment before nodding. "Yes, she's right on the other side," he confirmed quietly, eyes burning with aggravation as he moved to the side of her.

Jayna struggled to muffle her laughter. "Goodnight, Tom." She settled back onto the pillow. Riddle glared for a few more minutes at the door before shaking his head with annoyance and relaxing back onto the bed.

His eyes took in her face once before he mischievously whispered, "Goodnight, princess," smirking.


	14. Ch 14: Expecting

_A/N: __Thanks for the support and reviews! It keeps me writing! XO!_

Crazy

Chapter Fourteen: Expecting

Tom woke up the next morning, blinking tiredly in the early morning light that filtered through the curtains in the small bedroom. He glanced down to see Jayna was still sleeping, her face nuzzled into his shoulder. Tom reached forward hesitantly before moving a few of the curling tendrils of hair away from her cheek.

Jayna made a small noise before pressing her face stubbornly into his shirt. He smiled, shifting very slowly, and gently moved her head from his arm to the pillow so he could stand. He paced the small bedroom, thinking.

Riddle knew there was something bizarre about Jayna, something not quite right. She spoke differently, behaved differently, than any female he had ever met. _She __just does not belong, _he thought.

Jayna shivered slightly, perhaps now that his body heat was leaving the bed. Tom reached to the foot of the bed, pulling up a blanket over her shoulders.

The dark haired Slytherin had long since given up on trying to figure her out, and questioning her was pointless. It bothered him deeply that she had just appeared in his life, no explanations, but there was not much he could do.

He had seen into her fragmented mind, and knew that Jayna herself did not really understand it. All he knew was that he had quickly found something inside of himself, something that pleaded to be acknowledged.

And try as Tom might to fight it, he could not much longer. And maybe he didn't want to. He had always thought love was something only for other people, something below him. But now that he felt the beginnings of it…He still knew it was dangerous. But it was too tempting.

What good would a life be if he had to deny himself this? Sure, it was obsessive, the need to be physically near this girl. And of course it was maddening the desire to protect, to own her. _Even when I know she can never really be mine…_

Tom clenched his jaw, confused, and frustrated with himself. He was so stupid to release this demon. Now it was out there, threatening to destroy everything he one day wanted to rule. And he was stupid to try to deny a part of himself.

He wanted to give in so badly, to let her love him. _She promised me. She promised me she wanted to love me. Fine._

And just like that, whatever stubborn refusal he had held released. The Heir of Slytherin's contempt for such feelings of affection had eroded, and exhausted by the fight he gave into them.

After a few minutes he forced himself to take a deep breath, leaving Jayna sleeping peacefully in the bed.

Riddle opened the door slowly, slipping out and peering around. The noise of children met his ears and he walked slowly down the hallway. The second floor had a staircase descending into the family room.

There, Tom could see three children of various ages. The oldest, who was a girl roughly ten years old, was bickering with her two younger brothers. Ms. Stretton had a dressing robe tied securely about her and was sitting sipping tea.

Tom hesitated, watching for a few minutes. Mr. Stretton appeared from the kitchen, looking tired as he pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead. Then the smallest child stumbled and fell, hurting himself.

His mother immediately picked him up, comforting him until the tears stopped. Then she kissed his elbow, and with a wave of her wand made it all better. The child hugged his mother, giggling, until she released him back to play.

Tom's mouth fell open just a bit as he saw, for the first time, a family.

* * *

Jayna was still deep in sleep when she heard the bedroom door creak quietly open. She kept her eyes shut, selfishly trying to grab a bit more sleep. It was then she heard a child's hushed voice, something intended to be a whisper but far too loud to actually be one.

"Do you think she's awake?" A little boy asked.

"Her eyes are shut, silly, of course she isn't," A girl's voice chided.

"Poke her," The boy ordered.

Jayna sighed, opening her eyes. The girl had braided pigtails while the boy's hair was curly. Both had a sprinkling of freckles across their noses. The girl paused, her finger an inch from Jayna's shoulder, eyes wide. Then she jerked her hand back, blinking once before a toothy grin appeared.

"Mum says to wake you, the pancakes are almost ready," she repeated. "My name's Amy. This is my brother, Simon."

"Jayna," she introduced herself. "And just so you know, I really dislike being poked."

The boy smiled mischievously, before grabbing Jayna's hand and tugging her down from the bed. Jayna groaned, attempting to hang onto the blankets and remain where she was. Simon, however, was obviously a lot stronger than he looked. He gave one more tug on her arm and she landed on the rug.

"Fine!" Jayna snapped, standing up and glaring ruefully down at the little terror. "I'll go eat some bloody pancakes, fine!"

The two children escorted Jayna down the hallway, Amy giggling sheepishly as they started down the stairs. Jayna glanced over at her. "What?" she asked.

Amy blushed before whispering loudly, "Are you really marrying him? He's cute." They had emerged into a small sitting room and the girl pointed over where Tom was sitting awkwardly in an armchair. The smallest boy, who looked to be barely a toddler, had settled himself onto Tom's lap and was playing with some sort of wizard figurines.

Riddle was staring down at the boy with a mix of emotions on his face. The most obvious seemed to be confusion and alarm, until he winced with pain when the toddler threw his miniature Merlin down, hitting Tom in an unfortunate location.

_How's that for the well being of your reproductive organs?_ Both Jayna and Amy burst out laughing, and Tom looked up. He struggled to force the glare off of his face. Amy elbowed Jayna, jerking her head towards a doorway.

"Breakfast is this way," the girl announced, disappearing from the room. Simon followed along, still grinning.

Jayna watched them go before looking back at Riddle. She looked from the child on his lap back up to his stern face and couldn't stop herself from laughing a bit more. "It's cute, Tom, but don't think I'm letting you keep it."

Tom narrowed his eyes before gesturing down at the little boy. "I don't suppose you could help me with this, _love_," he ground out.

Jayna smirked before walking over, and carefully picked the boy up off of Riddle's lap. He held out a chubby little hand, trying to reach the Merlin toy still sitting on Tom's thigh, offending wand outstretched.

Tom held the toy out and the boy took it, grinning so that the dimples in his cheeks showed. Jayna looked down at him, asking, "What's your name?"

"Alvin," he answered, in the adorable way only someone of his age could pull off. Jayna immediately liked him, and she smiled at him.

"And who is your friend, Alvin?" she asked. The boy held up the toy, saying something she couldn't quite make out. All the same she nodded. "Ah, well it is nice to meet you both."

Ms. Stretton appeared in the doorway then, a huge smile crossing her face when she saw Jayna. "Oh, don't you look precious with a child in your arms!" the older woman announced happily, throwing a pointed look at Tom.

Jayna shifted uncomfortably. "Um…Right. Here." She transferred Alvin to his mother, before glancing over at the fireplace awkwardly.

"Come on, dears, you must be starving. Kitchen's in here," the woman called over her shoulder as she carried Alvin into the next room.

Jayna followed, only to be pulled back slightly by Tom. He leaned down, whispering hurriedly into her ear as they walked slowly into the next room.

"While you were sleeping in, I was speaking with Mr. Stretton. And I happened to learn that their next door neighbor, Rupert Bingsby, works at the Office of Magical History. Specifically, the Records Room," he explained. Jayna gave him a wide-eyed glance before they came to the large table and took their seats.

Ten minutes later Jayna found herself staring down at a stack of at least six pancakes. She was never much of a morning person when it came to eating, but she nibbled politely on them anyway.

Tom was making pleasant conversation with Mr. Stretton, though Jayna could tell there was a point to his questioning. "You said your neighbor works at the Ministry, Sir? I have always wanted to work there," he stated.

Jayna grinned, swirling the orange juice in her glass. _I wish I could lie like he does. It's brilliant._

Stretton made a grunting sound that could have meant anything before replying, "Well, Bingsby doesn't have the most interesting job."

"Oh? The Records Room, right?" Tom pressed.

Mr. Stretton nodded. "Yes. He could probably introduce you to some people there, if you were interested in getting an interview."

Riddle smiled, his eyebrows raising as if in disbelief. "That would be very helpful, Sir. Would he be home today?"

"Yes, he's on a vacation of sorts this week…" Mr. Stretton said, before polishing off the rest of his bacon and reaching for the syrup. "So he should be home. I'll let him know to expect you this afternoon?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you, Sir," Tom replied. Jayna twirled a piece of pancake around in patterns on her plate, glancing to her side where Tom was seated. He caught her eye and they both smiled, secretly pleased with their good luck. _What were the chances we'd end up next door to someone who works where we need to break in? It has to be a good luck sign._

Jayna was in a much better mood because of it. However, Ms. Stretton had caught the exchange between her and Riddle and now gestured to her plate.

"Dear, aren't you feeling well? You have barely eaten anything," The older woman pointed out worriedly.

Jayna bit her lip. "Oh, I just don't have much of an appetite… I'm fine though."

Ms. Stretton's eyebrows raised up, disappearing beneath her pale brown bangs. "Oh? Feeling under the weather?"

Jayna's brow furrowed in confusion, and she nodded, afraid of hurting Ms. Stretton's feelings by not eating the food. Maybe playing along would get her out of it. "Just a little. The food is delicious though."

"Dear, you are feeling _sick_? In the _morning_?" The woman stressed, looking at Jayna as though they were sharing something private. Jayna just blinked, completely failing to see whatever Ms. Stretton was trying to convey.

"Well, yes it's the morning…" the blonde confirmed, looking around to see if anyone else understood.

Next to her Tom was staring wide eyed at the table top before he cleared his throat quietly. "Ma'am, I think you are mistaken," he said politely.

"Mistaken? About what?" Jayna asked, still beyond confused. Riddle shot her a glance but didn't answer. The most bizarre thing was that his ears had turned red. _What the…since when does Tom Riddle blush?! _

Mr. Stretton, sitting across the table, chuckled lowly. "Well as interesting as this conversation has become, I think I'll excuse myself," he announced, standing up. He waved his wand and his dirty dishes floated themselves over to the sink. The tap turned itself on as a dish rag began washing the plates.

"Mommy, I'm done too, can I go?" Amy asked, fidgeting anxiously in her seat.

"Me too, can I go?" Simon piped up.

Ms. Stretton nodded, "Of course darlings, you can go." She watched the children leave before looking suspiciously at Tom. Then she turned to Jayna, reaching out a hand to pat her arm. "Dear have you got a funny taste in your mouth? Metallic?"

Jayna didn't bother trying to keep her mouth shut, she was utterly lost. _What is this woman going on about? _"Er, no-"

"What about your ankles? Are they swollen?" The woman pressed.

_Swollen ankles, what-OH. OH. OH. _Jayna turned, her eyes perfectly round in shock, to glare accusingly at Riddle. He, however, stared right back in silence, jaw locked. Though the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards as if he was fighting back a small smile. So Jayna turned to face Ms. Stretton, who was nodding sympathetically.

"It is _NOT _morning sickness!" Jayna declared in frustration.

"Are you sure, dear-" Ms. Stretton asked, frowning.

"POSITIVE! Beyond positive! Without a doubt positive!" Jayna insisted, gesturing between herself and Riddle. "I-We-No-Er-Tom, say something!"

Riddle's mouth was still jerking as if he wanted to smile. "You seem to be covering it just fine, love," he responded.

Ms. Stretton stood, laughing softly, and waved her wand. The rest of the dishes began to move themselves to the sink as well. "If you say so, dear, but I've got the ingredients for a potion that would help-"

"It is not morning sickness," Jayna repeated adamantly. Ms. Stretton just waved a hand, laughing. From the side of the table Alvin took up a handful of grapes and flung them at Jayna. She sighed.

* * *

An hour later Jayna had made the mistake of asking Ms. Stretton if she needed any help, mostly just to be polite and shut the older woman up.

"…And where did you and Tom meet? Harold and I met in France, oh it was so beautiful. Summer time, a beautiful season there…" Ms. Stretton was babbling. She had been going on about any and every topic available.

"I feel rude staying here and not helping out," Jayna said suddenly, doing her best impression of Riddle's simpering, polite tone. "Isn't there anything I can do, around the house maybe?"

Ms. Stretton thought about that. "Actually, the garden hasn't been de-gnomed in forever…Oh, but that is not good to do if you're not in…the _right _condition, you know, dear."

"I'm _not _pregnant," Jayna repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "I can de-gnome it." She jumped up, ready to leave Ms. Stretton knitting in her circle of magically enforced warmth on the front porch. _Jeesh this bird can run off at the mouth! I'd take gnomes any day!_

"Oh, make sure you twirl them around real good," the woman told Jayna. "And just chuck them over the wall, hopefully they will be too confused to find their way back for a while…"

Jayna nodded, slipping through the front door. She found Riddle in Mr. Stretton's office, a look of fake awe on his face as he examined a record player.

"Tom, darling, I need your help in the garden. We're de-gnoming it," Jayna announced as she entered the room, managing to pull off the loving voice rather well. She didn't bother giving him an option, either.

"Just a minute, princess," Tom replied absentmindedly, still examining the record player. Apparently not all of the astonishment on his face had been acting, as he seemed rather impressed with what appeared to be an average muggle device.

Jayna leaned impatiently on the door jam. "Haven't you ever seen one of those before?" she asked after a minute.

Mr. Stretton glanced up before chuckling. "Oh, this isn't like any normal muggle recorder player thingy. This plays whatever's in your head," he told her.

Jayna raised her eyebrows, not quite getting it. "You mean… Like a song in my head?" she asked uncertainly.

Tom glanced up, grinning as he picked up on her confusion. "Yes. Come here, put the needle on," he suggested, holding out his arm. Jayna crossed the small room, stopping by him as he circled an arm about her waist.

She looked down at the player before furrowing her brow. "There's no record on it. How can it play music?"

"Trust me, it will work," Mr. Stretton spoke up, amused.

Jayna sighed before reaching out to move the needle, settling it over air instead of on the grooves of a record. To her surprise, it buzzed for a moment before music did begin to fill the room.

"**I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapst-**_**"**_

Embarrassed, Jayna's hand shot out. She jerked the needle away and breathed in with relief when the music cut off abruptly. _Out of all the songs you could have stuck in your head, you pick Katy Perry! _

Tom was staring down at her, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "What on earth was that?" he asked, sounding offended.

"Just…Oh, nothing," Jayna mumbled. Her mind searched for a moment until she thought of a song that might blend in just a little better with the current style of music. She didn't have much experience with 40's stuff but at least there were no undertones of lesbian love to the song she now recited in her head. _I wish I had paid more attention to the music at the dance…_

She hesitantly put the needle back in place, waiting. The music again filled the room, and both Riddle and Mr. Stretton relaxed, looking curious.

"What is this? I don't recognize it," Mr. Stretton wondered, scratching his head. Jayna didn't respond.

"**Come here, my star is fading…And I swerve out of control… And I swear, I waited and waited…I've got to get out of this hole…**_**"**_

Tom was now staring intently at Jayna's face, but she couldn't meet his gaze. She fidgeted, nervous. In the back of her mind she wondered why she could even remember the music from her time period, when other things were fading.

Then again, it had only been things related to her that disappeared from her mind. She could still remember other things, general things about the future…But her favorite song?_ Maybe my memory is coming back…_

"**And I know I'm dead on the surface…But I am screaming underneath…And time is on your side…**_**"**_

Jayna realized for the first time in weeks that she could remember her mother's face. And her aunt's, and her brother's. She could even picture their pet, a German Shepherd… Tears filled her eyes. _My memories are back…But what does that mean?_

"**Stuck on the end of this ball and chain…And I'm on my way back down again…Stood on a bridge, tied to the noose…**_**"**_

Jayna remembered Dumbledore's explanation, about how her future here was wiping out her past. _It must mean the two no longer overlap. Which means…_She tried but couldn't force herself to accept it. _What could have changed recently to alter everything again? What?_

"**Stood on the edge, tied to the noose. You came along and you cut me loose.**_**"**_

She finally collected enough courage to look up at Tom as the song ended, wiping her eyes with the back of her fist. Jayna was surprised to find that he did not look suspicious, or even frustrated. It could have been her imagination, but she thought he looked like he understood.

Tom reached down, catching a tear that had escaped her lower eyelid and was trailing along her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Er…Are you two, uh, alright?" Mr. Stretton asked, sounding awkward.

"Fine, Sir. Thank you. I think Jayna just needs a bit of fresh air," Tom explained smoothly, guiding Jayna to the door. "Is it alright if we take a walk?"

Mr. Stretton nodded, still looking confused. "Yes, of course. Feel better," he offered.

Tom said something back to him, but Jayna didn't quite hear it. She realized Tom's hand had begun moving in small, soothing circles on her back. He walked her through the house, stopping to help her into her coat before taking her into the backyard. They stopped in the shadow of a bare weeping tree.

Jayna sat down, letting her head fall backwards to rest on the trunk. She knew he was just waiting for an explanation, and now she had to be careful. She couldn't have him ever seeing into her mind again, not when things were coming back to her.

Finally the blonde sighed, sniffling. "Tom, I…I'm not from here."

Riddle, who was reclining beside her, nodded once. "I know," he said calmly.

She stared at him, unsure what exactly to say next. _Doesn't he want to know everything, interrogate me? _Instead he was just sitting there, his eyes roaming over her face as usual but his own face relaxed.

"Don't you want to know where I'm from?" Jayna asked, her voice faint with disbelief.

Tom's brow furrowed, eyes narrowing as he stared down at the red and yellow leaves they were sitting on. He thought for a moment before his eyes slid to the side to focus on her once more. "Another time, I would guess. Most likely the future."

Her mouth fell open. He laughed once, quietly, before adding, "I'm not stupid, Jayna."

Jayna licked her lips nervously, staring incredulously back at Tom. "I know, you're probably the smartest person I've ever met. But…but…" she stalled before stuttering, "Aren't you curious how I got here?"

"Do you understand how you got here?" he remarked, a small smile jerking up one corner of his mouth as if he already knew the answer.

"No…" Jayna answered. "Not really."

"Then to answer your question, yes. I am curious about how you got here, and why you are here. But I cannot demand answers from you knowing you do not have them. Can I?" Tom retorted, looking away.

Jayna said nothing for a while, just sat there in the pretty, overgrown garden that was dying away in preparation for winter. Finally she admitted, "I know why I'm here."

Tom's head snapped back, his eyes burning into hers in surprise. "Oh? Why then?"

She gulped, mumbling, "For you, obviously." Jayna rolled her eyes at herself then, figuring it was best to change subjects before she got any more embarrassed. She remembered how he had reacted to Alvin earlier that morning and decided to ask about it. "Where are you from, anyway?"

Tom's body stiffened noticeably, eyes darkening with suspicion. "Why?"

"Because it looked like you've never been around children before. When Alvin was on your lap, you were staring down at him like he had three heads," Jayna remarked.

Tom relaxed a bit. "There are plenty of children where I grew up, I just never…I never really had much to do with them."

"You always stayed by yourself, huh?" she said. "Don't you have siblings or cousins or something?" Jayna had to ask, even already knowing the answer.

Tom's jaw clenched. "No, Jayna. I don't have family."

She swallowed hard, feeling goose bumps erupt across her skin at the dark mood that now settled over Riddle. It was almost tangible. She hesitated, unsure whether she should continue or abandon the conversation. When Jayna finally opened her mouth to speak, however, Tom interrupted.

"Didn't you mention something about gnomes?" he asked, standing up suddenly.

Jayna could still see by his burning eyes that his foul mood had yet to pass, but she let his change of topics stand. "Right. Ms. Stretton said the garden needs de-gnoming."

Tom groaned, cocking an eyebrow at her. "And you volunteered our services?" he ventured, voice flat.

"Yeah. What's the matter, scared of a few little gnomes?" she taunted back, hoping the somber feeling would pass.

To her relief, Tom let a small smile appear. "No. I simply despise them. But let's get on with it," he suggested, staring haughtily over at the rows of stakes that marked the beginnings of an old vegetable garden.

* * *

"There is one," Riddle said after a few fruitless minutes of searching. He gestured down beneath a clump of brown, withering tomato leaves, and Jayna saw he was pointing at something that resembled a large dirty potato.

At first its limbs were not visible, so Jayna initially thought Tom was being sarcastic. But then the Slytherin nudged the creature with the toe of his black shoe, and it moved, pulling its limbs up from the earth as it turned to face them.

It had a little face on the side of its body that had been buried, and it sneered, showing its teeth. Tom made a face at the little gnome, disgusted, as it began a stream of babbling, none of which seemed remotely understandable to Jayna.

Tom moved to grab the little animal by its leg, but it nearly bit him. He snatched his hand back and the gnome screeched with it's short lived victory. Then Riddle narrowed his eyes, aggravated, and looked up.

He glanced between the gnome and the low garden wall not far away, calculating, before a slightly evil smirk crossed his face. Then he leveled a kick squarely at the garden gnome, causing Jayna to gasp, and sending it flying over the stone wall with an "ARGHhhhhhh-"

THUMP! It hit the ground some distance away with a muted noise, and Jayna stared with eyes perfectly round at her male companion. He was smiling with lazy self satisfaction.

"You kicked it?" She accused.

"Why yes, I did," Tom confirmed. Jayna shook her head, but just then there was a jostling in a bush nearby. The alarmed wailing of their own kind must have attracted the attention of the other gnomes. One now appeared at the trunk of the bush, squinting his small brown eyes suspiciously.

With sharp reflexes worthy of any Quidditch player, Riddle snatched the gnome up by its leg before it could become defensive. Jayna watched, slightly impressed, as he easily spun the gnome around before throwing it across the wall. Then Tom dusted the dirt off of his hands, turning back to Jayna.

"Are you going to leave me with all the dirty work?" he asked, laughing at the look on her face.

* * *

"Ouch!" Jayna withdrew her hand, glaring down at the guilty gnome. She had been doing just fine until this one got the better of her. She pulled out her wand, half tempted to curse the ugly little jerk across the wall.

"No magic, Barrows," Tom's reprimanding tone came from behind her. He reached around to grip her hand, lowering her wand for her. Jayna groaned, shoving her wand back into her coat.

"Fine," she mumbled.

He bent down, deftly grabbing the gnome and holding it up to dangle upside down. The gnome tried his, or her, or its hardest to bite Tom's hand but it could not quite reach and finally gave up, with what sounded remarkably like a human sigh.

"Apologize," Tom ordered curtly.

The gnome babbled, before sticking its tongue out. Riddle took out his own wand, pointing it at the little creature whose eyes widened at the sight of it. "Apologize," he repeated authoritatively.

The gnome tilted its head backward to stare at Jayna before saying something fearfully in it's own language. _Gnome terrorist._

Tom threw it over the wall after muttering a "Thank you." Jayna glanced around, noting that the remaining gnomes seemed to have finally wised up. She could make out a few small movements here or there, but they seemed to be mostly concealing themselves.

"Good job, Tom, I believe you've scared the rest into hiding," she mused.

He shrugged one shoulder. Behind them someone opened the back door with a loud groan, and they heard Ms. Stretton.

"Dears! You've helped out more than enough, come inside now!" she called to them. Jayna turned to trudge back up to the house, Riddle following, and Ms. Stretton looked over her worriedly. "The temperature is dropping, come inside and warm up. I'll make you some lunch."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tom wanted to meet the Stretton's neighbor who worked at the Ministry, Mr. Bingsby. He tried convincing Jayna to wait while he went over, but she insisted on going.

"I can help and you know it!" She whispered, frustrated, as Alvin sunk his new baby teeth into her in a love bite. She winced. "You can distract him and I'll make up some excuse to sneak and get some of his hair!"

Tom looked away, considering that. "Fine. But watch what you say. And make sure the hair you grab is his, alright?"

Jayna nodded, grinning. "Of course. Do you have the potion?"

Tom fished into his pocket, looking around to make sure the older children were still in the next room. Then he pulled out one of the small glass vials with the muddy potion, handing it over. Jayna stuck it into her coat pocket. "Who am I going to change into, anyway?"

Tom stood, extending a hand to help her up as well. "We will have to see what family members he has. A wife, perhaps, or daughter."

Jayna nodded, walking over to the doorway to call to Ms. Stretton. "We're going over to Mr. Bingsby's, Ma'am. We'll be back in a while."

Ms. Stretton stuck her head in the doorway. "Alright, dears. See you later," she said, walking over to pick up Alvin. "Come on, pumpkin," she said to the little boy, disappearing back into the kitchen. She was brewing something in a cauldron that made the entire house smell delicious.

They left, passing by Mr. Stretton's office on the way out. He had disappeared into it after lunch to work on something, and several bangs issued through the door. Jayna raised her eyebrows but didn't ask questions, pulling her coat tighter around her as she stepped through the front door.

Ms. Stretton had been right, it was certainly getting colder. They walked over to the towering house next door, pausing on the porch. There was yelling coming from inside the house, and just as they reached the door it opened.

A short girl with black hair emerged, she looked to be a few years older than either Jayna or Tom. She also looked furious, and as she shoved by them she shot a glare over. Then she stomped down the porch stairs and landed in the front yard. Turning on the spot, she disappeared into thin air.

An older, balding man appeared in the doorway, aggravation fading from his face when he saw them. "Oh…Are you Marvolo? Did Stretton send you? Sorry if my Katherine alarmed you, we had a bit of a spat…"

Tom and Jayna exchanged glances before the former answered. "Yes, Sir. Is it a bad time? We could come back-" he started.

Mr. Bingsby shook his head, gruffly interrupting, "No no, it's as good a time as ever. Come in."

Jayna glanced around as she entered the man's home, noticing the stacks and stacks of newspapers, books, and magazines. His house was over run with clutter, which was impressive considering its massive size.

They sat down on a sofa after Mr. Bingsby shuffled around the mess, clearing boxes and a questionable furry lump off of the cushions. Jayna sat politely while they talked, bored out of her mind. Riddle really played his part, pretending to be interested in the job.

"How would I get into the Ministry if I did get an interview, Sir? I'm not very familiar with it…" Tom was saying. Jayna had been examining the periodicals stacked on the coffee table, however, and one caught her attention. It's headline read: **Pureblood Madness! **

Mr. Bingsby answered Tom, "Well if you were just visiting you'd use the telephone booth. But workers use the public loos, and flush themselves down…If you get the job they'll give you plenty of coins to use them."

Jayna peered closer at the magazine, reading the front cover. "Pureblood students in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry go crazy! Attacks! Ritual sacrifice! Read about the full cover up inside!" the cover blared in annoying blood red print.

Jayna looked away from the cartoon image of a young wizard with bloodshot red eyes, guilt filling her as she thought of Tori and Degroughe. She cleared her throat with a small "Ahem" before interrupting the conversation.

"Sir, may I use your bathroom…?" the girl asked politely. Bingsby jumped slightly before looking at her, almost like he had forgotten her sitting there. Which he probably had.

"Oh, sure thing," he said apologetically. He pointed over at the stairs that rose to the second floor. "Top of the staircase, first room on the right."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a huge smile. She stood and walked away as Tom and the older man resumed talking, though Riddle did send one discreet glance her way. Then Jayna climbed the stairs, watching as the living room vanished from sight.

The second floor hallway was cramped because there were boxes of junk lining it. She saw the bathroom but carefully stepped around a dilapidated trunk to continue by. Jayna cautiously opened the next door a crack, peering into what was clearly a girl's room.

_If I never see the color pink again I can die happy. _The walls, bedding, drapery, and even upholstery on the furniture were all various shades of pink. Pale pink, hot pink, Pepto Bismol pink, and stick-your-finger-down-your-throat pink.

Jayna made a face, walking over to the dresser, on top of which sat a silver handled hairbrush. Grinning, Jayna pulled out her potion and plucked a long, black hair from the brush. She unscrewed the vial's top, dropping the hair into it. The potion frothed and cleared, turning a delicate pink shade. _What a surprise._

Jayna secured her Katherine potion, sticking it back into her sweater pocket, when she heard a low growl issue. Turning around, she spotted a small dog beneath the tasseled bedcovers, its lips curling back to reveal small but sharp looking fangs.

"Nice doggy, nice-" Jayna said, holding her hands up, but it charged. "Doggy!" She squealed, running to the door and shutting it just as the dog tried to run through. Jayna managed to trip on a box of old dishes that was outside the bedroom in the hallway, and they spilled out onto the floor.

The girl heard the pained noise the animal made upon collision with the door and frowned with guilt. "Sorry," Jayna whispered, glancing nervously over at the top of the stairs. No one appeared, despite all the noise of the dishes falling and the door banging shut. She went to the next room, only to find it stacked with junk.

After a minute she found Mr. Bingsby's room, but a quick search of both his drawers and pillow turned up no hairs. _Of course not, the guy's practically bald! Damn._ Jayna knew her time was up, even now she had been gone questionably long for a bathroom break.

Regretfully, she returned to the living room. Tom shot her an accusing glare, and it was obvious then that they had heard the commotion. Jayna sighed, sitting back down next to Tom. "Sorry, I'm not feeling well. Morning sickness."

Tom choked back a laugh at her excuse, turning it into a cough. Mr. Bingsby's overgrown eyebrows shot up before he stuttered, "Oh, n-no problem. Well then, I um-er, I'll get you that interview when I'm back on the job, Tom?"

Riddle nodded, standing. "Thank you so much, Sir. You really don't know how much this favor means to me," he said earnestly.

Bingsby nodded. "Don't mention it. I'll owl you with a date and time? You said your staying in London?" he asked.

Tom nodded, and Jayna was moved along by both of them to the exit. "Yes, Sir." _I still need his hair! Crap! What to do, what to do…_

Forcing her eyes to water, Jayna broke away from Riddle and whirled to face Mr. Bingsby. She sighed happily before exclaiming, "Oh! Thank you so much! You are making Tommy's dream come true, I can't thank you enough!" She wrung her hands as if overcome with emotion before throwing her arms around the older man.

_Awkward. So awkward, _she thought as she hugged him. Then she grasped one of his thin black hairs between her finger and thumb, and as she pulled away from him she also tugged the hair out. He didn't even seem to notice, he was so flustered.

"Oh, well…You're certainly emotion, it is really not a big deal," he mumbled, face alarmed.

Tom smiled reassuringly, but when he took hold of Jayna's arm his grip was biting. "Have a wonderful day, Sir," he called back to the man as they left the porch.

Halfway back to the Stretton's house Tom stopped her, turning to stare in utter disbelief in her face. "What the hell was all that noise? And why did you-…you hugged him?" he said uncertainly, as if he doubted what he had actually seen.

"That noise was a stupid pet dog in the girl's room. And I hugged him to get you this-" Jayna retorted smartly, holding up the hair. Tom glanced down at it before shaking his head, and laughing in relief.

"You are…unbelievable," he said after a moment, taking the hair. He pulled out his own vial of Polyjuice Potion, dropping the small piece of Rupert Bingsby into it. The potion became a rusty orange color.

"Mm, yummy," Jayna said sarcastically, wrinkling up her nose at it. "So you'll be Mr. Bingsby and I'll be Katherine, then," she announced as they began to walk once more to the Stretton's. A cold wind had begun blowing and she picked up her pace, for once walking faster than the Slytherin beside her.

"How are we getting into the Ministry, though? Don't we need coins?" Jayna asked, suddenly remembering the explanation about public restrooms.

Riddle reached into his coat pocket, and when he pulled his hand out there was a glinting of gold. He held two coins, a large ornate letter 'M' carved into them. Jayna grinned slowly. "What are you, a pick-pocket?" she asked.

Tom smiled easily, tucking the coins back safely into his coat. "Yes, and a very good one at that," he replied cockily.

* * *

That night the temperature had dropped ridiculously low, and Jayna was the kind of girl that got cold very easily anyway. She hovered by the fireplace most of the night until it got late, and then she burrowed under the blankets in the corner of the bed.

Tom was sitting on the floor, back against the bed as he read the Slytherin book she had gotten from her trunk. She had lied and said that the book was already in her bag when they went to the Room of Requirements, and he seemed too interested in reading it to pick up on any dishonesty.

The Strettons had long since retired, and the house was quiet and peaceful. Jayna watched Tom' s intelligent blue eyes roam over the print of the book for a while, before she spoke up.

"I miss Hogwarts," she said quietly. Tom slanted his eyes to glance over at Jayna, her head the only visible part of her body above a mass of blankets. He sighed.

"I do too," he conceded after a moment.

"The Strettons are nice, and their house is cozy, but…There is just something about Hogwarts," Jayna said.

Tom lowered the book, shutting it. He stared down at the rough, green cover for a while, and Jayna knew him well enough to recognize when he was deep in thought. She moved out of the corner of the bed, crawling down to sit beside him. She fixed her blankets, tucking them securely around herself.

"Getting ready for hibernation?" The Slytherin teased, noticing this, but his voice was distracted.

"I'm freezing…" Jayna said dismissively. "What's wrong with you?"

He shook his head, eyes focusing once more instead of staring blankly. She could see him debating his response before he forced out, "I'm just…I'm frustrated."

"Because Hogwarts is closing?" Jayna hazarded a guess.

He nodded, looking over at her. In the dim light from the only lamp that lit the room he looked pale, his eyes tumultuous. _If this doesn't work he is stuck back at that orphanage forever. But I'm not supposed to know that…_

"If this doesn't work…Where are you going to go? Instead of Hogwarts?" she asked, though it was a useless question. She could only imagine the orphanage he came from, how much he despised it there.

Tom's jaw clenched with tension, before he answered. "Hogwarts is my home. This has to work. If we fix this…We have to fix this, so it reopens. I don't want to go anywhere else."

Jayna shivered, only this time it had more to do with nerves than the cold. She took a deep breath before venturing, "Tom? What did you mean before, when you said you have no family?"

With a dull thud, Riddle tossed the book away from him and it landed on the hard wood floor. She could feel once more the wave of anger settle over him, it burned into his eyes. "I don't want to talk about that," Tom hissed.

Silence filled the room for a while as Jayna waited for him to calm down. He was close but she dared not touch him in such a volatile mood. The minutes ticked by, tense, before she admitted, "I don't have family here either…"

"No? But you had them, back wherever you come from. Didn't you?" Tom shot back, voice tight with controlled emotion.

"Yeah. I guess it's like that stupid quote. It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," Jayna recited dully, having nothing else to say in what was clearly a losing argument.

Tom stared at her, face indescribable, until the spark lit the fuse and his temper was released. "What do you know of loss? When you were a child, you probably had a loving mother who held you and adored you. Do you know what I had, Jayna? I had a gravestone," he said, his low voice beginning to waver with pain.

"Tom, I-"

"Don't say my name. I hated my name until I heard you say it," he interrupted aggressively. "Do you know who I'm named after? Do you?" he asked, staring challengingly into her tear filled eyes.

"N-no-" She stammered.

"My father. A muggle. I grew up thinking he was dead, until a few years ago. I found out he was actually alive and just did not want me," Tom ground out furiously. "When I contacted him, he said he hated me. He hated my mother. He wished I was never born."

Her tears spilled over and Jayna wanted to leave him sitting right there, his poisonous fury was terrifying. But she forced herself not to flinch away. "He's horrible," she whispered weakly.

"No. I'm horrible. Don't you see? My mother died the night I was born. I wasn't even worth living for," Tom struggled to say, voice torn with his emotion, eyes growing desperate. "My own father didn't even know me and he hated me."

"It wasn't your fault," Jayna protested.

"Wasn't it? I see how others look at me. They've been looking at me like that for as long as I can remember," he said. "Why? Even when I was little, they stared at me like there was something wrong with me! Until I met you, I…I assumed they were right…"

Jayna couldn't speak, she just stared back at his beautiful blue eyes, burning away in his angelic face. _They made you._

Tom's rampage was losing momentum, the anger dying back to reveal a lost boy. "Only you have ever looked at me differently…" A tear managed to escape between his eyelashes, despite his best efforts to blink them all back.

He raised a hand, ashamed, to wipe it away but Jayna shrugged aside the blankets to catch his wrist. She didn't even think before leaning forward to catch the tear with her lips, kissing his cheek. His eyes widened slightly, he stared up at her with mingled emotions on his face.

She brushed the hair back from his forehead, kissing it, and saw that his eyes had fell closed. She kissed each eyelid, and then the tip of his nose, before he caught her lips with his own.

When they finally parted many minutes later, Jayna once more sitting in his lap and the blankets a tangled heap around them, a snow had begun to fall. A few large white flakes drifted lazily by the window at first, while she traced the lines of his face with her fingertips and he held her, possessively close to his chest.

Then the snow really released, thick and pristine. Outside of their guest bedroom, children who should have been asleep were yelling with excitement about the first snowfall. It was very early for snow, but they were thrilled nonetheless.

Jayna and Tom barely heard, they were so wrapped up in each other. As Tom kissed her again, all Jayna could think was _I love you, I love you… _And Tom, without even meaning to, heard her.

* * *

**A/N: **_The first song Jayna hears is clearly I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. The second is Amsterdam by Coldplay. I take no credit for the lyrics. Also, I would like to explain that I talked to quite a few older people to figure out about opinions of marriage in the 40's. If a very young couple was in a rush to get married it was sort of assumed the girl was pregnant. _


	15. Ch 15: Princess of Unicorns

Crazy

Chapter Fifteen: Princess of Unicorns

Jayna awoke the next morning in a cocoon of warmth. She was curled underneath layers of blankets, and warmth radiated from Tom, whose side she had buried her face against. She blinked against the rough material of his shirt, marveling at the sheer amount of heat the boy could produce. _Like a space heater, only cuter…_

Jayna stretched her muscles, extending her legs down the length of Tom's. She realized the previous night had been the best night's sleep she'd had in a while. Absolutely no nightmares had haunted her mind, no monsters lurking beneath unconsciousness.

Content, Jayna tugged the blankets down a bit so they weren't completely over her head and peered up at the dark haired Slytherin beside her. Her head was resting against the side of his abdomen, since she had instinctively burrowed down beneath the covers during the night, and that left most of Tom's shoulders and arms uncovered in the chilly air.

_How does he sleep like that? Isn't he freezing? _Jayna's mind, fogged by sleep, finally realized he probably did not have much at the orphanage, let alone sufficient blankets for cold nights.

She wriggled up until she was closer to the headboard and pulled the thick layer of bedclothes up over Tom. He shifted in his sleep, turning over onto his side and throwing an arm over his face.

Jayna bit back a giggle, secretly adoring how he looked when asleep. His black eyelashes rested against his pale skin, his mouth much more relaxed than he ever held it while awake. And his hair was unbelievably mussed, sticking up in every direction. If he had been awake he would have immediately fixed it.

_Wow, I am pathetic. Am I really sitting here fawning over him sleeping? _In an effort to be slightly less creepy, because clearly watching someone sleep, no matter how good-looking that person may be, was weird, Jayna shifted her attention to the window. There was a white out. She could barely see the tree branches that were only a few feet from the glass of the windowpane.

After a few minutes a knock came on the door, and Ms. Stretton's voice called through the wood, "Breakfast, dears!"

Jayna gently ran her fingers through Tom's hair, attempting to tame it for him at least a little. He stirred, his eyes opening slightly. A sliver of sapphire blue showed, before he shut them against the light and pulled his arm tighter against them. "Nnn," he mumbled obstinately.

"_Tooom_," Jayna called softly, stretching his name out into two syllables. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bac-y…" She saw his body jerk as he laughed softly, his lips curving upwards into a smile.

Jayna bent down, kissing the corner of his mouth as she tugged his arm back from the upper part of his face. He immediately moved, circling his arm around her and shaking his head. "A breakfast rhyme, Jayna? Really?" he asked gruffly, as though he thought her immature.

"Shut up. You know you loved it," She quipped back.

"Eh…" he made a noncommittal noise before he shrugged, burying his face back into the pillow.

"If you prefer, I could make it into a haiku…" Jayna offered.

Tom looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Don't take this negatively, Jayna, but somehow I doubt your ability for poetry."

Jayna jutted out her lower lip in a pout. "Fine. Whenever you're done ruining my literary dreams can we go to breakfast? I'm actually hungry…"

Tom thought for a moment before asking, "So I assume you want to eat this morning in front of Ms. Stretton, to dispel her pregnancy theories?"

"No…Actually I was thinking we could name the twins Severus and Lily," Jayna said wistfully, using the names of her favorite characters from the Harry Potter series. Memories of the books were now returning along with everything else.

His blue eyes widened dramatically before he asked, "We're having twins now?"

She laughed, shaking her head and unable to take the sarcasm even further. Tom, however, was much better practiced at keeping a straight face. He thought over her suggestion before frowning.

"Severus and Lily? Out of all the possibilities, you pick the two most incompatible names," he criticized.

Jayna laughed again. _You have no idea how incompatible. _"Would you like James and Lily better?" she asked.

Tom made a face before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "No, I would like eggs and bac-y," he stated, grumpy and clearly not much of a morning person.

* * *

It was early afternoon as Jayna sat against the wall by the fireplace, the book about Slytherin propped open on her lap. She had pulled a thick cardigan out of the bag of clothes Tom had gotten for her, and Ms. Stretton had cast a warming charm over her earlier. Nonetheless, she was reluctant to stray too far from the fire burning strongly in the hearth.

Amy and Simon had actually convinced their mother to let them go outside and play, despite the current blizzard, and were cheerily building a snowman by the family room's large window. Occasionally they would tap the glass and gesture at their creation, grinning with noses and cheeks bright red.

Alvin sat and watched them, clearly his miniature brain was jealous. He would react to the taps on the glass by chucking figurines across the room. Little Merlin and several of his cohorts were now lying abandoned on the floor beneath the window sill.

Mr. Stretton had informed Jayna and Tom that the Floo network should be opening soon, and that they should wait for a flash of emerald flames to signal the reopening. Then he had retreated into his office, which only emitted smoke beneath the door occasionally.

Tom leaned against the wall opposite the fireplace, staring into the flames as though sheer willpower could make them flicker green. His wand was out, and he twirled it through his fingers absentmindedly, distracting Jayna from the book.

By now she had realized this habit only came into play when Tom was nervous. She sifted through her memories of her time in this world, and recalled when Tom had first confronted her about her real past out on the grounds, after releasing Sorcio. Before that incident he had stood on the steps of Hogwarts, wand twirling.

Then there was the time after they found the rose cottage out in the woods, when he had waited for her in the Entrance Hall before asking to walk with her down to the lake. And Jayna also remembered when he had asked her to the dance, and before he had healed her wrist how he had twirled it.

Amused that she had found a nervous habit in someone that at first glance was cool and collected, Jayna cocked her head to the side as she watched him. Finally he noticed her attention, and raising an eyebrow suspiciously, asked, "What are you looking at?"

"My fiancé," she replied smartly. "Why are you so anxious?"

"Why do you think I am anxious?" was his doubtful response.

Jayna nodded at his left hand, where he held his wand. "You always fiddle with your wand when you are nervous," she pointed out. Immediately, Tom lowered his wand and pocketed it, giving Jayna a skeptical stare.

"Do not," Tom denied childishly.

"Do too," Jayna insisted, crossing her arms.

"Do _not,_" he ground out.

"Do. Too," she repeated, just as obstinate.

Tom opened his mouth, a moment from saying 'do not' again, but seemed to realize how pointless the argument was. He shut it, thought for a few moments, and said, "Fine, I am a little tired of waiting. I want to act already."

Jayna sighed. "Me too, but you're making me nervous standing there. Can't you at least sit down?" she asked pleadingly.

Tom narrowed his eyes, considering her request, before he pushed off the wall and walked over to her. He leaned against the wall beside her, slowly sliding down it until he was next to her. "Better?" he asked in a bored tone.

She nodded, and smiled knowingly when his wand came out once more a few minutes later. Jayna tried to concentrate once more on the book, reading in the quiet room with the crackling of the fire and the occasional bang as an action figure would strike glass.

However when Jayna got to the later portion of the book, she was surprised at a sketch of Salazar Slytherin's son. The man in the sketch vaguely resembled the Bloody Baron, but he could have resembled a third of the male population as well. There was no name given for the man shown, the only title was "The Eldest Son." But the most interesting thing about the sketch was the small snake shown curled around the arm of the chair the man sat in.

"…Tom?" Jayna asked after a moment of staring at it.

"Hm?"

"This snake looks just like Sorcio," Jayna pointed out, gesturing down at it. Riddle's eyes snapped from the fire to her book, and brow furrowing, he leaned closer to look at it.

Jayna looked over where Sorcio was lounging, his eyes glowing beneath a ragged armchair. _There are plenty of garden snakes, I'm sure they all look the same. _Still, Jayna found herself slightly unnerved by Sorcio suddenly, who stared back at her intelligently.

Her nerves were not helped one bit when Tom revealed quietly, "He said he was centuries old, but I thought I had misunderstood…"

Jayna turned to stare at Tom. "Sorcio said he's centuries old? Like maybe thousands of years old? And you didn't believe him?" she accused.

Riddle scoffed. "Jayna, that snake is not exactly what I would call a mentally fit specimen. No wonder the two of you get along so well…"

Jayna, however, was glancing excitedly back and forth between the drawn and real Sorcio. "So, you think this is him? But how is that possible, for a snake to live that long? Could you ask him?" she rambled on excitedly.

Tom was surveying her face, his utterly unenthused. He spoke in a very low voice. "You want me to speak in Parseltongue in front of a small child where I might possibly be overheard by his parents?" he asked, stressing the question so Jayna suddenly realized how very stupid her request had been.

"Oh, fine, later then…" she said, disappointed.

Tom smiled slightly at that. "Yes, later."

"What did you mean, he's not mentally fit?" she asked suddenly, picking up on his earlier comment.

Riddle stare returned, determined, back to the fireplace as he answered in a whisper. "He's quite insane, as snakes go. Most do as they are told, and are not very interested in wizard affairs. Your pet is stubborn and curious, and he is unnaturally attached to you."

"Stubborn, curious, and attached to me? That makes him insane?" Jayna replied doubtfully. "By that definition, you belong in the loony bin."

"Attached to you? I wouldn't go so far as to say that…" Riddle said seriously. When the blonde gave him a hurt look, however, a teasing smirk appeared. "He is the first snake that has ever disobeyed me, for one thing," he continued on in a whisper.

Jayna raised an eyebrow. "Go on. I'm starting to feel rather fond of him."

Tom rolled his eyes. "He speaks of himself less a living thing and more an item. Then there's the claim to humanity…"

"Claim to humanity?" Jayna repeated, confused.

"Yes. He insists that a bit of his soul is human," Tom explained. And just like that, Jayna's mouth dropped open, the book falling from her lap with a thump onto the rug beneath them as her hand went slack. The Heir of Slytherin gave her a questioning look, before asking hesitantly, "What is it?"

"Bit of…soul," Jayna gasped out, staring in shock over at Sorcio. He moved out from the chair, towards her. He stopped by her leg, tongue flickering out as his golden eyes stared unblinkingly into hers. _Could the snake be a horcrux? But whose? _Her eyes shot down to the book, which had fallen closed. But it didn't matter, because the badly drawn image of Slytherin's eldest son was sketched into her mind.

"Jayna?" Tom's voice was irritated and insistent now, he disliked being left out of the loop. He took hold of her chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning her face sharply back towards his. "What are you babbling about?"

"Horcrux," she squeaked. Riddle's eyes only darkened with confusion.

"What is that?" he asked impatiently.

_Oh crap, he doesn't know about them already? Damn, I shouldn't have told him then! Seeing as how he's infamous for making them left and right! _Jayna mentally cursed herself. _Oh well, he would have found out eventually…_

"Horcrux," she repeated faintly. "When you destroy your soul and rip it apart you can put a piece in an object. It stops you from dying but then you can never really be alive either. It's a terrible thing…"

His eyes lit up with understanding, his expression turned calculating. "So you think the snake is alive because someone used it this way?"

Jayna nodded wordlessly. Tom frowned. "But who? The Bloody Baron?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "We'll have to find out later."

Just then, the room flashed for less than a millisecond a brilliant emerald color. The Floo network had reopened.

* * *

"Now you must owl us and let us know you are doing well, dears," Ms. Stretton was insisting vehemently. "And don't hesitate to ask if you need anything, either."

Jayna nodded, taken aback by the woman's generosity. Ms. Stretton had pressed a small purse into her hands just moments earlier which jangled suspiciously. When Jayna had peeked inside, only to find several large gold and silver coins, she had tried to return it. The older woman heard nothing about it, though, insisting she keep it.

"I, _we_, cannot thank you both enough, really-" Jayna started.

Ms. Stretton waved a hand. "Enough of that. You must be in a hurry to get to London, we'll keep you no longer. Do take care, dear," she said, pulling the blonde girl into a tight hug. She released her finally, only to lay eyes on Tom. He was fiddling with the sash on the floo powder bag awkwardly, eyes downcast. "Oh, Tom, come here," she said, reaching out and pulling the Slytherin into a loving embrace.

Tom, for his part, only froze like a stone for about two seconds before giving Jayna an alarmed glance and returning the woman's hug. He was so much taller than the mousy haired housewife that he was bent far down, it was almost comical looking. Then the moment, which to Jayna was so amusing she would have liked it to stretch on a bit longer, ended as Ms. Stretton released him.

Riddle then turned to shake hands politely with Mr. Stretton. "Well, I suppose I might be seeing you at the ministry soon, eh, Marvolo?" the older man asked genially.

"I would hope so, Sir," Tom said, giving an almost sincere smile.

"Right. Our fireplace should be large enough to fit you both," Ms. Stretton said, moving away from the hearth. "Pleasant trip," she said, "And take care of yourself, Jayna dear!" The older woman gave Jayna a conspiratorial wink.

Tom took a handful of the silvery powder, throwing it into the tall flames. They immediately turned green, practically sparkling. He took Jayna's hand, pulling her towards them despite the unsettled look on her face. _Walking into flames, this is a ridiculous travel method. _Tom managed to coerce her into walking into the fireplace, ducking his head so as not to run into the stone mantle.

"Goodbye," Jayna called out past the flames flickering near her face. No heat came from them, which she had known would be the case. Still, it was bizarre to be standing in fire that didn't burn.

She saw Ms. Stretton nod just as Tom called out from beside her, in a clear voice, "Diagon Alley!" Then the room spun vertically past, and Jayna felt Tom's arms pull her closer to him, forcing her elbows in against her body.

As Mr. and Ms. Stretton watched the pair disappear and the flames slowly turn back to red and orange, Ms. Stretton heaved a sigh. "I do hope they turn out alright. Adorable couple, shame their parents aren't there for them."

Mr. Stretton grunted something in agreement. His wife glanced over, asking, "Weren't they something? Young love intent on being together, despite the forces against them…" Her eyes had grown misty and distant, as if she was lost in her own imagination. Which she probably was.

Her husband laughed a little, shaking his head. "You read too many of those cheap romance books from Flourish and Blotts. They go to your head."

"Oh, Harold," she groaned, giving him a glare as she turned to leave the room. Alvin, watching from his play pen, gave a giggle as he gnawed on Merlin.

* * *

As Tom and Jayna whirled through a bizarre array of fireplaces, the view outside the hearth constantly changed. It moved too fast to really focus, but hundreds of rooms must have passed by them before they came to an abrupt and dizzying stop. Jayna felt her stomach drop, a sickening feeling she recalled from riding a rollercoaster, and her knees went weak.

She felt grateful for Tom's solid grip, as it was the only thing that kept her upright as the scene outside the fireplace stabilized. Then they stepped down out of the dirty hearth into a less than impressive room.

Jayna was disappointed by the Leaky Cauldron. It was dark and shabby, and more than a little breezy. The wind whistled through cracks in the wooden walls, the furniture was old and beat up, and the few customers in the place turned to stare at the new arrivals.

While Jayna squirmed under the scrutiny, self consciously brushing ashes off her clothing, Tom seemed much more confident. He guided her over to the bar, where a scruffy man who sorely needed a haircut was stacking tumbler glasses. The man looked up, squinting before a smile crossed his face, highlighting the fact that the poor gent was missing more than a few teeth.

"Oh Thomas Riddle!" he called out, coming around the bar. "Well what are you doing here, with a lady friend in tow?"

Tom forced a small, easy smile onto his face. Jayna could always tell the real smiles from the fake because his eyes only crinkled at the corners when he was truly smiling. "Looking for a place to stay, Mr. Dodderidge. Do you have any rooms available?" Tom asked.

"Certainly do, son, certainly do," Dodderidge said happily, offering his hand to Jayna. Uncertainly, she took it, only to raise her eyebrows as he pressed what he probably thought was a charming kiss to her hand. "But first introductions are in order. My name, miss, is Douglas Dodderidge, but everyone calls me Dock."

"Er…" Jayna said lamely, wondering how it was possible for his eyebrows to be so ridiculously bushy.

"This is Jayna, Sir," Tom said politely, hand squeezing her side slightly as if to remind her of her ability to speak.

"Right, yes, I'm Jayna," she chorused obediently.

"Ah, I see. And you're here 'cause of that nasty business at Hogwarts, eh?" Dock asked, finally releasing Jayna's hand and turning his attention back towards Tom.

"Yes, the school has been closed," Tom said, voice tight.

"Right, well I'll take you upstairs to-" the man started to say, but was cut off by a clattering of glass and a large thud. Jayna jumped, alarmed, and all three turned to glance behind them. A large man that had been drinking something smoky at a table in the corner had collapsed onto the ground, face down. His mug lay abandoned a few feet away, still spinning slightly on the floor.

"Right. Like I was saying, I'll take you upstairs to the open rooms," Dodderidge continued as if nothing had happened.

"Wait, shouldn't you see if he's okay?" Jayna protested, concerned.

The owner of the Leaky Cauldron glanced back once more at his unconscious patron and sighed. "I suppose you're right. Be right back," he said, annoyed.

When he had left their side, Jayna turned to glance quizzically at Tom. "Thomas?" she repeated.

The tall Slytherin made a face. "I've told him it's simply Tom but he prefers Thomas…"

"You've been here a lot before?" Jayna pressed.

Tom eyes turned guarded as he answered, "Yes. I stay here about a week before classes start every summer."

"Ah," was Jayna's only response. _Can't blame him for wanting to get out of the orphanage a bit early. _Across the room, Mr. Dodderidge was nudging the unconscious man with the worn toe of his shoe. The man jerked, before a large belch echoed throughout the room.

"Ya see? He's fine, just drunk himself into a stupor," Dock called over. "Come on, I'll get your keys…"

* * *

They rented two rooms that shared a sitting room, and Jayna handed over a couple of galleons. The rooms were much nicer than the first floor of the Cauldron, with large fireplaces and handsome furniture. She decided she really would send Ms. Stretton an owl soon, since the money had turned out to be much needed.

They spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley. Tom had led her out into a small courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron which was even less impressive than the inside of the building. It was full of weeds up to their knees and a big trashcan. Jayna watched as Tom tapped a few bricks on the wall and then, slowly, the bricks rearranged themselves to form an archway.

The view beyond that was amazing. Jayna saw the cobbled street winding away from them, and along it, a diverse display of stores and carts set up. There weren't many people out, because of the chilly weather, but it still managed to look rather busy. They started out along the street, Jayna wide eyed and Tom focused on Madam Malkin's in the distance.

The purpose of the trip was to buy clothes, because Mr. Bingsby was much shorter than Tom. However, most of the time was spent with Jayna getting distracted by anything shiny or weird and Tom dragging her away from shop windows.

After pulling her away from a racing broom displayed in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Tom kept his arm looped through hers. It was easier to discourage wondering that way, which annoyed Jayna.

"Fine! You are no fun," she complained, giving up on trying to pull the Slytherin away from the path he was currently on. He was both larger and stronger than her, so she resigned to trudging along by his side and looking from afar.

"We can go anywhere you'd like after we get new robes," Tom offered.

"Anywhere I'd like?" Jayna tested. Riddle gave an impatient nod without catching the sly smile on her face.

She happily followed him into Madam Malkin's then, patiently waiting while the shopkeeper made robes for a man about 5'8" and much wider than Tom. The woman seemed skeptical of the order until Tom explained it was for his father, who was presently ill.

After the robes were neatly tucked into a parcel, Tom allowed Jayna free reign of Diagon Alley. She tugged on his arm, pulling him down the street since his pace had suddenly become much slower. Her head snapped back and forth as she excitedly debated where to go first.

"Slow down, you're going to dislocate my shoulder," Riddle complained, grinning as Jayna shot a glare back.

"Well maybe if you'd stop dragging your feet…" Jayna replied haughtily, deciding that she wanted to stop in the pet store first. However, Tom caught her arm and whirled her back around. He managed to stop her before she ran right into him, staring down daringly into her eyes.

"Do we need a course in manners, Barrows?" he asked lightly.

"I don't need manners, I need you to walk faster," Jayna retorted defiantly.

"A bit demanding…" Tom said, shaking his head. "…Perhaps if you'd ask nicely…"

Jayna couldn't believe her ears. Why was he being so difficult? His eyes were hard to read, but the rest of his face was amused…_Is he…Is he FLIRTING with me now? _Jayna realized in shock. _Did he read a book about that too?_

Laughing, she looked away for a moment before placing her hands on his shoulders for balance. Raising up onto her toes to at least try and match his height, she leaned against him, whispering in his ear, "Please, Tom, could you walk a little faster darling?" in her best impersonation of a sexy voice.

In Jayna's opinion it was a poor attempt at flirtation, but when she moved back and saw his face, it was obvious Tom would have disagreed. He smiled slowly, eyes locked onto hers. "I suppose I could," he said finally.

"Excellent," she replied brightly, slipping her hand into his. "We're going to the Magical Menagerie first."

This time, Tom cooperated as she led him into the pet store, twining her fingers through his long, slender ones. He didn't even make a wise remark when she started baby talking to little turtles in a glass aquarium that climbed atop one another in escape attempts. He just watched her coo and awe over the animals.

After a few moments, he was unsettled by the look on his face when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in glass.

Composing his features into a face much less sappy and pathetic, he made sure not to let the façade fall. Until Jayna attempted to rescue mice from being fed to a freakishly large snake, resulting in them getting kicked out. Then his serious look fell as he laughed hysterically on the sidewalk, Jayna glaring grumpily back in the window as the shopkeeper fed the serpent.

"Poor things…" she murmured, eyes narrowed as the owner glanced back and made a shooing motion.

Tom caught his breath. "Sometimes I doubt you're real. You are ridiculous."

Jayna turned to glance at him, his nose pink from the cold, his eyes bright from laughter, and couldn't help but smile. _He's like a different person. _Suddenly forgetting about the fate of the mice, she walked two steps and threw her arms around him.

The Heir of Slytherin froze at the sudden display of affection, as usual. But after a second he returned the embrace, and Jayna was surprised to feel him press a light kiss to the top of her head. Despite the cold, she would have liked to stand there all day like that. _He smells good…_

Until Tom said, "You know, Sorcio eats the same thing."

Then Jayna was reminded of her previous bad mood and pulled away, making a disgusted face. "Must you point that out?" she asked.

He shrugged a shoulder. "It's the way of life. The strong prey on the weak."

Jayna narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, well in _my _utopia," she began, poking him in the chest, "everyone lives together happily and no one does any preying on anyone else."

"Utopia? It sounds more like a fantasy world," Riddle commented dryly, placing a hand on her back to lead her away from the storefront.

"Maybe, but my fantasy world is sure as hell a lot happier a place than the real world. Plus it has purple skies and clouds made of butterflies," she continued on, lost in her daydream as he guided her into a small restaurant.

"Oh? And I suppose there, you are the reigning Queen of Insanity?" Tom added, smirking.

"No, I'm actually the Princess of Unicorns," the blonde insisted as they took seats at the counter. They ordered two hot chocolates to warm them up. It was not snowing yet in Diagon Alley, but the cold was still offensive.

They spent a while sipping at the drinks, and bantering on about a place Tom referred to as the land of crazy, ruled by none other than Jayna. After a while, Jayna noticed they were situated directly opposite Ollivander's wand shop.

Pulling her reddish colored wand out of her back pocket, she decided to stop by. After they paid, Jayna darted across the street and into the wand shop. A little bell overhead dinged, announcing their presence.

"You've already got a wand, why are we here?" Tom whispered from behind her.

"I want to know what's in it," Jayna replied. When he cocked an eyebrow questioningly, she continued, half lying. "It was given to me by someone else, I never knew anything about it."

"Hello."

Jayna jumped almost out of her shoes at the sudden appearance of a man in front of them. Judging by Riddle's scowl, he had been taken by surprise as well.

Ollivander was an odd looking man to say the least. He was tall but lanky, and his brown hair stuck up around his head as though he had stuck his finger in a muggle electrical outlet. His eyes were a piercing silver, and Jayna shifted nervously under his gaze.

"Right, hello," she said after a moment. "Um, I was wondering if you could tell me about this wand? Anything really, I-"

"Give it here," he said quietly, extending a hand. She obeyed, handing it over. He held it by his fingertips at each end, and he cocked his head this way and that as he peered at it from every direction. Finally, he held it up to the light and announced, "This wand is most peculiar."

"Why does that not surprise me…" Tom muttered under his breath.

Jayna shot him a glare. "What's peculiar about it?"

"It bears no sign of the maker. It is not mine, but I doubt it was made by any other of my competitors. Very strange…" he murmured, running a hand along it. "It is only nine inches, and made of cherry…"

"Okay," Jayna said uncertainly. "Anything else?" "It is very rigid at first touch, but more pliable than it appears. A stubborn wand, I suppose. It was most likely difficult to master, yes?"

Jayna nodded, but was unsure she could really place the blame for her initial difficulties with magic on the wand. However, Ollivander seemed convinced.

"Yes, reluctant at first but loyal once tamed. I must assume it works rather well for you now," he said, returning the wand.

"But what about the core?" Jayna asked, slightly disappointed.

"The core? Only the maker could tell you that. I would hazard a guess that it is not a common core, however," Ollivander said, already drifting back between the tight rows of shelves that lined his store. He disappeared behind narrow boxes of wands, leaving Tom and Jayna in the dusty front of his store.

Jayna heaved a sigh, looking over her wand carefully. The next time she saw Dumbledore, she would ask about it.

* * *

They ate dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, chatted up by an overly friendly Mr. Dodderidge. He seemed to be of the opinion that the cold weather was caused by all of the magical disturbances Grindelwald was bringing to their world.

"An I'm telling you, both o you," he said, pointing at them with one finger, "This is all 'cause of his war. All the animals be acting up, and this cold-"

"It is November, Sir," Tom spoke up. Jayna could tell he was already aggravated and a moment away from trying to drown himself in his soup. He was clutching his spoon as if contemplating the best way to use it as a weapon.

They had already sat through Dock's opinions on Dumbledore, the Ministry, and the Daily Prophet. All of which were being controlled by the enemy, and part of the innkeeper's conspiracy theories. The few other patrons to the Cauldron were sending amused glances over, as they had most likely been the captive audience to those theories at one point or another.

"Oh, sure sure, it's November, but-but…" he trailed off as something was heard hitting the walls. Jayna glanced from side to side, confused, as something pummeled the wood around them. Out the window, it was revealed that a hail had begun to pound the ground, bouncing back up off of the pavement and lit up by the streetlights.

"You see! You see, Thomas? This aint nothing normal," he insisted, point proven.

"Oh," Jayna said in mock surprise, laying a hand across her stomach. "I am suddenly not feeling so well. I think I'm going to have to excuse myself," she said, pushing her chair out to stand up.

The Slytherin beside her immediately picked up on the lie, and sent her a glare that clearly said 'Don't you dare leave me here to listen to this alone.' Jayna contemplated doing just that before she sighed.

"Oh Thomas, won't you help me upstairs?" she asked, her voice coming out dainty and troubled. _I'm getting so much better at this acting thing. Meh._

"Of course!" he said, practically jumping up. "Sir, thank you so much for the company, but we're going to retire for the evening. Goodnight."

"G'night, Thomas. And do feel better, Miss Thomas's lady friend," Mr. Dodderidge announced, smiling. As Jayna treaded the stairs up, she looked back to see Dodderidge settle himself at the next table. The black haired witch there put down her magazine, humoring him.

When they got to the landing and entered the sitting room, Jayna went over to her door awkwardly. Hand on the knob, she called to Riddle, "Well, good night then…"

"Wait," he ordered.

She turned back around, halfway through the door, as Tom leaned down to capture a kiss. Surprised, Jayna dropped her hand. He pulled away only a centimeter, his lips brushing hers as he replied, "Goodnight." Then he left her standing there, disappearing into his own room.

_Uh…Oh, right, walk. _Jayna thought stupidly to herself as she entered her own bedroom that she rather liked the previous sleeping arrangement. However she was in a different era and it would have put forth an improper image to be sharing a room at an inn. The only reason for their sharing at the Stretton's was because of the single guest bedroom.

Still, she could pout. And pout she did as she wrapped herself in blankets, doing her best to tune out the hail storm still assaulting the roof overhead. Jayna tried to sleep but found it impossible and eventually resorted to pulling out her demonology book. It was actually interesting reading, as most of the demons were described comically and had strange stories behind them.

Jayna got to a particularly interesting demon who had multiple names, apparently one in every language. In his true form, this demon supposedly had the body of a man and the head of a serpent. _Well at least he's not a peacock-lion like the last one… _

It could also possess any living thing, like all the other mythological fiends she had previously read about. However, this demon had a few extra cards up his sleeve in addition to the general doom and gloom. Jayna skimmed the description:

"**Attacks through a man's pride…Sows discord among people…Causes destruction and war through tyrants…Teaches those he favors to kill their enemies, masters, and servants…Teaches men understanding of the voices of some animals."**

Jayna's brow furrowed as she shivered. A particularly large chunk of ice hit the window, making her jerk as she turned the page. There, an illustration in black and white stared up at her from the yellowed paper. The demon drawn had slit eyes like that of a snake, and mere slits for a nose. It had stained teeth drawn into fangs, and veins criss-crossed its skin like a map.

With a shriek, Jayna shoved the book away from her with such force it skittered across the floor and thudded against the farthest baseboard. She stared, wide eyed, at the innocent brown leather cover that proudly displayed the title, glinting in the light.

Not two seconds after her scream, her door flew open so hard it banged into the wall. And there was Riddle, wand out, and apparently he had been caught in the middle stages of undress. Shoeless, with his shirt completely unbuttoned and pulled up out of his pants. Jayna's stare moved from the book to the sliver of pale skin that was visible on his torso.

"What's wrong? Jayna?" he asked, alarmed, his gaze sweeping over the room. She opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out. "Jayna! Speak!"

Her eyes finally traveled back up to his face, as offended, she managed to say, "I am not a dog."

Irritated, Tom lowered his wand slightly. "Why did you scream?"

"I…Nothing." Jayna said quickly, as an embarrassed blush crept into her cheeks.

Tom narrowed his eyes, taking a step into the room. "What were you screaming about? I am not accepting 'nothing' as an answer."

Lamely, Jayna lifted her arm to point at the rejected book. Tom followed her gesture, and crossed the room to pick it up. "Demonology?" he read. "You screamed because of a book?" his voice was doubtful.

Jayna made a face. "There was an entry…Bring it here?" she asked, holding out her hand. She was reluctant to leave the tent of blankets she'd made. He sat beside her, offering her the book once more.

"See, here," she said defensively, opening it up to the picture. "It's just like my nightmares."

Tom narrowed his eyes, fascinated, as he took the book back and read. Jayna tried to be a good girl as his eyes moved over the entry, but her own eyes kept getting drawn back towards his chest. _Pervert. Stop checking him out. _Finally she resigned herself to staring back down at her hands until he spoke up.

"This is the demon," he said quietly. "Of course we can't be certain, but it sounds like it…Does this book offer advice on dealing with them?"

Jayna shook her head. "No, I think it's more like an encyclopedia than a how-to guide."

The corner of Riddle's mouth jerked up in a smile as he closed the book, tossing it down on the bedside table. "I thought you'd had another nightmare."

"Sorry if I freaked you out," Jayna said, still awkwardly staring at her hands.

"It's fine. Jayna…" Tom looked thoughtful before he finally asked. "Is that really what I would have looked like? That thing?" She nodded silently. "And you have known that all along?" Again, another silent nod. Riddle sighed, looking away.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I can't imagine it must have been pleasant, trying to be around me with that image haunting you," he mused quietly.

The blonde girl looked over at his eyes, veiled as he refused to allow emotions through. "I'm not going to lie, that picture in the book scares me. But it was easier than you might think."

"How so? Forcing yourself to associate with someone who you know for certain could become a monster?" he asked, voice becoming tight as his face turned to stone.

Jayna laid back on the bed, staring up at the beamed ceiling. After a few seconds she offered, "I'm an optimistic."

Tom let out a curt laugh of disbelief. "That's it? That is all the reasoning?"

Jayna ignored that, and instead said in an offhanded voice, "Tell me about your life, Tom."

Tom's head snapped to the side as he glanced back at her before shaking his head. "My life has, up until this point, been utterly unremarkable. It would be of no interest to you."

Jayna reached out to his arm, and with a tug managed to pull him backward so he was laying beside her, the wrong way on the bed so that their legs dangled off. She kicked his nearest leg slightly with her foot. "Tell me," she insisted. "Start at the beginning."

Tom turned his face to the side to focus on her. "Maybe I don't want to."

She took his hand once more, raising it to brush her lips against his knuckles. "Maybe you don't have a choice."

He sighed, gaze returning to the ceiling. "I was born. I lived. Eventually I will die. Content?" he asked, voice bored.

"Oh, Tom," she sighed.

His grip on her hand tightened, and Tom turned his face away from hers completely. "I've already told you about my parents. My mother died and left me in an orphanage. I stay there every summer and come back to Hogwarts every year. What is there left to say?"

"Plenty," Jayna insisted. "Those are just facts."

"And what else is there, besides facts?" was his dull response.

"Feelings. How do you feel about your mother, your father? About the orphanage? Hogwarts? Facts are just half of it," she said thoughtfully.

"I hate my mother. I hate my father. I hate the orphanage. Hogwarts…It's the closest home I've got," he retorted.

"You can't hate your mother," Jayna argued sensibly.

"And why is that?" when Tom looked back at her, his eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Because she loved you."

"How would you know that?" Riddle demanded, doubtful.

"Because she gave you life," she stated.

"That does not mean she loved me. She never knew me," Tom retorted.

"I'm not a mother, but I'd wager it is impossible to have your child growing inside of you for nine months, to live just so you can bring them into the world, and not love them," Jayna replied.

The Slytherin sighed. "I don't want to argue philosophy with you, Jayna."

"So talk. And I'll shut up so I can listen," she pointed out.

Tom threatened tiredly, "I could make you be quiet other ways." His wand was still held loosely in his left hand.

From the bedpost where Sorcio had been wound, a hiss issued. "…You could," Jayna admitted. She propped herself up, closer to Tom, and trailed her fingertips down his cheek. Roughly, he shoved his face into the palm of her hand, eyes tumultuous. "Why do you hate the orphanage?" she whispered.

His fierce blue eyes slid closed as she stroked his hair. "The others are all scared of me there. Before I learned about magic, I couldn't control myself…Or my temper."

"Did you hurt anyone?" she asked softly, and bit her lip when he nodded, face guilty like a little kid.

"We were all pathetic, but they made fun of me because I'm not truly an orphan. I'm just unwanted," Tom said slowly. "So I scared them, and they stopped…I liked it. Seeing them terrified."

Jayna had frozen, and his eyes snapped back open, searching hers. "You said to talk. Do you not want to listen anymore?" he asked, sarcastic.

She shook her head. "No. As long as you want to talk, I want to listen."

He took a deep breath. Finally, he let it out. "I don't sleep much. At Hogwarts it is because of the magic. At the orphanage it's because there are always children crying. Everywhere. They think everyone else is asleep when in reality half of them are awake and sobbing."

Jayna cringed at the thought of a place so depressing. Tom's face was blank as he continued. "There was a girl there, when I was little. She would help out, and I liked her. She told stories."

"Like what?" Jayna asked.

His gaze searched the ceiling again, and finding nothing but wood and nails returned to her. "Just stupid stories, the kind children like. She got fired because one night, she told us Halloween is when the dead visit."

Confused, Jayna frowned. "Why would that get her fired?"

"After we were put to bed, I snuck out. I thought my mother would be visiting, so I tried to go to the cemetery she is buried in," Tom said faintly.

"Oh…" Jayna gasped quietly, suddenly not wanting to hear the end of that memory. Still, he was not about to stop.

"It was foolish, but I didn't realize how far it was from the orphanage. It was cold and rainy that night, by the time they found me I was practically hypothermic. They fired her straight away," he said tonelessly, as if relating a boring fact.

Jayna was speechless, she could only search his face for any hint of emotion, but he had recovered well from the previous night. He was not letting anything through at the moment. The clock in the corner chimed then, informing them it was already midnight.

"Midnight, the magical hour," Tom said suddenly, smiling slightly. "What do you wish for, Jayna?"

She was taken aback by his abrupt change in mood. She blinked before closing her eyes and making a silent wish. When she opened them, he was watching her expectantly. "Well?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, my wish won't come true then," Jayna complained.

"Alright then. I think I've had enough talking for tonight," Riddle said. "Should I leave so you can get to sleep?"

"Actually…could you stay so I can get to sleep? I don't have nightmare when I'm with you," she said sincerely, looking away as another blush tinged her face. _Please don't take it the wrong way, please don't take it the wrong way…_

Tom looked surprised but nodded, to her relief. Jayna hesitantly laid her head back down on the bed, letting her eyes fall shut. "You know what you remind me of, Tom?" she asked quietly, already feeling sleep tugging on her mind, lulling her away from reality.

"What is that?" he asked, voice closer to her as he had relaxed back onto the bed as well.

"That poem…We wear the mask that grins and lies, It hides our cheeks and shades our eyes," she quoted, half asleep. Unsure where she had even heard it, it was stuck into her mind.

"You know Dunbar's work? An American muggle?" he asked, surprised.

She laughed softly, pointing out, "And you said you doubted my ability for poetry…"

"I'm sorry to have ruined your literary dreams," he apologized. Jayna grinned before falling asleep.

_Why should the world be over-wise…In counting all our tears and sighs…_

* * *

**A/N: The poem mentioned is "We Wear the Mask" by Paul Laurence Dunbar. **


	16. Ch 16: Flushed

Crazy

Chapter Sixteen: Flushed

The pale pink potion Jayna held in her hand gave up a flowery scent that reminded her of perfume. She took a deep breath before swallowing about half of the vial's contents. Tom had said there was enough potion for two doses each, meaning they could stay in form for roughly two hours.

The potion tasted bland, despite its pretentious smell. Jayna screwed the small lid back on, sitting it down on the counter as she watched her appearance in the mirror. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and she began to grow doubtful. But then suddenly she shrunk by a few inches, her mirror image dropping down. Looking down, Jayna saw her hips and chest grow. _Ugh, freaky weird. _She cringed, glancing back up at her reflection. The first thing on her face to change was her eyes. Normally hazel, they darkened to a deep brown and her eyebrows tinted darker.

Her hair grew, the curls straightening themselves into slight waves. What had once been a dark golden blonde became black and shining. Then the last few changes happened, her nose turning up, her lips thinning, cheekbones jutting forward more, and her forehead shrinking.

Katherine stared back at Jayna, though the most alarming thing was that her facial expression was still altogether Jayna's. Jayna turned about, surveying her clothing. It was a bit snug and her shoes were perhaps a size too small. But it would do for a few hours. She pulled her cloak on anyway, which hid most of her figure.

When Jayna emerged into the sitting room, Mr. Bingsby was already there, looking disgruntled. Tom had been quiet and withdrawn all morning, and even Jayna's best attempts hadn't gotten much out of him. He had been gone from their suite when she woke up, and when Jayna asked where he had been, he offered little in the way of an answer.

The best Jayna could do was check out the window to make sure there were no Dark Marks lingering in the skies or muggle police tape littering the streets. Then when he had ordered her to take the potion so they could make it into the Ministry during the morning rush, she had done so without complaint.

Now Tom looked over at her, watery brown eyes and balding head alarming her for a moment. "This is messed up on so many levels," Jayna commented, cringing when she heard the whining quality to Katherine's voice.

"Indeed. You took long enough," Tom complained, voice too low and grinding now compared to his usual smooth tone. "Come on, we haven't got much time."

The pair checked the outside hallway before darting down the steps. Mr. Dodderidge didn't even glance up from where he was behind the bar, scrubbing away at dirty glasses. It was only a few blocks to the public bathroom Mr. Bingsby had told them about, and when they got near Tom stopped her.

"Here," he slipped one of the golden coins into her hands. "After you flush yourself, meet me in the atrium-"

Jayna interrupted. "Wait. You literally have to flush yourself?"

Tom sighed impatiently. "_Yes Katherine_, you have to flush yourself."

Jayna's eyes narrowed in disbelief. She had thought it was merely an expression, since the transportation took place in a bathroom. "So you're telling me, I have to climb into a toilet, and literally pull the lever and go down the drain?"

"I would assume that's how it works, yes," Tom drawled.

She blinked. "No way in hell."

"Fine. Then stay here, and I'll do it alone," the Slytherin snapped in frustration, turning on his heel as he started towards the identical staircases. They each had a sign painted above the steps that read "Ladies" or "Gentlemen".

A low whine started in Jayna's throat. "Waaait. Fine. I'll go flush myself down a disgusting loo."

Riddle stopped, the corner of Mr. Bingsby's thin lips twitching upwards into a smirk. It alarmed Jayna to see an expression that was completely Tom's on the portly middle aged man's face. "Fine. Meet me in the atrium," he ordered curtly.

Jayna nodded before stomping over to the staircase labeled "Ladies." With an indignant huff, she started down the steps. There was a ridiculously long line, but she waited, though she tapped her toe anxiously. _Flushed down a loo loo…Where people go poo poo…_She came up with silly rhymes in her head to keep her nerves at bay.

A red haired woman in front of her turned around, smiling knowingly. "First time?"

"Yes," Jayna replied through a clenched jaw.

"It's actually quite fun once you get the hang of it," the woman assured her.

"Yes, perhaps when I'm done here I can go use a dumpster to teleport to St. Mungo's," she said sarcastically.

The woman's eyebrows raised. "Oh, no," she said. "Only the healers are allowed to use the dumpster entrance."

"Of course," Jayna agreed mockingly, nodding as the woman disappeared into a stall that a whirling flush had just issued from. Jayna waited a few more minutes until another stall was relieved of its occupant. Then she moved forward, sticking her coin into the small, discreet slot in the door like she had watched the others do.

Narrowing her eyes at the innocent porcelain bowl, she proceeded to lock the door behind her. Then she sighed, weighing her options. _Climb into a toilet bowl or let Riddle go alone…Damn._

Jayna climbed awkwardly up onto the bowl of the toilet, balancing precariously with one foot on either side of the seat. She wrinkled up her nose, reluctant to touch the water. "Uh, Ministry of Magic, please?" she asked the air hopefully.

Nothing happened. Gritting her teeth in frustration, and supporting herself with both hands on the chipped beige walls of the stall, Jayna moved one foot. She whined in annoyance as she stuck the toe of her shoe into the water.

Then there was a clang as something happened, and Jayna watched with eyes widened to circles as the lever pulled itself down. She felt a suction beginning to pull her shoe down, and in a last minute panic attempted to rip her ankle back up out of the toilet to no avail. She sunk in to her knees, and then her hips. The water began swirling as it pulled her down, and she managed to catch herself on the toilet seat, looking down to see her body warping as it passed through the bottom of the toilet and entered the pipe. With one last "Eek!" her grip was broken and she was sucked through the piping. She saw nothing but black for a few moments, as water rushed around her.

Then she landed, spluttering, into a similar stall to the one she just left. Looking down, she saw her clothing was quite dry. And when she opened the door, she found the exact bathroom she had just left. She swore angrily, stomping over to the staircase, thinking that the flushing hadn't worked somehow.

However, when she reached the top of the staircase and shoved the door open, she didn't see the London street she was expecting. Instead, she saw a huge room with high ceilings. Taking a few steps out, Jayna lost her breath.

There were massive, ornate fireplaces lining both sides of the atrium. On one side only an occasional witch or wizard would use them. On the other side, people were appearing every minute and striding from the hearths to join the crowd swarming through the atrium. And in the center of the impressive room was a towering fountain. A wizard, witch, centaur and house elf all spouted water up into the air.

Jayna took it all in before tilting her head to stare at the blue ceiling. It had golden symbols swimming across it. No one else seemed to pay it any attention but she stared for a good five minutes at it, mesmerized. Until she felt someone grab her arm. With a soft squeak she turned to see a stern looking Mr. Bingsby glaring down at her.

"Could you act any more like a tourist?" Tom hissed angrily.

Jayna jerked her arm back, scowling. She didn't know what Tom's problem was, but he had been grumpy the entire morning. It was getting old. "No one even noticed!" she hissed back defensively.

Tom scowled. "Just please, _try _to blend in?"

"Fine. Can we go already?" Jayna retorted. Mr. Bingsby heaved a sigh before nodding. Then he proceeded to guide her over to the far end of the atrium, where most of the wizards seemed to be headed.

They joined a queue, waiting while the line slowly moved along. Jayna started tapping her foot again lightly in impatience but several veiled glares from Tom stopped her. Finally she asked, "What, is it your time of the month or something?"

"My time of what?" he repeated, cocking an eyebrow.

"You know. You on the rag? Because you've been rude all morning," Jayna insisted.

Tom snorted, offended. "Watch your mouth, Katherine. I could leave you here," he threatened quietly.

Jayna had had enough. Offended, she proclaimed, "I am not speaking to you again until you apologize for being a complete jerk this morning."

"Finally, some good news," Tom remarked dryly, turning his back on her as he faced the front of the line.

Jayna narrowed her eyes at the back of Bingsby's balding head. A few minutes later they had finally reached the front of the line and stopped by a small booth. There was a guard sitting in it, who looked bored, before he nodded at Tom.

"Good morning, Rupert. Go on through," he sighed to Tom. Then his eyes turned to Jayna. "Why, Katherine? I haven't seen you around here with your dad since…Well, since you were half that tall!"

Tom put a caring arm around her, giving a simpering grin. Jayna resisted the urge to kick him, instead forcing an equally fake smile onto her face. "She's just stopping by with me on an errand before we're off for the day. Would you like to check her wand?" he offered.

The guard shook his head. "Nah, I won't detain you folks any longer. Go on."

Jayna followed Tom to the fancy golden lifts that waited for them. They got into one moving upwards with two other wizards and one witch. She watched the numbers light up, waiting. When all of their companions had gotten off and they were still moving upwards, she asked Tom, "Er, what floor is it?"

"First floor," he answered curtly. "And I thought you were not speaking to me."

Jayna was furious for a second that she had already slipped up, but then sighed. Forcing a smile onto her face, Jayna shook her head. "No, I've actually just decided that your being an idiot shouldn't have a negative effect on my mood."

The elevator grinded to a halt as Tom's eyes narrowed. "You're lying," he accused.

The doors slid open then, a woman's pleasant voice announcing: "Level three. Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Muggle liaison office, obliviator headquarters, and magic reversal squad."

Neither Tom nor Jayna moved to get out, both shooting glares at the other. _Last night we were fine! Why is he being like this now? _Hurt, Jayna waiting for the doors to glide shut. When several lavender pieces of paper flew in just as the doors closed, flapping about their heads, she grabbed one. Balling it up, she whipped it at the back of Riddle's head.

It made a surprisingly sharp noise upon impact, and Tom flinched before turning to give her a furious stare. "Must you act like a petulant child?" he ground out.

"Must you act like you've got a wand shoved up a bodily orifice?" Jayna retorted quickly.

"Level two. Department of Magical Law enforcement. Auror's office, improper use of magic office, and Wizengamot administration," the relaxed female voice announced as they reached another floor.

Neither spoke as a wizard joined them on the lift. Doing a double take at Tom, he smiled. "Ah, I thought it was you, Rupert. How's the day treating you?" the man asked.

Tom returned the grin, nodding. "Quite alright. And you?" he asked.

The man waved a broad hand. "No complaints…How are those neighbors of yours?"

"Oh, the Strettons?" Tom questioned.

"Yeah, yeah…Stretton…he's a real piece of work, eh?" the man pressed. "All those inventions, none of them hardly ever useful…Real pain…"

"Yes, he is a piece of work," Tom repeated in agreement.

Jayna locked her jaw, vowing to remain silent. She was rather fond of the Strettons and really didn't appreciate any negativity from this man towards them. The elevator grinded to a halt then. "Level one. Minister for magic and support staff," the voice informed them. The man shoved himself out first.

He paused as Jayna and Tom climbed out. "Do me a favor and tell him to cut back with the experiments, eh? I don't need to see him anymore in the improper use of magic office," he said, disgruntled.

Riddle gave a silent nod and the man gave a farewell wave as he disappeared down a hallway. Then Tom locked his arm through Jayna's and practically dragged her away from the lifts, down corridors that became increasingly narrow. Finally, when they passed a harassed looking intern and several dusty rooms that looked like they hadn't been used in years, Tom paused.

Before them stood one rough wooden door, beside it a dingy metal plaque reading: "Records Room."

"Impressive, isn't it?" Tom commented sarcastically. Jayna remained silent. He glanced at her before sighing in irritation. "Fine, I apologize. Or would you like something written and signed in blood?"

Jayna narrowed her eyes at him. "No, I'd just like the Tom from the last few days back. Not this crabby version," she told him truthfully before starting forward alone. She shoved the door open, but it was heavier than it appeared.

It creaked slowly agape, revealing the records room. The room had a high warehouse-like ceiling with large lights hanging down. One flickered annoyingly, and beneath the blinking light was the beginning of a maze. Shelves stretched up past twice a man's height, large and imposing looking.

On the shelves was everything from small vials of swirling white memories to decaying parchment. Jayna thought this room rivaled Hogwart's library with its sheer mass of books and material.

Wide eyed, she turned to see Tom's reaction. He too was looking at the room, though he looked less surprised at the massive space. He took a few steps forward, pausing to glance down at Jayna.

"We should stay together so as not to get lost," he said, though his voice didn't have the authoritative, impatient quality it had held throughout the morning.

Jayna nodded up at Mr. Bingsby's imposter. They started forward, shoving the door closed behind them.

* * *

The records room had a vague sense of organization. It was supposed to be alphabetical, but Jayna and Tom wound up getting lost more than a few times. The room was eerily quiet, besides their occasional footsteps. It was a depressing place where the past went to die, in Jayna's opinion.

Finally they found themselves among files and books all related to the letter 'P'. Jayna was itching to grab a rather large box with the word 'Potter" scribbled on it but fought the urge. They had to pause when Riddle noticed his robes were getting too short and Jayna saw her hair beginning to fade back to blonde.

They swallowed the remainder of Polyjuice potion before continuing on. She kept up with Riddle's fast pace, though he was walking slightly slower due to Bingsby's shorter legs. She stared at his back thoughtfully. Tom had replaced his previous short temper with complete silence instead. _Maybe something happened this morning…Might explain the sudden mood swing. _

"Does it have to do with where you went this morning?" she asked finally, her voice sounding too loud after such a long silence among the shelves. Tom sent her a questioning glance. "Your bad mood today. Does it have to do with whatever you were up to this morning?"

"Perhaps," the Slytherin offered, grabbing her arm to change her direction as he turned suddenly around a corner.

"Perhaps? Why won't you just tell me?" Jayna pressed.

Tom whirled on her, even managing to make Mr. Bingsby's watery eyes burn as he scanned her face for a moment. Then, finally, he glanced away. "I went to the cemetery, alright?"

"Y-your mother's cemetery?" Jayna asked quietly. He nodded, before sighing.

"So I am…I'm…I'm sorry if I was rude this morning. You didn't deserve it," he offered, rolling his eyes slightly as if mocking his own words.

"It's fine, but…there must be something else?" she ventured. Tom raised a hand to run it through his hair before apparently realizing he didn't have any at the moment. Dropping it, he resumed walking down the row.

Jayna followed as he answered, "There is. There was something…someone left something on my mother's grave."

She couldn't help it as a small gasp escaped her. _Ah, the plot thickens! _"But…Who would have visited her? Your father?"

A derisive noise came from Riddle. "I doubt he even knows, nor cares, where my mother is buried. No, it was someone else."

"Like a relative? Did you know she had family left?" Jayna asked cautiously.

"No," Tom answered, Mr. Bingsby's voice becoming tight. "This is it," he said after a moment. They had arrived in the S section, and a large section was devoted to Salazar Slytherin.

"Where in all of this would his journals be?" Jayna wondered, pulling out a random box and sneezing as a plume of dust rose into the air.

"There doesn't seem to be any order to it. Just search through everything, and quickly. We're running out of time," Riddle ordered.

Jayna did as she was told, sneezing every few seconds as clouds of dirt and grime from years of storage rose around them. Finally she found something carefully sealed into a protective case. She narrowed her eyes at the worn leather front tearing away from the rest of the journal.

"Bingo!" she announced finally, ripping her eyes away from the only things on the front, a pair of red serpent eyes and the script at the bottom: 'Property of S. Slytherin.'

Tom rocked back onto his heels next to her, halfway through tearing the top of a molding box off. "'Bingo'?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, come off it, you must have played that at least once," she insisted.

Tom shook his head. "Did you find it?" he asked impatiently.

Jayna held out the journal. "I think so."

Tom's eyes roved over the cover before he nodded. "This is it. Come on," he said, hurriedly shoving things back up onto the shelves. "This would go so much faster if we could use bloody magic…" he grumbled under his breath.

Jayna silently agreed. When they finally had halfway cleaned up their mess and started back through the maze of records, she considered what Tom had said. "What was her name? Your mother?" she asked randomly.

Tom was silent for several minutes, so long that Jayna had thought he wasn't going to answer. Then he replied, "Gaunt. Merope Gaunt."

"Do you-d'you want to check the records for her family before we leave?" she asked hesitantly.

Riddle nodded immediately.

* * *

They nervously waited for the lift, aware that their time was quickly running out. Jayna had a thick pad of parchment stuffed into her cloak, scratched away at with notes about the Gaunts from a hurried quill. Next to her, Tom waited, Slytherin's journal concealed beneath his own clothing.

Just as the doors opened and the woman's voice announced the usual floor number, a man yelled out, "Hold the lift please!"

Jayna climbed in the elevator with absolutely no intention of doing that. However, Tom clearly didn't want to draw suspicious. He kept his arm out to keep the doors from closing as the man sprinted over. Jayna practically groaned. It was the same man from earlier.

"Hey, twice in one day, eh?" he asked, panting to catch his breath as the doors closed.

_Twice in one day, eh? I'm such an annoying git, eh? Blah blah blah, eh? _Jayna chanted in her head, annoyed. Tom merely inclined his head, looking bored.

"Y'know how I was remarking on Stretton earlier, eh? Well guess who I'm going to meet with just now?" the man said, too amused looking to really be irritated.

"I do not know, Mr. Stretton?" the Slytherin next to Jayna ventured, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! He's gone and done it again, blew the wall out of his house! Made so much noise he got the muggle's attention that live nearby!" the man exclaimed, face incredulous.

"Oh, no! Are the children okay?" Jayna asked immediately, worried.

The annoying man waved his huge paw dismissively. "They're just fine, fine! But that's a bunch of paper work for me, eh!"

"My apologies," Tom offered, though his voice was completely flat and suggested he really didn't care.

"Oh, it never ends…I always have to deal with types like him, being so high up in my office. These crazy wizards fancy themselves inventors, the wings of change!" he continued on, ranting. "But you know what I say, eh? I say they are full of bullocks. They're just insane!"

Tom's jaw locked during the man's tirade in frustration but now he spoke. Quietly, he offered, "One must be sane to think clearly, but one can think deeply and be quite insane."

"Eh? What is that even supposed to mean, Bingsby?" the man asked, mouth twitching as though he wanted to laugh.

The doors on the elevator opened then, the female's voice stating what Jayna had been longing to hear: "Level eight, the Atrium."

As Jayna stepped out of the elevator, Tom explained to the man, "It means only the very intelligent would be perceived as insane by the very stupid."

They strode quickly away from the elevator, leaving behind a spluttering man who had just been insulted. There was hardly any time left, Jayna felt her hands start shaking with nervousness. They darted towards the staircases that led to the bathroom. There was a large dish of the magical Ministry coins between the doors.

Jayna grabbed one of the golden coins and half walked, half ran down the steps into the bathroom while Tom did the same on the other staircase. Luckily there was not much of a line, and she got into a stall almost immediately.

This time she didn't even pause to consider the unpleasant truth of what she was doing. She just climbed right up on the bowl, stuck her foot in the toilet water and demanded, "London entrance!" She was in such a rush she forgot to take a deep breath before being flushed.

With a swirling of water she was pulled down the drain, emerging ingloriously back into the similar bathroom outside a busy city street. Jayna had accidentally swallowed a bit of the water during the crazy trip throughout pipes, and now she spit it up. _Ugh, nasty. _She made a face, hoping that queasy feeling in her stomach was just due to disgust and not germs.

_Gross, gross, gross…_

She forced herself to emerge from the stall and stomped up the staircase, practically bowling over a petite woman who screeched at her back. Then she was in the bright sunlight, eyes scanning the crowd for Tom.

Mr. Bingsby's tired eyes found hers and he pulled her away from the main street, down a narrow alley road. It was just in time, for Jayna actually felt her hair beginning to tangle and curl wildly.

Next to her, Tom's eyes had already lightened to a piercing sapphire blue as they darted around the surroundings. He found a small alcove from the side door of a store and dragged her to it, shoving her in against the locked door and stone wall. He crammed himself opposite her, and it shielded them both for the most part from the main street.

Jayna could only watch, intrigued and alarmed, as the changes took place on Tom. She couldn't see herself, but felt her hips shrinking and her height increasing a bit. Opposite her, Tom's squashed nose straightened itself and elongated into a perfect regal form. Thick black hair grew from his mostly scarce scalp, it was the most bizarre thing to see.

His lips became fuller than Bingsby's thin mouth, his cheekbones raising and jaw line sculpting itself as he shot up taller. They were already packed into the small space and now as Tom reached his full height he had to lean over, his face coming dangerously close to Jayna's. The very corner of his mouth twitched up in slight amusement.

"Oh, there you are, Jayna," he said, pretending to be surprised.

Before she could even retort, and say something like _Oh there you are, Tom! Darn, I'm going to miss that sexy middle aged baldy_, she was interrupted. An older woman had apparently decided to cut through the alley. Now she paused outside the alcove, eyes taking in the pair of teenagers.

She made a disgusted face. "It is so indecent for you to be doing that in public!" she said, sounding harassed. "The youth these days…No sense of modesty…" she muttered, head shaking furiously, as she continued down the alleyway.

Jayna glanced down and realized how it must look. Her body contorted to Riddle's, their faces mere centimeters apart. Blushing, she attempted to extricate herself from him, but ended up tripping. Tom, to be fair, did try to catch her before she fell out but only managed to unbalance himself as well.

They both tumbled out, landing with collective thumps onto the hard ground. "Ouch," Jayna whined, rubbing her throbbing elbow. Riddle had caught himself before his complete weight landed on her, and now glanced down at her arm before standing up.

He offered her a hand and pulled her up. It was then that Jayna glanced down and saw that his robes, made for Mr. Bingsby's height, were several inches too short. She started laughing. Tom, looking offended, commanded, "Stop it."

She tried to stop the peals of laughter as they started walking back to the main street but was too overcome by the way he was scowling. She held her stomach as she giggled, Riddle looking more and more frustrated. "Stop it or I'll curse you," he said. "And I know where you sleep."

Jayna fell silent, rolling her eyes.

* * *

They arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron, hurriedly slipping up the stairs before Mr. Dodderidge could spot them. Jayna had already fished the key to their rooms out, and was steps away from the door, when Tom stopped her.

"Wait, give me the key," he ordered softly. Jayna turned, confused, to Tom. His wand was out, his eyes narrowed at the innocent door before them, a skewed number 7 gleaming in brass. She handed over the key. "Get behind me," he whispered.

She did as she was told, staying behind Tom as he unlocked the door, wand trained on the room as the door swung open. She peeked around his shoulder to see whatever he was acting so paranoid about.

"Mr. Riddle, that is hardly polite," Professor Dumbledore chastised from the middle of their living room, nodding at the upraised wand. He wore a traveling cloak over mismatched muggle clothing, and was smiling slightly at them.

"Du-Professor Dumbledore," Tom corrected hastily. "What are you doing here?"

"You were both missing from Hogwarts. I am glad to see you are whole and healthy," Dumbledore remarked, not answering the question. His eyes raised to Jayna's eyes, just visible next to Tom's shoulder, and his smile grew. "Come in, why don't you?" he asked.

Tom didn't move for a second, then reluctantly lowered his wand and stepped through the doorway. Jayna followed, shutting the door behind them. Tom had begun to twirl his wand through his fingers, and his deeper blue eyes met Dumbledore's pale ones in something like a staring match.

"How did you find us, Sir?" Riddle asked, the sir coming out like a last minute addition to the sentence.

"It was not hard, I assure you," the professor stated. "But enough of this pretense." Dumbledore sat down on the sofa near the window, gesturing for them to do the same. Tom strode to the seating opposite the auburn haired professor, joined by Jayna. "What have you stolen from the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Jayna's pulse immediately increased, her hand coming protectively across her robes. Tom's eyes narrowed to slits as he examined the professor across from them. "Why do you think we have stolen something, Professor?" he asked slowly.

"Habits are hard to break, Tom. But let me explain," Dumbledore said, leaning forward. He inclined his head at the Slytherin. "I could only guess when things started happening at Hogwarts that you were involved. After your disappearance, when I examined the Chamber of Secrets, this was confirmed."

Jayna gasped with surprise that Dumbledore knew so much. Tom, however, raised an eyebrow, looking unconcerned. He asked, "Yes? And how did you know it had been me to open the chamber?

"All magic leaves its marks," the professor replied, a small smile appearing. His pale blue eyes slowly turned to Jayna, and his smile grew. "Of course, I only suspected you were involved, Miss Barrows. Tom, here, had never held the company of friends until you came along. Though I was hard pressed to explain where a blonde hair might come from in the chamber…"

Jayna squirmed uncomfortably, cursing her messy hair. Tom, however, was looking annoyed. "You can leave her out of this. She had nothing to do with it," he commanded, wand falling still in his hand.

"Oh? I assumed it was she who tried to stop you, and is now attempting to help you fix what you have done. Or have I assumed wrong?" Dumbledore asked, waiting for an answer.

Jayna's gaze rose from her lap to the aggravated Slytherin next to her, his face set like stone. She wanted to tell Dumbledore everything, to explain everything so they could have his help. But she didn't dare spill without Tom's permission. Finally, his stormy eyes found hers, and he gave a small nod.

_Thank ye holy oranges. _Jayna's mouth opened but she didn't even know where to start. "Professor, Tom didn't know what he was doing!" she exclaimed. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, doubtfully.

"I think Mr. Riddle was fully aware what he was doing when he unlocked Slytherin's chamber," the professor replied.

Next to her, Tom let out a hiss of breath. Jayna scowled. "He might have known what he was unlocking, but he didn't really know what was down there! Why do you think we are doing this? To try to stop whatever he's released!" she insisted.

Dumbledore ignored her and turned his attention to Tom. "What did you do with the basilisk after you used it to murder that girl?" he asked, any previous trace of amusement vanishing from his features.

Jayna couldn't believe her ears. _No, no, no! This is what led to him being Voldemort in the first place! People condemning him without giving him a chance! _

Tom let out a growl of fury, standing up. "I did not set the basilisk on her!" he said, voice quiet but lethal.

"The snake does its master's bidding." Dumbledore remained sitting, but there was no mistaking the challenging quality in his voice.

Jayna had the terrible notion that if she didn't interfere soon she would have an all out duel on her hands. And the worst thing was she knew Tom might not win, but that he was powerful enough so there would be quite a bit of damage done. She stood up, coming in front of Tom.

She was too short to really block Dumbledore from view, but nontheless tried. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she spoke in a low tone. "Tom, calm down." His blue eyes shot down to hers, violent with rage. "I know you're angry, but that is not going to help the situation. Please, sit down," she said, putting pressure on his shoulders in an effort to coax him back on the couch.

Tom stared down at her, his gaze making her entire body burn with his emotion, for several long tense moments. Then he took a step back, sinking down onto the sofa. Jayna let out a breath of air she hadn't been aware of holding.

She sat beside him, immediately settling her hand over his. It was more so she could press his wand down to the floor than for sentimental reasons. She turned to glare at Dumbledore, who looked slightly surprised by what had happened.

"Now, will you please listen to me?" she asked him, trying her best to keep the aggravation from her tone. He nodded once.

"Good. When I thought Tom was releasing the basilisk, I went racing down in the chamber, like an idiot, to try to stop him. I hurt myself on the way and was bleeding pretty bad. Tom could barely control the basilisk then, I heard him arguing with it in-in Parseltongue, trying to stop it from attacking me," she said.

Dumbledore's eyebrows had raised with curiosity so she continued on. "He finally got it to leave me alone and he got me out of the chamber. He was taking me down to the hospital wing when we saw the spiders. They were going towards the entrance I used to the chamber. We followed them, and that is when we saw Myrtle. She was already dead."

Tom's grip had finally relaxed enough at that point so that Jayna could pull his wand from his hand. She did, sitting it down on the cushion between them and replacing it with her own hand.

"So don't you see, Professor? I was with Tom the whole time. He didn't tell the snake to kill Myrtle," Jayna said reasonably.

Dumbledore considered that for a moment before saying, "You said he was speaking in Parseltongue? Do you, Jayna, understand that language?"

_Stupid dolt. _Jayna sighed with frustration. Tom, however, clenched her hand quite painfully when he heard that. His head jerked up. "Professor, I _did not kill _that girl. I know what you think of me, but I swear it. _I swear._"

Albus Dumbledore looked taken aback by Riddle's pleading tone, and his face, which had turned from furious to desperate. He glanced down before nodding. "Very well. After this-accident, what did you do with the basilisk?"

"I sealed it back in the chamber. It's…something else has been possessing the students," Tom said.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I know. It too stems from the chamber. Does it not?"

"It's something really old. It first attacked Slytherin himself, and then his son before he sealed it in the chamber," Jayna spoke up. "We spoke to the Bloody Baron about it, and he told us to stop it we'd have to know more about it. That's why we…" She stopped when she realized she had said too much.

Tom, however, announced, "We stole Salazar Slytherin's journals to see where this thing comes from and how to kill it."

Dumbledore sat back in his seat, looking satisfied. "I must say I am impressed by what you have accomplished. I will not bother lecturing you, Tom. I trust you know now what a mistake you made." Tom's jaw clenched. "Do you have the journal?" the professor asked.

Tom hesitated for a moment before reaching into his robes and pulling the small book out. He handed it over to Dumbledore, who tapped the casing with his wand. It fell open, revealing the yellowed parchment.

Jayna watched as the professor inspected the cover and then the first page. Then, the older man's face fell. "This is most unfortunate."

"Don't tell me it's the wrong one?" Jayna asked, groaning.

"No. It is encoded, however. I will need a cipher to read this," Dumbledore explained.

"Where can we find the cipher?" Tom pressed. "It must tell the location."

"Yes. I am familiar with the forest mentioned, but…I am also familiar with the beings there. This will be difficult," Dumbledore said, standing. "I thank you both for your honesty and for going through the trouble of finding this."

Tom stood as well, retrieving his wand from where it had been sitting. "Sir, you are not going to leave us out of this."

Dumbledore frowned. "I am afraid that is exactly what I am going to do. This is too dangerous for you. I am going to make arrangements for you to be taken to Kendirah Barrow's home, Jayna. And Tom, you will have to return to-"

"I am not going back there!" Tom snapped.

"I am going to try my best to finish this, Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore said sternly. "With any luck, if I am successful, Hogwarts will be reopened after winter break. You will most likely be allowed to return, after explaining to the Ministry that the deaths were a horrible accident."

"Dumbledore, if you try to leave us out of this, I will do something really bad," Jayna threatened.

The professor seemed unaffected. "That is hardly threatening, Miss Ba-"

"I will mess your world up, Dumbledore," the blonde continued, sticking her hands on her hips and focusing him with a menacing glare which she learned by watching Riddle. "Remember when I first showed up in your office? The things I told you? Do you really want to see how badly I can interfere?"

Dumbledore fell silent, his mouth slightly open. "I hardly believe you would-"

"I would, Professor. I would," Jayna insisted, grinning confidently. Riddle was watching her, his face mildly amused.

"I believe that means we will be accompanying you, Professor Dumbledore?" Tom asked.

Dumbledore looked frustrated. "If you come along, then there are three rules you must agree to follow. Unconditionally."

"Fine, what are they?" Jayna asked.

"Follow my directions without question or complaint, as quickly as possible. Do not stray from me without permission. And do not cause trouble or tell others what we are doing. Understood?" the professor asked.

"That seemed like more then three, but okay," Jayna said, shrugging.

"And Mr. Riddle?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine," Tom said. "Where are we going?"

"A forest in Belarus. There is a tribe of magical beings that make their camp in that forest. They hold the cipher," Dumbledore explained.

"What kind of beings?" Jayna asked curiously.

"Centaurs, vampires, among others. Also there will be a few wizards and witches," the professor added. "But they will not be pleasant. They scorn both muggle and magical communities, and dislike outsiders."

"Oh. Sounds…wonderful," the blonde commented, making a face. "This is going to take so much more time, though. What if that thing gets out of Hogwarts? People are in danger-"

"That power is contained within Hogwarts. The school itself has very powerful magic," Dumbledore interrupted. "Only those walking its halls would be in harm's way, and I was the last to leave."

"Last alive thing to leave, you mean," Jayna said. "Poor Peeves…"

Tom gave her a look of disbelief before shaking his head. "Professor how exactly are we going to get there?"

"I will have to arrange a portkey. We will leave in the morning," the older man said, turning to leave the room. "And do try to stay out of trouble tonight," he added as he opened the door.

"Yeah, you do try to remember what I said. You better not try to leave us," Jayna called after him.

Dumbledore stepped out into the hallway, turning to give her a small smile. "I would not dare. Seven o'clock in the morning. Be ready." He let the door shut with a click.

Jayna groaned, staring after the professor through the wooden door. "Why so early?"

She was about to plop down onto the couch again when Tom said sharply, "Wait!"

She gave him a questioning look. "You are going to sit on Sorcio," Tom accused.

Jayna glanced down. The small green snake flicked its tongue out from where it was curled up on the navy blue cushion, offended. "Oh. _Oh! _Tom you said you'd talk to him!" She exclaimed, suddenly remembering his promise to speak to the snake about how old it is.

The Heir of Slytherin sighed before nodding. "I did," he admitted. Then, lips slightly parted, he hissed.

Jayna picked up Sorcio as the snake released a slow response. "What's he saying?" she asked eagerly.

"Just that you smell like roses," Tom said quietly. Sorcio continued speaking, winding up Jayna's arm to settle about her neck. "And that you keep him awake at night, when you talk in your sleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep," Jayna protested.

Tom laughed. "Actually, you do. You mumble all sorts of things, it is very interesting."

The blonde made a face. "What do I say?"

The Slytherin narrowed his eyes, turning to walk over to his bedroom door. "Oh, this and that…"

"Tom!" Jayna called. He opened the door, turning to smirk at her.

"I asked him about how old he is, and in response he told me about the scent of your hair and your annoying habit while sleeping," Tom said. "I told you he was crazy. I give up."

"And you tried so hard," Jayna replied sarcastically.

Tom just shook his head, disappearing into his room. _Most likely to change out of those robes into a pair that don't show his socks. _Jayna snickered. Then she remembered her disastrous return trip through the toilet and got up, marching towards her bathroom with the single goal of brushing her teeth for no less than an hour.

_A/N: Tom is quoting Nikola Tesla to the guy in the elevator. I like the idea of Tesla being a real life wizard, with the things he envisioned. Anyway, next chapter will be longer :D Reviews will make it come faster. Is that called bribery?_


	17. Ch 17: Deported

Crazy

Chapter Seventeen: Deported

It was just an old store left to rot away. A closed down, dilapidated old shop on Charing Cross Road that hadn't been occupied in decades. Broken windows in the front, leaning badly to one side, it was destined to be torn down and made over.

But now the woman shook her hair out of her face, where the wind was forcing it, and stared with determined eyes. She knew she had seen the boy disappear into that very building earlier that day. It was now night time, and bitterly cold. The wind blasted along the abandoned street of London. Only the brunette woman stood on its sidewalk, eyes narrowed in determination at the store front.

He had looked just like her memories, tall and confident. Black hair, pale skin, and sharp blue eyes. But she knew, in the back of her mind, it was impossible for him to still be that young. Which could only mean one thing, but how? She knew she was missing something, and the only clue was in that building.

However, sheer will could not make up for the fact that she was a muggle. And all a muggle could see in that spot on Charing Cross Road was a broken down store, nothing more.

Freezing cold and disappointed, she was almost ready to leave when the man appeared across the street. One moment, she had been alone, and the next, he was there. She only saw his back, and he was wrapped in some strange red cloak. He, too, seemed to focus on the deserted old shop.

Immediately the woman started inching backwards, into the shadows of the alleyway. Even muggles had a sixth sense, sometimes, and it was screaming at her that this was danger. Another two men spun themselves from thin air, appearing to the left and right of the first. With wide eyes, she turned on her heel and ran.

* * *

It was sometime in the early morning, and Jayna was sleeping peacefully when she woke up to the feeling of Sorcio's scales sliding over her skin. Mumbling, she shoved him off her arm. The small snake hissed, sounding irritated.

Jayna, who had been passed out on her stomach, face buried in the pillow, propped herself up on one arm. Shoving her blonde curls out of her face, she blinked sleepily down at the garden snake. It hissed again, eyes glowing golden in the dark.

_Something is wrong. Something is really, really wrong. _Jayna couldn't describe it, but a horrible cold feeling suddenly settled over her and she snapped awake. She could only think of one thing that could be wrong. And that was Dumbledore had left them behind. Irritated, she shoved back the blankets on her bed and got dressed quickly in the dark, her mind cycling over a plan for how to catch up to Dumbledore if he had left them. Sorcio watched her, hissing once more.

"_I _don't speak Parseltongue! Go find Riddle, stop hissing at me!" She snapped at the snake. She grabbed up her wand and stuck it down the waistband of her skirt, since the stupid thing had no pockets.

Then she threw open the door to the living room, striding forward to the door of the suite. Sorcio slithered from her bedroom, scales glinting a faint red color in the moonlight that shone through the window. The small snake squeezed through the open crack to Riddle's bedroom, disappearing into the darkness. A light snow had begun to fall outside, against a deep red backdrop. Had Jayna done a second glance at the window, she would have noticed the burning night sky.

But oblivious as always, she didn't notice it and continued, stepping out into the hall of the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore had rented a room down the hallway from them, and she started forward before coming to a stop. Ahead, a doorway was left ajar and it was not to Albus Dumbledore's room.

Jayna took a hesitant step, eyes squinting to make out the dark liquid spilled on the wooden floor. With very little light, it glistened like spilled ink, and it seemed to be coming from the room. Goosebumps erupted across Jayna's skin, a lump forming in her throat. She took her wand out, forcing another step. She was tempted to cast Lumos but knew she shouldn't.

Another step and she was able to see inside the room. The liquid seeping from the room was dark crimson, and it came from the body of the dark haired witch she had seen eating in the dining room a few nights ago. A huge gash laid open the woman's chest, her mouth wretched open, and her eyes devoid of light.

Jayna's mouth opened in horror but she cut off the scream before it could exit her body. Her mind only fumbled for a moment before she knew she had to get back to her room and wake Riddle, because he would surely know what to do better than her.

She turned, but immediately another scream threatened to leave her as she ran right into a person. He clamped a cool hand over her mouth, whispering, "Quiet!" Eyes darting up, Jayna saw it was only Riddle. He looked like he had dressed quickly, his shirt only half buttoned and off by one, his coat thrown over it.

She mentally cursed him for being so quiet all the time. "Tom! Tom, she's dead!" Jayna breathed, terrified, once he had removed his hand from over her lips. Her entire body had begun trembling, feeling as if it was vibrating on a high pitched frequency.

Tom's eyes burned as he repeated, "Quiet!" Then his eyes darted around the darkened hallway, stopping on the door a few feet away that led to Dumbledore's room. He seemed to zone out for a moment before snapping back to reality.

Jayna was a moment away from vocalizing her thought, that perhaps they should get the professor, before Tom cut any hopes of help off. "Dumbledore's gone," he said, sounding in slight disbelief.

"_What?" _Jayna gasped, half in denial. "What the hell is going on-"

Tom ground out, as if it were obvious, "_Grindelwald, _Jayna." Hand grabbing hers in a crushing grip, he dragged her back to their room. She stopped, eyes wide, as for the first time she noticed the bright red window. Crossing their small living room, she looked out, and saw the brilliant red sparks that were dancing across the night sky directly above the Leaky Cauldron. A jolt of terror jerked down her spine.

They were exactly the same as the sparks that had rained down on Hogwart's grounds over a month ago. Jayna recalled the panic that had ensued, and realized the sparks were more than just a show of support for the dark wizard now.

"He's here!?" She asked, alarmed. Tom shoved the last of their things in his bag, shoving it and Jayna's over his shoulder before grabbing up Sorcio and thrusting the serpent into her hands.

"Come on, we have to leave," he ordered, attempting to tow her from the room.

"What? Are the others even awake?" Her mind reeled as she thought of Dodderidge, and the others staying at the inn.

Tom turned on her, eyes narrowed as he was about to snap in response, but it was then a strange noise shook the glass of the window. The whole building shuddered beneath their feet, upsetting Jayna's balance. Her hands shot out as she grabbed on to Riddle, whose balance had been proven better than hers.

He steadied her, as the rumbling slowed. It was not the earth that had been moving beneath them, Jayna thought, but rather the air that was vibrating. A wailing was heard, it was faint but distinct in the night silence. It reminded Jayna of the kind of noise schools used back in her time, to warn of tornadoes or fires. It immediately increased her heart rate, until she was shaking with useless adrenaline. Tom's hands tightened on her arms, until his grip was felt down into her bones.

Then, a whistling almost too high pitched to hear whined against her eardrums. Tom's blue eyes widened in the darkened room before he shoved her backwards, underneath the sturdy wooden table before the fireplace. The entire building shook with the impact of something, Jayna had no clue what.

Her mind reeling, she finally realized she was in London, and the year was 1940. How could something that major have slipped her thoughts for so long?

"Bombs?!" She screamed, terrified. Tom was crouched over her, his beautiful, alarmed face turned to the window, until another explosion sent the glass shattering into the room in shards. He winced as several small pieces stung his back, though the table top did offer some protection.

Jayna buried her face against his chest, holding Sorcio close to her own chest protectively. The snake was writhing wildly in her grip, but she didn't even notice as the floorboards beneath them gave an foreboding crack. Her mind reeled, shocked, and completely lost as to how a pleasant night had led to this. Somehow she had forgotten about the reality of the times. Submersed into the wizarding world, she had neglected to realize the muggle war currently raging.

_But the Leaky Cauldron is a magical building! Shouldn't it be protected against muggle bombs? _

Jayna clung to that hope, even as the ceiling gave an ominous groan. Another jarring of the ground beneath them, so violent that it sent her teeth rattling inside her skull, and the wooden beams above them gave out. The roof crashed down onto them, and a flash of blue blinded Jayna as the table above them gave way.

* * *

Jayna awoke on a hard, cold surface, her cheek pressed to a worn fabric that reminded her of Riddle's robes. Blinking in the night, which was much brighter than it should have been, she regained consciousness. Her sense of time was completely askew, and it took several minutes to even realize what had happened. She felt like hours had passed, but knew it couldn't have been that long. Sitting up slightly, Jayna gave a whimper of pain at the throbbing of her head. She glanced down, seeing it was indeed a spare set of Riddle's robes beneath her head, and Jayna sat the rest of the way up, feeling a trickle of something down her face.

Glancing around, she saw the devastation the bombardment had caused. Half of the Leaky Cauldron's roof had collapsed down, and all of the windows were blown out. However, it had mostly been shielded from the real damage. Other buildings along the street were demolished, or completely engulfed by flames that lit up the otherwise pitch black night. The stars were vanished behind thick gray smoke, the moon barely managing to shine through it.

Muggles were everywhere, panicked, and they paid little attention to the Cauldron. They saw only a shack there, after all, and the few witches and wizards that extracted themselves from the building were nowhere to be found. Some seemed to run with a determination, others just moved in a daze, eyes distant.

Jayna reached a hand to her temple, wiping away the sticky substance from her skin. She glanced down at her hand and saw it was blood, though the pain in her head was dulling. She was slightly shocked, her mind one step behind every action. Somehow, she reasoned, she had been moved there, to the sidewalk. She slowly raked her eyes across the people in the streets, wincing at the sight of injuries far more grave than hers. She only stopped searching when she saw Riddle a dozen or so feet away.

He was speaking with Dodderidge, the man looked even more dazed than she. Jayna watched as Riddle seemed to argue with the owner of the Cauldron, grabbing him by the shoulders at one point. Then he relaxed, even from afar Jayna could tell Tom was controlling himself as he leaned nearer the older man's face to speak.

Setting her hands onto the rough stone ground, she pushed herself up, and grabbed Riddle's robes and their bags. She hesitantly started forward, just as Riddle seemed to hear what he needed from Dodderidge.

The owner of the Cauldron sank to the ground, holding his head in his hands, as Riddle turned and strode to Jayna. Seeing her awake and up, his face relaxed slightly. "We need to get into Diagon Alley," he told her, reaching her and taking their bags from her. He slid his arm around her shoulders. She realized only when he supported her partly that she had been unsteady on her feet, and gratefully now walked with him, allowing her head to fall against his shoulder and taking some small comfort in it.

They started down the alley beside the Cauldron, leaving the screams and moans of pain and the wailing of sirens behind them. Riddle guided her around a pile of stones that had crumbled down from the inn's roof, as Jayna watched the fire, mesmerized until the building blocked it from view. Her throat sore from the cold and soot that filled the air, she asked Riddle, "Sorcio?"

Tom pulled the snake from his robes, passing it to Jayna. She smiled weakly at the serpent, which seemed to be unharmed, and watched Riddle approach the small brick wall behind the pub. Thankfully, it was intact. He tapped the stones, and Jayna breathed out in relief as a peaceful Diagon Alley was revealed to them. Nothing even seemed to be stirring in the magical town, a stark contrast to the war torn muggle city that was spinning in chaos.

Stepping through the arch of bricks, they left behind the broken Muggle city and entered the sleeping town, most of whose inhabitants were still in bed and unaware. She didn't bother asking where Tom was leading her, she just kept walking, occasionally stumbling. The snow was beginning to collect on the streets, making Jayna adjust her footfalls so as not to slip. She gripped Tom's sleeve, sniffling as the cold began to make her nose run.

As they passed down the street, more and more of the building's lights were turning on. Witches and wizards were emerging, news of the attack most likely spreading. Tom didn't stop to answer any of their questions. It was only when they got to the end of the alley, near a small picket fence that marked the lawn of an old white house, that he spoke again.

"I don't know where Dumbledore is. But Dodderidge admitted he was there when the portkey was arranged. It is somewhere in this house, Jayna," Tom told her. She nodded. "Are you able to stand? Or do you want to wait here?" He asked, scanning her over with worried eyes.

Jayna moved away from him for a step, finding the ground to be more steady underneath her feet. "I'm fine," she told him, her voice sounding stronger than she felt. She started for the house, aware of Tom shadowing behind her. She paused at the front door, hand reaching out to feel the rough, peeling paint.

Pointing his wand, Tom murmured, "Alohamora," and the door cracked open. Jayna pushed it further, revealing before them the shadowed interior of the home. Glancing over, she asked the Slytherin, "What about not using magic?"

He gave a shrug, a smirk devoid of humor twisting his face. "The Ministry has many more important things to handle tonight. By the time they get around to us, we'll be long gone."

Jayna had to admit he was right. Fishing her wand out of the waistline of her skirt, Jayna commanded, "Lumos!" Her wand lit up at the same time as Riddle's nonverbal spell lit his.

The twin beams of light illuminated the piles of junk within the doorway of the old home. Groaning, Riddle took a step into the house. "How are we going to find a portkey in this?" He asked, kicking out and sending an old doll flying into the wall with a sharp thud.

"Isn't there some sort of magical way to check?" Jayna asked, heaving a sigh. Tom turned, looking down at her, half bewildered. "What? Stupid suggestion?" she sighed. "No. Actually, it was a very smart suggestion," Tom said, sounding impressed. He pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead, wincing his eyes closed for a moment. "I should have thought of it myself…"

"Neither of us is really on top of our game," Jayna admitted tiredly. She watched as the dark haired Slytherin nodded dismissively at her, his wand sending out an arc of blue light.

"This way," he told her, stepping deeper into the home. Jayna carefully stepped around an old rocking chair coated with dust and followed him, first through the living room and then up creaking stairs.

Tom muttered beneath his breath, and a fainter arc of blue light spread out. A few moments later, they found themselves in a woman's bedroom. The bedspread was starting to decay and fall apart, but Jayna's eyes stayed glued to it as Tom searched the room, because it was adorned with roses. Her hand raised to her throat, where she had fastened the choker necklace the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw had given her. The small white rose on the collar felt real to the touch.

"Here," Tom's gruff voice interrupted Jayna's daze, as he straightened in the corner of the room. In his hand was a small, ornate golden mirror.

* * *

They sat in silence, both holding a finger to the small mirror between them. Tom had his watch out, and his blue eyes stared unblinkingly down at it, counting down the last few minutes until seven in the morning. When the time came and went, Tom heaved a sigh.

"Dumbledore told us to be ready by seven. It makes sense the portkey wouldn't leave right then," Jayna told him, arching her back to stretch out the muscles. Her head was giving a slight ache, but other than that she felt pretty decent for having been dragged out of a half-collapsed building.

Save for the few cuts in Tom's back, he didn't seem to have any injuries either. Jayna almost felt guilty for such luck, especially when images kept flashing through her mind of the muggles she had seen wounded in the street.

Tom was silent, his eyes still focused on his watch. Jayna sighed. When focused on a task, Tom wasn't very good company. Jayna, then, was left to wander about in her own thoughts, which experience had shown never led to anything good. She thought about where Dumbledore had gone, and if he would randomly reappear before the portkey left. Then she thought about the bombing of London, and strained to remember her freshman history teacher's lecture on the subject….

Muttering to herself, she admitted, "I can't believe I forgot about the Blitz…"

"The what?" Tom asked, his head snapping up as he finally looked at something other than the time.

"The bombing of London….I'm so stupid, I knew the war was going on…I could have warned someone," Jayna admitted, cheeks growing warm with an ashamed blush.

"'Warned someone'?" Tom repeated, eyes burrowing into hers for a moment before he looked away, laughing. His laughter was a shock to her, because he sounded genuinely amused.

"What? Why are you laughing, Tom? People died last night! People are probably still dying right now! And I could have done something!" Jayna exclaimed, hurt.

The heir of Slytherin shook his head, his messy black hair falling into bright sapphire eyes. "Oh yes, you could have done something. You could have prevented a disastrous act of war by 'warning someone'. Jayna….don't lie to yourself."

The blonde sputtered, half in confusion, half in indignation. "But I knew about it beforehand, I was just too self centered to even think-"

"You were nothing like that. Some things are just too great, too momentous, for one small act to change them," Tom told her, voice reassuring. Jayna wanted to believe him, because it would have eased some of the guilt now pressing down upon her conscience, but found herself shaking her head.

"No! You know I'm…I told you I'm from…" She stuttered over how to say it. "I'm from someplace where this has all already happened! There must have been a way to help!"

Tom scanned her for a minute, before slowly shaking his head. "Your optimism sometimes disgusts me…It is your biggest flaw. You assume everyone to be like you, good and pure-intentioned…Jayna you are a diamond in a pit of coal, and your best efforts won't ever change the fact that you are surrounded by ugliness."

Jayna recoiled back from him, her body reacting faster than her mind. She was already halfway standing before she remembered she had to keep her hand on the mirror, as it could leave at any time. She settled for a look of disgust, sitting back down and settling her hand on the golden rim of the mirror once more.

"Your pessimism disgusts me," the blonde spat back at Tom, glaring down at the floor between them.

"I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic," he retorted. When Jayna said nothing, just continued glaring down at the floor, he sighed. "Would you stop being so childish?"

"Just shut up for a while," she suggested, chancing a glance up to see a wide smile spreading across his face. It only served to infuriate her more. How dare he be grinning like that while she was feeling so terrible.

"No," he refused. "There is a _war _going on. Millions of people on each side fighting, clashing, struggling to prevail against the other. And you've deluded yourself into thinking one act on your part could have changed _anything-_"

"JUST SHUT UP, TOM!" Jayna screamed, then fell silent, breathing heavier with anger. Riddle's eyes widened, then narrowed, his face emptying of emotion as he retreated behind his stone façade. "I left behind my entire life-MY ENTIRE FREAKING LIFE-to come here, on the hope, the little hope, that somehow one act on my part could change something! So excuse me for my delusions! But I've sacrificed everything I've ever known for the delusion that you might not want to become a horrible monster destined to an eternity of agony! So tell me now, Tom, if I'm just wasting my time, if this was all for nothing! Tell me if I should stick my optimism where the sun don't shine! Otherwise just SHUT UP!"

Jayna winced her eyes shut, attempting to calm her racing heartbeat. Silence filled the dusty old room of the abandoned home for several minutes. Then, finally, Jayna chanced a look up at the Slytherin. He seemed taken aback. He opened his mouth, apparently decided against it, and shut it. Content, the blonde closed her eyes once more and let the time tick by.

_I must be making progress if I got the know-it-all to shut his cakehole_, she thought, slightly less perturbed.

Jayna enjoyed the silence for a while, before Tom announced, "Seven fifteen."

Glancing up, she saw he was once again staring down with laser like concentration to his watch. She shook her head, trying to push away guilt before it wormed into her heart. But she was unsuccessful, as she started to regret her earlier outburst on Riddle. "…So…." she started, unsure whether an apology was really necessary. He glanced up, cocking an eyebrow as if expecting something. "…Um, you really think I'm a diamond in a bunch of coal?"

Tom smirked humorlessly. "It was an analogy."

Jayna's hesitant smile fell, causing the Heir to roll his eyes. "Jayna, please just try to concentrate on the task at hand…"

"What task? Holding a portkey?" She quipped.

Tom didn't seem amused. "You must realize we are about to go to a camp of magical creatures who won't take kindly to us. Please try to control yourself."

The blonde snorted. "_I'll_ be fine."

The dark-haired teenager across from her raised a skeptical eyebrow. "If you say so…"

The mirror beneath her fingertips started vibrating, as if on cue. Jayna glanced down and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing…" she murmured. The room around them started turning, first slowly, then faster and faster. Feeling as if she had been hooked behind her belly button, Jayna was jerked forwards, as the room spun so quickly it became a blur.

With a plop, Jayna and Tom landed in a snow bank. Jayna stayed perfectly still as she waited for her eyes to stop spinning inside her head, fighting back waves of nausea. Finally, she was able to open her eyes without feeling the urge to throw up.

Tom swore, pulling his wand out from under his back, where he had apparently landed on it. Jayna glanced around. They were at the edge of a small village, and there didn't seem to be anyone about. There was an expanse of pristine white snow stretching out in front of them, then the beginnings of a dense evergreen forest. The trees towered above them, coated in blankets of snow, like something from a postcard.

Tom immediately trudged out of the bank of snow, turning back to offer a hand. "Come on!" he urged, business like, when she stayed put.

"But, shouldn't we speak to someone in the town-" Jayna hesitated, craning her neck to search for someone moving amongst the small stone buildings. The place seemed deserted, and it immediately made her feel unease. _I know its early in the morning, but there should be _someone_ here… _

Tom grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her from the snow. "We should get moving," he insisted.

"But isn't it strange? There's no one around!" Jayna pointed out. "No one's even noticed us…"

Riddle gave a snarl of impatience. "And would you prefer to dawdle around until someone does? And then would you care to explain what two teenagers from England are doing wandering in the middle of a Soviet controlled territory?" he questioned her quickly.

Jayna's eyes widened before she sheepishly shook her head. "Well….no."

"I did not think so," Tom agreed, towing her towards the edge of the woods. Jayna stuck out her lip in a pout, trying to stop her stomach from flipping about in fear. She gulped as they took step after step into the forest, her hands beginning to shake. Tom murmured a heating spell under his breath, and though it warmed Jayna it did nothing to stop her nerves.

And she seriously hoped he was right about the Ministry having better things to do at the moment then pursue underage use of magic.

After a while of silence save for the crunching of snow and snapping of twigs underfoot, Jayna spoke up. "So um…what shall we talk about while marching through a creepy forest?"

Tom, who had been walking slightly ahead of her, turned around and gave her a sly smile. "Scared, Jayna?"

She looked up at him and said, in all seriousness, "I hate you, Tom Riddle."

His eyes lit up with mischievousness and he turned back around. "I'm sure you do. Now try to keep up."

* * *

They had been walking for at least half an hour, Jayna decided. Still nothing. She was about to point this out to Riddle in her most annoying manner possible when she realized the trees were becoming less densely packed. No longer were they forced to squeeze between tree trunks or trip over raised roots hidden beneath the snow cover.

"Tom…What if Dumbledore got the location wrong…Or what if we're going the completely wrong direction?" The blonde finally spoke up, voicing her worries. Tom suddenly paused in front of her, holding up a hand and cocking his head like a dog trying to hear something.

"Shh," he commanded.

"I'm just saying…We could walk for hours and just get lost…" Jayna muttered, wrapping her arms around herself in the bitter cold.

"Jayna, quiet!" Tom whispered, frustrated.

"Why?" She asked, searching the woods in front of her. She saw nothing but trees and snow.

"Because I think there is something watching us," Tom said, his voice barely audible. Jayna's heart stuttered for a moment. It was then she became aware that the forest had fallen silent. She had grown accustomed to the slight background noise of animals, things moving about around them. But now it was dead silent. Not even the air seemed to stir.

Until Jayna felt her hair move, and warm air brush against the newly exposed skin of her neck. She froze, hazel eyes widening into perfect circles at the feeling of something huge breathing against her neck. Then, hesitating only a moment out of the stupid belief that delaying the inevitable might somehow take away the terrifying something behind her, she turned.

A single massive eye, larger than her head, stared back at her. Brilliant yellow, with a vertical black slit of a pupil, it blinked once. Jayna started backing up automatically, tripping over a branch and sprawling onto the ground. Riddle took a step in front of her, his wand drawn, but even he looked beyond shocked. The dragon snaked silently between trees, its curious eyes focused on the two clueless teenagers. It had a ring of bronze horns about its head, like a crown, and was covered in black scales that held a sheen against the snow. The beast was surprisingly graceful, its tail darting between the tree trunks as it cocked its massive head, apparently deciding whether they were tasty looking or not.

"Holy-" Jayna began, but the dragon gave a low grumble.

"Jayna, get up," Riddle hissed. She climbed to her feet, unable to look away from the dragon. It used its wings to crawl across the ground, closer to them, and its growl grew louder, until it was practically a scream.

"RUN!" Riddle ordered, and Jayna obeyed, turning to retreat back in the forest where the trees were much more tightly packed, in hopes the dragon couldn't follow them much longer.

She hadn't made it more than fifty feet when Riddle swore loudly, then practically tackled her to the ground. "What the-" she began angrily, but was quickly shut up when the dragon's horned tail swung directly above her and Riddle, laying on the forest floor. It connected with a tree trunk to the right of them, exploding the wood into a shower of splinters.

"WO, WO!" Someone yelled, Jayna knew it wasn't Riddle. She hesitated, a moment from climbing to her feet once more to take off. But the dragon paused, its fury seeming to diminish. "SETTLE…" The voice commanded.

Jayna craned her neck to look behind where she and Riddle were, and saw a figure coming through the trees. Her gaze darted back to the Hungarian Horntail, which was now pacing uneasily, puffs of black smoke emitting from its nostrils. The man stepped around Jayna and Riddle, who was rising slowly to his feet.

He walked forward, and Jayna saw that the mystery man was almost as tall as Tom, with shaggy brown hair and worn out clothing. Riddle was now on his feet, and pulled Jayna up by a shoulder, pushing her backwards. The man approached the dragon slowly, his hands held out, palms open. "Settle…" he repeated, voice deep and soothing. The dragon let him step closer and closer, and somehow he wasn't a human barbeque yet.

Jayna wanted to stay, to watch, but Riddle was inching her backwards from the dragon. However, just when she was about to turn the man reached out a hand, laying it on the horntail's snout, and the huge beast's entire body fell still, its eyes closing. She froze, watching in amazement. It was like the monster was put into a trance, all by that simple touch.

Tom stopped as well, watching as the stranger turned around. He was a young man, and his face was sharp and intimidating until he started laughing at their shocked faces. "Trespassers, have we?" he asked, when he had stopped laughing long enough to speak.

The horntail opened its eyes, nudging its snout into the man's shoulder and making him stumble backwards and almost fall. He laughed again, shaking his head. Tom spoke up. "If there is a leader to your group, we came to ask permission to speak with him," he said evenly.

The man shook his head, taking a step forward. The dragon moved, and Jayna watched as it climbed back through the trees, using its wings to climb upwards and out until there was enough space about it to dart up through the canopy. Craning her neck, she saw it spread huge wings and soar overhead, a plume of smoke washing down onto them as it passed by.

"You wish to speak with him?" The man repeated, recapturing their attention as he walked closer, his smile growing. _Mr. Dragon Whisperer is actually pretty cute_, Jayna thought appreciatively.

"Please," Jayna stepped around Tom to focus the brown-haired man with her best attempt at a charming smile. His gaze moved from the Slytherin to her. "We don't mean to intrude…But it's very important we get to speak with whoever is in charge."

"Well what if that's me, deary?" The man asked her, sweeping into a bow. "What if I am in charge in this forest?"

Jayna raised an eyebrow, about to reply when Tom cut her off. "That's doubtful."

"Oh? Why so?" Retorted the stranger, his brown eyes jolting back up towards Riddle's.

Tom smirked, once more edging in front of Jayna so he was between her and the other man. "Because it is clear already you'd rather spend your time playing with dragons than organizing a settlement," he said, focusing him with a challenging glare.

Blue eyes bore into brown, until finally the stranger looked away from Riddle and back at Jayna. "This is true," he told her, grinning. "Would you like to come with me, deary? I'll take you to our great and fearless leader." He drawled, extending a hand as if to take hers.

"We _both _would like to be taken to him," Tom ground out. Jayna, however, was quickly taking a liking to the dragon tamer, whoever he was, and smiled back at him as he dropped his hand, glancing in a mock fearful manner at Tom.

"Very well," he announced, turning on his heel. "This'away."


	18. Ch 18: Weakness

Crazy

Chapter Eighteen: Weakness

Cold. That was the single most dominant thought upon Jayna's mind as she trudged through the snow, teeth chattering, hands stinging and numb as she balled them up inside her sleeves. The two males in front of her were focused straight ahead. The first, brown haired, pleasantly humming a tune as if immune to the winter's cold. The second, black haired, silent, with dislike already evident on his face for the former.

When the brown haired stranger came to a stop, Tom spoke up. "Well?" His eyes were focused like lasers on the other man.

The dragon tamer raised a hand. "Just a moment, lad, I can't think with you pressing down on my skull like that."

Riddle scowled, turning to glance at Jayna. In a moment his eyes had taken in her shaking form, and he was raising his wand, probably to do a warming spell. But the stranger interrupted.

"Oh, I wouldn't be using your wand in these parts," he said pleasantly. "Wizard magic isn't taken kindly to around here, unless you're familiar with the inhabitants."

The Slytherin grit his teeth. "Well what do you suggest I do then? Let her freeze to her death?"

Jayna shook her head. "He's ex-a-agerating," she insisted, "I'm n-not that c-cold."

"We'll be to the camp soon," the man assured her. "In the mean time, I would be more than willing to share my body heat," he added, a mischievous smile spreading across his face and into his warm brown eyes.

Tom snorted with derision. "I would appreciate if you could control your pathetic attempts at flirtation, _Sir, _as they are neither charming nor welcome."

"What is this, 'Sir'? Have we not yet been introduced?" The older of the two men asked, surprised, and apparently ignoring Tom's insult. "That will not do. What are you called, missy?"

She smiled. "J-jayna. And th-this is Tom," she said, taking a step over to the barely calm Riddle and forcing her hand into his. "You are?"

"I've been known by many a name, but I believe Marcus would be a suitable one for the occasion," he replied, shrugging.

Tom's grip tightened on the blonde's hand, possessively, as he asked, "If you are through with the pleasantries, please may we continue? Before we begin the stages of hypothermia?"

Marcus shook his head. "Ever the hurry…No one ever likes to take their _time…_" He turned in a semi circle before nodding. "I think it's this way," he announced, once again resuming walking.

Tom's blue eyes narrowed. "You _think?"_

"Oh, many roads lead to Rome, Tom," Marcus replied.

Jayna practically towed the disbelieving Slytherin along, leaving her hand in his, as he was remarkably still warm to the touch. "So w-what um…What exactly d-d-do you do, out here, in the uh…middle of the woods, M-marcus?" she asked after a few moments of awkward silence passed.

"Oh this and that….It's not really what I _do _that's the important thing, its what I don't do that makes me happy…" he retorted, hopping over a snow covered tree trunk. They were getting nearer to a stream, half frozen, that winded along through the nearby rocks.

Riddle let out a hiss of anger as he helped Jayna to step over a fallen tree and she shook her head. She understood Riddle's distrust of the man, but this amount of dislike already was sort of unusual. "So what don't y-you do, then?" the blonde pressed.

"I don't keep time. I don't follow rules. I don't wake at the same time, every day, and go to a job, where I'm set to do a certain number of tasks, then leave, and return home, to repeat the same thing again, the next day…I don't ever feel bored, or stuck, or tired of the grind…" Marcus shrugged once again.

"And you don't ever accomplish anything, either," Riddle muttered beneath his breathe.

"Au contraire, Tom, I have accomplished a great deal. I have befriended beasts the Ministry could only dream of taming. I have learned the history of the goblins, from one of their oldest historians," Marcus said. "The opportunities I have encountered in these woods, and in my other travels, no school or workplace could have ever offered."

"I think its m-marvelous," Jayna announced, grinning.

"I think its ridiculous. It's a cheap way to escape from responsibility, from law and order and the demands of the world," Tom argued. "If everyone behaved like you, society would fall into anarchy."

With that statement, Jayna instantly understood. Tom's dislike for Marcus stemmed from the fact that he was already shaping up to be the polar opposite of the Heir of Slytherin. Her grin fell. "Tom, that's not true-"

"No, no, it very much is true," Marcus interrupted. "As it stands, I am one of the lucky few that does get to escape…However, I'm afraid this debate will have to be cut short. The centaurs have spotted us."

"Centaurs!" Jayna repeated, shocked. She glanced around the trees and rocks that surrounded them, but spotted nothing. Until, with a shuffling of the forest, at least a dozen half-men emerged, so tall and large that it was almost impossible to believe they had been able to hide so effectively.

Head turning, Jayna realized they were surrounded completely. The centaurs were wild, untamed looking. They had shaggy hair and unruly beards, their dark eyes fierce. They were all of darker skin tones, tan or olive, the bodies of the horses they merged with brown or black.

_Its rude to stare… Look away, idiot…. _Despite her best mental attempts at berating herself into looking away, or down, she couldn't help her eyes bulging out of her skull. To see a man's torso attached to the body of a horse was the most bizarre scene yet to grace her eyes.

Tom's wand was still in his pocket, Jayna realized with surprise. Though his hand hovered over it, fingers practically twitching with the urge to pull it out, he seemed to know better than give the centaurs a reason to attack.

"Ahem, Garulin?" Marcus asked, taking a step towards the largest of the bunch. "Mind pointing those arrows somewhere else,? You're going to take someone's eye out-"

"You have brought outsiders!" The centaur thundered, spit flying out from above his bristling black beard. A few of the others in his herd reared back, clapping the ground with their hooves in agreement.

"Outsiders? They are a couple teenagers, they are hardly invaders," Marcus said offhandedly, laughing. The strings on the bows seemed to tighten at the word 'invaders', however. "Er, fine, I see reasoning fails to work with you…Yet again…Garulin, they wish to speak with Kindle."

"I care nothing for what they wish! They are trespassing! This is territory of The Lost!" The furious horse man thundered on. For whatever reason, the land of the lost theme song started playing in Jayna's head, causing her to snort back laughter.

"SHE LAUGHS!" Garulin thundered in outrage. "Laughs at us! Stand aside, Marcus!" he ordered, and all around them the centaurs raised their bows, arrows quivering.

"Jayna," Tom ground out from beside her, voice strained. "For the love of Merlin, keep quiet!"

Jayna sent an apologetic glance his way. Marcus shook his head stubbornly. "No, Garulin, I am not letting you bombard visitors with arrows again! It's rude!"

Jayna's eyes widened in horror, and she and Tom exchanged glances. "AGAIN!" she mouthed silently to him. Tom's eyes left hers as he scanned the centaurs, his fingers still hovering above the wand poking out of his pocket.

The lead centaur's eyes darkened, narrowing to slits. "I do not wish for harm to come to you, Marcus, but if you do not stand aside-" he began to threaten.

The brunette man interrupted. "They want to speak with Kindle. When we arranged this…settlement, we decided that would be a wish granted to any and all. Are you going back upon the rules now?" He questioned, narrowing his own eyes suspiciously.

Jayna tried to stay quiet as Garulin seemed to contemplate that, she clenched her jaw closed to stop her teeth from chattering together noisily. Tom suddenly moved his hand from where it had been hovering, relaxing. Confused, she glanced from the Slytherin to the centaur as the latter lowered his bow.

"….No. We will not violate the rules. They will speak to Kindle," the centaur said lowly, almost sounding disappointed.

Marcus' serious face immediately faded into a smile. "Ah, finally! Sensible! Thank you, Garulin."

"But we will accompany the strangers to the encampment!" The centaur added, as though it were the last thing he had left to demand.

"Sure," Marcus waved a hand before turning to smile encouragingly at Tom and Jayna. "This way, it's only a bit farther."

Tom started walking boldly forward, following the dragon tamer as he led them along the stream curving throughout trees. Jayna, however, hesitated. The centaurs fell back slightly, but they still looked as violent and unwelcoming as ever.

"Jayna," Tom called back to her, stopping and cocking an eyebrow at her. "Are you coming?"

She nodded, finally moving forward to catch up with the Heir of Slytherin. Still uneasy, she reached out to grab his hand. Riddle laughed lowly. "Afraid, are we?" he taunted.

"Shut up," She shot back, though her hand tightened its grip on his, confirming to him that she was indeed scared.

As they moved along the stream, the air around them gradually lost its chill. And slowly, the settlement revealed itself to them. Tents, makeshift huts, and a few more permanent buildings became visible amongst the now sparse trees. Jayna stared at the people, and creatures, that populated the area.

"We have arrived," Marcus said to them, grinning as he came to a stop. "The Lost make their home here."

She felt Tom's hand go slack in hers as he surveyed the camp, his face blank. She couldn't tell whether he was unimpressed or interested, his face had become stony and unreadable. Jayna let his hand drop as he took a step forward, calculating eyes sweeping the wizards and magical creatures that were gradually becoming aware of the two teenager's presence.

The air had become warm, almost as if a bubble of heat surrounded the camp. For the first time since they had left Diagon Alley Jayna felt Sorcio stirring in her bag. The centaurs fell farther back, most of them blending back into the forest from which they had come. Only Garulin stayed, vigilant eyes on Tom.

The nearest hut held a fire in front of it. Several small, hobbled creatures sat around it, black, beady eyes darting over to the tall Slytherin. Behind them, a skeletal thestral was tethered to the ground. It laid, chest slowly rising and falling underneath prominent ribs, occasionally its black tail would flick over the pale green skin.

Several wizards and witches had emerged from the largest building in the clearing, a hut of some kind. Three started to approach, one an elderly man, a younger man, and a woman. Jayna tried to focus on them but her attention was drawn instead to a man who had appeared next to Marcus.

The man had slicked back, dirtied blonde hair. His skin was ridiculously pale, so much so that it almost matched the snow about them and in comparison made Tom look like he was tanned. He wore old styled clothing, even Jayna could notice it was out of place in the forties. But all that was not the most startling thing about the man. He had red eyes.

"Visitors?" He asked Marcus, the demonic eyes amused.

Marcus stiffened immediately. "Yes, they are _guests. _And should be treated as such, Kiryk."

The blonde, Kiryk, grinning, revealing two long, pointed teeth, as he turned to Jayna. "Of course, Marcus. It is my pleasure to welcome such young, beautiful guests," he said soothingly.

His smiled roved from Jayna, to Tom, and turned hungry. _Oh….my. _was all Jayna could think. A real life vampire. And he certainly was not as pretty as Edward Cullen. _He doesn't even sparkle. _His skin looked dead, clammy, in fact. And he was well scarred.

He took a step forward, holding out a hand to Tom. "It is a _pleasure _to meet you, such a young…._Handsome_ man," He said slyly.

Jayna's mouth fell open. Could she have possibly stumbled across a gay vampire? Was that even possible? Well of course it was possible but… Somehow Meyer had failed to cover that particular topic. Still, there was no mistaking the hungry look on Kiryk's face as he marveled over Tom, eyes roving up and down the tall Slytherin's form. It was a hungry, desiring look… _He's mine. You can't eat him_, Jayna mentally vowed.

Tom failed to take the vampire's hand. A look of disgust came over his refined face. "I wish I could say the same," he said distastefully.

Kiryk looked insulted. "What a rude youth you have brought to me, Marcus!" he exclaimed, indignant.

"I haven't brought them to _you_, Kiryk, they have come to speak to Kindle," Marcus corrected, face growing nervous as he started shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Kindle? What business do they have with our leader?" The group of two wizards and one witch had arrived before them, and now the old man demanded an explanation.

"That is for him to know. My business is with him, solely," Tom ground out, beginning to look offended.

Jayna got a really bad feeling already. The graying wizard looked offended too. "Tom, we could just tell them, they might know something about what we're looking for," She told the Slytherin reasonably. His blue eyes were focused onto the older wizard, his face set like cold steel into a scowl. He didn't even seem to hear her. _Oh for heavens sakes, can't you play nice…_

"We only came because we need help, you see," she began to speak to the small group, focusing on the brunette woman because she appeared the least irritated. "We need this key of sorts-"

"Jayna. Enough," Tom ground out. "We do not know if they can even help us. They probably do not know anything."

The older man looked like he had enough of Riddle's attitude. "Who do you think you are, boy! Come to our territory and insult us-"

"I am terribly sorry, is this your territory? I didn't see a sign," Riddle retorted. Jayna grimaced. Her sarcasm was really starting to wear off on Tom and this was a very inopportune time for it.

"You must be from the cities and towns! Only they would produce such arrogance and rudeness!" The man roared.

"Yes, I am from the city. As opposed to your shack in the middle of the woods," Tom drawled, unperturbed. "It has so much more class," he added in an acid tongue.

"What has gotten in to you!" Jayna hissed towards him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Why, I'll teach you a lesson!" The old man drew his wand, but the Slytherin already had his out by the time the older wizard lifted his. Tom's face came alight at the threat, a twisted smile crossing his face, his eyes burning with excitement. Jayna swallowed hard, taking a step back from the heir of Slytherin that now looked half mad with anticipation at the prospect of a duel.

The older wizard gave a giant wave of his wand and a powerful looking beam of pure magic shot through the air, leaving ripples in its wake. Tom easily deflected the spell headed towards him before snarling, a fierce, confident grin crossing his face. "You do not want to start a fight you will lose. Lower your wand!" He demanded.

The man looked insulted. "Lose? To a child? Ha!" He sent another powerful looking jet of red towards Tom, who dodged it once again. Only this time, the Slytherin fired a spell back. His opponent managed to reflect the spell at the last minute, however, it sent the blast of energy straight at Jayna.

Her eyes widened for a moment, hand shooting up to her hair to where her wand was currently stuck through her tangled bun of hair. _Shit. _She had time for a single thought before the shockwave hit her, throwing her upwards through a shower of dirt and snow. She rose to a good height, screaming all the way, before the ground came back up to meet her.

THWACK! Her head bounced up off from the rock it had landed on.

A wave of intense pain washed over her, but then receded as quickly as it had come. Jayna held her eyes clenched for several moments, waiting for the pain to return, but it did not. Hesitantly, she peeked through her eyelashes. Then she groaned. _Not again…Hell._

She found herself back at King's Cross Station. Yet again there was a single lantern nearby, lighting up the cavernous space. Rows and rows of chairs stretched into the distance. Jayna sat up, her hand absentmindedly searching the back of her head for a bump. Her eyes, meanwhile, scanned the train station, narrowed, until she found him.

He peered at her from under a chair, still small, still in pain. But he didn't look as monstrous. He wasn't crying, for once. Just terrified looking. His blue eyes dug into hers, a small pale hand reaching out from under the chair. _Did I die…? _She wondered. After all, the King's Cross version of Dumbledore, or the otherworldly ruler of limbo, or whatever he was, had told her this place was where death and life met.

_Some mumbo jumbo about all the realities merging into one…. _

"No, you did not die, Jayna." Her head snapped around. Dumbledore was standing there, but he didn't look the same. His eyes were not sparkling.

"I'm just knocked out?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know why you chose to come here," he replied carefully, taking a step closer to her. His eyes, however, jumped across her face and beyond Jayna, staring where the creature that was a semi human Tom Riddle cowered.

"I never _choose _to come here," Jayna shot back indignantly. "Okay, well maybe once… But I need answers sometimes. There isn't really a guidebook for this sort of thing."

"Are you sure? You do not seem much like the studious type, Jayna." It could have been her imagination, but Dumbledore seemed much more sarcastic and bitter than he usually did.

She sighed. "Whatever. He looks different. I must have made progress?"

The old wizard's eyes finally turned to hers once more. His face was cold, set into stone like Riddle's, as he slowly shook his head once. "No progress? At all!" Jayna shouted, shocked. She jumped to her feet. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Your time is running out. You have the pieces, Jayna. You fail to put them together," Dumbledore ground out.

"What pieces? What are you talking about? Can't you just make sense for once!" Jayna shrieked back, frustrated to a whole new level.

"You took on this challenge-" he began to chastise her, but she wasn't going to stand for it.

The blonde Ravenclaw interrupted him. "YES! I took on this challenge! Because everyone else has already failed it! You failed it too, Dumbledore! Or whatever you are! If you're so powerful why couldn't you save him? Why did you just let him die, alone, and terrible? He didn't need to die like that!"

"He made his own path, he will always make his own path-" Dumbledore spoke up, voice lower than usual, but eyes still cold and calm.

"Then why send me there! How can you expect me to do something you can't even do? I thought I had to show him love, and trust? I've tried! Is he just lying when he looks at me? When he speaks to me? Or has he felt it too?" Jayna's eyes suddenly welled up with tears as she realized just how much doubt she had in Riddle. The girl was placing so much on his shoulders, her entire life in his hands. The lives of everyone in that world placed upon an assumption that he wasn't just manipulating her, too.

Was she stupid? _I can't take much more of this… _

"You are the only one who can do this… It has already been decided," was the only cryptic answer Dumbledore gave.

"Who decided?" She shot back, dragging a hand roughly across her eyes as the tears began to overflow, dripping down pale cheeks.

"I do not know," he said softly.

"LIAR! You must know! There must be a reason! I can't believe in a world where I can supposedly make a difference, when you're telling me things have already been decided!" Jayna yelled at him. She saw a slight frown cross his features, which only served to anger her more. "Is this demon even real? Or is the demon just Tom?" She asked pathetically, not bothering to wipe away the new wave of tears dampening her cheeks.

"What does your heart tell you?" Dumbledore's voice took on a kind tone for the first time in their entire conversation.

"Since when is my heart right? Maybe I'm the only one who can do this because I'm the only one stupid enough for it…" The blonde mumbled lowly.

"Your heart has always been right. If you let it lead you, you will not stray," Dumbledore said kindly. "But Jayna, you must put the pieces together…"

"What pieces?" She asked, confused, but Dumbledore was gone. She was still stuck in the train station, however. "Dumbledore?" she called out, voice annoyed.

The single lantern's light flickered as if it had been blasted with wind. The weaker flame cast dancing shadows now across the tile, the distant corners of the room cast into complete darkness. Jayna shivered suddenly, violently. She rubbed her hands over her arms.

"Dumbledore?" the scared blonde called out once more, her voice weaker now, and trembling. Somehow the whole place had gone freezing cold.

She backed up, hesitantly, closer to the light. Her hazel eyes darted about, looking for where the tortured child of Tom Riddle hid, but he too had vanished. _I want to go home… _She winced her eyes shut… _I want to go home…. _

"But where is home now?" A voice called from the shadows. Jayna realized the shadows were moving in no random way. They were alive, like they had been that night in the chamber of secrets. The darkness seethed and frothed, and Jayna imagined it made up of thousands upon thousands of black rats, all swarming over themselves.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed back suddenly.

A cruel voice laughed. "We can't now. You're ours now," the shadows called back, dodging out at her feet, licking at the toes of her shoes.

Her hands searched everywhere for her wand, but she couldn't find it. The shadows were laughing at her, she realized, and suddenly her own voice could be heard in their depths. "You were never content, Jayna…Jennifer," her voice said, its tone cruel and teasing. Jayna had never heard her voice sound that way before. It was distinctly hers, but almost inhuman.

Jayna froze, eyes wide open and prickling, burning with tears. That had been her name, she realized.

"Jennifer. Just a normal muggle name. Then you came here, and you invented this story…. You could have stayed there, where you were safe," her own voice chastised her.

She dropped to her knees, eyes glaring fiercely into the shadows. "I know," she said, voice quivering.

"But you had to interfere with our plans. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Her furious, indignant voice screamed into Jayna's ears, piercing her eardrums like ice picks.

The lantern gave a feeble flicker of light as another blast of freezing cold air washed over it. Then it blinked out, and Jayna was pitched into darkness. She stayed still, breathing heavily. She tried to quiet herself, but each breath came wheezing in and out desperately.

"I'm the girl whose going to beat you…" she mumbled softly to herself.

The blonde felt smooth scales sliding across her knees. The snake they must belong to felt massive, heavy. She could hear it hiss in the darkness. "I'm the girl whose going to beat you," she repeated, louder now, her voice gaining strength.

"Jayna?"

She gasped. Tom's voice sounded like it was right in her ear. She wanted so badly for him to be next to her. She reached a hand out in the pitch black. "Tom?"

"Jayna. Wake up," he ordered, voice slightly worried.

A flash of yellow blinded her and when she could see again, she saw the tangled canopy of treetops above her, snow decorating them here and there.

Jayna shot straight up from where she had been laying down, her forehead crashing into someone else's. She didn't make a noise, her hand flew to her forehead, then wound around the back of her head where her blonde hair was sticky with something.

"Damn it!" Tom swore, his own hand flying to his forehead as he winced his eyes closed. "I should have known better than to lean over her…"

"Are you all right, child?"

Jayna stared straight forward. The three older looking people were kneeled around her, along with Marcus. Behind them Garulin was watching suspiciously, along with several small cloaked creatures.

The brunette woman was the one who had spoken to her. Jayna tried to muster a small smile but failed. "Yes, I'm okay…"

"You took a pretty bad knock on the head," Marcus put in, frowning. "I've got something for it, wait here and I'll fetch it," he said, rising to his feet and disappearing into the village.

"You look half scared to death," the woman murmured sympathetically. Tom's blue eyes were scanning her face, digging, but Jayna didn't meet them. She couldn't explain to him now what she had been dreaming, or hallucinating. Not in front of these people. _They might realize I'm crazy… _That thought earned a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Yes, bad dream. I'm fine. Must have just been out for a few minutes?" She asked, confused. Tom heaved a sigh.

"Yes. I'm s….I'm sor….I'm sorry," he finally spat out, as though the apology had gotten choked up in his throat. "That was my spell that hit you. Sorry."

Before Jayna could tell him it was okay, the brunette woman scoffed. "I don't know who I am more disappointed in. You, newcomer, or you, Aldred!" she turned on the older man who had dueled Tom. He lowered his head in embarrassment.

"He's a rude thing…" the man muttered defensively.

"You behaved like a petulant child! No wonder our reputation is so horrid, Aldred. Trying to curse visitors," the woman berated him.

Jayna blinked. "Tom, you weren't exactly polite either…." she added. The Slytherin narrowed his eyes at her, face set in stubbornness.

"If you're angling for another apology, Barrows, you can forget about it," he said sourly. "I would like my wand back, as well," he added, looking expectantly at the woman.

It was then Jayna realized the older woman was holding three wands, apparently she had confiscated both Tom's and Aldred's. She tisked. "Not until you tell me what you want from me, visitor," she said seriously.

Jayna blinked. So this was Kindle. The woman was the leader of the group. And Tom has been assuming it had to be a man! She could have laughed, it was so typical of him. Tom actually looked taken aback.

"You are Kindle?" Riddle asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "Yes. I am. You said something about a key?"

Tom sighed, his eyes showing turmoil. He seemed to mentally debate before announcing, "Yes, Jayna mentioned a key. A cipher, really. But I would prefer for our conversation to be private," he sent a distasteful glance at Aldred.

"Very well. Leave us," Kindle shooed her hand at her two male companions. Both looked affronted.

"With all due respect-" the younger one who had remained quiet until now started to protest.

"My patience is wearing thin," the woman sighed. "Leave, please."

Both men walked away, grumbling, towards Garulin the centaur and the little creatures who were babbling amongst themselves. They joined the conversation.

Kindle turned expectantly back to Jayna and Tom. Tom started to explain, and Jayna half listened as she tried to ignore the pounding in her skull. She had the mother of all headaches.

"We were told to come here, and that you would have the cipher we need to open Salazar Slytherin's journal. His journal entails his dealings with a supernatural entity that is currently locked inside Hogwarts Castle," Tom said quickly, his voice low as his eyes darted past Kindle to where the other inhabitants of the Lost village tried to overhear.

Kindle rocked back on her heels, looking surprised. "The key to his journal? You're the two who were supposed to come with Dumbledore!" she asked, astonished.

Tom grimaced as though he had been expecting this. "Yes, but he left us… We haven't an idea where he's gone to, and this is too important to wait," Riddle said urgently.

Kindle furrowed her brow for a moment. "Wait. Have you heard it then? The news?"

Jayna somehow doubted that people living in the middle of the woods of eastern Europe, or wherever they were, would have more knowledge of the news than her. But then again she never did keep up with things.

Riddle narrowed his eyes, an expression Jayna had now come to associate with curiosity. "News?" he asked, an eyebrow arching high.

"Yes," Kindle said excitedly, now leaning closer. "It's a rumor still but… We've heard that Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald."

Tom actually let out a low noise that could have been a gasp if Jayna didn't know him better. She, however, failed to look surprised. "Well of course he defeated Grindelwald," she said plainly. Tom sent a look her way that plainly told her to shut up and not mention any knowledge she might have of the future.

Kindle's mouth fell open before she stuttered, "W-Well of course, we all had the most confidence in Dumbledore, but…There has never been such a wizard as Grindelwald."

"He has mastered much dark magic," Tom put in, and Jayna hoped it was not envy that she heard coloring his voice. She sent a suspicious glance towards the Slytherin, but his face was blank.

"Yes. And so many muggles have died on his account… If the news is true, then this is a great day," Kindle said, smiling weakly.

"But it is not so great for us. We still have our home, our school, closed down, plagued by a demon. And you hold the key to it's defeat," Tom reminded the witch slowly.

"Yes," Kindle admitted. She reached into her robe, and from it, pulled a chunky circular pendant that hung on a thin leather cord about her neck. The pendant was a dull gold, several marks embedded into its surface and colored black with age.

"But Dumbledore's instructions were for me to wait for _him, _and him alone," Kindle said urgently, tucking the cipher right back away. "You were not meant to do this without him."

"I understand that," Tom said lowly. He leaned forward, fixing his icy blue stare onto the older witch. Jayna saw the woman's brown eyes get locked in, and wondered if she felt the dizzying sensation Jayna often felt when Tom's gaze dug into hers.

"But this is most important. Who knows where Dumbledore is, or if he is well enough to come here," Tom said. "It would be better to let us handle it then burden Professor Dumbledore further, after what must have been a tiring battle."

Kindle nodded slowly but still didn't look convinced. "But can you do it alone? You look to barely be adults," she said, voice worried.

"I am the Heir to Slytherin. Only I can do this task," Tom said confidently. Jayna flinched. Any small doubt she had was suddenly magnified tenfold by the eagerness in Riddle's voice, and Dumbledore's ominous words from earlier echoed about the space that was her mind.

Kindle looked on the verge of speaking when Marcus returned, a small vial of dark blue liquid in his hand.

"Here it is," he said triumphantly, holding it out to Jayna. "I misplaced it, sorry it took so long…"

Jayna hesitantly took the small tube, holding it up to look at the liquid which seemed to still be bubbling in the container. She sent a glance towards Kindle.

"Go on, child. Marcus is our best potions master," the witch said encouragingly. "It will help with that crack in your skull…"

Jayna flinched, remember the tangled sticky locks of hair, her head pounding away still like her skull was filled with hammers. Then she unscrewed the vial and tilted her head back, pouring the potion down her throat. It was freezing like ice, stinging her tongue and throat. But then instantly her headache dulled and her mind seemed to clear.

"Better?" Marcus asked with a knowing grin.

"Much. Thank you," Jayna said, returning it with a small grateful smile. She handed the vial back.

"Kindle, Garulin wants to talk to you about what to do with the rogues…If the rumors are true, I mean," Marcus said, his face suddenly turning serious. "He told me to mention it…"

Kindle frowned. At the interested look on Tom's face she explained briefly, "There are rogue centaurs not far from here. They are, or were, loyal to Grindelwald." She sighed before looking up at the young man that had led Jayna and Tom to the campground. "You will have to excuse me, visitors, I have another matter to take care of…"

"But the cipher-" Tom immediately interrupted.

"You are welcome to stay the night here, where you will be safe. We will discuss the matter of what to do with this key in the morning. Hopefully Dumbledore will have joined us by then," Kindle said firmly, standing. She left Tom and Jayna sitting alone.

* * *

It was several hours later, and night had already set on the camp of the Lost. Jayna sat alone a dozen or so feet from a huge fire that had been lit in the center of the village. A bit farther away she could make out Tom, who was actually talking politely with Aldred. Both men had been given their wands back, but now neither drew them.

_He must want something from him…_Jayna thought suspiciously. That was the only reason Tom would make nice with someone he had such a disagreement with. Wrinkling her mouth to the side, she recalled some of the great disagreements she had personally had with Tom Riddle. _What does he want from me? _she wondered, paranoid.

Her hands were forming permanent fists by her side. Sorcio slithered away from the campfire, towards the long blades of grass that beckoned beyond a fallen log. His golden eyes flashed in the light. "Be careful, Sorcio. Go too far and it'll get cold again. And something might eat you," she called to the snake.

She heard a derisive snort and realized it was Kiryk, seated on the opposite side of the fire from her. Even though he had apparently been listening to her, his red eyes were focused determinedly on Tom.

Jayna gulped, one of her hands moving up to her throat. It had become a nervous habit for the blonde to play with the rose on the necklace Helena Ravenclaw had given her. She toyed with the small flower, its silky petals feeling real to the touch.

"What have you got there?" Kiryk's eyes suddenly snapped from Riddle's tall, lean body to Jayna's neck.

She swallowed hard again. "Just a necklace…"

The dirtied blonde vampire was sitting one second and standing the next. He strode around the fire. Jayna furrowed her brow, her free hand jumping to where her wand lay next to her.

Kiryk kneeled before her, cocking his head to the side like he was puzzled. "That…is a very curious piece of jewelry you wear, Ravenclaw."

"How did you know I'm in Ravenclaw house?" Jayna asked stupidly. The vampire's bright red eyes rose to hers. She shivered when she saw even the whites of them were red too, glistening like they were made of blood. She tightened her hand around her wand to reassure herself.

"Because…It belonged to the Lady Ravenclaw," he said slowly. "Funny, I remember it being on her when she was buried…"

Jayna's eyes widened to perfect circles. But Kiryk waved a hand dismissively at his own memory, before standing. "I have too many years to keep track of. Perhaps my mind is playing tricks on me yet again," he said, smiling so just the points of his two fangs showed. There was something leering in that smile, and secretive. Jayna got the distinct feeling he knew his memory to be correct.

The vampire drifted away, and Jayna dropped her gaze to the fire.

_What puzzle pieces, Dumbledore? _She really felt like she was losing it. She slumped lower down, laying on the blanket beneath her.

_I have to let my heart lead me…But my heart is not even sure… _She watched Riddle through half closed eyes, feeling a surge of love for him but also the cold edge of fear in her heart. Fear that he wasn't any different, that he was still hurtling down a path of destruction. _So what happens if you've got a bipolar heart, Dumblydore?_

The tired blonde closed her eyes, willing sleep to come, but it was as if her mind had become a television set and some pesky jerk was flipping the channels. Images flashed through her head, one after another. Just as she would focus on one it was replaced by another.

Sorcio as she had found him, curled under a bookshelf. A page of an old book, a drawing of a small snake curled beneath a man's chair. Helena Ravenclaw's dead black eyes behind ringlets of black hair. The cottage in the woods, with the two roses preserved in time. The shadow figure from the chamber of secrets, the one that had called itself Tom and Lord Voldemort.

Jayna felt like everything was slipping between her fingers, like she was trying desperately to hold onto sand. But tightening her grip only made more of it pour from her hands. She couldn't put the pieces together, she didn't know what Dumbledore had meant. All she knew was that she was quickly approaching the end of the story, whatever that may be. And she couldn't walk away now. Jayna was too committed to Tom. _Screw love. Why does that have to be my…_

She sat straight up. Jayna stared into the fire as she realized she shared only one thing with Lord Voldemort. And that was a weakness.


End file.
